Age of Sunlight
by RavenNox
Summary: A crossover between Dark Souls and Dragon Age. Criticism and opinion are welcome.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Where did you say you came from again?" asked Aedan Cousland, a heavy armored man with short red hair

Aedan Cousland, a nobleman in his mid 20s is on his way to becoming a Grey Warden.

"Astora"

"I have never hear of Astora, what is it like?" asked Darrian Tabris, an elf in light armor with white hair and a ponytail

Darrian Tabris, a city elf from Denerim Alienage in his late teens, is also on his way to becoming a Grey Warden.

Elf, a humanoid race with pointed ears.

"It's a self governed state, rule by the knights and the clergy."

Darrian: "Are you a knight? you look like a knight."

He is talking about my elite knight set, the dark blue tunic over the armor does make me look kinghtly.

Aedan: "I have never heard of this Astora before, are you sure you're not making it up?"

Darrian: "Come on now, just because you haven't hear of it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

Aedan: "Unlike you, I have formal education, and how can you trust him? He just came out of nowhere and would not even show his face!"

Darrian turns his face away, mumbling something.

I do not blame him for being suspicious of me, I am trying to hide my face.

Aedan: "For all we know, he could be a Darkspawn!"

Darkspawns, from what little I know, they have some similarities to the Hollows, but more organized and dangerous.

"He is not a Darkspawn, as a Grey Warden, I can tell."

An armored man with a dark hair and beard, two swords on his black, one long sword and one short sword, walks up to us.

"Do not worry, he is of no danger to us, and besides, you will see Baldwin's face soon enough."

Duncan, Grey Warden Commander who looks to be in his 50s.

Baldwin, that is my name, I haven not heard my name in a long time, I almost didn't react to it. I am Baldwin, former Knight of Astora, now undead. I will not forget, I will not let the curse take me, I will not turn hollow.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 1 In the beginning

**Ch 1 In the Beginning**

It hurts, I cannot breathe, I cannot see, I cannot move, how long has it been? How long have I been burning, half a day? Months? Years? It hurts, I can't even lose consciousness, or maybe I did, I cannot remember.

I opened my eyes, and then realize I can see again and I am no longer in pain, I looked around, I am in the middle of a road with trees all around, then I looked up, I was speechless, the sun, is a real sun, not like the dying sun of Lordran, but a powerful sun, booming with energy.

I hold my heads out to the sun, and then reached for my helmet, and I froze, my breathing hastened, my hands trembled and even my stomach felt strange, I was afraid, afraid of what I looked like under the armor.

BOOM!

An explosion, ahead of me. Curious, I ran towards the sound, a battle between a dozen people. After observing for a moment, I realized it was a battle between a group of three plus a dog against a group of ten. The group of three comprise of two men with dual weapons and a man in heavy armor with a greatsword, the group of ten had three with weapon & shield, two with dual weapons, two with greataxes, one spellcaster, and two archers in the trees on both side of the road.

I was thinking if I should intervene and who I should help when the spellcaster shouted "just hand over the gold, weapons and armors and you can leave with your lives!" Splendid.

I moved into the trees and managed to sneak behind one of the archer, I raised my lucerne and with all my might, swung the hammer part at the archer's helmeted head and knocked him down, I then raised the lucerne and pierced the archer with the spear part of the lucerne.

"Cass down!" someone shouted, I looked up and saw the archer across the road and the spellcaster looking at me, the spellcaster lifted his staff, I dropped the lucerne and immediately took cover behind a tree, BOOM! Something hit the tree, I can see some embers, I pulled out my longbow and an arrow, and came out of cover to look for the spellcaster but he was gone, I immediately aimed at the archer and shot, and I couldn't believe it, I hit the archer right in the neck, it was the best shot that I could remember. I was resolve even if I took an arrow, I will outlast a mortal man.

I dropped the longbow and picked up the lucerne and rushed towards the nearest enemy, a fighter with an axe and shield. I hit him with the hammer part, even though he blocked, it still knocked him unbalance, I turn the lucerne, and with all my might hit the shield with the pickaxe part and it penetrated the shield, he screamed in pain, it seems that it also pierced his arm, but now my lucerne is stuck, I let go of the handle and pulled out my longsword and stabbed him in the left side of his neck.

I heard something beside me and immediately jumped back, barely avoiding a hit, I pulled my Grass Crest Shield from my back and readied myself, it was a fighter with dual short swords, I swung my sword and he deflected it with his left sword and attacked with his right sword, I blocked the attack with my shield and thrusted my sword at him and he jumped back.

"Enough! Retreat!" someone yelled, the dual sword fighter begun walking backwards and when he saw that I wasn't advancing, he turned and ran. I looked around, and saw four more bodies on the ground. The man with the greatsword gave chase.

"Stop! Don't pursue them, they may set up a trap or ambush ahead!" yelled the fighter with long and short swords.

"But the apostate!" says the greatsword fighter.

"Not the problem of the Grey Warden, and we need to tend to our wounds." says the fighter with the long and short swords, then he turned and looked at me.

"Thank you friend, may I have the name of the person who helped us?"

**To be continued**


	3. Ch 2 Curious case of Baldwin of Astora

**Ch 2 Curious case of Baldwin of Astora **

One longsword,

One Ghost Blade dagger,

One lucerne,

One Grass Crest Shield,

One Ring of Favor and Protection,

One Speckled Stoneplate Ring,

One longbow,

Three arrows(the arrows the bandits used are poorly made and in bad condition),

Three poisoned throwing knives,

One Divine Blessing,

A moss clump I don't remember the use for,

Orange soapstone, white soapstone, red soapstone,

One Titanite shard,

Skull lantern,

Binoculars,

One set of repair kit

Some useless copper, silver and gold coin,

Rubbish,

A Very Good Carving,

One note book and Estus Flask, the most valuable possession to an undead, I open the flask and find that it is full, I remember I had emptied the flask while fighting Gwyn, The Lord of Cinder, did the First Flame refill the flask?

"What do you think, Dog?" The dog just tilts its head and looks at me.

I shouldn't have told them that I'm from Astora, but in my defense, I thought I was just in another Lordran. From now on I should keep my mouth shut and listen.

* * *

Darrian POV

He seems to be organizing his belongings while talking to that mabari war hound. He is a strange one, he's been with us for three days and I never saw him take off his helmet, not even lifting the visor! He never ate with us because he claims he has food with him and he's not used to Ferelden food. I've never seen him drink either, now that I think about it, I don't remember him ever asking for a bathroom break, I'm not even sure he is human.

"What do you think of our new friend here?"

I turn to Duncan."Odd, but doesn't seem like a bad person."

"I still say we should leave him." The human noble joins the conversation.

Aedan, I've only known him one day longer than Baldwin. After Duncan saved me from the guards, we went to Highever to recruit him, while I do feel sorry for him and his family, but maybe it's because of what happened to Shianni, I just don't like him.

"You still don't trust him?"I ask.

"Trust is beside the point, he can't even fight properly! Did you see the wide swing he did during sparring? It's clear he never had any formal training. I'm surprise he survived this long." Aedan explain.

Aedan has been "sparring" with him since day one, and beating him nine out of ten, he humiliated him in front of Duncan over and over again, I suspect it's because Baldwin killed three bandits while he only killed one. But he's right, Baldwin swung his hammer and sword in big arcs, while powerful, never hits, and his defenses are too weak, he rarely blocks and chooses to evade and parry instead, but...

"Doesn't change the fact that he killed three bandits." Not to mention his last sparring session with Aedan, he parried Aedan first attack perfectly and kicked him to the ground, if this were a real fight and he used his sword instead of kicking, Aedan would have been dead, but then again, he did lose to Aedan nine times before that...

"He was lucky." Aedan reply.

"We could use some of that luck." we really could.

Aedan: "And that little hammer he is using, ha, you can tell a lot about a man from his weapons."

"What about the hammer?"

"It's long and light, that tells me he doesn't have any upper body strength, and that he's a coward who's too scared to fight up close!" Aedan say with disgust.

Duncan: "The Grey Warden needs all the help it can get, even from him, we will find if he is worthy of becoming a Grey Warden."

What does that mean? Duncan refused to tell me about the Joining, why? Does it involve some taboo? No, it dosen't matter anymore, it's Grey Warden or execution, there is no way an elf can get a fair trial, not to mention I did kill a lot of humans. But to be perfectly honest, those humans were vermin, I would kill them all over again.

**To be continued **

* * *

**Thanks you all for the comments and reviews, I will do my best to improve.**


	4. Ch 3 Ostagar

Warning, this and the later chapters will content in game dialogues.

* * *

**Ch 3 Ostagar**

I am thirsty and hungry, I cannot remember the last time I was thirsty and hungry, I know I will not die from thirst and hunger, but it's still painful. I think the sun is giving me my humanity back, but I'm still too scared to take my helmet off, but I know I'll need to soon.

"Ho there, Duncan!" a young man with heavy gold armor greets us.

Duncan: "King Cailan? I didn't expect…."

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!" said the king as he hold out his right hand.

"Not if I could help it, your Majesty." Duncan said as he shake the king's hand.

So this is the king of this land, younger than I thought, friendlier too.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other Warden told me you've found two promising recruits, I take it this is them?" said the king as he look over to us.

"Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty."

"No need to be so formal, Duncan. We'll be shedding blood together, after all. Ho there, friends! Might I know your name?"

"I am Darrian, your Majesty."

Did Darrian's eyes twitch just now?

"Baldwin, your Majesty."

"That is an interesting weapon you've got there, but isn't it a little small for a hammer?" said the king as he examine my lucerne.

I lift my lucerne with both hands in front of the king."It's called a lucerne, your Majesty, think of it as a cross between a hammer, a pickaxe and a spear."

"A spear! Like those used by the Qunari?"

A Qunari?

"I have never seen a Qunari's spear before, so I wouldn't know, your Majesty."

"Still what a fascinating idea! I will need to look more in to this after the war." said the king excited.

King Cailan then turned to Darrian."I see you're an elf, friend. From where do you hail?"

"The Denerim Alienage, your Majesty"

"Tell me, how is it there? My guards all but forbid me from going there."

Darrian's eyes twitch again. "You have no idea how bad it is, do you?"

"You think I care nothing about these things, but I do. But I suppose trust will only come with proof. I swear Things will change once we defeat the darkspawn. In the alienages, and all through ferelden. But for now, we must attend to war."

"Well said, your Majesty." said Aedan

King Cailan turned to Aedan."Ah, You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've ever actually met."

"Yes, your Majesty, My name is Aedan."

"Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men, but we are still awaiting your father."

"He's not coming, he died when our castle was taken."

"Dead?! What do you mean? Duncan, do you know anything about this?" the king turned to Duncan.

"Teyrn Cousland and His wife are dead, your Majesty, Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken the Highever Castle. Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished."

"I… can scarcely believe it! How could he think he would get away with such treachery! As soon as we are done here, I will bring Howe to justice, you have my word."

"Thank you, your Majesty." said Aedan happily.

"No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately he and his men are scouting in the wilds. I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do, all I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn here."

Duncan: "Your uncle sends his greeting and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week.

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."

Aedan: "I didn't realize things were going so well."

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon."

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" Duncan ask.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! But I suppose this will have to do. Now I must return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

Everyone bows, even Dog.

And then the king left with his guards. Once they were a good distance away….

Duncan turn to us "What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here."

Darrian: "Yet you don't sound very reassured."

"Despite the victories so for, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling."

Aedan:"Why not? He seems to regard the Grey Warden highly."

"Yet not enough to wait for reinforcements from the Grey Wardens of Orlais. He believes our legend alone makes him invulnerable. Our number in Ferelden are too few. We must do what we can and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay."

Ritual?"What ritual?"

Duncan: "Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The ritual is brief, but some preparation is required. We must begin soon."

"Why is this ritual so secret?" Darrian ask

"The Joining is dangerous. I cannot speak more except you will learn all in good time. Unit then, you must trust that what is done is necessary. There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. Seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits. Unit then, I have business I must attend to. You may find me at the Grey Warden tent on the other side of this bridge"

**To be continued**


	5. Ch 4 Korcari Wilds

**Ch 4 Korcari Wilds **

People here treat mages like a different… species. I can't say I agree with them, but I'm not from this world, I know too little of their history to judge them. But the Tranquil unnerve me, how could they do this to another human being? I need to be careful…..

I two handed my longsword and sweep the darkspawn's leg and trip it, and then buried my sword into its throat. But it grabbed the blade of my sword with both hands, while another darkspawn tried to attack me from the left, I immediately let go of my sword and jumped back, grabbed the shield from my back and pulled out my dagger and prepared to defend myself. I barely blocked the attack from the darkspawn's mace. The darkspawn kept attacking, things were looking bad when the attacks suddenly stopped. I found the darkspawn on the ground and Alistair finishing it off by cutting off its head. It's good to have someone watch my back.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." said Alistair while patting me on the shoulder.

Alistair, a Grey Warden that prefers the sword and shield, he reminds me of one of my old friends.

We came here to collect darkspawn blood and find some Grey Warden scrolls, and we found our blood and then some. The darkspawn just keep coming, I look around, and see that the other recruits have finally killed off all of the remaining enemies. We can finally rest a little.

Dog couldn't come with us because collecting blood is a trial for the recruits.

These creatures fight like mad beasts with weapons, but surprisingly organized. The melee fighters always fight in front, while the archers shoot from the back, hard bastards to kill too. I accidentally adsorbed some of the darkspawn's soul and it felt really strange, for a moment I thought I saw a black dragon. I needed to stop doing that, otherwise if the people of this world found out about my true nature, there is no telling what they'll do to me.

"I can't believe you threw your hammer at a darkspawn!" said Jory while I pick up my lucerne.

Jory, a greatsword wielding knight, seens to have second thoughts about becoming a Grey Warden.

"I was trying to thin their numbers, seened like a good idea at the time."

"Well it did stop one of those monster, even if you didn't kill it." said Daveth as he cleans his daggers.

Daveth,a dual daggers user, used to be a thief, joins to escape the gallows. It seens dual wielding is popular in this world.

Darrian: "Now all that's left is to find this archive."

Aedan: "Alright, we rested long enough, let's go."

Daveth: "Who died and made you leader?"

Aedan turns to Alistair. "We're wasting daylight, Alistair!."

"I need to catch my breath too, let's rest for a while."

Aedan begins mumbling something about the "maker".

After resting for a few moments, we moved on and reached a ruin. Darrian found a broken chest, and when Aedan inspected the chest…..

?: "Well, well, what have we here?"

I looked up, a thin, black hair woman in a quite revealing purple… something, I am not knowledgeable about fashion….… how did she sneak up on us? We are all seasoned warriors here.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey." said the woman as she walks towards us.

Her eyes…. they're yellow, like a cat.

"What say, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?" the woman asked again.

"Intruder? And just how are these your wilds?" Replied Darrian.

The woman chuckles "Because I know them as only one who owns them could. Can you claim the same?"

"We're not claiming anything." I said to her.

"I have watched your progress for some time. "where are they going,"I wondered, "why are they here?"

If that is true, why didn't any of us notice her?

"And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her, she looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby." Alistair warned.

Chasind, another name I don't know.

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?

"Yes, swooping is bad." Alistair mocked.

"She's a Witch of the wilds, she is! She'll turn us all into toads!" Daveth said as he panicked.

"Witch of the wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no mind of your own?"

She looks to Aedan.

"You there, handsome lad. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized."

He tries to hide it, but I can see him smirk.

"Aedan Cousland."

"And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish."

Morrigan: "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

"Here no longer" You stole them, didn't you? You… sneaky…. Witch-thief!" accused Alistair.

Morrigan: "How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men."

Alistair: "Quite easily, it seens. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

Morrigan: "I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish, I am not threatened."

I can see it's Alistair's fault for jumping to conclusions, but Morrigan was the one who led him there.

"Then who removed them?" ask Darrian.

"'Twas my mother, in fact." said Morrigan grinning.

She's toying with us.

"your mother?!" Said Darrian surprised.

Morrigan: "Yes, my mother. Did you assume I spawned from a log?"

"A thieving, weird-talking lag, perhaps."

Quite witty with the words, this Alistair.

Morrigan: "Not all in the Wilds are monster. Flowers grow, as well as toads. If you wish, I will take you to my mother. 'Tis not far from here, and you may ask her for your papers, if you like."

Alistair: "We should get those treaties, but I dislike this…. Morrigan's sudden appearance. It's too convenient.

Aedan: "I say we go with her."

Of course you'd say that, you've been staring at her this whole time, I think she noticed too, I bet that's why she called out to you.

"She'll put us in the pot, she will. Just you watch." Daveth warned.

Jory: "If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change."

"She is hiding something from us, but I don't think she means us any harm." I give my opinion.

Darrian: "If we want those scrolls, we don't have any other choice."

"Follow me, then, if it pleases you." said Morrigan as she turns around and walks away.

We follow Morrigan back to her hut, in front of the hut, stood a skinny old woman.

"Greeting, Mother. I bring before you…"

"I see them, girl, Mmm. Much as I expected." reply the old waman.

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us." said Alistair skeptically.

Why not? For all we know she took the scrolls to lure us here.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide… either way, one's a fool."

"She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" Daveth warned again.

"Quiet, Daveth! If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?." warned Jory.

"There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will."

She looks at Aedan.

"And what of you? Do you possess a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as the others do?"

"I'm no fool, if that's what you're asking."

"If you must protest so quickly, perhaps I need not ask? So much about you is uncertain… and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seens I do!" said the old woman laughing.

Why are both Morrigan and her mother so fixated on Aedan?

"So this is the dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair said in disbelief.

"Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dance under the moon!" the old woman laughed again.

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother." said Morrigan losing her patience.

"True, they came for their treaties, yes, And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

"You… oh. You protected them?" says Alister, surprised

"You believe her?" I whisper.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

This woman reminds me of Frampt.

"And why not, Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!"

"What do you mean the threat is greater than they realize?" ask Darrian.

"Either the threat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing..."

"Enough!"

Everyone turns and look at me.

I'm tired of people babbling non-stop while telling me nothing.

"Thank you for keeping the papers safe, but the sun is about to set, we need to leave now."

"Morrigan, show them out of the woods."

"Thank you."

**To be continued**


	6. Ch 5 The Joining

**Ch 5 The Joining**

I am poorer warrior now then I was alive, sure I learned to wield multiple type of weapons, even learned Pyromancy, but I got hit more, by attack that would have never hit me when I was still mortal, I block less, take risk that no sane mortal man should, I even use death as a strategy. I would spend some of my life to figure out enemies attack rhythm, because even thought I feel pain, I can't die, and at some point, I become numb to death, and my survival instinct dull. It was not a problem before but now things are different.

I am sure the reason that I am here is because someone summon me, I do not know who but to be honest I don't care, I am free from the First Flame, I can't die here, if I die I might return to that dying world, or to the Flame, I don't want to go back.

We just find out what the Joining ritual might entail.

Darrian: "I don't like this any more than you do, but I don't have a no choice."

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me… it just doesn't seen fair," said Jory as he shake his head.

Of course they didn't.

"Would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right? said Daveth defending the Grey Warden.

"Including sacrificing us?" ask Jory.

"Careful Jory, your cowardness is showing." said Aedan provoking Jory.

"I am no coward!"

Daveth: "I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight."

"See, even a thief show more spine than you, ser knight." Aedan provoking Joky again.

"Aedan!" Jory walk toward Aedan.

I move in front a Jory.

"Don't, (whisper)he's provoking you because he is scared too."

I turn to Daveth.

"We don't know that."

Daveth: "Don't we? The Grey Wardens have saved the world from darkspawn before. I'd said they know better than anyone what it takes."

He turn to Jory "Wouldn't you die to protect your wife from them too? Maybe be you'll die, maybe we'll all die, but if nobody stops the darkspawn, we'll die for sure."

"Is not Grey Warden or doom here, there could be third or even fourth options."

"What third or fourth way? tell me!" ask Daveth desperately.

I wanted to said just because I don't know doesn't mean it don't exist, but is pointless, the Blight in already here, realistically we don't have time to find potentially non existence solution.

Jory: "I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade."

"At last we come to the Joining."

I turn and see Duncan and Alistair walk towards us with a sliver cup.

"The Grey Wardens were founded during the first blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

"We're… going to drink the blood of those… creatures?" Jory surprised.

Duncan put down the sliver cup on a stone table. "As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory."

Alistair: "Those who survive the Joining became immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon."

"Those who survive?" ask Darrian.

Duncan: "Not all who drink the blood will survive and those who do are forever changed. This is way the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay."

A price you didn't tell us.

Duncan: "Alistair, if you would?"

"Join us, brother and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn." Alistair said with his head down.

If the blood kills me, I will return to my dying world.

Alistair: "And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

I don't even know if the blood will work on me.

Duncan pick up the sliver cup. "Daveth, step forward."

Daveth took the cup and drink, he's eyes rolled back as he choke in pain and fell forward.

Duncan: "I am sorry, Daveth."

He turn to Jory."Step forward, Jory."

Jory begin to walk backward and draw his sword. "But… I have a wife. A child! Had I know…"

Duncan ignore him and advance with the cup. "there is no turning back."

He continue to walk backward until he was back against a wall. "you ask too much! There is no glory in this!"

Is was never about about glory, is about survival.

Duncan put out a large knife and step forward.

Clunk!

They turn they attention toward me, I just throw my lucerne in between them.

Duncan: "what are you doing?"

I look at Jory and gestures my head toward the exit, "Go."

He immediately runs towards the exit.

"You!"

I turned and saw Aedan, his weapon drawn. I draw my sword and grab the shield from my back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aedan shouts.

"Aedan! Stop!" Darrian tries to talk some sense into him.

"It's one thing to risk you life on the battlefield, it's another to risk you life drinking poison."

"Then why didn't you stop Daveth?" Aedan shouts.

"Daveth chose to drink the blood, Jory didn't."

Another reason is that the reality of the situation didn't sink in until Daveth died in front of me.

Aedan attacked me with a horizontal slash but I parried it and kicked him to the ground. When he tried to get up, I pointed my sword at his face.

"AHHH!"

I turn and see Jory bleeding on the ground, dead, Duncan standing over him. He just killed an armored, experienced warrior with a knife.

"Did you really need to kill him?"I asked Duncan, looking at Jory.

Duncan: "Jory was warned that there was no turning back, as were you all."

Was he? Were we really warned?

Duncan: "When he went for his blade, however, he left me with no choice."

I look him in the eyes "Did you really not have a choice?"

Duncan: "I was defending myself."

"You said before you chose us because you thought we could survive the Joining. What was the condition for surviving the joining?" I asked.

".…."He says nothing, so he doesn't know.

"I'm not from this land and I know too little of the Blight. I don't have the right to judge your actions, for all I know, you might be right, The Grey Warden, the Joining, and Daveth and Jory's deaths are all necessary to beat the Blight…..." I look away from him. "But to me there's a difference between self-sacrifice and being sacrificed." I begin to walk away, "You might not be wrong, but I'm not joining you."

Never will I be a sacrificial offering again.

"All that speech, just to say that you're a coward? That you're scared of dying?" Aedan taunts.

I stopped and turned my head,"You're right, I am scared." and continue to walk away.

Duncan: "The joining isn't over yet."

I turn to look at Duncan, "You said you killed Jory because he attacked you," I sheathed my sword and put my shield back on my back. "You have no reason to kill me now, right?" I turned around and kept walking away.

Suddenly I feel a hand lifting my chin from behind and a blade on my throat, "I'm sorry."

My throat had been slit. The moment Duncan let go of me I immediately put my left hand on my throat and sprinted. I turned at the first corner and once I was out of their field of vision, I pulled off my helmet and took out my Estus Flask and took a sip, my wounds healed almost instantly. Good thing I have a lot of experience when it comes to dying.

I just realized in the heat of the moment, I had taken off my helmet. My hand shakes as I pull off my right glove. It was a normal hand, a normal human hand. I touched my head and found that I'm bald, I remember having dark hair before I turned undead. I touched my face, it's smooth, there's no facial hair at all. Did I lose all my hair when my body entered the first stage of hollowing? My face is also thinner than I remember.

I laughed, thanks to Duncan, I got over one of my fears.

* * *

Aedan POV

Darkspawn, thousands of them! A Black Dragon!

I awoke in a cold sweat, and saw Duncan standing over me. I looked around, and saw that the elf is sitting there with Alistair by his side.

"Welcome, new Wardens. How do you feel?" Asks Duncan. I drank the blood first, but it seems the elf and me woke up at the same time.

"I can't believe you killed Jory and Baldwin." Said the elf.

Duncan: "Like I told Baldwin, I had no choice. They made their choice when they drew their weapons... It brings me no pleasure to end their lives." He said with a level voice.

Darrian: "But Baldwin sheathed his sword…"

"Duncan did no wrong, the Grey Wardens must do what is necessary to stop the Blight." I interrupted him.

"Such is what it takes to be a Grey Warden." Duncan nodded.

"Before I forget, there is one last part to your joining." Said Alistair. "We take some of that blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us… of those who didn't make it this far."

Daveth was brave, Jory and Baldwin were not. But their deaths will not be in vain, my mother's sacrifice will not be in vain.

"_Darling, go with Duncan. You have a batter chance to escape without me."_

"_I won't let you sacrifice yourself!"_

"_My place is with your father. At his side, to death and beyond."_

Their deaths will have meaning, I will stop the Blight, I swear it.

**To be continued**


	7. Ch 6 Battle of Ostagar

**Ch 6 Battle of Ostagar**

If this is a summon, then there are three ways for me to return, one, if I die; two, if the summoner dies, and three, I complete my objective, which usually involves killing something. Unless the one who summoned me is immortal, I can't stay here forever. I asked Aedan, Darrian and Duncan if they've ever seen glowing letters on the ground, and they tell me they've never seen such a phenomenon. So in the end this is little more than a vacation for me.

I reclaim my lucerne after Duncan and the others left, from what I know, both Darrian and Aedan survived. Well, that's two more Grey Wardens to fight the Blight, that's a good thing, right?

"Ho there! Friend."

I turn around and am surprised to see King Cailan. I bow. "Your Majesty."

King Cailan lifts his hand up to stop me from bowing. "There's no need for formalities. I heard that the Joining was last night, then that means you're a Grey Warden now, right?"

I froze, could the king be in on it? "Your Majesty, may I ask how much you know about the Joining?"

"Just that it is a ceremony that all recruits go through to become a Grey Warden, I wish I could be there to witness it." King Cailan said cheerfully.

He does not seem to be lying, good.

"Sorry to disappoint you, your Majesty, but I did not complete the Joining."

"What? Why not?" King Cailan seems surprised.

"Let's just say we didn't see eye to eye with each other."

"Oh, I'm sorry you were not able to come to an agreement with them." King Cailan said disappointingly.

I'm not.

"But even though I'm not a Grey Warden, I'd still like to help in the upcoming battle."

Cailan: "Oh, we do need all the help we can get, what do you have in mind?"

"Please put me on the front lines."

"Well, we can never have too many soldiers on the front lines, but may I ask why?"

"Even though the time was brief, a lot of people in this land helped me, you can think of this as a way for me to give back." That's a lie, the truth is that I needed a purpose, any reason to keep me from going hollow.

"Well Alright then, I'll talk to the commanders and have them put you on the front lines, come." Said King Cailan as he gestures me to follow him.

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"YOU!"

I turn toward the voice and see Aedan and Duncan walking towards us, must be quite the shock to see me alive.

"What are you doing here?!" Aedan shouted.

"Ah, Aedan, Duncan, good of you two to join us..." King Cailan said as he greets them.

Aedan: "Your Majesty, this man is a coward and a liar, don't believe anything he says!"

"What..? But all he asked was to be put on the front lines…" King Cailan asked confusingly.

"That's enough, Aedan." Duncan faces Cailan. "We had a bit of a disagreement last night, and some sparks still remain it seems." Duncan jested.

Cailan: "I see. Anyway, Aedan, shouldn't you be getting ready for your mission?"

Aedan: "I am here to ask you to reconsider, your Majesty, two Grey Wardens are more than enough to light a beacon."

Cailan: "My decision is final, Aedan. Lighting the beacon is an important job, I will feel safer with you there."

"I… I understand, Your Majesty."

After reluctantly agreeing, Aedan walks pass King Cailan looking at me and then whispers something to the king. I can guess what he is saying.

"Shell we be off, your Majesty?" Duncan asks.

Cailan: "Ah yes, come along Baldwin, I'd like to see that weapon of yours in action."

* * *

**Ostagar, front gate. Evening**

Something I noticed when I looked around was, not a single solder was using spears or pikes. When I was a squire I spent more time training with a spear than a sword, although we did sparred more with the sword. In our minds the sword was always more heroic, but if I were going to war, I'd pick a spear as my primary weapon. On the other hand, the greatsword here has a really long grip, so they do understand the important of reach.

The rain has made the ground wet. This will make it difficult for us to keep our footing, I only hope it will be the same for our enemies.

"I am not going to attack you during the chaos if that's what you're worried about."I said to Duncen, who I knew was standing behind me, without looking at him.

Duncen: "You expect me to believe that you'd ignore the fact that I tried to kill you last night?"

I was already numb to death, so I didn't think much of it. "I have more important things to worry about."

Duncen: "How did you survive?"

"Ready!"

I ignored him and took out my shield and pointed my lucerne forward and steadied it under my armpit. The woodland in front of me is burning even though it's raining, hundreds of thousands of darkspawns appear out of the burning woods, I can even see ones the size of demon. With a roar form a darkspawn that appears to be the leader, the darkspawns charge.

Cailan: "Archers!"

Fire arrows rain down on the first wave of darkspawns. I don't think the fire is very effective in the rain.

Cailan: "Hounds!"

I never liked dogs when I was in Lordran, maybe because they were always trying to kill me. But to be fair, almost everything in Lordran was trying to kill me. That being said, I'm quite fond of those Mabari war hounds, which is why I don't like it when they basically send those hounds out to die, I understand why, but I still don't like it.

Cailan: "For Ferelden!"

And everyone charges, instead of staying in some kind of formation, they just charge. I put my shield back on my back and charge with them. I need to be careful with how I swing my lucerne, this isn't like when I was fighting alone.

I impale a darkspawn's foot and pin it to the ground with the pickaxe part of the lucerne; while the creature screams, I draw my longsword and cut open its throat. I pick up an axe off the ground and throw it at the darkspawn in front of me, the axe hits its chest and I swing the hammer part of the lucerne into its face. My lucerne pierce through the armor of another darkspawn, I then pull it out and crush its head with the hammer part. Another darkspawn rush at me with a sword but I block its attack with the lucerne's cross head, just at that moment a female soldier stabs it in the left armpit with a shortsword, the darkspawn then cries out, turns, jumps at her and tackle her down.

"Sister!" a young man with a greatsword yells as he runs toward us.

"I'm alright." the woman replies, and push off the now dead creature.

I offer my hand, pull her up and give her a nod. She nods back and then leaves with the young man.

* * *

Where is the reinforcement? We are being slaughtered. I turn and look at the beacon again. Some of the fingers on my left hand are broken, the pickaxe and the spear part of my lucerne have broken off during the battle, it's just a really long hammer now. I turn and see one of those giant darkspawns has grabbed King Cailan, there is no time! I summon the Chaos Flame, fire hot enough to melt stone, into my right hand and throw it at the beast, it hit the right side of the beast's stomach and melt a hole in it, the beast screams and falls backward and drops the king.

Swoosh!

Something hit me in the back, it penetrated my armor and I fell to my knees. I turn and see Duncan holding a crossbow.

Duncan: "So that's how you survived."

"Duncan! What have you done?!" King Cailan yells while on his knees with one hand on the left side of his rib cage.

"Your Majesty, this man is an apostate, might even be from Tevinter. They might have sent him here to manipulate you." Said Duncan as he walks pass me and toward Cailan.

Cailan: "He just saved my life!"

Duncan grabs Cailan's arm and pulls him back on his feet. "Your Majesty, we need to go, reinforcement isn't coming, the battle is lost."

Cailan: "I will not leave him behind!"

Duncan: "We don't have a choice, the second wave is coming." Duncan yells at two of the soldiers. "Take the king out of here!"

The two soldiers obeyed and escorted the king away. Duncan follows them afterwards.

Once they were gone, I stand up and see a horde of darkspawns coming right at me. I try to pull out the bolt but it was stuck in the part of my back that my hands can't reach. I look around and see the giant darkspawn I just killed, it's a gamble, but I have no choice. I walk toward the dead beast and climb into the hole I just made.

I feel horrible, not just because of the smell. To an undead absorbing souls is as natural as breathing, so it actually took effort for me to not absorb the soul, and sometimes I'd adsorb some souls by accident. But here, there's too much death, too many souls for me to restrain myself. And every time I absorb a darkspawn's soul, I have a terrible migraine.

Morning came, I climb out of the corpse, still on the ground I look around and see that all the darkspawns were gone. I try to remove the bolt again to no avail. In the past I usually have Andre or Lauretius pull it out for me, now I have to find someone else to do it.

"What do we have here?"

I look up and see Morrigan looking at me.

"Will you do me a favor? Just pull this bolt out."

* * *

In return for pulling out the bolt and healing me, I have to go see her mother, I follow her back to her hut and saw Aedan, Alistair and Darrian talking to Morrigan's mother.

"Woof!" Dog happily runs toward me and I pet its head.

Morrigan: "Here he is Mother dear, any more errands you need me to run?"

Darrian: "You survived!"  
Alistair: "How?"

"Do you mean when Duncan cut my throat or the battle last night?"

Morrigan's mother: "Perfect timing, The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them."

"What!" Morrigan shouted.

"You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you had ears!" Morrigan's mother laughed.

Aedan: "I think that's an excellent idea."  
Alistair: "What makes you think we want her?"  
Darrian: "Thank you, But if Morrigan doesn't wish to join us..."

Morrigan's mother: "Her magic will be useful. Even better, she knows the Wilds and how to get past the horde."

Morrigan: "Have I no say in this?"

Morrigan's mother: "You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance. As for you Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives."

"Was this you idea all along?" asked Darrian.

Morrigan's mother: "Pardon me, but I had the impression that you people needed assistance, whatever the form, or do you not wish help from us illegal mages, perhaps I should have left you on that tower."

Alistair: "Point taken."

Morrigan: "Mother… this is not how I wanted this. I am not even ready..."

Morrigan's mother: "You must be ready. Alone, these three must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the blight. Even I."

"I… understand, Allow me to get my things, if you please." and then she leaves.

"She won't come to harm with us."Aedan said before she is out of the earshot.

"Are you done? Morrigan's mother?"

Morrigan's mother: "Flementh."

"What?"

Flementh: "You may call me Flementh, Morrigan's mother is such a mouthful."

"Alright, Morrigan's mother, Morrigan says you wanted to see me." I ignore her.

Flementh: "Yes, I know you don't like me babbling so I'll get straight to the point."

Alistair: "And you couldn't get straight to the point with us?"

Flementh: "I need you to go with them as well."

"What! No!" Aedan protested.

I ignored him. "Sorry, last time I checked, you were not my mother."

Flementh also ignores him. "Come with me to the back of the hut, or do you want me to spill all your secrets here?"

I narrow my eyes and follow her to the back of the hut.

Flementh: "Do you wish to stay here forever?"

How much dose she know?

"At what price? Be your puppet forever?" In my case, it might be forever. I turn around. "Keep your machinations to yourself, I was committed to fight the Blight in the first place."

"What?" Flementh seems shocked.

From the moment I heard of the Blight, I was committed to fight it, that's why I followed Duncan to Ostagar, no one manipulated me, this is what I wanted to do, and if it can be a purpose that will keep me from becoming hollow, even better.

"I don't want your reward, but you can help me convince them to let me join in this crusade."

**TO be continued**


	8. Ch 7 Of Lord and Maker

**Ch 7 Of Lord and Maker**

Lately I dreamed of a black dragon, and it was not Kalameet. It was horrible, after who knows how long, I finally have the desire to sleep again, and I get these terrible dreams, and the damn headache afterwards! It seems Aedan and Darrian are having the same dream, Alistair said it's because they are Grey Wardens and the dragon is the archdemon. It's just a coincidence, right? No, of course not.

I learned later that Duncan and King Cailan died. King Cailan, I don't know if he was a good king or not but he seems like a good man. As for Duncan, I have one less assassin to worry about. Aedan said "I bet you're happy that Duncan's dead!". No, actually I feel nothing but relief. Unfortunately, Teyrn Loghain declared Grey Wardens as kingslayers, so now more people are out to kill me than ever.

All the Grey Wardens in Ferelden are dead, it will take weeks if not months for the Grey Wardens from other countries to get here, by then it'd be too late. We are literally Ferelden's last hope.

**Evening, camp site**

"What religion does the Astorians follow?"asked the red haired woman.

Leliana, Bard, former Sister of the Chantry, precise with a bow, also proficient with dual daggers, highly religious. I learned a lot about the Chantry from her. She joined after helping us defeat some of Loghain's men in Lothering.

She said that the Maker told her to join us. From what I can gather, this "Maker" is the Lord of the people here, but for some reason, people didn't believe her when she said she could hear the voice of her Lord.

"Mostly the Way of White, a religion started by the elder god Allfather Lloyd, to worship him and his nephew, Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight, the main deity of our world. Others also worship Velka, goddess of sin and Fina, goddess of "fateful beauty".

She seems to believe me about Astora, or maybe she just believes that I believe I'm from Astora. I on the other hand know too little about this "Maker" of hers to know if her claims are true or not.

Leliana: "Polytheism then. And what does the Way of White teaches?"

"Gwyn is great, protect Gwyn's world, worship the gods, obey the gods, obey the priests, kindle the fire, link the fire, fear the dark, fear the undead, shepherd the humans. You know, the usual stuff."

So more direct in telling you "do as you're told, or else" than the Chantry. Of course I didn't tell her that.

Leliana: "And are you a follower of this Way of White?"

"Not anymore." Since the target of our worship is dead.

Leliana: "Who do you worship now?"

"No one."

"That's great!" Leliana said happily.

Losing my faith is great?

"Do not let her trick you into her foolish little cult."

"Morrigan!"

Morrigan, Flementh's daughter, mage, or should I said, witch. Specializes in shapeshifting magic, also use cold, lightning and magic that can affect the mind. I need to talk to her more about this world magic, but I can feel Aedan staring at me every time I talk to her.

Morrigan: "Why would you worship something that abandoned you twice?"

Leliana: "Because the Maker loves us, if wasn't for the Maker, we wouldn't be here today. And it was us who betrayed him first. And he didn't leave."

Morrigan: "That's not what the Chantry says."

Leliana: "And what do you know about the Chantry?"

Morrigan: "Well, I've never betrayed any maker. Is it not interesting how the Chantry can convince its members that they are always in the wrong?"

Leliana: "We are wrong! We committed the original sin! We burned and killed Andraste!"

This is getting ugly.

"I just remembered! I have something I need to talk to… Sten ... about!" It wasn't a total lie. A shame, I would have liked to learn more about the Lord of this land.

I then walked to the far edge of the camp site. There in the cheap leather armor that we bought from Bodahn (because the armors we pillaged from corpses didn't fit him) was Sten, training with a greatsword.

Sten, Qunari, specializes in greatsword, probably the best fighter here, hates mages. He is a murderer, as in he killed a family of eight, including the children. Only one child from that family survived. He was locked up in a small cage for weeks, Aedan managed to convince the Revered Mother (that's the title of the head of the Chantry in Lothering) to release him.

Qunari, big gray people, as tall as the lesser gods, like the Sliver Knights. Some of them have horns it seems.

I have no idea why Aedan let him join, considering what happened to his family. Sten said he joined to redeem himself, but I'm sorry, I don't care what his reasons are. A murderer who killed eight people including children doesn't have the right to redeem himself, he needs to be removed from society so he can't kill any more people. But all that aside, he is one hell of a fighter.

"Let's do a little sparring."I said to him. He nodded and put down his sword and grabbed a wooden practice greatsword and readied himself.

He is a great training partner for me, through him I can learn how Qunari warriors think and fight. This will be my third attempt at fighting him. I point my practice sword forward and put down my shield.

"AHH!" with a roar Sten swings his sword down at me. I block with my shield but the impact nearly drop me to my knees. I swing my sword at his left feet but he jumps back. I return to my neutral pose only to have him slam into me - I fly backward, roll and land on my knees, Sten immediately swings his sword at my face, I block with my shield but I still fall backward. When I try to get up, Sten already has his sword pointed at my face.

"I yield."

Clap, clap.

I turn and see almost everyone watching, the one clapping was Aedan. I stand back up and said "I lost again."

* * *

"May I interest you in this metal kite shield? With this shield you will never fall on your ass again! Just twenty five sliver! But because I like you so much, I'm willing to sell it for twenty two sliver and ninety nine copper!"

Bodahn Feddic, merchant, and Sandal, his son. They are following us around, after we saved them from highwayman, not wise, considering we are wanted traitors with a bounty on our heads.

Sandal: "Enchantment?"

Dwarf, short humanoid people. Despite how they look, they are quite sturdy and make great fighters from what I've heard.

"No thanks, Bodahn, I like my shield just fine." Besides, I don't have twenty two sliver and ninety nine copper.

* * *

Aedan POV

Sten beat his ass again! This is the third time in a row now, I knew it was the right decision to have Sten join. When I wanted Sten to join us, he was the only one against it, but Grey Wardens must do what is necessary. Now he is bitter and challenges Sten everyday. He probably thinks he is so great, but I still beat him nine times out of eleven, I only lost two times because he was lucky. We finally got to see his face, it was odd but also underwhelming at the same time. He is as pale as a ghost, no shit, wearing that suit of armor and helmet all day, and thin too. He also hasn't a single strand of hair on his head and face, not even eyebrows. He stays away from the camp fire like he's afraid of it - is there anything he isn't afraid of?

That elf boy is talking to Leliana about the Chantry again. We all know he isn't religious. Poor boy, that Leliana is out of his league, but I'll let him dream a little longer.

Leliana, she said she is a bard, the others are oblivious to what that really entails, but as a son of house Cousland, I know exactly what that means, I dealt with her kind before.

"It's time, come on, get up."

It's Alistair the "senior" Warden, I have agreed to spar with him. What a pathetic man, he couldn't make the decision on where we should go so I had to take command. If weren't for his special templar ability, he'd be useless. I am in the process of learning that ability, a Grey Warden must do what is necessary.

I put on my helmet and position my wooden greatsword over my shoulder and face Alistair; I switch to a thrusting position and poke his shield a few times, he deflects my attacks and swings his sword vertically at me but I block it with my sword.

"A you sure about this?" Alistair asked suddenly. "You don't need lyrium to use Templar's ability you know."

"Concentrate during sparring! Didn't your instructor teach you that? And yes you do need lyrium!"I yelled. He really doesn't know anything. As a member of the Cousland family, I dealt with ex-templars before. I know the first doses of lyrium during the vigil is more concentrated than usual, so I suspect that's why he can still use his powers even now. Add to the fact that because they also used lyrium in The Joining, and Duncan might have even given him a larger dose. I may need to either convince him to use lyrium or secretly feed him some. Though it's weird he doesn't have any withdrawal symptoms, maybe being a Grey Warden has something to do with it?

Alistair: "You know what lyrium can do to you right?"

"A Grey warden must do what is necessary. Daveth and Jory didn't die in vain."

"What did you say?" Alistair asked.

"What? I said a Grey warden must do what is necessary."

Alistair: "No, after that."

"I didn't say anything after that." Has the imbecile finally lost his mind?

Alistair: "Alright then, whatever. Let's continue."

I notice people beginning to gather around us, time to put on a show. I try to stab Alistair in the foot but he takes a step back and evade it; he then tries to step on my sword but I pull my sword back immediately. I look around for Morrigan only to find her talking to HIM! Even Dog is with him! That traitor! I took him in and raised him when he was just a little pup!

Clunk! Something hit me on the head and I fell over.

"Are you all right?!" Alistair yells.

"Did you just kill him?" I'm still alive, elf boy!

"Take off his helmet!" Is that Leliana?

"It's his own fault for not paying attention during sparring." Shut up, Sten.

* * *

Darrian POV

Never in a thousand years would I imagine that one day I would go on a quest with a bunch of humans, and that we would be the last hope of Ferelden. I can't say I'm comfortable with any of them, except Dog. I was never fond of humans before, and I like them even less after what happened a month ago.

"Are you listening?"

I stop my pondering and turn my attention back to Leliana. We were talking about the Chantry and its teachings. I was never a devoted follower of the chantry, sure I believe in the Maker, but I've never been inside a chantry before.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something."

She just had a heated argument with Morrigan moments ago about the Chantry, and now she's acting like the quarrel never happened.

Leliana: "What were you thinking about?"

I look at her, and then look away. "It's nothing."

Leliana: "I'm not going to force you to tell me, but who knows, maybe I can help you."

I turn and look at her again. "What did the elves do wrong in the eyes of the Maker?"

Leliana: "What?"

"We are little better than slaves, always afraid of our human lords, even when we've done no wrong. Even in the capital, the humans would sometimes come to kill, abduct and even rape our people! The laws are designed to oppress us, the guards ignore crimes against us - we are not even allowed to marry without human permission. Why does the Maker punish us so?!"

I shouldn't have let my anger out like that, now I look like a whinny brat.

Leliana: "The Maker wasn't the one who made you and the elves suffer like that, it was the humans."

"But by doing nothing, the Maker allows it."

Leliana: "I admit I am ignorant of the Maker's plans, but I believe that one day, the Maker will make things right for all his followers. I have faith."

That did not make me feel better, it was a mistake, I shouldn't have complained to her like that. I can't wait for the "one day" when the Maker will make everything right, I need to do something to save the elves myself.

"Thank you for listening to my grievances, I feel better now. You're right, I should trust that the Maker has a plan for us all." I smiled as I thanked her.

**To be continued**


	9. Ch 8 Broken Circle

**Ch 8 Broken Circle**

Abomination, a monster created when a mage gets possessed by a demon. The equivalent in my world would be a demon. Although we use the same terms, these terms have different meanings. For example, spirit, in my world, are real people, sometimes form another world. The flow of time and space is convoluted in Lordran, so it's possible to sometimes see people from another world. Normally You can't interact with them, but Dark Spirits, also known as Black Phantoms can invade your world and take your souls and Humanity. People from your own world can also hunt you in the form of a Dark Spirit - members of the Blades of the Darkmoon is the perfect example. In this world, Thedas, Spirit is synonymous with Soul. In contrast to my world where a spirit is a real living (or undead) person, here they are not physical entities, and the evil spirits, the ones that are harmful to humans, are called demons, which is the term we use for abomination-like creatures in my world.

**Kinloch Hold**

"I will only believe it is over if the first enchanter Irving stands before me and tells me it is so. If Irving has fallen… then the Circle is lost, and must be destroyed." Said Knight Commander Greagoir.

We have come to the Circle Tower to enlist the mages to join the battle with the darkspawn. But nothing is ever so easy is it? The tower has been taken over by some evil mages and now the templars want to kill all the mages. But the permission to kill everyone hasn't arrived yet, so now we have until then to kill all the evil mages and save all the good ones.

The Circle Tower, or Kinloch Hold is where all the mages that were discovered in Ferelden are kept. To be honest, it's more like a prison than anything else, the place doesn't even have windows. The mages are not allowed to leave, and the templars watch their every move and are given special right to kill them all if need be.

We were all about to enter the tower, but because we will essentially be fighting in a closed confined space, it was decided that only four of us would go.

"I'm not going in there!" said Morrigan angrily.

"We need someone who is knowledgeable with magic to deal with the demons and mages!" said Aedan.

"Keep it down, there are templars around." Darrian whispers.

"You have him for that." Said Morrigan pointing at Alistair.

Aedan: "Alistair never finished his training."

"I hate to admit it," said Alistair rolling his eyes. "but Aedan's right, we'd be much safer with her around."

Morrigan: "You might be safer, but what about me? If I even use a little magic, the templars and mages here will notice!"

"Don't use magic then." I said to her.

"Then how am I suppose to defend myself?" Morrigan asked.

"We will defend you with our lives."

Everyone turns and looks at me.

"What? Is this not the only option?"

Aedan moves in between me and Morrigan and said "As long as I live, none shall harm a single hair on your head!"

"I guess if I must…" Alistair said reluctantly.

"No."

We all turn toward Sten.

"I will not help protect a saarebas." Sten said sternly.

"So? Only four people can go anyway." I said to him.

Sten turns his head away from us while mumbling in what I'm guessing is qunlat. The only reason I know saarebas refers to mages is because Sten made it clear on the first day that he doesn't like mages.

"So then it's me, Alistair, Morrigan and Leliana…" Aedan decided on his own.

"Actually, I'd like to go." I raise my hand.

Aedan: "No! It's me, Alistair, Morrigan and Leliana!"

"You know, I can stay behind if he really wants to go…" said Leliana.

Aedan: "NO! It's me, Alistair, Morrigan and Leliana and that's final!"

Morrigan: "I would rather have him with us than that girl too."

"Ahhh, fine! Whatever! Let's just go." said Aedan as he walks toward the entrance.

Waiting outside and doing nothing will only make me go hollow quicker. And besides, abominations and demons, I'd really like to see those creatures with my own eyes, to see if they're similar to the demons of my world.

* * *

**First Floor**

I left my damaged lucerne outside because I didn't think a long weapon would have any advantages indoors, but the tower is actually quite spacious. Well, it's too late now.

I block the fire blast while ramming into the fire skinned abomination with my shield - I pin it against the wall, drop my sword and draw my dagger and stab it repeatedly until it turn to ash.

Aedan just pommel an abomination with his sword's… pommel. While the abomination is stunned, he lifts his sword up and hack into its left shoulder all the way to where its heart would be, then kick the demon away with his foot and push his sword out.

These abominations are not easy to kill, some have a barrier over them, some have hardened skin and some even have skin seemingly made of fire. I worry my sword may not last any longer, it's a shame, I spent a lot of souls on this sword.

And then there are those undead-like creatures - Morrigan said those are corpses possessed by demons. The smaller ones despite not feeling any pain, are easy to deal with, but the bigger ones, the Revenant, corpses possessed by greater demons, are a force to be reckoned with.

Buzzzz.

Lightning magic! I can't move! I look around, Aedan is also stunned and Alistair is at the back protecting Morrigan. The abomination that casts that lightning spell is charging for another spell, I willed my body to move but my legs are still paralyzed. I throw a nearby chair with all my might at the abomination, the chair hits it but did nothing but draws its attention towards me. The abomination points its hands at me and I draw my poison knifes and throw all three of them at the abomination's big head. The daggers hit and the abomination cries out in pain. I force my legs to move and charge at the monster with my dagger and tackle it over. I bury my dagger into the monster and keep twisting it until the abomination stopped moving.

The Revenant is the only one left. From the armor, sword and shield I could tell the body used to belong to a templar. It rushes toward me and swing its sword downward at me, I twist my body and dodge the slash. Aedan thrusts his greatsword into the back of its right knee and the demon falls on one knee, I immediately thrusts my sword into its right eye and Aedan decapitates its head from behind.

The undead demon is finally "dead". Now that the battle is over, my legs give up on me and I fall on my butt.

"Are you hurt?"

I look up and saw Wynne.

"Just some burn from the fire and lightning."

"I will heal you." said Wynne as she casts a healing spell while I recover my poison knifes.

Wynne, mage instructor. Specializes in healing and earth magic. The old wise mentor type.

According to Wynne, it was a mage name Uldred who is responsible for all this evil. According to her, she'd never liked him, and that he's a "squirrelly, twitchy sort of person", and Loghain may be behind it all.

As it turns out we didn't really need Morrigan, because after we entered the tower, Wynne joined us. But Morrigan can't leave the tower because the templars locked the door behind us and she refused to stay with the surviving mages and children. So now she's just dead weight following us around.

Wynne's healing magic far surpasses Morrigan's, I have never seen healing magic this powerful that wasn't a miracle before. I know healing sorcery exists, Ingward the Sealer was once known as a healer, and can use healing sorcery. He removed my petrifying curse, but I never had him heal my wounds before.

"Why aren't there any windows in this tower? It's so stuffy in here." Complained Aedan.

Even the Undead Asylum had windows.

Alistair: "Maybe they're afraid that the mages will turn into little birds and fly away."

"I've never seen such magic before." Said Wynne as she heals us.

"What is she doing?" Wynne asked pointing at Morrigan.

I turn and see Morrigan pillaging through the books in the library. She would grab a book form the bookshelf or on the floor, look at it, and then throw it behind her.

"She's a rogue! You know how rogues are. Hahaha..." said Alistair nervously.

Aedan facepalmed.

Wynne looked at us skeptically. Leliana had given her dagger, bow, armor and helmet to Morrigan so she could play the part of the party's rogue, but she doesn't know how to use a dagger to fight and have never used a bow before - and why would she? She can kill anything fifty paces away with a single thought.

I walked up to Morrigan, dodged a book she threw behind her and asked "What are you doing?"

"Having a picnic." Morrigan said without looking at me. "What does it look like I am doing?"

I grind my teeth. "Wynne is getting suspicious of you, what are you looking for?"

Morrigan sighed, "If you must know, a grimoire, my mother's grimoire."

"Is that why you didn't want to stay with the children and the other mages?"

Morrigan: "If I must risk my life, I might as well make sure it's worth it."

I sighed. "What does it look like?"

Morrigan stopped. "It had a black leather cover with the symbol of a leafless tree, why?"

"Two, no, four sets of eyes is better than one, right?"

* * *

**Second Floor**

We came across three mages plotting to escape, when they saw us, they attacked. But with Alistair's templar magic… ability, they were easy to beat. We killed two of them, the last one begged for her life before Aedan could deliver the final blow.

Alistair's templar power is really incredible, it can dispel areas of magic and stop spellcasting. It reminds me of a Miracle of Velka, Goddess of Sin, used by the Blades of the Darkmoon. The difference is that the templar dispels existing magic and interrupts spellcasting, but it can't stop the mage from using magic again, while the miracle of Velka puts a magic seal on the spellcaster, stopping them from using magic for a short time, but can't remove existing magic.

Also like the cleric that uses miracles in my world, Alistair insists that what he is using isn't magic, but an anti-magic "ability". Well, I'm using the definition of magic in my world: if it's supernatural, then it's magic.

"Please, please don't kill me."

Wynne: "Fighting for what you believe in is commendable, but the end doesn't always justify the means."

Female Mage: "You don't really believe that, do you Wynne? Change rarely comes peacefully. Andraste waged war on the imperium, she didn't write them a strongly worded letter. She reshaped civilization, freed the slaves, and gave us the chantry. But people died for it… we thought… someone always has to take the first step… force a change, no matter the cost."

Wynne shakes her head. "Nothing is worth what you've done to this place."

Female Mage: "And now Uldred's gone mad, and we are scattered, doomed to die at the hands of those who seek to right our wrong…"

Aedan: "And all you do is wallow in self-pity. Pathetic."

Female Mage: "What else can I do? I'm trapped here."

How about not killing people?

Aedan: "I will spare you, but I will not help you escape."

Female Mage: "Thank you. The Maker will surely turn His eyes on you for your mercy!"

Alistair: "Are you sure this is wise?"

"The mages at the front door may let her pass without a fight, but the templars will surely kill her. Or she will kill them."

Aedan: "What did you expect me to do? Kill her in cold blood?!"

So you just didn't want to do the killing yourself. But…

"I don't know, I really don't."

Worse case scenario, She might attack the surviving mages and the children at the door, she might even kill some templars, so killing her may be the right thing to do. But I am not a seer or a prophet, for all I know she would just walk pass the mages and children, and surrender to the templars peacefully. Or the templar could just kill her before she says or does anything. Things were so much easier back in my world, I just kill everything that tried to kill me, no dialogue, no moral choices. Now I have to think about morality and consult my conscience every time I want to kill someone or something.

"Why is blood magic considered evil?"

Everyone turns and looks at me like I've grown an egghead.

"Because it uses blood, duh!" Said Aedan.

"So?"

Wynne: "Blood mages can also use other people's blood."

Oh, I see now, but still…

"But people can also kill for power and coins with swords and crossbows. Can't you just make laws so that they can't use other people's blood?"

Alistair: "Well, blood magic can be used to control others people's minds too."

What?

Wynne: "People may resist the temptation to take another life for power, but the ability to control other people's minds is too tempting for most people. Think about it, wouldn't you want the person you love to love you back?"

"Then is entropy magic evil too?"

Aedan: "What?"

"Doesn't entropy magic has spells that affect other people's minds too?"

Aedan and Alistair look at each other confused.

Wynne: "You are quit knowledgeable about magic. Entropy magic can affect emotions and senses, but at best it can only put people to sleep. Blood magic is ten times more dangerous - it can manipulate people's thoughts. Magic must serve man, not rule over them."

Morrigan: "Ha…"

We look over to the corner and saw Morrigan turn her head away from us. So in the end mages are just considered guilty by default. I get that the people here fear magic, but… No, I don't have the right to judge them, I'm not a denizen of this world, I'm not even mortal anymore. Until recently I desired neither food nor water nor sleep, I've even forgotten the fear of death. What right do I have to judge mortals who have to put their lives on the line everyday?

* * *

**Third floor**

I look around, tall bookshelves, books scattered everywhere, finding a single book in this mess is going to take a while. I pick up a book and look inside - I can't read a word of it. We speak the same language, but we don't use the same letters? Some of the letters look similar but as a whole, it just looks like some mystical wizardry writing, I smiled.

"What's so funny?" Morrigan asked.

"No, it's just that this is exactly how I pictured a mage school to be like."

Morrigan: "What? With templars watching your every move, waiting for the chance to kill you? To abuse you? Or do you mean the demons or all the dead bodies?"

"Alright, I get it, you hate this place."

Morrigan: "Not only do I hate this place, I also despise the mages who run and defend this prison." She looks at Wynne as she said it. "Those mages gave up their rights as human beings and decided to live proudly as cattle." she grinds her teeth. "Now their masters have chosen death for them and I say let them have it. A fitting end for those who gave up their own freedom. I hate them more than the templars."

All this scorn is only possible if she still sees these mages as one of her own, and she sees the act of defending this circle as a betrayal to her, a mage.

* * *

**Fourth Floor**

We are now in a room where a demoness has put a templar into hallucination, Aedan is trying to persuade the demoness to let the templar go. Aedan has a way with words, I once saw him not only persuade some highwayman to back down and leave, but also convince them to give us their coins. It's quite a culture shock to me, usually I just kill everything, or die trying.

Aedan: "I can't let you live. You're too dangerous."

Looks like the negotiations failed. I pull out my longbow.

"Then you leave me no choice..." said the demoness, as she walks in front of the templar. I load an arrow into my bow.

Demoness: "Help! There are bandits at the door…."

Swoosh!

"AHHHH!"

I release the arrow and the arrow pierce into her back and the demoness screams in pain. I drop my bow and as she turns toward me, I draw my sword as I run toward her and cut her head clean off.

"My love, are you all right?" yelled the enchanted templar as he draws his sword, Wynne immediately paralyzes him with a spell.

"We will lock him in this room for now, take his weapon." said Wynne. She then walks up to me. "That was foolish, what if your arrow hits the templar?"

"He has heavy armor and they were like ten paces away from me with no winds in the tower. I may not be the best archer, but the chances of the arrow hitting his head is slim."

Wynne shakes her head. "Next time, warn us first."

Warn you? And alert the enemy? And I did, I pulled out my bow.

I look at the demoness, there are all kinds of demons here, what was her end goal? I don't understand, I don't even think I understand mortals these days either.

"Did the demon really loved him or …."

Morrigan: "More than humans, the demons are a slave to their own nature."

I turn and see Morrigan walking toward me. "What do you mean?"

Morrigan: "A demon, or spirit, is born from emotions, it could be love, righteousness, hatred, or desire. They are born from these emotions and are fixated on them, feeding on them."

"But why do they have the desire to feed on emotions? It's not like they're going to die, right? They're not even alive to begin with."

Morrigan: "Because that is what they are. They have no free will, and will never stop, tire or change. Honestly, they are nothing but trouble to people."

Do I have free will? I could choose to do nothing and go hollow or I can get fixated on a purpose and stay away from hollowing, but is that really a choice? Am I really so different from that demoness?

In the end we found the book at, according to Wynne, the first Enchanter's office. Since we don't really have a rogue, I had to break the lock with the sword pommel. I could tell Wynne isn't happy about it, but she looks the other way. As soon as I find the book, Aedan grabs it from me and gives it to Morrigan. Do you want approval points that much?

**To be continued**


	10. Ch 9 Lost in Dreams

**Ch 9 Lost in Dreams**

Sten berated me before about doing wide arc attacks, a habit I'm trying to change. The reason I do big movements like that is because of the enemies I faced in Lordan - if I don't put a lot of power into a strike, the hollows in Lordran will just "poise" through them. Since I have no fear of death in Lordran, I can take chances, and if I die, it's still a learning experience. But now I am fighting humans, and I only have one life, so I need to change a habit that I developed over the course of who knows how many years in Lordan. Ironically, my fighting style works well when fighting the darkspawn and those undead creatures in the tower of magi. And now with Wynne healing and companions backing me up, I can learn the enemies' attack patterns without dying.

What is this place? In front of me is a bonfire, I look around, Firelink Shrine? I've returned? When did I die?

"O Lord of Sunlight! You have returned to us!"

I turn and see the chainmail warrior walking towards me.

"O great Lord, it's good to have you back." the chainmail warior said with his arms in the air.

"Did you hit your head? Wait… didn't you turn hollow? I remember you'd attacked me and I killed you."

"O Lord, where have you been?" Said a female voice.

Reah! I remember you turning hollow too, and that I also killed you.

"To think that my apprentice would defeat Gwyn and become the new Lord of Sunlight."

Laurentius! You turned hollow too, and also, I killed you.

"Not bad, my boy, you're really moving up in the world."

Big hat Logan! Is there anyone here that I didn't kill? Then I saw him, kneeling before me, my good friend Solaire.

Solaire: "I have finally found my sun, O Lord of Sunlight."

"You have returned the sun to us!" yelled the chainmail warrior.

"My young pupil, you have accomplished more than I can ever imagine." Said my other pyromnacy teacher, Quelana.

More and more people I know appeared, Reah's bodyguards Nico and Vince, Griggs, Andre, Siegmeyer, Sieglinde, Ingward, Domhnall, Alvina, the Astora knight I met in the asylum, even Patches, and I could swore I saw Aedan too. I move pass the crowd and walk down the Firelink Shrine's stairs, there I saw Lautrec grabbing Anastacia's robe and preparing to kill her; I run forward, draw my sword and slash him from under his left armpit, he cries out and falls to the ground face first and disappears.

Anastacia opens the cage door and embraces me. "O Lord of Sunlight, I knew you would return!"

I look down at Anastacia as I put my left hand on her shoulders and push her away, I then pull out my sword and bury it into her abdomen.

"Why…?" Anastacia asked as she falls over.

Everyone from upstairs comes rushing down, weapons drawn.

"Why do you reject this perfect world?!" asked the chainmail warrior.

"Because it's not real."

As they charge at me, my left hand bursts into flames and I hit the ground with my burning fist. Crimson fire tempests shot off of the ground and burn everything. When the fire disperses, only I remain.

When I open my eyes again, I see my companions fighting some ugly creature.

"You're late, this is his fifth form now." said Alistair while blocking an ice bolt.

"You're the last one here." said Morrigan basically doing noting.

"So this ugly thing is responsible for all the shit I went through just now. " I said as I draw my sword.

"That is correct. This is the demon of sloth, it has trapped us here in this dream world." answered Wynne while casting healing magic at Aedan.

I walk pass Aedan as he is fighting the demon and bury my sword into the demon's foot, the demon screams.

"Is this amusing to you?" I asked as I grab its right arm with my burning hand and slowly melting it off.

"I am asking you, is this amusing to you?" I asked again as my left hand bursts into flames again and pierces the demon's chest.

"I only wanted to make you happy." Said the demon.

"Well you've failed, and now I'm pissed off." Crimson fire shot out of the demon's back, its mouth, eyes and ears. As I pull my hand from the demon, it crumbles into ash.

* * *

Fourth Floor

We are back in the waking world. I got a little carried away in the dream world, seeing my dead friends and killing them again clouded my judgment a little bit.

"It was a dream world, anything can happen, right?" Alistair said.

"You're a mage!" yelled Aedan.

"I'm not."

Aedan: "We all saw you, normal people can't light their hands on fire! You can't bullshit your way out of this one!"

Alistair: "I could have sworn I saw you shapeshifting into a burning man…"

Aedan glares at him and Alistair looks away.

"A mage is someone who spends his life studying, researching, and developing magic, I only use magic, at best I can only be called a magic user." Or pyromancy user, but that's just semantics.

"You can't use magic if you weren't born a mage." Said Wynne.

"In your land maybe, but where I come from anyone can use magic if they devote time and effort to the art." We're not born mages, we become mages.

"What?" asked Wynne surprised.

"Don't believe his Astorla bullshit, he is an apostate." Said Aedan.

"Astora."

"Astora?" asked Wynne.

Aedan: "Some nonexistent country he said he comes from. Now that I think about it, he never said where it is and how he got here…"

It's in another realm of existence and I teleported.

"Do we really have time to stand around talking, I thought the sheep… I mean the mages here are running out of time." said Morrigan.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Alistair made a face. "Morrigan's right. We're running out of time."

Aedan grins his teeth. "Let's go. The mages need our help."

* * *

Fifth Floor, Top of the Tower

When we reach the top of the tower, we found a templar trapped inside a magic barrier.

Templar: "You need to kill all the mages!"

The templar's words echo in my mind, he was imprisoned in a magic barrier and tortured, the other templars around him seems to have killed themselves. To be honest even though I felt some sympathy for him, I can't help but think they bought this on to themselves. One's demise is usually one's own making. This mage prison is a disaster waiting to happen.

"_Please! Let us go."_

"_You know I can't do that."_

"_We_'_ve_ _been friends for over ten years now, please! Baldwin!"_

?! What was that?

Aedan: "Stop dozing off! We have good mages to save and evil mages to kill!"

I snap out of my… I don't even know what that was, but it's not important now, the enemy before me is.

* * *

The Harrowing Chamber

I look around the room, there are a few magas kneeling on the ground blinded, a bald mage standing in the middle, surrounded by abominations.

Bald mage: "Ah… look what we have here, an intruder. I bid you welcome. Care to join in our… revels?"

"Uldred I presume?" asked Aedan.

Finally, the ring leader, I summon chaos flame into my left hand….

"Oh. Very observant. I'm quite impressed you're still alive. Unfortunately, that must mean you killed my servants. Ah, well, they are probably better off dying in the service of their better than…"

And I throw a fire ball at Uldred, he lifts his hands to form a barrier to protect himself but the chaos fire destroys the barrier and melts his hands.

"AHHH!" he screams as he transforms into a large demon.

"Why did you throw a fire ball at him?" asked Alistair.

?

"I thought we were here to kill him."

"I don't know how things are done in the barbaric land you came from, but here in the civilized world, we always negotiate first." said Aedan.

"I will remember that next time." Another habit I need to change.

"I will distract the large demon, you and Alistair, kill the smaller demons first. Wynne, focus on supporting us. Morrigan… go and steal something." Aedan commanded.

That is discrimination against rogues, not all rogues are thieves.

"Remember to use the Litany of Adralla when I tell you to. That litany is the only item that can stand against the blood mage's mind control." Wynne said to Aedan.

I charge at an abomination and before it can finish a spell, cut off its fingers. As it cries in pain I cut open its belly and throw a fire ball at it. I turn to look for my next target and a fire skin abomination sprays fire at me. I raise my shield to block the fire and surprisingly couldn't feel any heat, I suspect it's because of Wynne's spell. I run up to the abomination, it tries to protect itself by shielding its face with its hands, but I just slash across its eyes, cutting off half of its hands. As the abomination screams, I pierce its body with my sword and gave it a good twist, I then kick the monster and push my sword out. The abomination was knocked onto the ground and I stab it again for good measure.

Alistair is fighting two abominations at once, blocking and parrying left and right, and with his templar's ability, he can cancel magic, making him perfect for fighting demons.

Aedan is distracting the large demon. He parries, blocks and evades its attacks, every time the demon looks away, he shouts at it.

"Uldred's trying something! Stop him!"

Aedan: "You!" He turns his head at me, "Distract It!" Said Aedan as he backs away slowly from the large demon.

I move in front of the large demon and try to cut its right leg, but the demon's skin is as hard as steel and my blade is deflected. The demon turns its attention towards me and swings its arm at me, I block it with my shield but it still sends me flying.

"You! Use another fire ball of yours!" commanded Aedan, after he was done with his task.

"I can only use that spell one more time, I need to make it count. Stop it from moving around." I answered.

Aedan: "You can only use it one more time? Why?"

"It's just how it is."

Aedan: "Drink a lyrium potion!"

"I really don't think now is the time to experiment…"

Lyrium potions restore something called a "mana", which before I came to this land I have never heard of before. Do I even have this "mana" to begin with? Do I even need mana to cast spells?

Before Aedan can response…

"Uldred's doing something to the mages, Use the litany!" shouts Wynne.

Aedan curses and walks towards the mages and Alistair is still fighting another abomination, leaving me alone against the demon. It flails its fins at me, I block and jump back at the same time. My shield can't last any longer, I actually value my Grass Crest Shield's special ability more than the shield itself. I put away my shield and just barely dodge another fin attack. I need it to stop moving, things would be so easy if I don't have to worry about dying.

"BUZZZZ"

Swarm of insects fly towards the demon, surrounding its head. The demon flails its arms around to try to get rid of them, but to no avail.

"O flames of chaos."

I use this chance to summon the chaos flame for the last time. Careful not to hit the insects, I throw the chaos fire ball at the demon's stomach. The demon cries out in pain and claws at its belly as the chaos fire melts a hole through its stomach. Aedan returns and rams his greatsword into the hole in the demon's belly and then immediately pulls his sword out - the demon let out a last roar and falls on the ground face first and dies.

We release all the bonded mages and escort first enchanter Irving to the templar commander Geagoir. The templar who was tortured by the mages insisted that all mages in the tower should be killed, but both first enchanter Irving and the templar commander Geagoir defended the mages.

* * *

First floor

Tortured Templar: "But they may have demons within them, lying dormant… lying in wait.!"

Templar commander Geagoir: "Enough! I have already made my decision."

The tortured Templar shakes his head: "No one ever listens, until it's far too late."

First enchanter Irving turns to us: "I'm in you debt, I know why you are here, we the mages will give our aid to the Blight. You have my word as the first enchanter." Said Irving.

"Thank you." Said Aedan happily.

"Irving, I have a request, I seek leave to follow the Grey Wardens." Wynne said suddenly.

"This young man is brave and good," Said Wynne while gesturing her hand toward Aedan. "and capable of great things. If he will accept my help, I will help him accomplish his goals."

It's getting really hard to put on a neutral face isn't it?

"I would be honored to have you join me, Wynne." reply Aedan while doing his best not to smirk.

As Wynne moves pass me and Morrigan, she turns her head at Morrigan and whispers: "Don't think I didn't see what you did, young lady."

**To be continued**


	11. Ch 10 Burning Ambition

**Ch 10 Burning Ambition**

Of course I understand the dangers of magic. Izalith, one of the primordial Lords, lost control of her magic, the chaos flame, and turned the inhabitants of Izalith (the city), including her children, into demons. The same fire I am using right now. I can only imagine it is worse here, since not everyone here can use magic. And those who can use magic are looked at with fear, perhaps even envy. But even so… the circle is a mistake, and I am not talking about morality. What happened in the Circle Tower will happen again, either the mages finally have enough and rebel or the templars go too far, there will be another disaster like this sooner or later.

* * *

Evening, camp site.

I pull my gloves off and pick up a rock. I then sit down on the ground, cross my legs, and summon the chaos fire into my right palm and begin melting the rock, all the while forcing my eyes to not look away from the flames. Since I have no need to hide my magic anymore, I can finally get back to training, I was afraid of getting rusty. Sten looks at me and gives me a disapproving look. Aedan wasted no time telling everyone that I lied about not being a mage. I actually did not lie, I never said that I was not a mage. Alright, maybe I was consciously hiding the fact that I can use pyromancy, but they must understand why right?

"Incredible." I look up and saw Wynne. And I am not sure since when, but Dog is here watching me as well.

"I could say the same about your magic." I reply without looking at her while moving the fire from my right plam to my left using my will power.

"May I ask where and who you learned your magic from?" asked Wynne.

"You may, but the information is of no use to you. Even if I say the names of my masters, you would not know of them." I then move the fire from my left palm to my right.

Wynne: "Can you only use fire magic?"

"For the most part. I do not have time to learn other types of magic." I split the fire evenly between my hands.

Wynne: "You don't need a staff to focus your magic."

"What is it that you really want to ask?" I press my hands together to extinguish the fire and then look up at her. I am tired of her roundabout way of getting information.

"I was just asking what came to mind, but I'll admit there is something else I need to know." Wynne suddenly becomes serious.

Wynne's hands glows with a bright blue light. "What do you feel about our magic?"

"What do I feel? Well, the casting time is fast, and you can use a lot of spells per day." But for some reason you cannot use the same spell repeatedly.

"I'm not talking about that." She shakes her head. "Let me rephrase, I'm taping into the Fade right now, do you feel anything?"

"I do not understand? What should I feel?" Are you asking if I am scared or something?

Wynne: "Do you know what I feel when you use magic?"

"What?"

Wynne: "Nothing."

* * *

Darrian POV

I saw Wynne talking to Baldwin. When Wynne left, I walk towards him.

"What did you and Wynne talk about?" I asked.

"My feelings." He said with a level voice while grabbing both sides of Dog's cheeks.

"What?"

"It was nothing, I do not really understand it either." He said as he pulls both sides of Dog's cheeks up, making a smiling face.

"I heard from Aedan that you said anyone can learn magic."

Unbelievable. But when Aedan returned from the tower, he told everyone about Baldwin's magical nature, and his claims that anyone can become a mage.

"I cannot teach you pyromancy." He said suddenly and let go of Dog's face.

"What? Why?"

Baldwin: "I am not a teacher, I am still a student. And I do not know what my magic will do to you, to an elf, and I do not have the resolve of a mage to experiment."

"What do you mean?"

Baldwin: "My magic is not safe, abomination-like creatures exist in my land, because of the chaos flame I am using."

"Then why are you using it?"

Baldwin: "Because I need it."

"I need that power too."

Baldwin: "Why?"

"Because I'm the most useless one here."

Baldwin: "That is not what I heard, I heard you and your cousin stormed your way into a castle, killed ten armed guards and rescued your betrothed and your friends."

"The Arl of Denerim took all the best soldiers with him when he left for Osatager. All that remained were thugs, most of them drunk. And we didn't "storm" into the castle, we sneaked in. In reality, we had more problems with the Mabari hounds than the humans."

Baldwin: "You still defeated ten armed guards, that was an incredible feat."

"Don't even try... in the tower, Aedan picked everyone except me. That's understandable, I can fight men and darkspawn, but what can I do against mages and demons? You, Wynne and Morrigan can use magic; Sten is a giant; Alistair has templar abilities, which Aedan is also learning now, and even Leliana is more knowledgeable than me and can use both bow and daggers! I have no place in the party!"

"Why can't you learn those templar abilities from Alistair?" Asked Baldwin.

"He said I don't have the "discipline"."

"I can't help you, but I can train with..." Said Baldwin sympathetically.

I turn around and leave. The Joining has increased my strength, but it's not enough – I need more power, power to be on equal footing with the shemlen.

"_You killed them, didn't you? You killed them all."_

"_Yes."_

"_Good. Good..."_

Power that can save all the elves in the Alienage, power that surpasses mortal man.

* * *

Morrigan POV

I'm finally free from him for a while, but I guess I'm at fault for leading him on. Men are always quick to believe two things about a woman, one, that she is weak, and two, that she finds him attractive.

The Knight is finally alone, but beside him is that disgusting animal. I really don't get the appeal of that gross creature, but unfortunately I have things to discuss with him, so I will endure the smell for now.

"Quite popular tonight aren't we." I said as I walk towards him, that drooling thing turns and looks at me with its round eyes.

"Do you have something to ask me too, after my secret's out?" He said without looking at me.

"Your secret? Oh, you mean the fact that you can use magic? I already knew that."

Baldwin: "I would say I'm surprised, but I would be lying. So how long have you known? Did your mother tell you? How much do you know?"

"One question at a time. I saw you use magic at the battle of Osatagar. I have a bird's eye view of the battlefield, so I was watching the entire battle. Imagine my surprise when I saw you threw a fire ball at the ogre."

Baldwin: "How much did your mother tell you about me."

"Nothing, I was hoping you could tell me why Flemeth is so interested in you." Which is why I talked to you before, which is why I'm talking to you now.

He turns his head to face me for a moment, and then turns away. Blast that helmet, I can't read his expressions.

Baldwin: "I think your mother and **you** are more interested in Aedan than with me."

He could tell? Well I guess it's quite obvious.

Baldwin: "Why Aedan? I thought it was because he was a Grey Warden, but why not Alistair or Darrian?"

Darrian and Alistair were our second and third choices. We chose Aedan first because at the time, he seemed to have the highest survivability. Alistair was too suspicious of me for me to consider him.

"Why are you still wearing that helmet? We've already seen your ugly face." I change the subject.

Baldwin: "I'm afraid of being shot in the head."

"Are you serious?"

Baldwin: "It is clear that you are just trying to avoid answering my question."

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other."

"What did you feel when I use my magic?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

Fire ignites from his palm. "What do you feel?"

The beast jumps back. "Woof!"

What do I feel? What is he… what?

"What is this? I don't sense magic… I don't feel the Fade…"

* * *

Aedan POV

"So, what do you think." I asked Wynne.

Wynne: "His magic is… more than just different, it... defies logic."

In my humble opinion, all magic defies logic.

Wynne: "He can use magic without the Fade, which is impossible."

"Could it be blood magic? He might be bleeding under his armor."

Wynne: "It's possible, but unlikely. To use fire magic that powerful, he would need to use a lot of blood, and we would have at least smelled it."

"So do you believe his claims about Astora?"

Wynne: "I don't know... I'm not saying that I believe what he said or not, I'm just saying I don't know."

"Could he be from Tevinter Imperium, and just using a new type of magic they just developed?"

Wynne: "It's possible, but I can't really say."

I had Leliana talk to him before and found nothing. She said he is truthful about what he believes, whether what he believes is true or not she doesn't know, so he could be insane… wonderful. This man… no, I need to focus on the Blight, and I will use everything at my disposal to fight the darkspawn, even a crazy person. And if he even shows one sign of jeopardizing my mission, I will end him myself.

* * *

A small abandoned hut near Lothering

? POV

?: "Wake up!"

I open my eyes and discover that I was lying on a bed, and the first person I saw was a knight in full armor in front of me. But I think there's something wrong with my eyes, because despite it being a bright room, the knight's body looks like it's covered in darkness.

"Master, he's awake." Said the person in armor with a feminine voice. So the knight is a woman.

"Yes, master." She seems to be talking to someone. I look around, and see three more men. There are two persons to my left. One of them is wearing a robe and carrying a short staff with a small shield and a shortsword on his waist. The other one is in huge black armor, carrying a black tower shield and a greatsword. The last man is to my right, wearing a hooded leather armor and carrying a curved sword and shield and a longbow on his back. All of them despite being in a bright room, are shaded by an unnatural darkness. The female knight keeps talking, but does not seem to be talking to any of the three men, but to someone behind or above me.

"Where… am… I...?"

"Silence! You are only to speak when spoken to!" commanded the man in black steel armor.

Female knight: "How is his body doing?"

The man in the robe: "I'd healed all of his wounds, but there is some kind of poison inside of him, I can't seem to cleanse it. I feel like I'd seen this kind of poison in a book before, or maybe something similar to it…"

"You were always boasting about how your healing magic is on par with miracle, is this the best you've got?" Sneers the man in the hooded leather armor.

Mage: "My sorcery is on par with god's miracle! If you give me more time…"

The female knight draws her long rapier in lightning speed and point it at the mage's throat.

"I will hear no more of this insolence against the gods, understand?"

The mage nods his head rapidly.

The female knight then sheathes her sword and turns to me. "When we arrived in this world, we found you amidst a battlefield. The reason we saved you was because you had the scent of ash."

Scent of ash?

Knightess: "We even fought a horde of… disgusting creatures to save you, and lost some of our comrades. Our fellow Blades."

Blades?

Man in leather armor: "The ones who died were just humans, must sucks to be mortal."

Mortal?

She then walks to my right and looks straight into my eyes. "Now tell me, denizen of this world, have you seen a knight with a lucerne?"

**To be continued**


	12. Ch 11 Shadow of Memories

**Ch 11 Shadow of Memories**

My body is weaker than before, I think the First Flame "burned off" most of my power, my souls. The souls I adsorbed at the battle of Ostagar restored some of my strength, like one tenth of it. But in the end that just means that I won't be one-handing a Zweihander anytime soon.

We were on our way to Orzammar, when a woman ran up to us.

"Oh, thank the Maker! They attacked our wagon, please help us!" She pleaded.

We immediately followed her. When we reached the wagon, a fully armed brown skin elf with a tattoo on his face nodded at her. He makes a gesture with his hand and a tree falls down and blocked our escape. More armed men appeared behind the wagon, and archers showed up on top of the cliff. The woman who lured us into this trap turns out to be a mage.

We draw our weapons and prepare for battle.

"Finally, some heads to crush!" Said the stone golem.

Shale, stone golem. The first golem I met that didn't try to crush me, but presumably it did crush its former master. We got a golem control rod for free from a merchant, and when we activated Shale, the control rod malfunctioned, and now Shale has free will. Even though Shale is now free, it doesn't have a purpose, so Aedan convinced it to join us, of course. Oh, and the golem calls Aedan "it".

"Wynne, support us; Morrigan, Leliana, kill the archers. Alistair, cover Leliana and Wynne, I'll cover Morrigan. Dog, stay with me. The rest of you attack the melee fighters." Aeden started barking orders.

Shale ignores the archers' arrows and bolts and rams into the woman who led us into the trap, crushing her against the wagon with its stone body.

Leliana wastes no time and shoots down an archer with her longbow. She reloads, takes aim and whispers "May the Maker guide my arrow." and fires - another archer dead.

Morrigan ignores Aedan and turns into a swarm of insects and attack one of the archers. The archer panics and swings his bow around to try to disperse the insects, but lost his footing and falls off the cliff.

Darrian follows behind Shale and keeps his body low and runs up to a dual axe attacker, he dodges an attack and cuts the attacker's right thigh with his shortsword. The axe wielder drops to one knee, Darrian turns and cuts his throat.

Sten rams his greatsword into an attacker, the sword pierces right through him. He then grabs the assailant's collar and uses him as a shield and charge towards the next enemy and pierce him too.

An assassin with an axe and shield approached me. I hook his right leg with my lucerne, tripping him. Once he's down, I lift my lucerne for a final blow, he tries to block the attack with his wooden shield, but the lucerne destroys his wooden shield and crushes his face. He cries out in pain while rolling around on the ground with his hands covering his face. I think he misjudged the reach of my lucerne, people here really don't know how to deal with polearm type weapons.

I wanted to finish him off but the tattoo faced elf attacks me; I block his attacks with the lucerue's shaft and tried to counter attack, but he was too quick with his blades and too close to me. If I take one step back he would take one step forward, and I can't keep walking backward without knowing what's behind me. Looks like someone here knows how to handle a polearm opponent after all.

"Swoosh!"

A bolt hit my left shoulder. My left hand becomes numb and I let go of the lucerne. The elf did not miss the chance to advance. I let go of the lucerne on my right hand and pointed my hand at the elf, then fire appeared on my palm and it combusted! The elf lifts his swords to protect his face, I take this chance to pull out my dagger and stab him in his left thigh.

"AHH!"

The elf cries out and swings his longsword at me, but his desperate attack only grazes my helmet. He falls backward, and landed on his backside. I draw my sword and aim for his throat.

"Stop!" Shouts Aedan.

I stop and look around, all of the attackers are either dead or can't fight anymore.

"We need some answer. Don't kill him yet."

I gesture to the elf and point at my dagger that's still stuck in his left thigh; he endures the pain and didn't make a sound when I pull the dagger out.

I pull out the bolt in my shoulder and walk towards Wynne. As I was walking, I see the man with the face I crushed before, hands still covering his face in pain. I point at him and ask, "What about him?"

"I don't care." Answered Aedan.

I look down at the man and say "If you want a quick death, remove your hands."

He did what I asked and I swiftly cut open his throat.

"Wynne, come, we need you to heal him." Yelled Aedan.

I look over and saw the man Aedan was referring to, it was the elf I just fought. As Wynne walks pass me and heals his wound, I look at the wound on my shoulder again.

* * *

Evening, campsite.

My lucerne is now unusable, the wooden shaft is badly damaged. My sword is also in poor shape and might break in battle - I need new weapons. I got a new shortsword from the attackers we killed today, turns out they were assassins, hired by Loghain. I begin to dig a hole in the ground, once it's deep enough, I bury my lucerne and my longsword in it.

"What are you doing?"

I look up and saw Zevran, the assassin I almost killed.

Zevran, elf assassin. Proficient in dual wielding, particularly with a longsword and a dagger. Hired to kill us. After we beat him, he sweet talked himself into joining us. But even if he didn't say anything, Aedan would have let him join anyway. He is a better person than I, I would have killed him before he even uttered a word.

"Why do you do that? Is it an Astora thing?"

Aedan already told him hmm?

"No, it's just me. I'm returning the minerals that were used to create these weapons back to the earth." Even though they're not of this earth.

"Hm, very interesting." He said with his hand on his chin.

"Is there something you need?" I asked Zevran.

Zevran: "Ah yes, just letting you know that I harbor no ill will towards you. I tried to kill you, you tried to kill me, let's call it even."

"I did not start the fight, I was just defending myself."

Zevran: "Either way, let's just forgive and forget, yes?"

"I do not care about you trying to kill me in the past, I care about whether you would try again in the future."

Zevran: "Ah, and you have my word that I will not make an attempt on your life again."

"Your words might mean a lot to you, but to me it is just air."

"So what you're saying is that you will not forgive me?" Asked Zevran.

"I once knew a hyena of a man, he tried to kill me and take my belongings. When I survived his trap, he too wanted me to forgive and forget, and I kicked him off a cliff."

"I think I'm going to leave now." Zevran said nervously.

"The story is not finished. When he came back, I forgave him."

"Ah, so it was a small cliff then? You weren't really trying to kill him." Said Zevran with a relieved look on his face.

"Oh no, it was a really tall cliff, I had every intention of killing him, resilient bastard."

Zevran: "So what are you trying to say exactly?"

"I can forgive people."

* * *

After Zevran left, Alistair came.

Alistair: "Hi… look, alright, I really don't want to do this, but Aedan wanted me to try something. You can say no, I'm not going to force you."

"And that thing is?"

Alistair: "He wanted to know if my templar's abilities would work on you, it seems that you have some special magic. Whatever that means."

"Alright."

Alistair: "What? Really? You'd let me do this?"

"I am curious myself too. I do not want my fire to disappear in the middle of battle."

Alistair: "Oh, that's right, it could be dangerous if I use my templar's abilities while you're using magic in the area, so that's why Aedan wanted me to conduct this experiment. Alright then, let's begin, do something magical."

Do something "magical" he says. I summon the fire into my hand, my hand shakes a little, but I force myself to ignore it and shove the fire into my body, turning the fire of destruction into strength.

"Now, use your power."

Alistair bends down a little, his fist in front of his face, light begins to emerge form his body, suddenly his body shoots up, his arms fly open, a Shockwave of light passes through me, and the power I have just conjured disappears.

Alistair: "Did it work? Is your magic gone?"

"Yes, I can't feel the fire within me anymore."

Alistair: "It works! That's great! I mean not great for you, but…"

"Wait, I want to try another thing."

I put my hand on a small rock and melted it, "Try it again."

Alistair uses Cleanse again, the fire on my hand disappears, but the lava didn't.

"The lava is still here."

Alistair: "I can't get rid of the after effect left by magic. For instance, if a mage uses magic to lift stones into the sky and the stones rain down on us, I can't stop it. I need to stop the mage from using that spell in the first place. I can stop a magic bolt or a fire ball with my power though, if I time it right."

So if I melt a rock and throw the lava at him, he can't stop it.

* * *

After Alistair left, I stand up, and walk towards Bodahn and Sandal.

"What can I do for you this fine evening?" Asks Bodahn.

I look into his wagon, and just grab a regular greatsword. "How much?"

"Fifty silver, but for you my friend, only forty five sliver and ninety nine copper!" Said Bodahn with an excited look on his face.

I give Bodahn a bag of every coin Aedan gave me.

"There's only ten silver and fifty copper here." Said Bodahn after he was done counting.

I search my item bag and pull out all the gold and sliver coins I found in Lordran and give it to him.

Bodahn: "What kind of currency is this? I've never seen it before."

"It's made of gold and sliver, do whatever you want with it."

"Do you need runes for them?" Asked Bodahn.

Sandal looks up. "Enchantment?"

Runes, items that function like the elemental Titanite, but more convenient, as it can be removed and reinstalled easily.

"No." I don't have any coins left.

"No enchantment?" Sandal looks down.

Bodahn: "Do you need armor too? You can pay in installments."

"I don't have the coins, Aedan pays me next to nothing." I only saved this much because I stopped eating.

Bodahn: "I just don't want you to get yourself killed, neither one of us wants to see you die."

I turn and look at him, surprised.

Bodahn: "But not enough to give my armors away for free. You can pay me in ten installments if you'd like."

"It's alright, I have been fixing this armor." with the repair kit and pyromancy. "It can still hold up."

Bodahn: "I don't understand why you like that armor set so much, can you even see in that helmet?

"This armor is the pride of an Astora knight, I have loved it since the day I found it..." I found it?

Bodahn: "What was that? I didn't hear the last part."

"Nothing. I need to go now, goodbye."

What was that?! I am an Astora Knight, I remember the training, the friends I trained with, the academy I studied in!

With one hand, I swing the greatsword horizontally, rest it on my shoulder, swing it again vertically, and then thrusts the sword forward. No doubt about it, I have the training. The ways of the Knight still coarse through my veins.

* * *

Aedan POV

"Well? Is he from Tevinter?" I asked Zevran.

Zevran: "I don't think so, there isn't even a hint of Tevinter accent."

"He could be faking it."

Zevran: "Look, I'm an assassin, not a spy, and I'm not from Tevinter. I do have some training, but your bard friend is more suited for this."

I'd already asked Leliana, in the end Leliana just said he is either telling the truth or he is mad (Oh the irony).

"Just keep an eye on him, and report to me daily."

Zevran: "Ah, of course, I had vowed to serve you after all."

Him not having a Tevinter accent means nothing, there are plenty of other explanations, such as, umm… he wasn't originally from Tevinter but joined them afterwards. See? Perfect explanation! I have to get Leliana to keep an eye on him too.

**To be continued**

* * *

My fever only lasted two days.


	13. Ch 12 Fury

**Ch 12 Fury**

Fade, or The Beyond is a "spiritual realm" where spirits and demons dwell, separated by The Veil. I still can't completely understand why spirit need to live in a different world but in the end all I really need to know is that The Fade is overflowed with an energy that can alter the physical world and mages can connect themselves to The Fade and gain access to that energy. Morrigan said when we dream we visit the Fade. Well, I stopped dreaming a long time ago and only dreamed again after I was summoned into this world, and even then I only ever had one dream, the black dragon.

Orzammar, underground city of the dwarfs. In order to get the dwarfs to follow the ancient treaties they had with the Grey Warden and help fight the Blight, we got involved in their war for succession, one thing led to another and Aedan decided to help the progressive Prince Bhelen Aeducan over a traditionalist Lord Pyral Harrowmont, and now we've been asked to "take care" of a carta (dwarven crime syndicate) and its leader Jarvia, to boost his popularity.

Bhelen: "If you can eliminate her, I promise as king, I will send as many troops as you need to fight the darkspawn."

Aedan: "I will take care of her, but you'd better keep your promise."

Later… Outside of Orzammar Royal Palace.

Sten: "Why are we wasting time playing games with these people?"

I also wonder why.

Sten: "This coward didn't even have the courage to see us at first. He made us players in his political games, and now he's making us his assassins!"

I agree.

Aedan: "Enough! You will do as I say!"

Aedan shakes his head and said "Look, the sooner Orzammar has a king, the sooner it can join the fight against the darkspawn, understand? The Grey Wardens must do what is necessary, even if we have to become assassins."

* * *

**Orzammar, Dust Town**

**Darrian POV**

We just defeated some Carta thugs, and in exchange for sparing their lives, they told us where their hideout is. We were about to enter the hideout, but like in the circle of magi, Aedan said because it's a close confined space, only four of us can go.

Aedan: "Alright, I'd decided, Morrigan, Wynne and Leliana."

He was going back and forth between Leliana and Zevran and chose Leliana in the end because he's more familiar with what she's capable of.

"Wait."

We turn our attention to Baldwin.

Aedan rolls his eyes. "What now? You want to come with us again?"

Baldwin: "No, I think Darrian should go with you."

What?

Aedan: "What?"

"Morrigan, Wynne and Leliana are all back line fighters, I think you need one more melee fighter."

"Why Darrian then? Sten and Alistair are more experienced warriors, Shale is made of rock, and Zevran is just a better version of Darrian."

Thank you shemlen.

Baldwin: "The same reason you didn't choose Sten, Alistair and Shale in the first place."

Aedan has a surprise look on his face. Balwin was right?

"You don't want too many people with huge armor and big bodies fighting in a small confined space designed for dwarfs, that's why you didn't pick Sten, Alistair and Shale."

"And Zevran?"

Baldwin went silent… You haven't thought it through have you?

Zevran: "I also think Darrian should go instead of me."

"Stop…"

Now they turn their attention towards me.

"I don't need your pity."

"This isn't pity, you are one of the few Grey Wardens we have left, we need you to gain as much experience as soon as possible." Said Baldwin without turning his head at me.

Morrigan: "We are wasting time, can we go?"

Aedan: "Fine, let's go. Darrian, cover our back."

* * *

**Inside Carta hideout**

**Aedan POV**

Carta Thug: "What's the Password?"

What? What password?

"I don't… No, wait, I remember. "Die, Scum!"

Carta Thug: "Looks like we have a martyr…." before he can finish his sentence, I pull out my greatsword from my back and slam the sword at his head and crack open his skull, all in one motion. And the fight broke out.

That little shit tricked me! He knew this would happen when he told me where the Carta hideout was! I should have killed him! And I will, once I deal with his boss!

The rest of the goons draw their weapons too. Now that I took a better look, they've got an elf mage with them. I should had bought Alistair with us. The elf mage begins to chant a spell, I immediately give the signal that I'm going to use my Templar's ability. I gather the power within me and release it, and the energy stops the elf's magic! And this is my first time using this ability in a real fight!

Morrigan and Wynne immediately begin to drain mana form the mage, stopping her from casting more spells. Leliana covered us by shooting arrows at the rest of the goons. Darrian rushes towards the elf mage, she raises her staff to defend herself, but Darrian pushes her staff away with his left sword and stab her in the abdomen with his right sword.

Morrigan uses lightning magic on the goons and the lightning jumps from one dwarf to another, paralyzing all of them. I immediately charge in and begin killing the stunned dwarfs one by one. That was too easy. Well, this is about what I'd expect from mere street thugs.

**Final room**

Jarvia: "So, Bhelen finally realizes that his throne means nothing if he can't hold on to it, yet he still can't be bothered to send his own men. Well, you picked the wrong side, stranger. It doesn't matter who's king, as long as there's a queen."

"Pff."

You're awfully cocky for someone whose entire carta are dead, "queen".

"Surrender and I'll spare your life."

Come on, just surrender, I need all the help I can get to fight the Blight.

"Hardly convincing when your blades are covered in my men's blood! Kill them! But leave the mouthy one alive, I have plans for him."

Stupid bitch! I just killed over thirty of your men! I'm trying to spare you and the rest of your men's lives here!

"Move out of the way." Said a claim voice from behind.

I turn my attention to the voice behind me and saw HIM with a longbow and arrow, I immediately move as he aims at Jarvia and fires.

"AHHH!" Jarvia screams as the arrow scratches the left side of her forehead and seems to scoop off some of the skin as it passes through. Why? Why does he insist on using a bow when we all know that he is no archer?

"The one with the full face helmet! You can cut off his limbs but don't kill him! I'll deal with him myself!" shouted Jarvia.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" I asked him.

"Some goons attacked us in front of the entrance, we dealt with them but thought you should know."

So reinforcements are coming from the outside? Jarvia needs to die before more trouble arrives.

"Battle formation!"

**Darrian POV**

They're using elven mage again! When Aedan saw the elf mage try to use magic, he immediately uses his templar's ability to stop her. Leliana shoots an arrow at the elf but she took cover behind a pillar. I used the pillars as cover and got close to her.

"Stop!" I said to her. "I don't want to kill you!"

But in response she lifts her staff and points it at me; I immediately rush in and tackle her down before she can cast a spell. There's no tattoo on her face, and she is young, around my age. Suddenly, she grabs my arm and…

"BUZZZ!"

"AHH!" My whole body goes numb, she pushes me off, stood up, lifts up her staff and tries to cast another spell on me.

"HEY! Over here!"

I turn my head and saw Baldwin running towards us with a shield on his left and a greatsword on his right. He is the only person I know that fights like that. The elf mage shoots a magic bolt at him but he blocks it with his shield. The elf mage begins to walk backwards away from me and Bladwin, but when her back hits a wall, Bladwin rams her with his shield and then stab her with his sword.

"Are you alright?" Said Baldwin as he pulls out his sword. After he got his sword out, the elf's body slides down the wall. She sits leaning on the wall, barely breathing. As Baldwin lifts his sword to give her a final blow, I stopped him.

"Wait, let me do it." And I walk towards her and slit her throat.

Jarvia: "The wench is dead? In the end she was more useful as a ho than as muscle!"

I look at Jarvia, and with all my might, threw my right shortsword at her, it hit her in her right eye and bounces away.

"AHHH! I'll Kill You! I'll Skin You Alive!" she screamed.

While she was yelling threats at me, I run up to her and kick her in the jaw and she falls over on her back. I stab her right hand and when she let go of her sword, I knock it away. I then grab my sword with both my hands and slash down at her face. She tries to stop me by blocking with her hand but I just cut right through her fingers.

"Wait! Stop!" She cried.

_"It's a party, __right__? Grab a whore and have a good time!"_

The human keeps begging, but I didn't stop, I hit his face again and again and again and again…

**Baldwin POV**

He just keeps hitting her, the boss's face is already gone, his sword is a twisted mess, but he still wouldn't stop.

Aedan: "Darrian! Enough! You hear me?!"

Leliana: "Darrian! Please! The fight is over!"

Wynne is speechless, even Morrigan is stunned.

I reach my hand out toward his right shoulder, but the moment my hand touches his shoulder, he swings his ruined sword at me! I immediately jump back, but my blue tunic now have a huge cut on it. I look at Darrian, his breathing still rapid, his face covered in blood, skin and flesh. He has his sword raised and staring at me with a face that looks like a wraith. After a while his face finally softened and he lowered his sword.

"Are you alright?" I asked him as I took the twisted sword away from him. Leliana rushes towards him and begins to wipe the blood off his face.

Aedan walks up to Darrian, pulls off his right gauntlet and punches Darrian across the face.

"Never ever disobey me again!" Said Aedan as he grabs Darrian by the collar, and pushes him to the ground.

Aedan then walks to me and said, "Tell no one. You hear me?"

Such hate… I don't think Darrian ever met this crime boss before, so where did the hate come from? He acts like this dwarf killed his family or something. I took the crime boss's two swords, Darrian was the one who killed her, so he should have them, especially now that one of his sword is broken. But I think I'll give it to him after he calms down.

* * *

**Lake Calenhad Docks**

**? POV**

"According to that Templar on the dock, they were here, but left soon afterwards."

Berenike Knight: "Where will they be going then?"

They expect me to lead them to Baldwin, what they don't know is that Balwin's already dead, and I'm actually using them to find Alistair and the others.

"Perhaps Redcliffe? Or maybe they're looking for the Dalish elves."

They refuse to tell me their names. They said they gave up their names when they joined the Blade of the Darkmoon, an organization similar to the templar and the seeker. They follow a "god" they call the Dark Sun. In reality they are just a bunch of crazy cultists. Their leader, the Darkmoon Knightess, claims to receive orders directly from their "god". It's more likely that she is either insane or lying.

Sorcerer: "Lady of the Darkling! You have returned."

The Knightess returns with two more man, but this time not shrouded in darkness. The members of this cult seem to be all mages, with a strange magic that let them hide in darkness, though it's rather stupid of them to use such a spell in broad daylight.

"I must return to my duty as fire keeper, in the meantime, they will help you find him."

The one in front has a bowl cut hair, wearing an armor so huge that his head seems small. He is wielding a wooden club and a wooden kite shield.

Cleric knight: "Greetings, you may call me Cleric knight."

Again with the title, typical cult behavior, once you join them they get rid of your old identity and give you a new one.

The Second one is clothed in a hooded black leather armor with a mask on his… no, her lower face. She carries a shortbow and a curved sword with a long grip.

Thief: "I am called Thief."

The Wanderer moves pass me and immediately holds out his hand to Thief.

Wanderer: "Hi, I am the Wanderer, charmed I'm sure."

Thief looks at Knightess, the Knightess makes a dismissive gesture with her hand and then she ignores the Wanderer.

Then a third one appeared… although I can't see his face, he's a qunari, wearing a shinny sliver heavy armor, and wielding a classic qunari weapon, a spear, but longer than any spear I've ever seen. Everyone here seems to be surprised to see the qunari.

"Thou shall address me as Luc." said the qunari.

Luc… I don't remember a qunari title like that, so he must be a vashoth, a deserter.

Knightess: "It's an honor to have a god assists us." and everyone bowed.

A god…

"Haha..."

Knightess: "Is something amusing to you, Warden?"

"No, I just have never seen a "god" before."

"I thought the silver knights in Anor Londo were illusions?" asked Wanderer while bowing.

Sorcerer: "Not all of them."

So this is what's going on, a qunari, maybe even more, tricked them into believing that they are gods.

Knightess: "Cleric Knight, give it to them."

The Cleric Knight nodded and handed three rings to the Wanderer, the Sorcerer and the Berenike Knight.

Knightess: "Those rings can hide your identity to the denizens of this world."

"About damn time!" Said the Wanderer as he pulls off his right glove and put on the ring.

Immediately after they put on the rings, the darkness surrounding them disappears. What? The Darkness isn't intentional? No, something else is going on.

Knightess: "Now I must return. Blessing of the moon upon your journey." And then, she just disappears.

Teleportation magic does not exist, so this must be a trick. She's either using some sort of invisibility magic or she's using speed enhancing magic. Her brainwashed followers are probably too foolish to understand this even if I told them. But foolish as they are I still need their help. I really don't want to do this, but I will use anyone to fulfill my duty, even mad cultists.

**To be continued**


	14. Ch 13 Paragon Quest

**Ch 13 Paragon Quest**

One down side of drinking water is that you need to take a piss, and that means taking off my armor. They make armors in Astora for protection, not convenience. Luckily I no longer eat, so I don't need to worry about **that problem** anymore. I think my sense of taste is damaged anyway, everything tastes like dirt, or it could be that Ferelden's food just taste like dirt. And now I'm debating if I should also stop drinking too. I only really drink to quench my thirst, the sun gives me all the energy I need anyway… Am I a tree now? Will I literally turn into a tree?

The Deep Roads, a grand network of highways underneath the earth that once connected all corners of Thedas, now crawling with darkspawns. Whiles led us to search for a Paragon (a very important dwarf) in the Deep Roads. We also promised a mother, Flida, to find her son Ruck in the Deep Roads.

"Darrian, Leliana and Zevran, scout ahead, keep fifty paces between us. And take Dog with you. Shale, Sten and Oghren, vanguard. Alistair, cover our back. Morrigan and Wynne, with me in the middle." Aedan ordered.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Do whatever you want." Aedan said without even looking at me. I do not get it, what did I do to make him dislike me?

"As long as I get to crush some heads, it can put me anywhere." Said the stone golem.

Sten: "First messenger, then assassin, and now we have to look for some woman."

Oghren: "Hey! That's my wife you're talking about!"

Sten looks at him once and then looks away, ignoring him.

"Bah! Can we go now? I waited two sodding years for this." Said Oghren.

Oghren, Warrior caste, uses greathammer and greataxe, husband to Branka, the paragon we are searching for. When he heard we were on an expedition to find Branka, he forced his way into our group. He hasn't officially joined our party yet, but if he lives through this expedition, I bet he will.

In Dwarven society, you're born into your parents' caste, and your birth determines your career. If your parents are warriors, then you'll be a warrior. If your parents are servants, then you become a servant too. It takes the "born to be a warrior" to a literal sense.

We have food and water supplies enough for a month, a small wagon pulled by two donkeys, courtesy of Prince Bhelen, and with Oghren as our guide, we venture into the Deep Roads.

* * *

**Caridin's Cross**

It took us two days, at least that's what this "clock" thing Oghren brought with him showed (hard to tell time underground), to reach Caridin's Cross, Branka last known location.

"Darrian said he doesn't sensed any darkspawn ahead." Report Leliana with Dog at her side.

"Good, we will rest here for a while. Tell him to take a break too, when it's time to move out, Morrigan will give the signal. Remember, a green light means go, yellow means stop, white means come back, blue means we are under attack."

"Understood." Leliana replied, and then promptly returns to the scouting party.

Aedan: "Wait, Dog can stay behind."

Dog: "Woof!"

"Alright, time for lunch. Come Dog, We will take a short break after eating." Said Aedan.

"Woof!" Dog barks happily.

It's time for lunch? Oghren's gadget, this clock thing sure is useful, without it there's no way for us to tell time underground.

I walk away to "eat" on my own, after a while, I return and saw Aedan looking at some mushroom.

I walk towards him and ask, "Why do you support the prince?"

He ignores me. I grind my teeth. "I have thought you would support Harrowmont, a traditionalist, since you're a noble and all."

"I am not blind to the suffering of the commoner." He finally said. "There are ways for the noble to keep their status without making the commoners live like beggars."

I was shocked. "I never thought I would hear stuff like this from you."

Aedan: "You don't know me. But it doesn't matter anymore, I have given up everything to become a Grey Warden, and I will do anything to stop the Blight."

I am impressed, I never thought he cares about other people. I may have to see him in a new light…

Aedan: "Not that a coward like you would understand."

There's the Aedan I know. Then I saw Alistair run up to us.

Alistair: "A group of people is heading straight for us."

"Could they be Orzammar's soldiers?" Asked Aedan.

Alistair: "Maybe, if Orzammar employs elves and qunaris."

"Morrigan, signals Darrian and the others to come back. The rest of you come with me." Ordered Aedan as he went with Alistair to the back, I went with them.

One female elf, no weapons on her except for a staff. Two qunaris with greatswords and ten dwarfs. I pull out my bow and Aedan stares at me with an annoyed look on his face. Right, talk first, I remember.

"Well, look what we have here…" Said one of the dwarfs. "Some of Bhelen's new toadies… Let's show'em who's king!"

I release an arrow right into his face, he screams in pain and the battle erupts. The elf tries to heal the dwarf but was stopped by Alistair's templar abilities. Dog charges at the injured dwarf, jumping on him and tackling him down and then bite his throat.

Some of the dwarfs fire their crossbows, but Wynne stops the bolts with her magic. We charge at them as they reloaded. The two qunaris standing in front of the archers try to stop our charge. I summon my chaos flame and throw the fire at one of the qunaris, he blocks with his sword but the chaos flame melts his greatsword in half. While he is stunned, Aedan swings his greatsword horizontally and slashes his neck.

I reload my bow and turn my attention to the elven mage. Zap! I was hit by electricity. It stunned me and I fall backwards onto the ground. Electricity, an armored warrior's worse nightmare. The moment my back hits the ground, I was frozen by some ice magic. I spread heat all over my body and melt the ice. When I sat up, a dwarf swings his greataxe at my face, but then he suddenly stops, drops his axe, and lift his hands in front of his face with a frightened look.

"Slacking off on the job are we?"

I stand up, summon chaos fire into my right hand and punch the dwarf's stomach, puncturing his armor with the intense heat. The chaos fire bursts out from inside his body, burning him from the inside out.

"Thank you." I said to Morrigan who finally joined the battle. "Now cover me while I slay the mage."

Morrigan fires a lightning bolt at the mage as I drop my bow, draw my greatsword from my back and rush towards her. As she blocks Morrigan's lightning bolt with her barrier, I lift my sword high and strike her barrier with all my might but the barrier still holds. The elf mage lifts her fingers to her forehead, I've seen this before and immediately jump back while striking the barrier again with a vertical slash. The mind blast pushed me back but I didn't fall; I go into a thrusting pose and charge her barrier again and finally break the barrier! But before I could get to her, she hit me again with a lightning bolt. A least this time I'm paralyzed standing up.

"Get out of my way!" Shouted Morrigan.

"I can't." That's what I tried to say, but my tongue is also paralyzed. Suddenly, I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye rushing pass me. Darrian tackles the elf mage, she falls down with Darrian on top of her. Darrian immediately got up, lifts his shortsword with both hands, and looked her in the eyes before stabbing her in the heart.

The scouting party has return, now we outnumber the remaining enemies two to one. The ones at the back turned and ran while the ones in front surrendered. Aedan spare the ones that surrendered and take all their possessions. We look through the weapons and armors, take what we need and throw the rest to the side of the road. Sten got a new steel armor set from the NOT Qunnari (Sten told us that they are Vashoth or Tal-Vashoth, big grey guys who abandon the Qun or was born outside of the Qun), Alistair decided to take one of the crossbows and Morrigan replaced her staff with the elven mage's. If Bodahn were here we could sell him the equipment we don't need, but it seems he is a wanted man in Orzammar.

"We're leaving now! They might have reinforcements." Orders Aedan.

"Burn the dead bodies, I don't want to smell rotting corpses when I return. Catch up to us when you're done." Aedan said to me.

* * *

When I finally caught up to them, dinner was already finished. I look over to Darrian and saw him training with Zevran, so I walk towards Morrigan. But before I can walk up to Morrigan, Leliana approached me.

Leliana: "Can I ask you more about the legends of your country?"

Legends… sure… I am no longer naive enough to believe everything I was told, but it still doesn't feel good when an outsider calls your history a "legend".

"Sure." I can ask about magic another time.

"So, before there was Flame, the world already exists. Did I get that right?" Leliana asked.

"Yes."

Leliana: "So who created the world before the Flame then?"

"I… don't know, I never thought about that before." I just assumed that the world was always there.

Leliana smiled: "A creation needs a creator just like a painting needs a painter. Who do you think created the world?"

"I…" of course, a painting has a painter, so does that mean a world has a creator too? So who…

"First prove the world is a creation first."

I turn my head and saw Morrigan walking toward us.

"Why don't you prove the world isn't a creation." Said Leliana.

Morrigan: "Was it not you who claimed that the world is a creation first? I simply asked what proofs do your have."

"Alright, stop, I really don't want to be caught in between the two of you again." I turn to Leliana. "I'm sorry, but there's something I need to discuss with Morrigan right now, can we do this another time?"

Leliana look over to Morrigan and then to me. "Alright, we will talk again soon. Good night." And she walks away towards Darrian.

I actually wanted to talk to Darrian first about what happened in the Carta hideout, but he's always busy. But even if I get to talk to him, what do I say? I don't don't remember how to deal with situations like that. I look over to Leliana - maybe it's better to let her handle it. Or maybe I'm just making excuses because I'm just afraid of dealing with it.

Morrigan: "You still haven't thanked me for saving you from her last time."

I roll my eyes. You didn't save me, I enjoy my discussions with Leliana. "That isn't important right now. Are you sure you want to be seen talking to me? Aedan don't like me very much."

Morrigan: "Oh, so you want me to leave then?"

"No, there are a lot of things involving magic I need to ask you about."

Morrigan: "Alright, what do you want to know? Just so you know, there are a lot of things involving magic I need to ask you as well."

"Tell me more about the Fade."

**Darrian POV**

"Put your toes down first, then slowly your whole foot." Instructs Zevran.

I'm training with Zevran to learn his assassin arts, though I admit I am more relaxed with a fellow elf, I can't say I am comfortable with his constant flirting.

Zevran: "I must say I am surprised at how serious you are about this, I thought you would give up after three days."

"We need all the advantages we can get to fight the Blight. Maybe you should learn something from Leliana too."

"I doubt there's anything she can teach me, I am good with a bow too, and I am not interested in her skills in espionage."

So he knew, of course he does, he is an assassin, I bet he dealt with bards before. I on the other hand had Aedan explain it to me with a smirk on his face.

"Hard at work I see."

Leliana has returned, good, now I can move on to my archery training.

"Thanks for the lessons, but I need to move on to archery now."

Zevran nods and walks away. I pull out my bow and Leliana places a dwarven helmet on a tall rock.

Leliana: "This is actually a great training ground for beginners, there are no strong winds underground."

I fire an arrow at twenty paces, and it misses the target even with no wind.

Leliana: "Don't worry, it takes time, you only started two weeks ago after all."

After twenty more tries, I only landed half a shot. Leliana walks in front of me.

Leliana: "It's getting late, let's stop for the night. I'll put everything away and take the first watch."

I shake my head. "I'm going to train some more, after that I'll take the first watch."

Leliana reaches for my hand. "Don't rush progress, resting is part of training too. And besides, we just had a battle today." While holding my hand, she takes the bow from me.

"Fine, but I'll take the second watch."

I lean in at her face but she stops me.

Leliana: "There's dirt all over my face and blood on yours, not tonight."

I turn and walk towards the sleeping area and lie down next to Zevran. My mind returns to how I killed that female elf mage are we killing each other?! This isn't the first time I killed an elf out of self-defense. Damn those humans and dwarfs, making elves kill each other like this! I can still see the faces of every elf I killed, and I will kill more in the future. I need power… if I, an elf, can become a hero of Ferelden, will I have power? Will things change for us?

**To be continued**


	15. Ch 14 Miracle, Sorcery and Pyromancy

**Ch 14 Miracle, Sorcery and Pyromancy**

According to Morrigan, the mages here use an energy called mana, which can connect to the Fade and bring part of the Fade into the waking world and influence the physical world with it, doing stuff like creating fire without fuel or turning into a bear. Templars have the power to reinforce this world's reality, stopping the Fade's influence.

I think the reason the templar's powers also affect me is because like the energy from the Fade, my magic is also not of this world. But why does it only affect my magic and not me? I'm an invader from another world, by that logic shouldn't Alistair just erase me every time he uses his powers near me? But then again by that logic shouldn't his power also affect demons? I don't get it, but I should be happy that for some unknown reason, the Templar's powers do not affect me.

**Morrigan POV**

Baldwin: "There are three primary classes of magic that I know of. The first is Miracle, used by the priest and the cleric."

Wynne lifts an eyebrow. "The clerics in you land use magic?"

At some point the old women also joined us, I didn't like it, but the Knight let her stay.

Baldwin: "I was more surprised when I found out that the clerics here don't use magic."

"I can't wait to see the expression on that girl's face when she hears this." I smiled.

Baldwin: "Moving on, most cleric don't like it when people call miracles magic. So if you meet a cleric from my land, don't use the word 'magic'."

Wynne: "How does this "miracle" work?"

Baldwin: "All I know is that it requires faith, the more faith you have, the more powerful the miracle. I don't know anything beyond that."

"Faith? So the more gullible you are, the more powerful you become? ha." I laughed.

The old woman shakes her head and gives me a disapproving look, as if I give a damn what a sheep thinks of me.

Baldwin: "Say what you want, but the power is real. Miracles are the manifestation of the gods' legends, a recreation of the gods' powers, weapons, and feats."

Wynne: "Fascinating."

From her tone of voice, she doesn't believe him at all, I am also skeptical.

Baldwin: "Miracles don't seem to have any negative side effects either, at least not that I know of."

Wynne: "No negative side effects… Really?"

"And have you ever seen a cleric use this so-called "miracle"?" I asked skeptically.

Baldwin: "Yes. I fought a cleric once, and he used a miracle to push me back and heal himself."

"Are you sure he isn't just using plain old magic and not some "power of the gods"?"

Baldwin shakes his head. "Look, I am not an expert on miracles. Sure, I was a follower of the Way of White, but I was never a cleric."

"Fine, moving on."

Baldwin: "The second type of magic is Sorcery, used by scholars and sorcerers."

Wynne: "Is your magic sorcery?"

Baldwin: "No, it's not. Sorcery requires, to put simply, intelligence, it's magic for smart people. I am not too familiar with it."

Of course not, 'tis magic for smart people after all.

Wynne: "Are there any side effects to sorcery?"

Baldwin: "I only know of one, and I don't know if sorcery caused it or something else…"

"What happened?"

Baldwin: "A sorcerer I knew went mad, and started attacking people randomly."

Wynne: "Could he be possessed?"

Baldwin: "Maybe? I don't really know. His body didn't seem to have physically changed though."

Wynne: "Can anyone use sorcery?"

Baldwin: "Yes, both sorcery and miracles can be used by those willing to devote the time and effort."

Wynne: "Interesting, but not the third type of magic."

Baldwin nodded. "Primordial magic. A magic that doesn't require faith or intelligence."

Wynne: "And why can't anyone use it?"

She has completely taken over this conversation. Oh well, she's asking all the questions I wanted to ask anyway.

Baldwin: "Only those with special "gifts" can use primordial magic. In a sense, it's similar to the magic of this land."

So like mages, only those born with the gift for magic can use it. But I get the feeling he's not telling me everything. Curse that helmet! If I could see his face, it would be so much easier. Why is he still wearing that thing all the time anyway? We'd already seen his face.

Wynne: "But your magic doesn't connect to the Fade. How are you able to change reality?"

The reason mages can reshape reality is because of the Fade, we channel the energy from the Fade with our mana.

Baldwin: "I don't know. I have never heard of this "fade" before I came to this land. The best I can tell you is that I have the "gift of fire" within me."

Wynne: "What about the energy you use to cast magic, where does that come from?"

Baldwin: "From my body and soul. I am more impressed with how many times you and Wynne can cast magic each day - it seems limitless to me, I can never do that."

But you can create fire that can melt rocks. And body and soul?

Wynne: "Body and soul? What exactly does that mean?"

Baldwin: "Exactly what it means. I draw power from my body and soul. I don't know how else to explain it. It's more instinct than knowledge."

The knight then lifts his right hand and fire ignited in his palm. "The primordial magic that I use is called Pyromancy"

So 'tis like Primal Magic. I look into the flame, and before I knew it, I was reaching for it, Baldwin immediately closes his hand and extinguished the fire.

Baldwin: "Don't do that, it's dangerous. Didn't your mother ever tell you to not play with fire?"

I laughed. "Ti's the opposite, Flementh taught me to play with fire since the moment I could walk."

Baldwin: "Pyromancy is also the only magic I know that can turn a person into a demon… and in your case, an abomination."

"And you still use that magic?" Asked Wynne, alarmed.

Baldwin: "I may be comparing it to an abomination, but it's not exactly the same thing. There is no possession, the chaos flame directly mutates the victim's body."

Wynne: "What causes it?"

Baldwin: "You're asking the wrong person, I'm not an expert on this."

"Tis bad enough that you can't give us any useful information about other types of magic, but how could you know so little about the magic you are using yourself?"

Baldwin: "Like I said before, I don't spend time studying, researching and developing magic, I only learn the spells I need. Magic is just a tool to me, a tool to improve my survivability."

"What an odd way of viewing magic. To me, magic is the essence of my very being."

Baldwin: "I am sure a lot of sorcerers in my wor… land feel the same way."

"One last question. Do you fear your magic?" Please don't be like the mages here.

That old woman again looking at me with a disappointing face.

Baldwin went silent for a moment and answered. "One of my masters once told me, "Always fear the flame, lest you be devoured by it, and lose yourself.". Pyromancy, no, the chaos flame I'm using have turned people into demons. So yes, but only when it involves others. I do not fear what my magic can do to me.

'Twas getting late, so we left our conversation there and I returned to my corner of the camp site. As I lie down on my back, I close my eyes and close my connection to the Fade, and try to use magic without the Fade. He said his energy comes from his body and soul, can he really extract energy form blood without spilling it? That explains the body part, but the soul part… And there's another thing, I saw something at the battle of Ostager, although 'twas night time, I can see a hundred streams of white mist, drawn to a single point, in the dead ogre the knight was hiding in.

* * *

**Ortan Thaig**

**Baldwin POV**

"NO, no, no! She cannot… She remembers a boy, a little boy, with bright eyes and a hammer so she cannot see this! Swear-promise-vow you won't tell!" Said the dwarf while twitching.

We found Ruck, Flida's son. He's been living in Branka's old camp site in Ortan Thaig, but he was tainted from eating darkspawn flesh. Aedan promised he will not tell Flida that he's still alive. Honestly I have no idea what to do in a situation like this.

Not long after we left Ruck, we found a huge journal. When Aedan tried to read it, we hear chirping sound all around us.

"Spiders, a lot of them, I think this is their nest." Said Leliana calmly.

"Circle Battle formation!" Orders Aedan.

Immediately we form a circle, armored fighters forming the outer ring, archers in the middle, and mages and Dog in the center of the circle formation.

Aedan: "Dog, stay. Protect Morrigan and Wynne."

Spiders, as big as humans, at least fifty of them, surrounded us. With a roar Oghren charges right into them.

"What are you doing?" Shouted Aedan. "Wynne! Support spells on Oghren now!" He then looks at Morrigan, "Use Tempest at Oghren's right, don't hit him!" And then he looks at the scouting party. "Use Arrow to draw the spiders towards us." And then at me, "You! Keep Oghren alive!"

I draw my longbow as I walk towards Oghren and shot a couple arrows into the horde. Lightning rains down on Oghren's right, but he was still surrounded. I drop my bow and fight my way into the horde with my greatsword. Some spiders spit web at me but I just burn through them. Some of them spit poison at me and I try my best to block them.

"Look out above you!"

I heard Oghren's calling out in front of me and pointing up, without looking, I dodge to my right and a spider falls from the sky and landed on its back. It literally almost crushed me.

"Sorry, but all you fleshy things look the same to me." I heard Shale behind me. I turn and saw the stone golem grabbing a spider by the leg and using it as a weapon. It doesn't sound like it's sorry.

When I finally reached Oghren, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Asks Oghren as he turns towards me.

"Cover me for a moment, and don't leave my side."

I summon the chaos fire into my left hand, and slam my fist onto the ground, ten vortexes of fire shot from the ground surrounding me and Oghren, burning and melting everything, leaving behind pools of magma.

Oghren: "*Whistles*. Not bad, boy, and here I thought you were just some noble brat."

"You shouldn't have left the formation."

Oghren: "Formation? That shit doesn't work in a real fight, let old Oghren show you how a real man fights!"

"Wait!" As he tries to charge into another horde, I stop him.

"What now?" Asks Oghren annoyed.

"There are still lava around." I point to the pools of melted liquid magma. "You may not be able to jump over them with your short legs."

Oghren: "Then make the lava go away!"

"I can't." I said as I look for the bow I dropped… it was caught in the Chaos Storm. What a shame, I spent a lot of souls on that longbow.

When the lava finally cooled, the battle was already over.

"Ahh, I missed all the fun!" Oghren complained. And then Aedan walks towards him and kicks his helmeted head, knocking him down on his butt. He then kicks his face again. When Oghren's head hits the ground, Aedan points his sword at Oghren's throat. Everyone else turns their attention towards them.

Aedan: "Disobey me and endanger my men's lives again, and I will end you."

Oghren raises both his hands. "Alright, alright, I get it."

"Yon think this is a joke? You think I'm JOKING?!" Said Aedan angrily.

"Alright, stop. He gets it." I said to Aedan while sitting down on a big rock.

"You were in the most danger because of him and yet you defend him?" Said Aedan without taking his eyes off Oghren.

"I am not defending him, I just want us to move on." I look at Oghren. "Next time he endangers us like this again, just kill him, no warning, just end him."

Everyone looks at me with shock, Morrigan just smiles.

Wynne: "Isn't that going too far?"

"I don't care that he almost got me killed, I only care if he's going to endanger my life again in the future." I look straight into Oghren eyes. "It does not matter how thick you armor is, my fire can melt through anything."

"Alright, fine, I'll follow orders…" Said Oghren unhappily.

**To be continued**


	16. Ch 15 Archdemon

**Ch 15 Archdemon**

Pyromancy Flame, a fire passed down from master to student for generations, which means the flame can be traced back to The Witch Izalith herself. My Flame is more special because it was further enhanced by Quelanna, daughter of Izalith and mother of Pyromancy. I don't want to brag, but I'm possibly one of the most powerful Pyromancers in the world! I mean, come on, aside from master Quelanna, who else can use Chaos Fire?

Which is why while I do consider Morrigan and Wynneas as friends, I didn't tell them the whole truth about Pyromancy. Morrigan will probably want me to give her some of the fire if she knew the truth, and I don't want to do that. While part of the reason is the same with Darrian, I don't know what Pyromancy Flame can do to them, the second reason is, Pyromancy is the only real edge I have over them, if they turn against me, I need it to defend myself. I had already killed friends before, I can't be too careless.

* * *

**Stone Bridge before The Dead Tranches**

"We die in the eyes of our brothers so we can fight without fear. It offers redemption for the greatest sacrifice." Said Kardol, the leader of the legion stationed here.

Legion of the Dead, living men and women pretending to be dead, while here I am, an undead pretending to be alive. Ah, the irony. I couldn't help but give out a laugh, earning me a stare from the legion and Aedan.

I hear noises coming from below the cliff, curious, I walk towards the cliff, others follow. Standing on the edge of a cliff before The Dead Tranches, we look down, thousands of torches, countless darkspawns just beneath us, and then, something huge fly up to us, and lands on the stone bridge, I have seen it before, in my dreams.

"Aaa… Archdemon!" Said Alistair.

That confirms it, the black dragon in my dream is the Archdemon. I reach for my bow only to remember I don't have it anymore. It breathes a purple fire at the Darkspawns below, as if to command them, it then turns its head at us and the legion, and just flew off, like we are not even worth its time. I wish I could at least fire a few shot at its tail.

"Why did you do nothing? I thought you wanted to kill the Archdemon and end the Blight?" Sten asked Aedan.

"The same reason you did nothing." Answer Aedan.

"I am not a Grey Warden, you are." Response Sten.

"Good, tell that to the Archdemon and the Darkspawn when they come after you." Retorts Aedan.

Sten: "Is it not the Grey Warden's responsibility to fight the Blight?"

Aedan: "Nooo, it's the responsibility of all living things to fight the Blight, if they want to live! We just volunteer to be on the front lines."

"That's true, but… You have no idea how to slay the Archdemon, am I right?" I join in.

Aedan glares at me.

"Unlike Sten, I am not belittling you or the Grey Warden. We shouldn't fight that thing until we know more about it first. There is no shame in not wanting to fight an unknown enemy. You only have one life after all." Unlike me, I could challenge an overpowered dragon again and again and again…

Aedan: "You didn't even want to join us."

"Because I didn't like the Grey Warden's "join or die" attitude."

Alistair: "We warned them…"

"Stop it, you are not stupid, stop pretending to be." I interrupted him before he could finish.

"We're going to begin the assault, are you going to join us or keep yapping?" Yells the legion leader Kardol.

The legion was planing to attack and gain a foothold in The Dead Tranches on the other side of the stone bridge.

Aedan: "What's your plan of attack?"

"We are going to charge the duster!" Yells Kardol.

"WOOO!" "WAHOOO!" "YEAH!" Yell the rest of the legionnaires and Oghren.

"WHAT?! The darkspawns may seem to behave like animals, but they are not. They are smart enough to use the bridge as a choke point. There is no wall on the bridge, archers are going to turn you and your men into pin cushion while you're stuck on the bridge!"

Legion leader Kardol: "So? We're already dead!"

"YEHH!" Yell the legionnaires.

"I think you guys are taking the "dead" in Legion of the Dead a little too literally." Just like how I think Duncan takes the "grey" in Grey Warden a little too far. But then again I also took the "chosen" in Chosen Undead too seriously.

Kardol: "What do you surfacers know?! You only care about darkspawns when they march in the light, but we've been fighting those dusters our entire lives!"

Morrigan: "Your entire dead lives?"

Kardol stares at her. "You say something, lassie?"

"At least hear us out, we too are quite adept at fighting Darkspawns, and we've got mages."

Kardol looks at us suspiciously. "Fine, let's hear it!"

* * *

It was agreed that we would be the vanguards, and once we broke through the front lines, the legion would charge in.

Aedan: "Shale will charge through the line, and Sten and Oghren will follow behind Shale. Darrian, Leliana, Zevran and Morrigan, cover the vanguards, and kill the archers. Alistair, follow and protect the vanguards from the darkspawn mage. Wynne, keep the vanguards alive. Dog, Stay with Wynne and Morrigan."

No orders for me again, hmm.

Then he turns to me. "Don't use your fire on the bridge! I don't need you melting the bridge. And don't get in our way!"

So I'll coven the back then.

"Charge!" Orders Aedan.

Shale ram through the darkspawns' front lines, knocking down a couple of darkspawns. Behind Shale, Sten and Oghren begin killing the darkspawns that were knocked down. Darrian, Leliana, Zevran and Morrigan cover the vanguard against the darkspawn archers with arrows and magic bolts. Aedan defends the mages and archers with his greatsword. In the rear line, a darkswawn spell caster tries to use hex on Shale, but Alistair stops it with his templar's power.

"Shhhkkkk"

That sound, it came from behind me. I had heard it multiple times on the Deep Road, Oghren called them "Shriek", darkspawns that can turn invisible and use iron claws. I slightly turn my head and keep my eyes on the ground around me, when I saw footprints coming in from my right, I swing my greatsword horizontally… and miss… now the enemy, or enemies, are onto me.

"What are you doing?" Aedan said as he looks at me like I have gone mad.

"Shriek." I said without turning my head at him and put down my shield.

Aedan looks at me skeptically, I pull out all three poison knives with my left hand. When I hear footsteps coming form my left, I immediately throw my poison knives in a broad sweep.

"GAHHH!"

It hit one of them! And it disabled its invisibility spell. The Shriek pulls out the knife and throws it back at me, I immediately lift my greatsword and deflected it. I then hack down at the Shriek's left shoulder, cutting its arm clean off. While the creature is stunned, I swing my sword horizontally and hit its head, knocking it off the bridge. I was actually aiming for its neck, but it moved. Oh well.

Aedan finally took a fighting stance, he knows as much as I do, the Shriek we encountered so far, always hunt in at least a group of three. We are now back to back with each other, watching for any signs of movement.

"Morrigan! Wynne! Be careful, there are Sharlocks around. Morrigan! Be ready to use Mind Blast."

Sharlock is the "official" Grey Warden name for Shriek.

Without warning, Aedan attacks his right and I hear a cry of pain, I turn my head a little and see an injured Shriek to my left. Aedan is facing it, preparing to attack, it is then I hear a sound coming from my right and behind Aedan. I immediately move behind him and attack, the beast screams as it become visible, I had cut off a few of its fingers. The beast jumps at me, but I bash it with my shield and stunned it, I then thrust my greatsword into its stomach and push it over the edge.

"That's three." Said Aedan. It seems he also killed his target. "Stay alert, there might be more."

On the other side of the bridge the Legion of the Dead finally caught up to us. Can't be helped, with their short legs and heavy armor that are as thick as the sliver knight's armor, they can hardly keep up.

"Careful!" Aedan shouts at them. "There might still be Sharlocks around!"

Legion leader Kardol: "Well, Grey Warden, I'll give you credit for having backbone. You've dug a line through the spawn. Still no sense in your head, but you've got skill."

Aedan: "The fight isn't over yet." He looks over to the front line. "There are still a lot of darkspawns, plus two ogres and one emissary."

Kardol looks to his men behind him. "Alright men! Time to show these surfacers how dead men fight!"

"YEAHHH!" "WOOO!." Yell all the legionnaires. And they charge with Kardol through the front line.

Wynne walks up to me. "Are you hurt? Poisoned?"

"No, I am fine." I said to Wynne as I recover my poison knives while still keeping my eyes on the ground, I could only recover the one that hit the Shriek, the other two were thrown off the bridge.

Wynne: "Are you thirsty? I haven't seen you drink any water for a long time."

"Don't worry, I'm not thirsty." Now that I think about it, it's true, I'm not thirsty or hungry anymore… I turn and walk away from the party, when I was sure no one was watching, I pull off my right glove… My hand… it looks like the hand of a dried up mummy, hmm.

* * *

**On route to Redcliffe**

**? POV**

Berenike Knight swings his greatsword with one hand into the left side of a soldier's neck, it was not enough to decapitate him, but it still went half way through the soldier's neck.

"AHHH!" another soldier attacks Berenike Knight with a greathammer from behind, but he turns around and blocks it with his tower shield. He then let go of his sword, push his shield to deflect the hammer, and slam the sword into his head, while the hammer wielding soldier is dazed, he grabs the shield with both hands and smack the dazed soldier. When the soldier falls to the ground, he lifts the tower shield and slams the edge of the shield into the soldier's neck twice, crushing it.

Sorcerer disappeared from the battlefield but suddenly reappears again and shoots magic at a soldier. An invisibility spell, I knew they could use it.

Wanderer thrusts and plants his curved sword into the ground and shoots the enemy archers with his longbow. When a dual dagger soldier approached him, he pulls his sword out of the ground and with a single swing, blinded the soldier.

"AHHH! My EYES!" Screamed the soldier with one hand covering his eyes and swinging his dagger wildly.

"Ah, shut up." Said Wanderer as he backs away a few paces and shot the soldier in the hand.

Those people… The Wanderer has two arrows in his chest, the Sorcerer has three arrows on his BACK! The heavy Knight's face has two cuts on it! And they fight like the injuries don't exist! Is this some kind of spell?

I block an attack form a soldier with my shortsword on my left hand, and pain run through the entire left side of my body, my injuries still haven't fully healed, the Sorcerer isn't really a good healer at all. I grip my teeth and bury my longsword into the soldier's left armpit, and fall on my backside.

"That's the last of them." Said the Wanderer as he pulls the arrows out of his chest. "Owwie!"

"Heal us! We can't waste Estus!" Berenike Knight said to Sorcerer.

"Lie down and take off your armor, I need to know where your injuries are in order to heal them."

"You know, I'd rather waste Estus than let a man touch me." Said Wander as he takes a sip of a strange potion they all have. After that he looks at me.

"Only killed one? Ha!" He then turns to the others. "How many did you kill?"

"What does it matter?!" Said Berenike Knight as he's removing his armor.

"Come on, a little competition is fun! I killed seven!"

How childish… But his skill, all of their skills are impressive. I look down at the bodies, they are Loghain's men. Are they here to get people out or in? As I look over the bodies, I saw one still moving. I move to the soldier and kick away his weapon.

"What are you doing here?" I ask the soldier with my dagger on his throat.

"Waiting for the Grey Warden, and keep the undead out… Please… heal me…"

Berenike Knight grabs the soldier's metal collar and lifts him up and asks, "What this about undead?"

Soldier: "I… I don't know. I was just following orders…"

"Just following orders? I can respect a loyal soldier, but not one that uses "following orders" as an excuse!" Said the knight as he lifts him higher and then drop him.

"Die." Said the knight as he puts his feet on the back of the soldier's neck and crushed it.

"Why did you kill him!? We could have gotten more information out of him!"

"Careful, human, our knight friend here has a short temper, you might end up like that soldier over there." Said the Wanderer behind me.

Did the cult convinced them they are not humans or something?

Sorcerer: "But he does have a point, I would like to ask a few more questions, or maybe do some experiments with the humans here. Since I can't do it with you… right now."

These people are crazy… the faster I find Alistair, the better.

**To be continued**


	17. Ch 16 Hollowing

**Ch 16 Hollowing**

There are three stages of Hollowing that I know of, the first stage is the hollowing of body where your body becomes like a mummy, but you still have your sanity. The second stage is Mad Hollow, Hollows who have lost their minds and behave like mad beasts, attacking anything that has a soul so they can regain what they have lost. The third is Full Hollow, Hollows that have completely given up, they stop moving, they look like they are dead, but their bodies never completely decompose, hollow in both body and mind.

Your body will turn hollow over time or if you die too many times, but only when you give in to despair will your mind also hollow. The only way that I know of that can prevent mind hollowing is to focus on something, a quest, an obsession, a passion. In the past I focused on the linking of the Fire, and now it's ending the Blight.

**Aedan POV**

He walks up to me suddenly and say "I'm returning to the surface."

"What?"

Baldwin: "I said I'm returning…"

"I heard you the first time."

Baldwin: "You don't really need me anyway right? Non of your formations or strategies take me into consideration."

What is this, is he throwing a tantrum?

"So you're leaving because you feel left out?"

Baldwin: "No, I just miss the surface, miss the sun."

"Miss the sun." I laughed. "So you're scared of the dark?"

Baldwin: "Fine, I am scared of the dark. Vereor Nox."

Vere what?

"Well you can't, We need someone to carry our supplies if Shale breaks."

We give the Dead Legion our donkeys and wagon as a gesture of goodwill, and because now that they owe us, I have some leverage over them.

Shale: "Not before you do."

Damn, for something made of stone it sure has good hearing.

Baldwin: "I am not asking for permission, I am just letting you know."

After he said that, he turns and leaves. Now isn't he full of himself? Don't think I didn't know, he only defeated me before because he used magic. Oh well, guess I have to tell everyone that he's leaving.

"Hi, Attention Please! Mr. Undying (nicknames by Alistair) is returning to the surface because he is scared of the dark!"

* * *

**Caridin's Cross**

**Baldwin POV**

I return to Caridin's Cross in I think three days, it took us originally a week to get from Caridin's Cross to The Dead Tranches. The return trip is shorter because I remember the path. Before we had to rely on an old map, and even Oghren was not that familiar with this part of the Deep Roads, plus I didn't stop to eat or sleep. My body is turning Hollow again, and I just had my eyebrows and hair grew back. Is it because of the lack of sun, or because of I stopped eating and drinking, or both? Either way, I need to get away from them and return to the surface.

"AHHH!"

I can hear fighting ahead, I draw my greatsword and slowly advance. A group of dwarfs, plus two qunaris and two elven mages are fighting Darkspawns, including an ogre. The Darkspawns are wining, and there are already dead dwarven bodies on the ground.

I sheath my greatsword and draw my shortsword and sneak behind a Darkspawn, with my left hand I lift its chin and slit the Darkspawn's throat. Alert to my presence, two darkspawns charge at me, I throw my sword into the open mouth of the first one, draw my greatsword from my back and slam it down on the second darkspawn's shield. I throw a fire ball at the creature's feet and it scorches its foot. The darkspawn cries in pain and jumps towards me, I drop my sword and thrust my burning hand into its stomach and melt its insides.

"ROARRR."

I turn and saw the ogre, it's now view me as its biggest threat and charges me. I pull my hand out of the Darkspawn and dodge out of its way and chase after the beast after it passes me. Before it can turn around, I throw a chaos fire ball on its back, the fire ball melted through its lower back and the beast screams and falls forward. Not willing to take risks, I throw another fire ball at its head. Not a single wound on my body, I'm getting good at fighting those Darkspawns, practice makes perfect.

"Thank you friend…" Said one of the dwarfs as he walk toward me.

"Stop." I said as I hold out my burning hand at him. He stops immediately. I look around, the Darkspawns are gone, there are only three dwarfs, one elf and one qunaris still standing.

"I remember your, hired goons of the Harrowmont, here to kill us again?"

Hired goons: "Not anymore, our leader's dead." he points to a body on the ground. "And besides, I know a superior warrior when I see one, I'm not going die for some coins."

"Leave, now."

"Alright, we'll leave." Said the goon as he lifts both his hand in front of him. He then walks toward the body of their boss.

"Stop, I thought I told you to leave."

Goons: "I just need something to remember our boss by, you know, what did you humans call it again? Ah yes, a souvenir."

Rightttt… something to remember your boss… I lit my hand on fire again and point my hand at him.

"LEAVE, NOW."

The hired goons immediately turn and run. I walk to the boss's body and search the body. Eleven gold coins, one for each of us, and it's probably just the down payment. Aedan made it a rule that all the coins we loot should be given to him and he will divide it fairly, half for him, and half to split between the rest of us. Since he wasn't involved in this battle, I see no reason to hand it over to him. I pull out the boss's two shortswords, one of them is a normal sword, but the other one has an ivory blade. I touch the blade, it's not metal, more like a tooth? Could it be? I hold the sword with two hands and stab the boss's armored body, it penetrated the armor with no problem, and the blade doesn't even have a scratch on it. I took both his shortswords, left my old shortsword behind, and removed all the possessions form all the dead bodies, taking all the rings and coins, throwing the rest on the side of the road, and burning the all the corpses.

* * *

**Orzammar**

It took me anther day to get from Caridin's Cross to Orzammar,

Mines' Commander: "You have returned! Where's the rest of you party?"

"Still alive, still on the job, good day." I need the sun as soon as possible.

Mines Commander: "Prince Bhelen said…"

"Tell him there's nothing to worry about! They were just in The Dead Tranches four days ago, I just returned because… business."

I need to stay calm, I can't let Bhelen think something went wrong with the expedition. I slow my pace and walk towards the gate of Orzammar. Finally, I'm out, it's daytime, and I smiled.

"You're back, sooner than I had expected." I turn to the voice, it's Bodahn and his son Sandal.

Sandal: "Hallo. Enchantment?"

"No, Sandal. I just returned cause I miss the sun."

Bodahn: "Ahh, surfacers and their sun, not that I can't understand you, I miss the ceiling too. Well, good to have you back, in fact, I could use your help."

I spend the next few days playing middle man for Bodahn, delivering messages and trading. I spend daytime on the surface, evening time in Orzammar.

* * *

**Janar Armorers**

"Here are the items Bodahn requested." Said Janar of the smithing caste.

"And here are you coins."

Janar of the smithing caste, father of Dagna, who wants to study magic at the Circle of Magi. Aedan and Wynne promised to speak to First Enchanter Irving for her. We're keeping it a secret from Janar because if Dagna leaves Orzammer, she will lose her caste.

I pull out the shortsword I took from the hired goons leader's body and a staff I cut outside of Orzammer.

"I want you to take a look at this." I was planing to have him look at the sword earlier, but my mind was occupied by the whole hollowing thing. I still haven't checked if I returned to human yet.

Janar: "This sword… the blade is made of dragon tooth, I've only seen it twice in my whole life, where did you get this?"

From the leader of a gang of goons that was hired to kill me.

"Do you really want to know?"

Janar shakes his head. "I guess I don't t then. What do you want me to do with this? I might be able afford it six months ago, but now with the closing of the city…"

I point to the staff. "I want you to fix this sword onto this staff."

Janar: "What?"

"I want you to make a spear out of this sword and shaft. The front of the spear needs to be protected by metal, a least a quarter, under the blade I need a cross-guard, big enough to be grabbed comfortably by the hand. The butt of the spear needs a pommel, and the pommel needs to be cone shape."

Janar: "A… a… a spear? Like the one those qunari used?"

"… You've seen a spear before… right?"

Janar: "Once. It was a trophy that a warrior friend of mine got when he killed a qunari, but it was broken, the staff I mean."

I grin my teeth. "Give my a pen and a piece paper."

I did a simple drawing of a cross-guard sword-spear and give it to him.

"See?" I point to the upper part of the shaft. "This needs to be protected by metal. Oh, and it needs to be easy to take apart, so when the shaft breaks, I can easily replace it. Can you make it?"

Janar: "Of course I can! But it will take time and money…"

I grab three gold coins form my gold coin pouch. I learned a lot about currency lately, six gold coins equal about two months worth of a smith caste's work.

"Three gold coins now and four after, use the best materials."

Janar wipes the sweat off his forehead "Dagna! Get your butt back in here and watch the shop! No, wait, you know what? Just close it, I'm not taking any customers for the next few days!"

* * *

**Frostback Mountains**

I return to the surface, I walk to a remote area, it's time to see if I'm human again. I've been sitting in the sun during the day, and eating and drinking like a normal human. My hand shakes and I'm sweating like I'd used Flash Sweat as I pull off my glove… it's a human hand…

"Ha, ha, ha."

I laughed, I still don't know why my body turned hollow, I guess I could have experimented, to see what was the cause, the sun or the lack of food and water, but I didn't care at the time, I just wanted to be human again.

**One week later…**

Aedan returns without a paragon but with a crown, and he crowned Prince Bhelen as king of Orzammar. And King Bhelen's first order was to imprison lord Pyral Harrowmont and executing him. Aedan also convinced the Legion of the dead to help, his persuasion skill is frightening.

Frostback Mountains, just outside of the front gate of Orzammar

Aedan: "What's with the huge sliver magic staff? Do you want everyone to know you are a mage? Why not you just write I'M A MAGE on your back!"

I twist the sword's grip and the sword part detached form the shaft, I sheathed the sword and now what I have is a staff with a small pommel/mace.

"If someone asks, just tell them it's a hammer."

The spear turned out really good, the whole spear is nearly two heads taller than me. I had Sandal install two lightning runes. Janar said he used a metal called silverite, plus he coated the staff with white oil paint to protect it from fire, making the spear look like a sliver version of Ornstein's spear. It's not as long as the dragonslayer spear, I specifically made it around the same length as the lucerne.

I also had Janar altered my armor, so it can be easier to take off. I mean I eat and drink regularly now.

"Give me a moment." Said Oghren as his looks like he's about to faint.

Oghren joined us, what a surprise…

"You alright?"

Oghren: "By the stone, I feel like I'm about to fall off the world with all that sky up there."

"Is it that strange to you?"

Oghren: "Strange? Ha. Strange is your wife turning out to prefer the ladies. Not living in a world without a bleeding ceiling. Well, let's get moving. We're losing… whatchacallit? Daylight."

**To be contined**


	18. Ch 17 Storm

**Ch 17 Storm**

When I absorb souls I receive the knowledge of the previous owner - but I do not gain any memories, I do not know the previous owner's names or lives, just technical knowledge… that I can't access at will. For example, before I found the Stoneplate Rings I had never seen or heard of them, but the moment I saw them, I knew what they were, and what they can do. Same with weapons, I have never trained with scimitars or rapiers before, but when I hold one in my hand, I know what to do with them. But that doesn't mean I become a weapon master or anything, I only have knowledge, not experience. To use those weapons effectively, I still need a lot of practice, and if I stop for a time, I'll get rusty really fast. So in the end, I just stick to weapons I used back when I was still human.

"Stop writing! We're moving out now!"

I look up and saw Aedan, yelling at me from ten paces away. If I don't write down my memories, I won't even know what I have forgotten.

**E****n route to Brecilian Outskirts**

Aedan decided that we would head to Redcliffe, unfortunately on our way there, we found an army waiting for us. Loghain predicted that we would seek Arl Eamon Guerrin's help so he created a barricade around Redcliffe. We had no choice but to turn back and go around Lake Calenhad and search for the Dalish elves in Brecilian Outskirts first.

* * *

**Campsite **

Oghren: "Alright Sir knight, let's see what you've got."

I'm sparring with Oghren right now, it's good to have someone to train with again. Ever since I was revealed as a "mage", Sten has refused to be associated with me. It's interesting, to Sten, a mage is worse than a murderer. Alistair's busy teaching his templar's ability to Aedan, Darrian's busy with learning archery and assassin skills from Leliana and Zevran, so I'm forced to spend almost all of my time practicing pyromancy, and since my magic is so different from the magic here, I can't train with Morrigan and Wynne. Practicing pyromancy is well and all, it's just that I also need to sharpen my melee combat skills, especially now that I have a new weapon, I need to get a feel for the weapon before I use it in a real battle.

I put a cover on the spear head, so I hopefully won't seriously hurt Oghren. The reason I didn't just use a staff is because I need a get a real feel for the new spear. Oghren on the other hand is using a wooden training axe. The training in my opinion didn't go so well, Oghren couldn't even get close to me. A heavy weapon combined with short arms and legs is a poor match with a spear, even when he did get close, I just swing the butt of the spear at him and hit him in the face with the pommel.

I stop, "This isn't working."

Oghren stands up after I hit him in the face. "What are you talking about? I'm just getting warmed up, the real fun starts here."

He's talking about berserk, the ability no one here wants to learn. According to Oghren, enraging your enemies so they can make mistakes is a widely used tactic, but berserker grabs the rage and turn it against them. I've never used such tactics before, because those tactics mostly require speaking. Maybe I did when I was still mortal, but after I turned undead, I just fight in a straight forward way.

"Try using a greatsword, it has better reach."

Oghren: "I don't need no reach! I just need RAGE! Just give me a moment."

I've got a bad feeling about this…

With a roar he charges at me and I thrust my spear and the cross guard hit his throat, he ignores the pain and grabs my spear with his right hand and pulls me towards him. I bury my foot into the ground and didn't let him pull me in. His hand is holding the shaft inside the cross guard, what is he doing? We are sparring and training, not dueling!

"Oghren! stop! I already hit you on the throat, we should resume position and try again!"

Oghren: "AHHH!"

He's not listening!

"Morrigan! Help!"

Morrigan came running, along with Aedan.

"Cast a sleep spell on him!"

"What makes you think I can cast a sleep spell?" Said Morrigan with an unconcerned voice.

I narrow my eyes at her, but with my faceplate down, of course she can't see it.

"I'm going to kill him if you don't stop him NOW!"

"Morrigan…" Said Aedan while turning his head at her.

Morrigan hold out her hand at Oghren and he drops to his side and begins to snore. I drop my spear to the ground and grab hold of both of Oghren's legs. "Help me carry him to his tent." I said to Aedan.

* * *

**Darrian POV**

I am doing a training exercise with Leliana and Zevran. Zevran's in front of me while Leliana's on my right. They will attack me at half speed at the same time and I need to repel all of their attacks.

Zevran: "Good, good. Now Leliana and I will increase our speeds."

We purposely train away from the camp fire so I can adapt to night time combat. I had switch from dual shortswords to longsword and dagger, I also learned a lot of skills from Leliana and Zevran, like how to spot traps, how to shot an arrow while walking, how to pick locks and how to focus on fighting one opponent while defending against another. But this is not enough, these are all skills anyone can learn if they put a little time in. I need more!

Thump!

PAIN! In my right arm! I drop my wooden longsword and put my left hand on my right arm.

Leliana: "Are you alright! I'm sorry!"

"No! It's alright! I'm fine. Let's continue."

Zevran: "I think we are done for the night, go and let Wynne look at your arm."

"I said I'm fine! Let's continue."

"I think not, I need to rest too. We will continue this tomorrow." said Zevran as he walks away.

"Here, let me take you to Wynne." said Leliana as she reaches her hand out to me, but I stop her.

"I'm not that hurt. I can walk by myself."

Leliana: "You shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"The Bright is upon us, I need all the advantages I can get."

Leliana: "It will not help the fight if you collapse during battle because of exhaustion."

"I'm know my limits."

Leliana: "Please, you train harder than the drills that I went through, and my old master knows how to push my limits."

"How is my archery compared to you?"

Leliana: "What?"

"You heard me, how is my archery compared to you? Be honest."

Leliana: "Well… You only just started… "

It has been over a month.

"Who is a better fighter, me or Zevran?"

Leliana: "That's not fair, Zevran trained all his life, and he is older than…"

"Can I beat anyone here, one on one?"

She's speechless, I shouldn't have said all that to her, now I feel disgusted at myself.

"I'm sorry, I…"

Leliana: "No, it's alright. I know you're under a lot of pressure, I mean you, Alistair and Aedan are Ferelden's last hope. But please, do it my sake, rest for tonight."

The concerned look in her eyes just makes my feel more guilty.

"Alright, after I see Wynne, I will rest."

"Wait… you know what? I want to have a chat with Sir Baldwin about the faith of his country, you should join after you see Wynne."

Still trying to convert… No, "save" him I see. Since Morrigan and Sten are a lost cause she's focused her efforts on Baldwin.

"Alright."

Leliana smiles kindly at me and we walk separate ways. I continue walking towards Wynne. On the way I saw Baldwin, holding a londsword with his right hand and the point of the sword resting on his left palm. His left hand bursts into flames and the sword begins to melt. I stop and watch as the blade disappears in his hand. Such power, no matter what training I do, what skills I learn, nothing can compete with magic.

* * *

**Later…**

Leliana: "Tell me sir Baldwin, what does you religion tell you about the after life?"

Baldwin: "After… life?"

Leliana: "You know, the life after death."

Baldwin: "Life after death? I don't know what you mean?"

What? Is this a joke? I turn and look at Leliana and she looks back at me.

Leliana: "Wait… What? How do you… No, wait… first of all, what do you think happens when you die."

Baldwin: "You stop moving… your body decomposes… and you belong to Nito, First of the Dead."

"Oh, so you serve this Nito after you die."

Baldwin: "No, I don't, my corpse would serve him, or it. I would be dead."

Leliana: "Wait… You…"

"Leliana, how about you tell him about our beliefs first."

Leliana: "Oh, yes. You see Sir Baldwin, we Andrastians believe that after we die, we are with the Maker."

Baldwin turns and looks at me and then back to Leliana. "So you die, and then come back to life and go to this maker?"

Leliana: "No, no, we do not come back to life, our souls go to the Maker."

Baldwin "So your soul gets absorbed by the maker?"

Leliana: "No, our souls stay with the Maker."

Even though I can't see his face, I can tell he has a clueless look on his face.

Baldwin: "And what does the maker do with your souls?"

Leliana: "The Maker doesn't do anything with them. Why is this so hard for you to understand?"

Leliana is getting annoyed by his ignorance. Even Sten understands the idea of afterlife.

Leliana: "It must be so sad to look forward to nothing, to feel no love and seek no reward in the afterlife."

"Leliana!" I said to her and she turns towards me. "Why would you say that? You might be saying that out of compassion, but it sounded like you were mocking him!"

Leliana immediately turns to Baldwin. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to mock you. I just really feel sorry for you!"

That isn't any better!

Baldwin: "Thanks… I guess?"

"Maybe it's time we turn in for the night. Let's continue this some other time." I turn to Leliana. "Let's go."

I don't understand… everyone in this world, even if they don't share the same faith, believes in some sort of afterlife… how can he… unless he's playing us, or… he really came from a completely different civilization.

* * *

**Thief POV**

"Hand over all your stuff and nobody gets hurt." said the bandit leader, less than three paces from me.

Thirteen of them, thirteen repulsive, ugly humans.

"You are making a mistake." And your throat is in my sword's range.

Bandit leader: "Oh, a girl! We haven't had a girl in a while! You know what, she stays too."

I can slit your throat in a flash if I draw my katana now.

"Here girlie, want to have some fun? Ah hahaha!" Taunted the bandit in the back.

Disgusting mortal. The only truth that transcends all ages and worlds is how stupid and smelly men are.

"Stand down." Ordered the silver knight behind us. Both me and Cleric Knight bow and move back.

"Ohhh, the qunari thinks he's a knight in shining armor? Hahaha." Laughed the bandit leader, waving his arms up and down to get his men to laugh with him.

The silver knight swings his spear horizontally, cutting right through the bandit leader's body.

"Huh?" the bandit leader dazed as his upper body falls to the ground.

"AHHH!" The bandit behind him screamed.

He gathers lightning in his left hand and turns it into a solid spear, and then throws it into the crowd. The sunlight spear burned a hole in the screaming bandit's chest and pierces two more bandits behind him.

"Attack! Kill him!" Yells one of the bandit.

The five bandits draw their weapons, surrounding the sliver knight. He releases a golden shockwave of power and sends them flying. Three archers fire at him, but the bolts and arrows just bounce off his divine armor. He didn't even bother to pull out his shield.

BOOM!

A spellcaster just fired a fireball at him. He turns toward the caster and walks toward him, the caster keeps firing magic at him, but he keeps moving towards him. Once the caster is in the silver knight's spear range, he just causally swings his spear at the caster's face.

"MY EYE!" The mage cries in pain while holding his right eye. The three archers beside him begin to turn and run. The silver knight thrust his spear into the nearest archer's back and throw a lightning spear at another. He was about to throw another spear, but was hit with electricity himself.

"Die!" Yells the now one-eyed mage.

The silver knight ignores him and throws the lightning spear at the last archer, it hits the archer's neck and melts it, decapitating him. He then turns to the mage, before he can cast another spell, he grabs the mage's right arm and crushes its bone.

"AHHH!"

As the mage screams, the silver knight grabs him by the broken arm and lifts him off the ground. The hate in his eye quickly turns to fear.

"Please, I surrender… Don't kill me…." Pleaded the mage.

The lesser god let go of his hand and drop the mage and turns toward the two of us.

"See how many of them are still alive." he gestured to the five he hit with the Wrath of Gods.

We nodded and begin to check the bodies.

What power, he fought like a storm, the miracle he used on the men who surrounded him has enough force to break bones, even the trees around him were blown back by his power.

"I found one." Said the Cleric Knight.

I look over to him, the man he found alive has his arms and legs bent the wrong way and blood coming out of all the holes on his face...

Silver Knight Luc: "Can thou heal him?"

Cleric Knight: "Too late, he's dead."

Luc: "Find another one!"

"Ahhh, helppp..."

I turn to the direction of the voice, and saw a man lying on his stomach. Other than the obvious broken arms and legs, he seems fine.

"Here!" I called.

The silver knight walks towards me, and pointed his spear at him.

Luc: "Choose, honor of serving me, thy new god, or perish."

What? What is he doing?

The man nodded, and the silver knight begins casting a healing spell on him, and the man screams as his broken limbs move back to their original positions! It's less like healing and more like time reversing itself!

"I found another one!" Yells Cleric Knight.

The silver knight walks towards the man and asked the same question, and then casts the healing spell. In the end, we only found two alive.

"So only three…" Said the silver knight. "'tis hard to control the sudden increase in power, I haven't been this powerful since the war with the Everlasting Dragons, when the sun was still at its prime."

"May I ask what are your plans for these… mortals, my lord?"

Luc: "I don't trust that man, these three shall serve as our new guide."

"I do not trust that man either, but what makes these… vermin more trustworthy?"

The silver knight narrows his eyes at me, and I panic!

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have questioned the decision of a god!."

And he looks away. "We shall rest here tonight. Have our new friends dispose of the bodies."

"Yes, my lord."

**To be continued**


	19. Ch 18 The Dalish

**Ch 18 The Dalish**

I still don't really understand what this "after life" is. Leliana says when people die, their souls "return" to this "maker". Oghren says that the dwarves believe spirits return to the stone, I assume that means they bury the dead in the stone. I still have no idea what the Qunris version of the after life is because Sten refuse to have anything to do with me.

To me the soul is just energy. When you die, your soul leaves you body and it doesn't go anywhere. Sometimes it can become a ghost, but more often than not the soul just sits there waiting for some undead or maybe gods to adsorb it. Souls originate from the First Flame, so if there is a place they return to, it should be the Flame… but they don't… I had to bring the souls to the Flame myself… That was the true purpose of the chosen undead…

* * *

**Brecilian Forest**

"In the camp, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself and remember that our arrows are still trained on you. Follow me." Said Mithra the elven ranger.

I could never get used to being threatened, and I would have attacked the elf if Darrian hadn't put his hand on my shoulder. In Lordran I just killed anything that got in my way without worrying about the consequences. It was not because of bravery, but because while I still had some interest in my continued existence, I lost any concern for my death. It's weird being an undead.

While Aedan and Darrian talks to the leader of the elves, I walk around the campsite. The female elf ranger from earlier and her friend still watch my every move. I decide to walk right up to her to make her job easier.

Mithra: "What do you want shemlem?"

"Why are you so hostile?" I turn to the voice behind me and find Darrian.

"The talk?" I ask him.

"Yes, we will move after spending the night here. We can tell you more about the quest this evening."

Quest… of course. I'm beginning to think that the Blight isn't as big a deal as Duncan claimed in the past.

**Darrian POV**

Mithra: "I trust that there are no hard feelings about me questioning you when you first arrived. We Dalish must protect ourselves from trouble at all times."

Baldwin: "You seem to go out of your way seeking it."

"If you're suggesting that we are to blame for our troubles, that view is… shortsighted. Our history has been of persecution, after all. Not that I would expect an outsider to understand, but there you have it. We do what we must."

Baldwin: "I didn't persecute any elf."

Mithra: "Yes, you did, you shemlem did."

Do you even know what "shortsighted" means?

"I'm not a shemlem, I did nothing to you people." I said to her.

Mithra: "Flat-ears like yourself act little different from your shemlem masters."

I feel a hand on my right shoulder, I look to my right, it was Baldwin. He looks straight at me and shakes his head, that is when I realize my right hand was reaching for my sword, and Mithra have pulled out her bow.

"Thank you." I said to him, I almost ruined our relationship with the Dalish elves, we still need them to fight the Blight.

Baldwin: "Just returning the favor."

Mithra: "Can't even fight without your master's permission?"

Deep breaths, deep breaths. Just leave before I do something I'll regret, just LEAVE and don't look back.

* * *

**Evening, center of the Dalish campsite**

We are sitting here around the camp fire, listening to Sarel the taleteller telling the children and the young elves how great the elves were and how evil the humans are and how persecuted they are. Leliana, Alistair, Aedan and Wynne are visibly uncomfortable, and even my stomach was starting to feel not so good. Morrigan disappeared some time ago, Baldwin just sits there listening to this blatant hostility like it has nothing to do with him.

Sten: "You should have fought. You should have fought to the last one. Better that than to submit."

Sarel: "Oh? Is it not the qunari way to force others to submit? Surely that would not be your advice to my people were they attacked by the mighty qunari."

Sten: "That would be different. The qunari would improve your people. The humans have improved nothing."

I don't feel so good…

Sarel: "Perhaps. Even so, many of us did fight. We fought and we lost. But there were those of us who refused to abandon our ways." He narrows his eyes at me and then quickly looks away. "They emblazoned the symbols of the Creators upon their flesh and vowed to keep their ancient lore alive."

"That's us! That's the Dalish!" Said an elven child.

"Indeed, child. We chose to wander, homeless, rather than be ruled by shemlen. And all our clans wander along until the day we have a homeland once more."

What? A land of our own? How? He finally said something that piqued my interest.

"And how will the people gain this land?"

Sarel: "We will wait."

Wait?

"For what?'

Sarel: "For the day the shemlen cities crumble, it has happened before many times, and it will happen again."

I… can't… take this anymore, I stand up and run outside the campsite-

"Huuurk…"

And emptied my stomach of today's breakfast. I can't believe I once thought of finding and joining this… joke.

"I'm guessing this is not what you had imagined?" I turn my head to the voice, it was the Keeper's first, Lanaya.

Lanaya: "Are you disappointed?"

"Disappointed… sure, let's call it that."

Lanaya: "What were you expecting?"

"A proud and free people, not this."

Lanaya: "Please try to understand, we are just trying to survive."

"While wishing for the end of human civilization."

Lanaya: "Do you not resent the humans for destroying our kingdom?"

"No! I don't! I don't care about what humans did to us centuries ago! I care about what they're doing to us now!"

Lanaya: "That is because you have forgotten our ways, forgotten what the humans destroyed."

"Better than holding on to a seven hundred year old grudge."

I stand up and wipe my mouth. "You know something? The city elves look up to and respect your people, but I can see now that the feeling isn't mutual."

I will save my people, I can not wait for someone else to save us nor "the day when shemlen cities crumble". I will crush those cities myself if I have to.

**Aedan POV**

Maker's breath… I just wanted to know about the forest and the werewolves. I admit some humans did your people wrong, but was this guilt trip really necessary? We are trying to help you! You sit here like you own the place! We the nobles have known about you Dalish since forever, and only by the grace of the king that we allowed you to stay in OUR land without making you pay taxes or arresting the lot of you! And Darrian just ran! Why? This is his people! I'm the one who'd like to leave!

"Apologies for our companion, he hasn't been feeling well since this morning.'

Sarel: "It's alright, I know how you shemlen and your flat-ears are. I forgive you."

… I need them, I need the Dalish to fight the Blight, a Grey Wardan must do what is necessary.

"Thank you."

In the end we didn't get any new information, just history that may or may not be accurate.

Baldwin: "I have a question."

Sarel: "Yes, shemlen? How can I enlighten you?"

Baldwin: "I hear the word "Creators" a few times from the people here, I take it that is you god?"

Sarel: "Yes, and you shemlen launched a crusade because we refused to worship your god."

The Dales attacked a Orlesian village! And we, the Fereldens, never joined the march!

Baldwin: "So those "Creators" are not the same as the Chantry's Maker?"

Leliana: "No, Sir Baldwin, the elven Creators are multiple gods, while the Chantry only worship one, the Maker."

Sarel: "And we were persecuted by you because of this… but we are a strong people, some may have abandoned our ways, but we, the true people, the Dalish will never renounce our gods."

Enough! I get it already! Shemlen bad! You innocent and good!

Baldwin: "And these Creators, who are they?"

Stop Asking More Questions! This little shit is just going to keep dropping verbal abuse at us!

"Why all the questions, shemlen?" Said Sarel with a suspicious look.

Baldwin: "I'm just curious."

Sarel: "We are not here to satisfy your curiosity, shemlem. If you want something to entertain you," he gestures at Zevran with his hand. "Go play with your pet."

Wynne, Leliana, Alistair and Oghren stand up, even Dog, while the person who started all this remain seated while looking around like a clueless moron. All the elves aside from Sarel also stood up, and the elf rangers from before run towards us.

Dog: "Woof!"

"It seems someone is itching for a fight." Said Oghren as he's cracking his fists.

Wynne: "That was unnecessary."

Sarel: "Killing my people was unnecessary, destroying our culture was unnecessary."

"Calm down," I stood up and said to all of them. We need the Dalish! "We are among friends here."

Alistair: "What friends? All I see is a…"

I shot him a look before he could finish. What is wrong with you?! You are a Grey Warden!

Zevran: "It's alright, I am used to it. Please don't get worked up on my behalf."

See?! He's used to it. Zevran is acting more like a Grey Warden than you and Darrian!

"What's Going On Here!?" I turn to the voice and saw Zathrian walking towards us. I turn and greet him.

Sarel: "It's nothing, Keeper. Just shemlen being shemlen."

Zathrian looks at him dubiously and then turns to us. "Grey Warden, I think it's time we all call it a night, you have a busy day tomorrow do you not?"

"Yes, of course, by your leave, Keeper."

**Later… **

In the camp site we set up at the edge of the Dalish camp, I walk up to Alistair…

"I don't want a repeat of what happened before."

Alistair: "What?! Were you listening to what that jackass said about…"

"We need the Dalish to fight the Blight!"

Alistair: "You really think we can work with them? Just thinking about what he said to Zevran makes my blood boil."

"I. DON'T. CARE! The darkspawns don't care about your feelings, the Blight doesn't care about Zevran's feelings, the Archdeman doesn't care about all of our feelings! You are a Grey Warden! Grow up!"

Alistair looks down, speechless. After calming down a little, I put my hand on Alistair's shoulder.

"This isn't about us, or the Dalish. This is about all of Thedas. Ask yourself, what would Duncan do?"

Alistair looks down, ashamed. "He would unite all of Ferelden, even those who hate him… I understand, I'll control myself better next time."

Good, we can't have any infighting now, I need all the help I can get. I will sacrifice everything to beat the Blight, and I will ally with anyone, even my worse enemy.

* * *

**En route to Redcliffe**

**? POV**

"When will the other team reach this forest?" Asked the Berenike Knight. I still have no idea what Berenike is.

We split into two teams, Cleric Knight, Thief and the qunari went to the Brecilian forest while the Wanderer, Sorcerer, Berenike Knight and myself head for Redcliffe. Of course I plan it that way, I knew Alistair would lead them to Arl Eamon, as he is the only one with the power to stand against Loghain. Once I join up with Alistair, we will outnumber these cultists, and from I heard from the templar at Lake Calenhad, Alistair have recruited others to join the cause, as expected of Maric's son.

"If they haven't gotten lost, they should be there by now."

"Look at what I caught!" said Wander as he lifts up two ravens. Wait! Those are messenger ravens!

Wanderer: "One arrow each! And at dusk, I'm good!"

"Can I see that?"

Wanderer: "What? You're going to ready them for me?"

"… Yes."

As he handed me those ravens, I immediately checked the capsules on the ravens' legs, but it was already open, and empty.

"What happened to the messages on its legs?" I asked the Wanderer.

Wanderer: "What? Those things? I tried to read them but I couldn't, so I threw them away."

You illiterate fool! The capsules on those two ravens have the insignia of Loghain's adviser Arl Rendon Howe!

"Where did you throw them?"

Wanderer: "Don't remember."

"HEY, prepare those birds already! I'm starving!" said the Berenike Knight while sitting by the fire and cleaning his greatsword.

"Yes, of course."

If I wasn't still injured, I could kill all three of them in a heartbeat!

Sorcerer: "The sun in this world is incredible. Thanks to the chosen undead, the sun in our world is strong again, but it's nothing compared to this world's sun!"

Wanderer: "Yeah, I haven't been this hungry in a long time."

They are talking nonsense again. They are brainwashed into believing that they are born cursed and only the "god" of their cult can save them, typical cult tactics.

Wanderer: "So… will the curse really go away with the return of the sun? Because it has been five years since the fire was linked, and yes, we have human forms again, but we still have the Darksign."

Sorcerer: "We have to wait and see, after the fire was linked, our bodies gradually reversed hollowing, but the mad hollows and the full hollows still remain as they are, mind and body."

Berenike Knight stands up and shouts angrily: "YOU DARE QUESTION THE GODS!"

Sorcerer: "I just haven't seen any concrete evidence that the curse was lifted!"

Wanderer: "You know what? I don't really care. As long I have my immortality while staying human, I'm good."

Sorcerer: "There are cases where an undead would turn mad even when his body is still human."

Wanderer: "WHAT!?"

Sorcerer: "The sun in this world is at least three times more powerful than the sun in our world, if that can't cure us, nothing can."

Even the Berenike Knight looks down in silence. I can't believe how brainwashed they are. But some of them are beginning to doubt the authenticity of their "gods", good. Despite being stupid, they are skilled fighters. I will make them come to their senses and make them part of the Grey Wardens.

**To be continued**

* * *

A review by a guest in chapter 12 - Ch 11 Shadow of Memories asked why the Templar's power would affect magic from Dark Souls' world since Dark Souls magic does not require the Fade. Since it's by a guest, I can't reply to him personally, so I'll just answer his question here.

Why do Templar's abilities work on Dark Souls magic? The answer is… Balance! I believe that "balance" is more important than canon in crossover fanfic. As for lore reasons, I already thought of something, but won't spoil it here.


	20. Ch 19 Brecilian Forest

**Ch 19 Brecilian Forest**

According to Darrian, the Dalish were attacked by creatures called "werewolves", At first I thought he meant a group of bandits wearing wolf skins, but no, it seems werewolves are some kind of wolf monster. And those who have been bitten by a werewolf will turn into one. The quest this time is to go into the forest and hunt for a werewolf called Witherfang and take its heart back to the Dalish elf leader, so he can cure the bitten Dalish elves. According to him, Witherfang's heart can lift the werewolf's curse.

Aedan: "We will split into two parties, I will lead a party to explore the east side of the forest, and Alistair will lead the other party to explore the west side of the forest."

Alistair: "What? Do I look like leader material to you?"

Aedan: "I am not asking you to lead the whole fight against the Bright! Just a small team!"

"I will lead." Said Sten as he steps forward.

We all turn to Sten.

Sten: "I am the most qualified one here, unlike you kabethari."

"What's a kabethari?" I asked Darrian to my left.

Darrian: "No idea."

"It means "the untaught" I think." Said Leliana to my right.

Sten turns to us. "It means "those who need to be taught"."

Morrigan: "I object to having this Qunari leading us anywhere."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll team up with me." Aedan whispered. But we all heard that.

Morrigan: "Then I'll object to this Qunari having any authority."

"In Par Vollen, we sew the mouths of Saarebas shut, and in some cases, cut off their tongues so they can't corrupt others." Said Sten without even turning his head to Morrigan.

Morrigan smiles, take a step forward towards Sten with her staff raised, Aedan immediately moves between them.

"Not wise, you are in his striking range." Whispered Aedan. Again, we heard everything.

"Why do you want to lead anyway? You didn't want to help the Dalish before."

Sten: "I am the only one who can right this wrong."

Leliana: "I recommend Darrian."

Darrian: "Huh?"

Sten: "You think a child makes for a better leader than me?"

"I second that." I raise my hand.

Alistair also lifts his hand up. "Me too!"

Morrigan: "Anyone who isn't the Qunari is fine."

Aedan: "Fine, Darrian will lead the second party."

"Can we leave now?" Said Mithra, who is waiting for us at the makeshift gate.

Oh and also… Mithra the ranger joined us as our guide, along with her wolf, Fen… She was probably sent to keep an eye on us. What can I say about her… She's a better hunter than Leliana, but around the same at archery. She knows a lot about herbs and poisons. Hates human… and non Dalish elves, and is not afraid to voices it. Seems to be angry all the time. Aedan ordered Darrian to keep an eye on her, so she wouldn't kill anyone. That's a mistake I think, even Oghren or Sten would have been a better choice.

* * *

**West Brecilian Forest**

Not long after we entered the forest, three huge wolves run towards us, and we all drew our weapons. As soon a the wolves reach us, they stood up with their back legs! They're bipedal wolf monsters!

"Hrrr. You are sent by the treacherous Dalish to kill Witherfang! I will not stand by and allow that to happen!"

Mithra immediately pull out her bow and reach for an arrow, but I grabbed her arrow before she could load it, and she stares at me angrily.

"I don't know how things are done in your Dalish world, but we are civilized people, we always negotiate first." I said to her, and she glares at me. See, I'm learning.

When I heard werewolves, I just thought really big wolves, not talking bipedal wolves.

Alistair: "Uhh, am I the only one hearing them speak?"

I wish Alvina were here, she would be so shocked! I mean a talking bipedal wolf!

Werewolf: "You speak to Swiftrunner. I lead my cursed brothers and sisters. Hrrrr. Turn back now, go back to the Dalish and tell them you have failed. Hrrr. Tell them we will gladly watch them suffer the same curse we have suffered for too long. We will watch them pay!"

We were told that the werewolves were just animals, but it seems that is not the case.

"You suffered!? You attacked us!" Screamed Mithra.

Swiftrunner: "You know nothing, do you? Nothing of us and even less of those you serve. You are a fool, and we are done talking. Run from the forest while you can. Run to the Dalish and tell them they are doomed. Come, brother and sister, let us retreat. The forest has eyes of its own, and it will deal with intruders as it always has."

After that, Swiftrunner run into the forest. Mithra immediately chased after them, but they seem to disappear. Almost as if the forest itself swallowed them.

Mithra return and push Darrian. "Why didn't you kill them when you had the chance?"

"Our target is Witherfang, right? If I can avoid battle, I will." Said Darrian.

"Those beasts killed my people and cursed those who survived!" She then shakes her head. "No, of course you don't care."

"We will do all we can to break the curse, I promise you that." I said to her, but she didn't even look at me.

* * *

**South of West Brecilian Forest**

"Allow me a moment to welcome thee. I am called the Grand Oak, sometimes the Elder Tree."

A talking tree… that rhymes. I've seen walking tree men before, but I've never seen one that talks and rhymes before.

Wynne: "The world is… certainly full of marvelous, unexpected creations. Each day we see something that we never thought possible.

I wish Elizabeth were here.

It talks about a spirit of the forest, a soul in a forest? In the air? In the ground?

We asked it about Witherfang's whereabouts, and the Grand Oak said it is in the center of the forest, and that the forest protects the werewolves. It will help us get to the center of the forest if we "perform a boon", which is to reclaim an acorn a thief stole form the Grand Oak.

Alistair: "Why would anyone want to steal an acorn?"

Zevran: "People are strange my friend."

"Very well, we will help you." Said Darrian.

Grand Oak: "Go to the east find this man. I shall await, do what thou can."

Sten: "This is pointless."

"What is pointless?"

Sten: "The tree, why are we helping a tree?"

Darrian: "Because it will open the barrier and help us find the werewolf?"

Sten: "Forcing that tree to open the barrier is faster than look for a thief."

"I'll kill you if you lay so much as one hand at its leaf!" Threading Mithra.

Wynne: "We don't need to makes more enemies, don't we have enough already?"

Sten: "I cannot fathom the thoughts of you unenlightened people. We, the Qunari, do not negotiate or play games, we do what is right."

For a self-proclaimed enlighten people, you sure like to resort to violence. To be fair, I've only been in this world for maybe three months? I still don't really understand the Qun or the Chantry.

* * *

**North side of ****West Brecilian Forest**

"How are we going to take it back?" Said Alistair looking at the Ironbard.

Zevran: "We could cut it into smaller pieces and take it back that way."

Alistair: "This Ironbark is as hard as steel, right? How do we cut it?"

We promise the Dalish craftsman Varathorn to bring back some Ironbard, a wood supposedly as strong as steel. But when we find the fallen tree bard, it's too big and heavy to bring back.

"Let me try something," I said to them as I unveil a clothed item and reveal a saw almost as long as a longsword.

"You have a saw?"

"I got it from the craftsman." I was afraid this might happen.

The last time I used a saw was when I was still mortal, fixing fences. Me, Alistair, Sten, Zevran and Darrian take turns cutting the ironbark, until we split it into four pieces.

As I rest on the ground, I thought of something, and turn to Mithra. "Those bitten by the werewolf turn into one right?"

"So?" Said Mithra without even looking at me.

"The werewolves we met before, they used to be people?"

Mithra: "Maybe, but even so, they are probably just shemlem."

"There is a possibility that they could be an elf right?"

Mithra: "Even if they were elves, they're just some flat-ears."

I can see Darrian suddenly walking away.

"How can you be so sure?"

Mithra looks me straight in the eyes. "Because unlike you shemlem, we Dalish would rather die than attack our own people."

Good talk. Afterwards we decided to return to the Dalish camp to report our findings.

* * *

**Dalish camp**

Elf ranger: "So you've returned, outsider. Remember to watch how you behave around here, we always have our arrows on you." Said the elf as he "Greeted" us at the gate.

The Dalish need to stop provoking people if their intention is truly just survival.

Aedan and his group were already back, they hit a wall in the east forest, or a barrier… so they returned early, and spent the day doing side quests for the Dalish, to get on their good side. According to them they met a crazy hermit in the east forest that wanted to trade an acorn.

Isn't that convenient?

**Evening **

**Aedan POV**

"Did he do anything that I need to be concerned about today?" I asked Zevran and Wynne.

Zevran: "No… I think we should be more concerned about Sten and Mithra than the good knight."

I turn to Wynne. "Any strange magic?"

Wynne: "Other than the fire magic he always uses, no."

Zevran: "Why so obsessed with him? In my opinion, other then the odd magic and the delusions, he's just a normal guy. I mean Morrigan uses abnormal magic and…" He looks towards Leliana by the fire and quickly turns away.

Zevran: "He is not dangerous. And even if he is, we are strong enough to defend ourselves against him."

Zevran is right about one thing, he is not that strong, but he is hiding something from me, why? Everyone else doesn't, everyone else tells me everything, so why doesn't he?

AHHH! And I'm just so sick and tired of all these quests! Instead of "the Blight is coming, let's put our differences aside and follow the Grey Warden to kill Darkspawns!", it's "the Blight is coming, let try to kill each other first, and have the Grey wardens fix all our problems!". Do none of them understand that their petty little issues are nothing compared to the end of the world!?

* * *

**East Brecilian Forest- the next day…**

**Baldwin POV**

We returned the acorn to the great oak, and as thanks, it opened the barrier. The first thing we saw in the barrier were the werewolves we met yesterday. Only this time he was out for blood.

The werewolves charged at us from all directions, and we went into battle formation with the usual fighters in the outer ring and mages and archer in the inner ring formation.

Mithra: "Their skins and fur are strong enough to block cuts from swords! Use thrusting attacks and fire."

Perfect. I thought as I fix my sword onto the shaft.

The archers and the mages fire magic and arrows at the werewolves, but the half-beasts were faster than they thought, and only half of the attacks hit. I draw a line on the ground with my spear, and on my right, Oghren is getting fired up; I put my hand on his shoulder to remind him to not charge in alone.

"I know! I Know!" Shouted Oghren shaking his head.

The moment a werewolf crosses the line I drew on the ground, I thrust my spear and it pierces the beast's abdomen. It was then that all the melee fighters also attacked. I pull my spear out of the werewolf, but instead of falling to the ground or backing away, the beast jumps at me with its jaw wide open. I thrust my spear's cross guard into its mouth and stop its advance, Oghren uses the opportunity to hack the werewolf's back, bringing the beast down.

"Thanks." I said to Oghren as I summon fire into my palm.

I step forward and spray fire in front of me, creating a small wall of fire. The werewolves that tried to attack me were stopped in their tracks and was shocked by the fire in front of them. I then thrust my spear through the fire and hit the leader Swiftrunner in the shoulder. As I pull my spear back and pull the werewolf into the firewall, something knock me over, when I got on my feet, I saw a white wolf staring right into my eyes.

"Witherfang!" Yell Mithra as she shot an arrow at it, but it jumps away.

Mithra releases more arrows, but the white wolf lifts its head at us and giant roots spawn from the ground, surrounding us, blocking the arrows and stopping my pursuit of the alpha wolf.

"Nice trick." I said to the white wolf as it jumps over the giant roots.

Once Swiftrunner and the white wolf escaped, a gray werewolf jumps on top of the giant root and looks down on us.

"We do not wish any more of our people hurt. I ask you this now, outsider: are you willing to parley?" Said the gray werewolf.

"Here's your answer!" Said Mithra as she aims an arrow at the werewolf, but Darrian grabs her bow.

Aedan: "Who are you?"

Grey werewolf: "I am merely another of the cursed who guards our sanctum. I've been sent to parley."

Aedan: "First you attack us, now you want pace?"

Grey werewolf: "I have been sent to you on behalf of the Lady. She believes that you may not be aware of everything you should be. She means you no harm, provided your willingness to parley in peace is an honest one."

Alistair:"So now there's a lady?"

Aedan: "Then take me to this lady."

"You're going with them? You trust that animal!?" Said Mithra as she points to the werewolf.

Sten:" "I agree, just kill the beast, we've wasted enough time."

Aedan: "Good thing I don't give an ass about your opinion."

Grey werewolf: "Follow me. But I warn you, if you try to harm her, I will come back from the Fade itself to see you pay."

After a moment of walking, we reach a ruin.

Aedan: "Your lady is in here?"

"Yes." Said the grey werewolf.

Aedan: "Alright, half of us will stay behind, as backup."

He looks around us and said "Morrigan, Darrian, Shale and Zevran, follow me. The rest of you stay outside, Alistair, you're in charge while I'm gone."

I raise my hand.

Aedan rolls his eyes. "Yes?"

"Where did Mithra go?"

Everyone looks around.

Aedan turns to Darrian. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on her!"

"And another thing."

Aedan: "What?!"

"I'd like to see this lady for myself."

"Fine, whatever." Said Aedan while giving a dismissive gesture.

Shale: "I'm staying here if all I'm going to do is stand still and listen to you flesh things talk."

Aedan: NO! You're coming with us. We might need a meat… or stone shield."

**To be continued**


	21. Ch 20 Nature of the Beast

**Ch 20 Nature of the Beast**

**Brecilian Ruins**

My first impression of the ruins? It reeks. It reeks of dogs and death.

Morrigan: "The ruins certainly look Tevinter, but are filled with elven trappings. How very odd."

Aedan: "So the Tevinters built this temple for the elves?"

Darrian: "That can't be, the Tevinters enslaved the elves."

People here really don't have a high opinion of these Tevinters, I need to ask about it later.

* * *

**Werewolves lair**

We followed the gray werewolf down the stairs on the right, there we reach a large chamber, and inside the chamber, werewolves surrounded two figures, one was Swiftrunner, the other was… what looks like a gray skinned human woman with tree branches for arms and tree roots for legs.

"I bid you welcome, mortal. I am the Lady of the Forest."

Zevran: "First a person made of stone, now one made of wood? But I'll say this, this one is easier on the eyes."

Aedan: "You lead the werewolves?"

Lady of the Forest: "Those whom I have helped are very grateful for what I have done for them. I offer them guidance, but I do not command them. No doubt you have questions, mortal. There are things that Zathrian has not told you."

"Such as?"

Lady of the Forest: "It was Zathrian who created the curse that those creatures suffer, the same curse that Zathrian's own people now suffer."

She told us how centuries ago, a tribe of humans attacked Zathrian's clan. His son was tortured to death and his daughter was raped and left for dead, when she found out later she was pregnant, she killed herself. Enraged, Zathrian summoned a spirit, bind it to a great wolf and have the wolf exact revenge on the humans.

Aedan: "So Zathrian cursed them?"

A curse…

Swiftrunner: "Many were killed, but others were cursed by his blood, becoming twisted and savage creatures... They were driven into the forest. When the human tribe finally left for good, their cursed brethren remained, pitiful and mindless animals."

Swiftrunner: "Until we found you, my Lady. You gave us peace."

"So that's why you ambushed the Dalish? For revenge?" Said Darrian angrily.

Lady of the Forest: "In part. We seek to end the curse. The crimes committed against Zathrian's children were grave, but they were committed centuries ago by those who are long dead."

Swiftrunner: "Hrrrr! We spread the curse to his people! So he must end the curse to save them."

Where I'm from we call that Blackmailing. But even still… it should cost Zathrian nothing to just end the curse and save his people, so why didn't he?

Darrian: "Even if what you say is true, the Dalish are innocent!"

"We were also innocent!" Swiftrunner roars in anger.

Lady of the Forest: "Word was sent to Zathrian every time the landships passed this way, asking him to come, but he has always ignored us. We will no longer be denied."

"So you want us to bring Zathrian here. Why would he agree to come?"

"If Zathrian comes, tell him I will summon Witherfang. I possess that power. I also have the power to ensure Witherfang is never found. Also, tell him that he does not have much time left, outsiders are close to finding his clan."

Aedan: "Outsiders?"

Lady of the Forest: "We will talk more when Zathrian arrives. Go now."

Aedan: "Wait." halted Aedan as he holds out his hand. "I need the Dalish to fight the Blight, and if we lost the Dalish because of this, how will you reimburse us?"

Swiftrunner: "Hrrrr! They only care about themselves! They will not help us!"

Aedan: "The Blight is bigger than your petty vengeance."

Huh?

Darrian: "What are you doing?"

Swiftrunner runs to Aedan's face. "PETTY!"

Lady of the Forest walks up to Swiftrunner and touches his forearm and asks Aedan: "What do you want?"

"If the Dalish goes back on their word of helping us, you and your "pets" will fight for us instead."

Lady of the Forest nods. "I agree, but I can only speak for myself." She then looks up to Swiftrunner. "Swiftrunner?"

Swiftrunner looks over to his pack and then turns to face Aedan. "Hrrrr… fine. If the elves break their promise, we will fight with you."

As we turn towards the exit, I walk up to Aedan. "Is the tough guy act and "I don't care about what you want, you need to look at the bigger picture and obey me" routine really necessary?"

Aedan ignored me.

He's usually so calm in this kind of situation, is he finally about to snap?

* * *

**Ruin Front Entrance**

After we left the werewolves' lair, we immediately saw Zathrian, in the ruins' entrance.

Zathrian: "Ah. And here you are already."

Aedan: "Good, you're here, save us the trip back."

"I don't see Mithra."

"She is outside." Said Zathrian.

Good, I don't have to kill her if this goes badly.

Zathrian then turns to Aedan. "There was no way to tell what would happen once you reached this ruin, so I decided to come myself."

Darrian narrows his eyes at him. "You mean you wanted to make sure we got the heart?"

Marrigan: "He wishes to see if we did his work for him. Is that not why you are here now, sorcerer?"

Zathrian: "Do not call me that, witch. I am Keeper of this clan, and have done what I must." He then turns to Aedan."Did you acquire the heart?"

What? So "sorcerer" is a bad word here?

Darrian walks behind him. "The Lady of the Forest won't summon Witherfang until you come with us."

Zathrian: "Oh? Is that what the spirit's calling herself now? Amusing. You do understand that she is actually Witherfang?"

Aedan: "Yeah, I thought as much."

Zathrian: "She is the powerful spirit of this ancient forest that I summoned long ago and bounded in the body of a wolf. Her nature is that of the forest itself. Beautiful and terrible, serene and savage, maiden and beast. She is the Lady and Witherfang both, two sides of a single being. The curse came first from her. Those she afflicted with it mirrored her own nature, becoming savage beast as well as human."

"You just admitted to something we didn't even ask."

Darrian: "You mean the curse first came from you."

"Enough! You lied to me! And I don't like being lied to! The lady or Whiterfang or whatever also said something about outsiders! You know what? You can go meet the lady now or you can go meet the Maker! Decide!" Said Aedan as he puts his hand on his sword.

* * *

**Werewolves lair**

Zathrian: "So here you are, spirit."

"Hrrr! She is the Lady of the Forest! You will address her properly!" Roars Swiftrunner as he stares down at Zathrian.

"You've taken a name, spirit? And you've given names to your pets? These... beasts who follow you?"

Lady of the Forest: "It was they who gave me a name, Zathrian. And the names they take are their own. They follow me because I help them to find who they are."

Zathrian: "Who they are have not changed from whom their ancestors were. Wild savages! Worthless dogs! Their twisted shape only mirrors their monstrous hearts!"

"Enough! I don't care about any of your pasts! Break the curse now!" Said Aedan as he draws his sword.

Zathrian: "Which side are you on, Grey Warden?!"

Aedan looks him straight in the eyes. "The side that can give me an army to fight the Darkspawns. Unlike any of you," Aedan lifts his finger and points at all of them. "I know what's more important right now."

Swiftrunner: "He will not help us, Lady! It is as I've warned you! He is not here to talk!"

I turn to Zathrian. "Is the only reason you won't end the curse because of your hate? Your own people is suffering now. It should cost you nothing to lift the curse."

Zathrian: "You weren't there. You didn't see what these shem'alas did to my children, my son and daughter. And so many others."

Aedan: "Boohoo."

"Calm down." I said to Aedan and put my hand on his shoulder but he knocks it off.

Zathrian: "WHAT!"

Aedan: "You heard me. The Darkspawns are on our doorstep and all you people care about are your petty squabbles."

"Calm down." I said to him again. "You are going to get us killed."

Aedan: "I'm sick and tired of this! First Loghain picks now of all times to usurp the throne, then the tower mages want to kill the Templers, and then that dwarf prince wants to kill another dwarf guy for the crown, and now this! Do any of them have any idea that we are in a middle of a Blight!"

"I understand, please calm down."

Swiftrunner: "They don't care about us my lady! Why should we care about them?"

Aedan: "Do you people even have the brains to grasp what's happening right now!?"

SLAP! I slapped him so hard that he spun around and fell to the ground.

Aedan puts a hand on his face. "You… You slapped me! No one's ever slapped me before, not even my father!"

"Sorry… just kind of happened." Good thing I use my leather gloved hand.

"Thank you, strange one." The wooden lady said to me. She then turns to Zathrian. "Are you certain your pain is the only reason you will not end this curse? Have you told the mortal how it was created?"

Darrian: "Something about summoning you and bounding you to a wolf."

Lady of the Forest: "This is an old forest, and I am its spirit, its heart. I was not summoned from across the Veil, but pulled from the tree, the rock, and soil. I was bound to the body of the great wolf, Witherfang. Not possessed, like a sylvan or the undead, but bound into one being. Such powerful magic, however, could not be accomplished without Zathrian's blood. The curse and his life... are intertwined. Your people believe you have rediscovered the immortality of their ancestors, Zathrian, but that is not true. So long as the curse exists, so do you."

Immortality…

Morrigan: "So the curse gives you immortality? No wonder, ha, and I thought you really cared about vengeance."

"You're harming your own people, just so you can live forever?" I said as I look straight into his eyes.

"No, that is not how it is!"Retorts Zathrian.

I had to use up my willpower to stop myself from attacking him.

"So would Zathrian's death end the curse?" Asked Darrian.

Lady of the Forest: "The curse would not end with Zathrian's death. His life, however, relies on its existence. And I believe his death plays a part in its ending."

"Then we kill him, hrr!" Swiftrunner "We tear him apart now!"

Zathrian: "What would you gain from killing me? Only I know how the ritual ends, and I will never do it!"

Lady of the Forest: "You are also running out of time Zathrian, soon the outsiders will find your camp, and you people can't even move because of the curse, and you don't have enough men to fight them."

Aedan: "Alright! Speak up, what's this about outsiders?"

Finally found your voice again?

"Three days ago, before you came, a group of people wandered into the forest. They encountered some of the werewolves, and what happened next, you can't even call a battle, it was a slaughter."

Zathrian: "The same thing happened to some of my hunters that went to persuade them to leave the forest."

Morrigan: "Persuade, yes, I know all about how the Dalish "persuade" people."

Lady of the Forest: "After that, I kept track of their location and ordered the werewolves to stay away from them."

Darrian: "How many of them are there?"

Lady of the Forest: "Six."

Aedan laughed. "Only six?"

Lady of the Forest: "I saw him, both times he was the only one fighting, the other five just prevented their targets from escaping."

Aedan: "Who?"

Lady of the Forest: "A tall man in Silver armor, wielding a spear almost twice his height."

A Silver Knight… I immediately walk towards Zathrian.

"Break the curse, now."

Zathrian: "Or what? Kill me? My death will not break the curse."

I grab his left arm and staff, and melt the staff.

"Does your immortality involve growing back limbs?"

Zathrian: "I... No."

Aedan: "What's gotten into you? And you told me to calm down?"

"I am losing my patience."

Suddenly Zatrian blurred and my hand was grabbing only air.

"He Fade stepped!" Said Morrigan pointing to my right.

At the end of the room, stood Zathrian, he raises his hand and suddenly I feel like I'm being crushed from all directions and can't move. I recognize this spell, Wynne and Morrigan had used it to trap enemies. I look around and aside for Morrigan, everyone in the room is in the same situation.

Shale: "Do you really think this tiny magic can hold me?" Said Shale as she breaks out of the crushing prison, but were then surrounded by demons.

"Ah, demons, this just gets better and better doesn't it?" Said Zevran on one knee, in pain.

"Use your ability!" I said to Aedan.

"I can't… too much pain… can't focus…" Said Aedan.

Morrigan lifts her staff towards Zathrian but he just laughs.

Zathrian: "Try to turn my own mana against me? You are out of your league, little shemlem!"

Zathrian points his hand at Morrigan and sends her flying toward the wall. When he tries to cast another spell, a demon flies towards him, and he immediately blasts the demon away.

"That didn't work? Here's more!" Said Shale as she lifts up another demon and threw it at Zathrian, only to have him Fade steps away again.

Zathrian lifts his hand again, this time summoning three tall tree men around Shale, and sending the demons towards Morrigan.

"And now, I will force Whiterfang to appear." Said Zathrian as he walks towards the Lady.

I summoned fire into my hand, and fight against the power that is crushing me and lift my hand to my chest and send the fire into my body. Now that I think about it, the fire is already inside of me, so why do I have to summon fire out into my hand and then force the fire back into my body? Ah, whatever! I'll leave that question to a real pyromancer. Immediately I feel stronger, strong enough to break out of the spell, just in time as Zathrian was about to walk pass me. Shock appeared in Zathrian's face as as he shot lightning at me. I grip my teeth as I run my spear through his barrier, piercing his shoulder, push him down onto ground, and thrusting the spear into the stone ground, pining him.

"AHHH!" As Zathrian screams in pain, the crushing prison spell he cast also disappears, but the demons still remain.

"There are two lightning runes in my spear, how do you like that? Now get rid of the demons."

"I can't…" Said Zathrian, still in pain from the spear and electricity.

"Guess we do it the old fashion way then." Said Zevran beside me, as he draws his weapon.

Later… after we killed all the demons…

I pull my spear out and free Zathrian from the ground. I then stand between him and the werewolves, facing the werewolves.

"Is your hate and immortality more important than your clansmen? The curse is hurting them now!" Said Darrian to Zathrian now kneeling on the ground, with Darrian's sword siting on his neck.

"I have one condition." Zathrian said as he looks down.

"You're hardly in a position to ask for a condition." Said Zevran with his sword also on Zathrian's neck.

Zathrian looks up at us. "A plead then."

Aedan: "Let's hear it."

Zathrian: "The outsiders, protect my people from them."

Lady of the Forest: "So you'll do it?"

"I'm old, spirit. Perhaps I have lived too long. My hatred is deeply rooted in me like an ancient, gnarled root. It has consumed my soul." He then looks towards the Lady. "What about you, spirit? Your are bound to the curse just as I am. Do you not fear your end?" Said Zathrian, on his knees.

Lady of the Forest: "You are my maker, Zathrian. You gave me form and consciousness where none existed. I have known pain and love, hope and fear, all the joy that is life. Yet of all things I desire nothing more than an end. I beg you, maker... put an end to me. We beg you... show mercy."

Zathrian: "You shame me, spirit. I am... an old man, alive long past his time."

Lady of the Forest: "Then you will do it? You will end the curse?"

Zathrian: "Yes, I think it is time. Let us... put an end to it all."

* * *

**Afterward****s****, outside of the Werewolves lair**

Darrian: "It's over…"

"I just lost my army of werewolves!" Complained Aedan, carrying Morrigan on his back.

"We still have the Dalish."

Zevran: "Speaking of, what do we tell the Dalish?"

Silent.

**To be continued**


	22. Ch 21 Lightning and Fire

**Ch 21 Lightning and Fire**

**Aedan POV**

Darrian: "A group of people are coming our way, and they are not Dalish."

"How many? And what do they look like?"

Darrian: "There are only six of them, one in robe, two in light armor, three in heavy armor, but… one of them in the heavy armor… is huge, and has silver armor…"

So they are here. We had the Dalish locate these "outsiders". I look around, no animals, and aside for some trees in the way, this is a good place to confront them.

Baldwin suddenly lifts his head. "What does the Silver Knight look like?"

Silver knight? Who said anything about a knight?

Darrian: "I only caught a quick glance, but he, or she, had a really long spear."

Bigger than most humans and uses a spear.

"Is he Qunari?"

Darrian: "Maybe, the helmet hides his face. But he is at least a head and a half taller than the others."

Only six of them, we can take them.

"Sten, if it comes to a fight, you will deal with the Qunari."

Sten: "Only those who follow the Qun is a Qunari."

"What?"

Sten: "He may be a Tal-Vashoth."

"I. Don't. Care. You'll deal with the silver armor guy."

Baldwin: "No. I'll do it."

I ignored him.

Baldwin:"I said…"

"Mages stay in the rear line."

Baldwin:"I'm not a…"

"They're here!" Said Leliana standing on a small hill, pointing in front of her.

"Sten, Shale, come with me. Darrian, you watch the right, Zevran, watch the left, and Leliana, guard our rear. Morrgian and Wynne, in the centre. Alistair and Dog, protect them!" Unfortunately, Mithra stayed in the Dalish camp, preparing her people for battle, in case we fail.

I look towards where Leliana was pointing, and saw three men walking towards us. Where are the other three? One in black hooded leather armor with cloth covering his, no, her lower face. One in armor so big that it made him look fat. But the one in front…the Qunari is in shining silver armor. He's holding a really long silver spear on his right hand and a silver shield on his left, and he's even got a silver cape. I didn't know Quanri were that rich.

"Anything I can help you people with?" I said as we walk towards them.

"We have no business with you, we are here for Baldwin of Astora." Said the woman.

Baldwin? Now I see…

"What do you want with me?" Said a voice behind me.

"I thought I told you to stay in the back?"

Woman in black: "Baldwin of Astora, return to Lordran."

That woman had a weird accent that I've never heard before.

Baldwin: "I will return once I'm done with my mission here."

Woman in black: "Unacceptable, you will return now."

Baldwin: "No."

Woman in black: "Baldwin of Astora…"

"Enough." Said the Qunari in silver armor.

"Why should I waste time talking to a mere undead and some mortals." He said as he points his spear at us.

Well, it seems that the negotiation has failed.

"Sten, you deal with the Qunari…"

Sten: "Only those who follows…"

"Whatever! The silver armor guy! He's yours! Shale, you deal with the woman. I'll fight the one in the fat armor."

"There are three more coming in from our rear." Said Darrian.

"You, Morrigan, Zevran and Oghren can deal with them."

Baldwin: "Stop!"

**Sten POW**

"Stop" Said the saarebas, but I ignored him and drew my sword and roar as I charge the silver armor one.

The silver one pulls his spear back and ready for a strike, but I had trained with a spear, so I know where he will aim. My armor is strong, and he will have to target the gap in my armor. He will either aim for my throat or my face, and I am ready for him.

Clash!

Pain, in my abdomen. I look down, the silver one's spear just pierced through my heavy armor. Not only that, my whole body feels like it has been hit by lightning.

**Boldwin POW**

I can see the spear coming out of Sten's lower back. The Silver Knight lifts Sten up with his spear with one hand and swings his spear at us, tossing Sten towards us in the process. I immediately dodge to my right while Aedan dodges left as Sten's body hits Shale and falls on the ground.

"Wynne!" Aedan didn't even have to call, Wynne is already running towards us.

"Shale! Attack the Silver Knight, I'll handle the other two!" Commends Aedan.

"Stop!"

Aedan: "What!"

"He can create solid lightning spears that can destroy rocks! I'll fight him!"

Aedan: "Stay in the back!"

I ignored him and run up to engage the knight.

"Very well, thou shalt return as cinder." Said the Silver Knight.

I thrust my spear at him but he parries my blow with his shield and launches his spear at me, I side step the attack and jump back, only to see lightning forming in his hand, then, a white light engulfed me and the lightning died in his hand.

"What?" said the Silver Knight, confused.

I turn and saw Aedan, Darrian, Leliana, Alistair and Shale coming towards me.

Aedan: "Me and Shale will deal with him, you go fight the woman or the fat guy!"

"For once in your life, listen to me!" I said as I look into his eyes.

He looked motionless for a while, and then turn to Darrian, Leliana and Shale. "Deal with the other two." And then turn to me. "We will fight the Silver Knight."

I nodded and whisper "Distract him for a while, I'll burn a hole in his armor."

He said nothing and walks towards the Silver Knight. As he's engaging the Silver Knight, I summon the chose fire into my hand, and wait for my chance.

"Cleric, use the miracle of Velka." Said the Silver Knight.

NO! I immediately turn towards Leliana and point to the one with the cleric's amor. "Stop him!"

Leliana let loose an arrow at the cleric, but…

Whoosh!

The arrow was cut in half in midair, by the woman in black leather armor. I can't believe what I am seeing, but I have no time to be shocked. I throw my fire ball at the Silver Knight, but he saw it coming and blocks it with his shield. Aedan saw an opportunity and attack, but a sudden white light pushes him back, and then a dark energy washes through me.

"What?" Wynne, surprised, as she looks at her hands. "My magic is gone!"

"It's a hex! It will only last a short time!" I yell as I move in front of the Silver Knight. I should have had Alistair or Aedan stop the spell first, but the instinct I developed over the years was always to kill first.

"The hex works both ways, it seals their magic too."

Aedan: "What? That's stupid!"

No it's not. It's call balance.

Aedan: "Alistair! Cleanse the hex!"

Alistair: "I can't! My power's gone!"

Aedan: "What! How?"

Alistair "I don't know!"

So Velka's miracle works on Templar's abilities too. The Silver Knight puts away his shield and grabs the spear with both hand, and charges at me. I can't block this! This Silver Knight is at least three times stronger than the Silver Knight I fought before, and they were a threat even when I was at full strength! Using my spear's crossguard I repelled his spear but he attacks again and again and again with frightening speed, even when I parry an attack, I don't have time to counter before I need to parry again.

Whoosh! Clunk! Clack!

If I sidestep, he will swing his spear horizontally at me, if I jump back, he will launch his spear at me. I Need To Advance!

"Guh!"

His spear just left a long cut on my left upper forearm. I endure the pain and grab his spear and then thrust my spear at him, the Silver Knight parries the attack with his left arm and grabs my spear! But then he let go of both spears and jumps to his right.

"Damn!" Said Aedan behind the Silver Knight.

I already saw Aedan sneaking behind him before I grabbed his spear, I was distracting him, but the sneak attack failed in the end. Well, at least it wasn't a complete failure, I now have his spear. With all my might, I threw the silver spear as far as I could. The Silver Knight draws his silver longsword and charges at me but a huge rock knock him over.

"Take that, you shinny meat thing!"

The Silver Knight stands right back up, it's as if the rock did nothing to him. Shale charges the Silver Knight again, but the Silver Knight stops Shale with his shield, even Shale was surprised.

Shale: "What are you?"

BOOM!

A flash and an explosion, and Shale falls backward. When its body hit the ground, its head was gone, and the Silver Knight's right hand flashes with golden electricity.

"I thought you said the hex affects everyone!" Said Aedan as he faces the Silver Knight.

Does the Silver Knight have more resistance against hexes? The Silver Knight forms a lightning spear again. Aedan swings his greatsword at him, but he blocks it with his sword effortlessly and throws the lightning spear at me. I immediately dodge to the right, but the lightning spear still grazed my left thigh and burned part of my armor and flesh off.

"UGGH!" I fall to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Asked Wynne.

I take out my flask and take a sip, fire appeared on the wounds on my thigh but instead of burning off more of my flesh, it grows them back. In an instant, my wounds were gone.

"Yeah, it just scared me. I wasn't hurt." I lied.

I stand and immediately charge at the Silver Knight, just in time as Aedan was sent back a few paces by the swing of the Silver Knight's sword. Without magic, I am no good at ranged combat, I need to get close, I can't let him use any more magic. I thrust my spear at the Silver Knight's face, but he stops my spear by grabbing the spear head. I tried to free the spear before he could get a better grip, but he'd already dropped his shied and grabbed the spear's cross guard. Left with no choice, I twist the spear and detach the shaft and immediately swing the pommel at the Silver Knight's head!

BANG

The hit took the Silver Knight by surprise and dazed him, I took the opportunity and hit him again and again!

Crack!

NO! My shaft broke! And then I saw a golden light… and trees, rock and people flying beside me. I can feel the bones in my body breaking as I'm sent flying. When I finally hit the ground, I immediately reach for my Estus Flask. When I saw the golden light, I instinctively shift into defensive form, lifting my left arm to protect my head, even though I don't have a shield. The result is the left side of my body took the bulk of the damage while my right arm remains unharmed. I pull out my flask and took another sip, and immediately feel the fire healing my broken body.

"By the Maker…" Said Aedan, on the ground.

"Are you alright? My magic is back, I can heal you!" Asked Wynne again.

"No, I'm fine! Nothing's broken! Heal Aedan!" Aedan was also sent flying by the golden light, but he was further back, so he's doing better than me. After a little healing, Aedan was back on his feet and charge the Silver Knight again.

I can use pyromancy again! I look at the Silver Knight, he's at the center of a huge crater, on his knees, still recovering from my last attack. He looks dazed but is beginning to stand up and defend himself against Aedan. I need to… No! First the cleric!

"Don't let the cleric use the hex again! Kill him!" I yell as I run towards the cleric, and saw Alistair fighting the cleric.

Oghren: "You are done! Qunari!"

I turn towards the sound, and saw Oghren along with Zevran, Morrigan and Dog.

Zevran: "Your friends had fled! You are alone!"

"I don't know what happened, but the mage lost his power, so the duster ran! When the other two saw that, they escaped with him!" Laughed Oghren.

"Oghren! Morrigan! Deal with the cleric first! He's the one who used the hex!" I said to them as I pull out my dagger.

Oghren: "What cleric?"

"The guy Alistair is fighting."

Oghren turn to the cleric. "Oh, are you sure he's are cleric?"

"Just kill him!"

Morrigan: "Should I not help with the Silver Knight?"

"No, you help with the cleric! The Silver Knight's armor protects him from normal magic and electricity, and he can just melt through any ice!"

Morrigan: "I can use some fire…"

"Your fire isn't strong enough. We've only got one shot."

Morrigan: "Why?"

"We don't have time! Here he comes!" I said as I point to the Silver Knight as he sends Aedan flying with a white light. Wynne immediately casts a healing spell on him.

Zevran goes into combat stance, and Oghren and Morrigan went to help Alistair.

"When I say now, use your templar's ability." I said to Aedan as I pull him on his feet.

Aedan for once didn't question me and attacks the Silver Knight head on while Zevran moves to the knight's right side.

**Darrian POV**

What is she? She parried all my attacks with only one sword while moving in a way that's always putting me in between her and Leliana, using me as shield to discourage Leliana from shooting. She's broken my defenses a few times and would have already killed me if it not for Leliana covering me. She seems to be of a similar build as me, is she an elf? At the corner of my eyes I can see Oghren and Morrigan helping Alistair, good, once Alistair's opponent's dead, they can help us. The woman seems to also notice this. I was waiting to see what she would do when she rises two fingers in front of her face, and then pulls down her mask.

Puff!

Purple mist came out of her mouth, clouding my vision! I can't see anything!

"Don't breathe in the smoke! It may be poisonous!" Said Leliana.

I follow Leliana's advice and follow her voice out of the mist. When I got out the first thing I saw was Leliana with her daggers out.

"That woman's gone!"

I immediately turn towards Alistair's location, thinking she has gone to help her friend, but I saw that Alistair's opponent has also disappeared.

"Behind you!"

I immediately turn and swing my sword behind me but all I hit was air, out of the purple mist the woman has lowered her body and dodged my attack, she then swings her sword at my belly but I jump back and fall on my butt.

"Darrian!" Screamed Leliana as she moves in front of me.

"Wynne! Morrigan! Darrian's hurt!"

What? I look down at my abdomen, and saw blood.

**Thief POW**

The Cleric knight is dead, and was sent back to Lordran. The three low lives we brought had ran. My first instinct was to escape as well, but I know what will happen to me if I left the Silver Knight behind. The Silver Knight, I know his type, too proud to admit defeat, he would rather die than retreat. All I can do now is fight defensively, blow more poison mist, hide above the trees and hope the Silver Knight can kill the target and we can all go back to Lordran.

BUZZ!

What? I was shocked by what I assume was a lightning spell! How do they know where I am in the cloud of poisonous mist? Even I can't see anything in this mist and have to rely in my sense of hearing. No, I can hear it, the electricity is all around me! It's a large range lightning spell! But unfortunately for them the amount of electricity isn't enough to paralyze me, and I got enough Estus to last me till nightfall. As I close my eyes and focus more on what's happening outside, I remove my Untrue ring and put on my Thunder Stoneplate ring.

**Bal****d****win POV**

The cleric is dead, the thief looking woman is hiding in a huge cloud of poison mist, and the Silver Knight still won't retreat. Alistair, Zevran, Oghren and Aedan have him surrounded, and every time he tries to use Wrath of the Gods, I got either Alistair or Aedan to counter it.

"Retreat, you have lost!"

Aedan: "Retreat? I'm not going to let him retreat! He just killed Shale! I'm going to cut him limb from limb!"

The Silver Knight respond by augmenting his longsword with lightning. Moron! He doesn't know you and Alistair can't use Cleanse repeatedly! If he finds out… we're all dead! No choice, the Silver Knight must die! The Silver Knight never took his eyes off me, he knows my chaos fire is the only thing that can melt through his armor, but I only get one chance, if we don't kill him in one shot, his armor will adapt and become resistance to fire. If all four of us attack at once he will use Force, while weaker than Wrath, is too fast for Aedan and Alistair to use Cleanse. And the Force used by this Silver Knight is equivalent to a mortal using Wrath of Gods! If he keeps focusing his attention on me, then I will have to use it to my advantage.

I throw a fire ball at him and he immediately blocks it with his shield, Oghren charged in with a roar and tries to slice off his right foot, the Silver Knight immediately steps back and slashes down at Oghren but the attack was blocked by Alistair' sword. Aedan swings his sword at full force into the back of his head, and it stunned him! Zevran immediately stabs him in the right armpit, but couldn't penetrate his divine armor. I saw my chance and thrust my burning fingers into the back of his left chest!

"Melt." I command the fire as I put my left hand on my right arm.

My hand melt through his silver armor and into his body, and I grab hold his heart and create a chaos fire storm inside of his body.

"WOW!" Zevran jumps back, narrowly escaping the fire storm.

The chaos fire devoured the Silver Knight inside out, and he didn't even have time to scream before he was completely annihilated.

"Yeah! HAHA!" Shouts Oghren.

"It's not over yet."

Oghren: "What?"

I point to the poisonous mist. "Her."

We surrounded the mist, and I did something I would have never done in Lordran.

"The Silver Knight is dead! You have three options. One, return to Lordran! Two, fight to the death! Three, answer my questions and join us in our quest!"

That was when I heard a noise, that sounded like something landed on the forest ground behind me. We all turn and saw a few paces away, the woman in black.

**To be continued**

* * *

I can't believe I've just written a three thousand word fight scene.

Might not update next week. Blame it on Monster Hunter World. It's all Capcom's fault for making such an addicting game.


	23. Ch 22 Interrogation

**Ch 22 Interrogation**

We returned to the Dalish camp. Sten and Darrian's injuries were too great for Wynne to heal on the spot, so we walked back to the Dalish camp, with a prisoner. We didn't have time to give Shale a burial.

"Who are you people!?" Aedan shouts at the bound prisoner.

The prisoner had all her weapons and possessions taken from her. Her mask and hood lowered, revealing her face and shoulder length raven dark hair. Her hands tied behind her back and tied to a tree.

"Why did you attack us? Answer me!" Aedan yells in her face.

The woman ignores him.

Enraged, Aedan grabs her by the collar and lifts her up. "You people just killed one of my companions! I have no problem slicing pieces off of you and feeding them to the wolves!"

The woman just looks him in the eyes silently. Leliana immediately puts her hand on Aedan's shoulder. "We still need her."

With a "Hmph!" Aedan lets go of the prisoner, and turns towards me. I stand up from a rock I was sitting on, only to remember that my hands were also bound behind my back.

"Who are they? Why are they after you?" Asked Aedan.

"I have some ideas about who they are, but I don't know why they are after me."

Aedan: "Then who are they?"

"You will have a more accurate answer if you ask her."

Leliana: "Let's start with you name."

Prisoner: "You can stop the good interrogator, bad interrogator act, I'll answer your questions as best I can."

Aedan: "Then why didn't you answer me when I asked you!"

Prisoner: "Yon got spit all over my face."

Aedan: "You think this is a joke!?"

Prisoner: "No, you really did get spit on my face."

"So what's your name?" Leliana's tone suddenly becomes cold. We just lost a comrade after all.

"Kitsune."

Aedan and Leliana look at each other.

"What kind of name is that? Or is it a title like Sten?" Asked Aedan.

Kitsune: "It's not a title, it's my name."

Aedan: "Is that your first name or your last name?"

Kitsune: "I assume by last name you mean family name. I do not have one, only the ruling class and warrior class have family names. But I guess you could call me Kitsune of Iga."

Aedan: "Now that I think about it," He turns to me. "Is Baldwin your first name or your last name?"

"Last."

Aedan: "What's your first name then?"

"Does it really matter?"

Aedan: "Just answer me!"

"It's Edric."

I haven't heard that name in a long time. In almost all of my memories, people aside from my family always used my surname. I barely have any memories of my childhood. I think the curse affects the oldest memories first, I know I have parents, but I have a hard time remembering their faces, or their voice.

"Are you with the Blades of the Darkmoon?" I asked.

"Blades of the Darkmoon?" Leliana wondered.

Kitsune: "Yes."

"Wait, what is the Blades of the Darkmoon?"

"They are an organization… similar to the templar's order, or maybe not? They are hunters, and they hunt down those who committed sin against the Gods."

Which is odd.

"And why is this "blade" after him? What sin has he committed?" Ask Aedan as he points at me.

"I do not know." Said Kitsune.

Leliana: "You don't know?"

"I am a Blade, I have no need to know."

Zevran: "Hmm, you sound more like an assassin than a hunter."

Aedan: "Is this Darkmoon Blades a group from Tevinter?"

Kitsune: "I have no idea what this Tevinter is."

"What about the one I fought, the one that disappeared. How did he do that? I know I put my sword through his mouth." Asked Alistair.

"I have no idea." Answered Kitsune.

Aedan looks towards Leliana, and she nodded.

Aedan: "Where are you from?"

Kitsune: "Iga."

Aedan: "And where is that?"

Kitsune: "Right now? No idea."

Aedan: "What? How can you not know where your home is?"

Kitsune: "By not knowing where I am."

"Do you know Shiva of the east?"

Kitsune: "I have never heard of the him before coming to Lordran."

"What about his bodyguard?"

Kitsune: "I also do not know of him, but I think he is of the same profession as I, but not of the same clan."

Aedan: "Lordran?"

Kitsune: "The land of ancient Lords."

Aedan: "Is that where the Darkmoon Blade's from?"

Kitsune: "Yes."

Aedan: "And where is this Lordran?"

Kitsune: "I don't know."

Aedan: "What!? Then how did you get here?"

Kitsune: "I do not know, it involves magic."

Aedan looks towards Leliana again, and she nodded again.

Aedan turns to me. "You said something about the Qunari's silver armor, what about it?"

"He's not a Qunari."

Aedan, annoyed. "Fine! Tal-Vashoth! Happy now?"

"You know what? Never mind. The Silver knight's armor can adapt to the situation, if my fire didn't kill him in one hit, his armor will become resistance to fire."

Aedan, Leliana and Zevran look at each other.

Aedan: "What in the Maker are you talking about?"

Zevran: "I have never heard of such armor…"

"You're free to not believe me."

Aedan turns to Leliana. "Leliana? Any more questions?"

Leliana: "No, for now."

"Now I have questions I need answers to." Kitsune said as she looks at me.

"Can we have some privacy?"

Aedan narrows his eyes at me. "You really think I'd let you out of my sight?"

I thought not.

"Ask away."

Kitsune: "You said you will return to Lordran after you've completed your mission, is that true?"

"Do I even have a choice?" I mean I'll get sent back whether I like it or not.

"Let's put it another way. Will you turn yourself over to the Blade of the Darkmoon after you return to Lordran?"

…

"Yes."

I can't hide from the Blades, they will hunt me across multiple worlds if they have to. Better see want they want with me first, then decide what to do.

"Good." Said Kitsune as she stands up, hands unbound. Everyone immediately draws their weapons.

Alistair: "How…"

"I can untie these knots anytime I want." She said as she drops the rope on the ground.

"And I can flee anytime I want." She looks at me when she said that.

Yes, we undead can kill ourselves anytime we want, with our Darksigns. And if she uses her Darksign, she will just return to Lordran. But no undead I know of will willingly commit suicide like that just to escape, for we all fear our next death might turn us hollow.

"Just so you know, I too can escape anytime I want." I said to her as I burn the rope and unbind myself.

"So, what do you intend to do now?"

Kitsune: "I will follow you, and make sure you keep your promise."

"What? Why?"

Kitsune: "I will make sure you return to Lordran after you complete you mission."

"Why? I will return whether I want to or not…"

Kitsune: "One can never be sure, for all I know this world has magic that can let you stay."

Aedan looks at everyone, they all shake their heads, confused.

Zevran: "What do we do now? Should I kill them both or just one of them?"

Aedan glance at me and then turn towards the others. "No. He will stay. And she will join us."

Everyone turns their heads towards Aedan. Why are you all so surprised?

Alistair: "What! She and her companions killed Shale!"

Aedan: "So? Zevran tried to kill us too."

Alistair: "Tried to, but didn't, that's the difference."

I really don't see the difference.

Aedan: "We lost one party member, and two are injured, we need all the help we can get."

Alistair: "Even from people who killed one of our comrades?!" Said Alistair, getting a little angry.

Aedan: "We are Grey Wardens! We will do what we must to stop the Blight!"

Alistair: "I refuse to work with someone who killed Shale!"

Aedan: "What do you want then?!"

Alistair turns to Kitsune. "Justice! Throw her in prison or something!"

Aedan: "Enough! I will hear no more of this!"

**Aedan POV**

Why does Alistair not understand? The Blight must be stopped! Vengeance is pointless in the face of the end of the world. The only thing we can do to honor the dead is to complete our mission. I'd join forces with my worse enemies if it means I can kill the Archdemon!

"How are they doing?" I asked Lanaya, the new Dalish Keeper.

Lanaya is helping Wynne and Morrigan treat Sten and Darrian's injures. Wynne needed help with Sten, but Morrigan is busy treating Darrian, so Lanaya volunteered to help.

"Darrian is alright now, a few days rest and he will be as good as new. Your qunari friend however is still not out of danger yet. We are doing everything we can for him." Said Lanaya.

"Good."

After I was done checking Sten and Darrian, I walked towards Leliana and Zevran and told them to come with me.

"What do you think of our new companion?"

Zevran: "She's an assassin."

"Are you sure?"

Leliana: "I agree."

"So a mage trained as an assassin."

A weird combination, but a good addition to our forces.

"What about her claims?"

Leliana: "Same as Baldwin, she at least believes what she said."

So we might have more crazies on our hands.

"Any other information you got out of them?"

Leliana: "She doesn't seem to know what a Qunari is, but have Qunari technology."

"What?"

Leliana: "I checked her belongings before returning them to her, she has Gaatlok."

"Wait… the Qunari explosive powder?"

Leliana: "Yes, I recognize the smell."

"So she's from…"

Leliana: "Or a Qunari deserter gave her some Gaatlok, or the secret of how to make them."

This is HUGE! With the Qunari's explosive powder, the chances of us beating the Blight will increase! Not only that, the technological advantage the Qunaris have over the rest of Thedas will also disappear!

"If she knows how to make Qunari explosive powder, get her to teach us how!"

Leliana: "That was my intention from the beginning."

At last! Some good coming out of this ordeal. Shale may be gone, but we have gained a weapon that could change Thedas forever!

**Morrigan POV**

When Sten was stable, I tried to approach Baldwin, who was setting on a rock, only to have the old woman follow me.

Wynne: "Good evening, Sir Baldwin. Do you have time? There is another thing I need to talk to you about."

Bladwin look up. "Sure, ask away."

Wynne: "The hex that young women companion casts, what is that spell?"

The hex… I remember me and the enemy mage suddenly lost the ability to use magic. It's a shame to admit, but I also panicked. I'd never felt so vulnerable in my life. The only reason I didn't show it was because the enemy mage panicked and ran, so I know it's not just me.

Bladwin: "It's a miracle of Velka. Goddess of sin."

"Are you sure? How do you know it's not just a normal spell?" I asked him.

Bladwin: "I already told you, I am not an expert on miracles. I barely know how pyromancy works."

Wynne: "How dose the hex work?"

Bladwin: "You should ask Kitsune. That cleric is her companion after all."

"She says she only knew him briefly. And don't know anything about his magic. So I'm asking you."

Bladwin: "I'm also not sure. I only know how it feels like on the receiving end. It's like a wall is standing between me and my fire, I can still sense the fire, but can't summon it."

"The fire wouldn't come out? What a strange way of putting it. Should you not say magic?"

He stares at me for a moment. "Yes, I meant to say magic. It was a slip of the tongue."

"But it did feel like that, like my magic is sealed within me and can't come out." Said Wynne.

In the end 'twas fruitless. Even though I believe his lack of knowledge of the hex, he is still hiding something about his magic.

**Baldwin POW**

After Morrigan and Wynne left, I walk towards Kitsune at the edge of the camp.

"Why is the Blade after me? I committed no sin." I even fulfilled the gods' prophecy, like an obedient little sheep.

Kitsune: "I already told you, I do not know and don't care to know. I just know we are to bring you back alive or as cinders."

Cinder? The Silver Knight said that too.

"You didn't tell them about the undying part."

Kitsune: "Nether did you."

"I didn't want to be experimented on, have you seen Seath's castle?"

Kitsune: "That was not my reason. Information is power. The more secrets I have, the more disadvantaged my enemies are."

"What do you mean?"

Kitsune: "For instance, if they didn't know I can come back to life, they would just kill me and forget about it. For all we know they have spells that can kill undead here. If not, they might research and create one. And who knows, they might even succeed."

"What secrets are you keeping from me?"

And she said nothing.

"Who was that Silver Knight?"

Kitsune: "Luc."

"I never heard of him."

Kitsune: "Neither have I until a month ago."

"How come we never heard of him before, he's almost as powerful as Ornstein!"

Kitsune: "It's the sun."

"What?"

"You must have noticed, the sun here is more powerful than even the recently linked Fire. I can feel it, my strength has increased, even at night." Said Kitsune, looking up at the moon.

"I didn't feel more powerful… Wait…"

The First Flame burned almost all of my souls, so even if the sun here did increase my power, I'd still be weaker than when I challenged Gwyn.

"Even so, that Silver Knight was still too powerful."

Kitsune: "Maybe the sun has more effect on the gods than us."

Just imagining a legion of them was enough to make me shiver.

Kitsune: "Or maybe he is an unsung hero."

"What do you intend to do now?"

Kitsune: "I told you and your friends, I will watch you and make sure you keep your promise."

"And the Blade will let you do that?"

Kitsune: "I'll report to the Lady of the Darkling when I see her, she will understand."

"For your sake, I hope so."

* * *

**A small abandoned house near Redcliffe**

**? POV**

We were eating dinner when all three of them suddenly stand up.

"What?"

"Someone's here." Said the Sorcerer.

What?

All of us went outside and saw the Darkmoon knightess and the Cleric Knight walking towards us.

"I welcome you, Lady of the Darkling." Said the Berenike Knight as he bowed.

I only showed them where Redcliffe was on the map once, yet they always seem to know where to find us. Did they really need a guide?

"No time for formalities, there seems to be… a complication with the Brecilian Forest group."

Everyone looks at each other.

"Sir Luc engaged the target at the Brecilian Forest, but after the Cleric Knight was defeated, the target did not return to Lordran and we don't know what happened to Sir Luc and Thief. I need one of you to go with Cleric Knight and investigate what happened to them."

What? That does not make sense. When did this happen? It takes at least a week to get from Brecilian Forest to Redcliffe, and they should still be in Brecilian Forest there days ago. They couldn't have gotten here this fast, unless they didn't fight the target at Brecilian Forest. So they engaged the target in a nearby forest, and the Cleric Knight escaped, leaving the silver knight and thief behind, returned to the wherever Knightess was, and then came here.

"It is embarrassing, but in my defense, I was fighting three opponents at once." Said the Cleric Knight.

"Craven." I said in a small voice, only loud enough for the people nearby to hear me. At least be honest. Admit you ran and left your companions.

"I will do it, I'm more familiar with the land, I can get us to Brecilian faster."

She looks at me for a while and then turns away.

"Fine, you will go, and Berenike Knight, go with them."

Berenike Knight: "Yes, my lady!"

This time, I will find Alistair and the others.

**To be continued**

I am not done with Monster Hunter yet. No update next week.


	24. Chapter 23

**Ch 23 Meaning of a Word, Reason ****for**** a S****ecret**

From what I've heard from Leliana and the others, the Archdemons were the Old Gods of Tevinter. Hundreds of years ago the Old Gods instructed some Tevinter mages to break into the "Golden City", which Leliana says is where the "Maker" lives. When the Tevinter mages entered the city, the city turned black, and the Maker turned the mages into Darkspawns. The Darkspawns then touched and passed the Darkspawn's taint to the Old Gods, and the Old Gods became the Archdemons.

What I don't understand is what was the end goal? Why would the Old Gods want the Tevinter mages to infiltrate this "Golden City"? Did the Old Gods want to be tainted? Dose the taint make the Old Gods more powerful? So I asked Alistair and Leliana, and they had no real answer. It seems they all just assume that the Old Gods were trying to challenge the Maker's authority or something.

A week has passed since the fight with the Sliver Knight, we stayed with the Dalish until Sten was fit enough to travel. We buried Shale on the spot she died, because she was too heavy. And we moved on immediately after the brief funeral.

"She has returned to the stone now." Said Oghren.

"I thought she was already in the sto-" Said Alistair with his head still bowed.

Leliana elbowed him before he could finish the sentence.

**Campsite- en route ****to ****Redcliffe **

I stood in front of Kitsune, with a staff the same length as my spear. It even has a cross guard. Kitsune wields a wooden katana she carved herself.

"Ready?" I asked. And she nodded.

I thrust my spear at her, but she immediately deflects my attack. I keep attacking with a sweep and multiple thrusts, but she parries them all. A little annoyed, I thrust at her feet, but she lifts her foot up and steps on my spear's cross guard. With all my might I lift my spear to try to free it but she suddenly removes her foot and I lose my balance, that is when she strikes me in the armpit, climbed on to my back and points her sword at the side of my neck.

"Baldwin of Astora is dead." She said, from behind me.

**Morrigan POV**

"How do you know the gods you worship are real?" Asked the girl.

The knight's conversation with the angry little elf about gods before seem to continue with her now.

"What? I don't understand?" Responded the knight, sounding genuinely confused.

We sit around the fire, cooking and eating the bear meat Aedan brought from the Dalish. Do they really need to talk about this now? I just want to eat in peace.

Leliana: "I mean, have you seen them? Do you have poof that they really exist?"

Do you have poof… not "this can't all be an accident", ACTUAL poof that your maker really exist?

Baldwin: "Well, I did see them?"

Alistair: "Oh Maker, Another one?"

What?! Do we have another crazy zealot?!

Leliana: "A you sure? How do you know what you saw was real and not just a dream or a hallucination?"

"Really? You of all people are asking him that?"

I said that out loud, Aedan warned me not to get into arguments about religion with Leliana.

Baldwin: "Well, I remember there were other people around me that also saw what I saw. So no, I don't think it's a dream or hallucination."

What?

Darrian: "And what do your gods look like?"

Baldwin: "Like… human, but bigger, taller, as tall as Sten."

Leliana: "How do you know that they really are gods, they might be powerful Qunari mages, no?"

Sten looks away from us, and pretends to be not interested, but he was closer to the fire than before.

Baldwin: "Well, they are not gray, at least not the ones I saw, and they told us they were gods."

"Ha."

Ah, poor indoctrinated fool, and here I thought you were different.

Darrian: "Wait… is the Sliver Knight we fought before…"

Zevran: "How do you know they weren't lying? People pretending to be gods."

Baldwin: "Pretending to be gods? How? Human are too small… Wait… what are you…" He pauses a moment. "What does the word 'god', or 'Maker' mean to you?"

Leliana: "An entity that created everything, the sun that lights up our world, the warmness in your chest, that is all knowing, all powerful and all loving, no, he is love."

"Ugh." I think I threw up a little in my mouth. The knight looked confused for a moment, and then…

Baldwin: "Now I understand, it seems there's been a misunderstanding."

Zevran: "What misunderstanding?"

Baldwin: "Because we speak the same language, I forgot sometimes not every word shares the same meaning. For example, to people here mage means "someone who was born with the power of magic", to me it means "someone who studies magic"."

Darrian: "What do you mean?"

Baldwin: "When you ask how I know they are really gods, to me that's like asking me how I know if I'm really human or asking how you know Dog is really a dog."

Dog: "Woof!"

Zevran: "Which means… what?"

Baldwin: "There is nothing mysterious about the gods, in my wor… land, the being called god is as natural as the being called human."

Alistair: "Which means?"

Baldwin: "I guess you could say gods and human are the same? No, wait… There are differences, but, it's like a man and an ant? No… maybe in your case, a really powerful immortal mage and a non-mage? What I'm trying to say is, there is no wonder or mystery, Gwyn and his immortal kins rule over mortal humans, that's all."

There is profound silence and a blank look on everyone's face, I don't think anyone here knows what to think. Until that girl ruins it.

Leliana: "So they are not really gods after all."

Baldwin: "By your definition, sure."

Oghren: "I don't think I'm following the conversation."

Sten: "That's because it's foolish nonsenses."

Leliana: "But you said you don't believe in them… whatever they are, they aren't gods anymore right?"

Baldwin: "I never said that…"

Leliana: "I asked you if you still believed in your god not long after I joined the group."

Baldwin: "… I remember now, you asked me if I was a follower of the Way of White, I said no, and then you asked if I was worshiping any other gods, I said no."

Leliana: "So you don't believe in those… idols? No, those giants are not gods anymore right?"

Baldwin: "Like I said, to me, god is just the name of a race, and I didn't say I don't believe in them, I just said I don't follow and worship them anymore."

Leliana: "What? But you believe in them…"

Baldwin: "I don't understand, I can believe in the something existing without worshiping them, correct?"

Leliana: "Yes, I guess…"

Baldwin: "If you can't think of them as gods, just think of them as super powerful beings that live forever. I don't care. They might though. Maybe to them it's like insisting on calling them 'mister' even though they told you to call them 'miss'."

That girl is usually quite smart, until when it comes to religion.

Baldwin: "Also, the word giant for me and my people refers to another race."

Alistair: "Wait, what?"

Baldwin: "We the humans are the smallest race in my land, in fact, we used to be call Pygmy by the gods."

Darrian: "So there are giant larger then the Qunaris?"

"I think that's quite enough for religious exchanges." Said Wynne as he stood up. "It's as he said, we speak the same language, but not every word shares the same meaning, I think we all need time to think about Baldwin's stories."

Who died and make you our mother? Well.. hopefully mine. Still, even if Flementh died it does not mean I need a new one.

As Baldwin stood up and walked towards his comer of his camp, I followed him.

"Show me you magic. Create some fire." I told him.

"Why?" Asked Baldwin. With a confused look on his face, or he would under that helmet of his.

"Just do it."

He hold out his hand, opened his palm and fire appeared on his palm.

Baldwin: "Well?"

"Extinguish the fire and do it again."

Baldwin: "Hmm?"

"Do it."

Baldwin closes his hand and open it up again, and again summons his fire.

I knew it. I too open my hand and create fire in my hand.

"Do you notice the difference?" I asked.

Baldwin: "What?"

"I created fire. You summoned it."

Baldwin: "I don't get it."

"I created it by using energy from the Fade. Look closely."

And I pull energy from the Fade, which looks like a white light, and the white light turns into fire, this time slowly.

"See? But with you, the fire seems to grow out of your hand. Your magic was already fire from the beginning."

Baldwin: "So? I already told you, I have "the gift of fire"."

"And I say you were hiding aspects of your magic, why?"

"We all have something to hide. You have too, right?" Baldwin suddenly becomes serious.

Finally.

Baldwin: "I'm not hiding the secret of my magic so I can harm you. I already told you, my magic can create demons."

"So you hid it for my sake?" I laughed. "I decide what I can and cannot know."

Baldwin: "And I decide who I share and don't share my fire with."

"What? Share your fire?"

"Uhh…" Baldwin suddenly stands up.

"Oh no you don't."

"Please understand, I just don't want the weight of my friends turning into demons on my shoulders." And he literally picks up his shaft and sword and ran off.

Friends? Who in the world does he think he is?

**Aedan POV**

"What do you think of his story?" I ask Leliana, Zevran and Wynne.

Leliana: "He believes in what he says… But his story is crazy!"

If you didn't vouch for him, I would have just called him a liar.

Zevran: "It almost sounds like he worships the elven gods…"

Leliana: "He did say that the head of the gods is "The Lord of Sunlight". I think the head of the elven gods also has a connection to the sun."

"A human worshiping the elven gods… or the old gods of Tevinter."

Wynne: "That's going a little too far, he described his gods as giant humans, not dragons."

"So the Qunari…"

The silver knight… now that I think about it, wasn't Ferelden's first king also called the silver knight? And if I remember correctly, there was also a silver knight during the exalted march of the Dales. Might be just a coincidence. The first king is a human, not a Qunari.

Zevran: "Then why didn't he worship Sten then?"

Leliana: "He did say he doesn't worship them anymore."

"A Tevinter cult that worships the Qunaris…"

Zevran: "Why would Tevinters worship the Qunaris? They are at war."

"Who knows how those Tevinters think? They are nuts!" I mean they let mages run the country.

Wynne: "You seem intent on linking him to Tevinter."

"Because that is the only possible explanation! His armor and weapons are too well made to be Avvar or some other barbaric tribes. And you said it yourself, his magic is abnormal! The only reasonable conclusion is that he's from Tevinter!"

Wynne has no comeback for that.

"What about the other one? The woman? Did you get you hands on the explosive powder?" I asked Leliana.

Leliana: "No, Fox made it clear she doesn't want to share the secret with us."

Fox. Because some of us (not me) had problems pronouncing and remembering her name, so she told us to call her Fox instead. When I told her female foxes are called vixens, she ignored me.

"This is important! Did you tell her about the Qunaris?"

Leliana: "I did. She said that's our own problem."

Cold bitch! We need the explosive powder to fight both the Blight and the Qunaris!

"Do we need to force it out of her?"

Zevran: "I don't think we can. I tortured people before, but I don't think we can even catch her."

"Why?"

Zevran: "I know her type, she will run the moment she perceives danger. And her swordsmanship…"

"What? That little show she did with Baldwin? It was staged." Like professional wrestling.

Leliana: "Maybe so, but I saw her in a real fight with Darrian. Her skills with a sword are… incredible."

Zevran: "I think the biggest problem here is that her swordsmanship is alien to us. If I had more time to spar with her, learn her attack patterns, I might have a chance."

"Do it then."

**Bladwin POW**

"This "maker" of theirs sounds more like the First Flame than a person."

Shit! I was fixing my sword to my new Ironbard shaft I bought from Dalish when she startled me!

"Can you not sneak up from behind me?" I almost attacked you.

Kitsune: "I did not sneak behind you, you just lack awareness. And this is my side of the camp."

No I don't. You just walk without sound. But still, she has a point, this "maker" does sound like a personification of the First Flame. Only the Flame doesn't go around judging people. Actually, the Flame doesn't really do anything.

"Maybe, but from what I've heard, this "maker" can behave like any other person. Get angry, hold grudges and even steal other people's wives."

I mean, the people who "betrayed" him died a long time ago, right? So what? Sins of the father, sins of the son? Isn't that no different from Zathrian?

"Why do you share so much information with them?" Kitsune suddenly asked. She doesn't seem to be really interested in the topic.

"It's a give and take, I'm curious about them and they're curious about me. To them it's probably just, at best, a legend, or at worse, my own delusions. I don't intend on ever telling them about our nature, I don't want to be experimented on. So don't worry."

No… that may be true in the past, but now it's more like… I don't want them to look at me with disgust.

Kitsune: "That spy's been asking me about black powder. I heard only the Qunaris have explosive powder."

"Really?" I never knew that. Sten and I are not exactly on good terms.

Kitsune: "Do you know how to make black powder?"

"No?"

Kitsune: "Good. We can't let them have this technology. They are not ready for it."

"But I thought the Qunaris already have explosives? We'd only be giving them a technology that lets them be on equal footing with the Qunaris."

Kitsune: "And why should we do that?"

"What? So Thedas can protect itself for the Qunaris."

Kitsune looks me straight in the eyes. "What do we truly know about this world? How do you know the Qunaris are the truly evil ones here? The only Qunari we've ever met is that Sten. How do we know that he isn't the odd one out? Because to me he seems too brainwashed and dimwitted to be normal. Not even the most brainwashed samurais are that brain dead."

"What's a samurai? You can't just reference something I don't know."

Kitsune ignores me and keeps going. "How do you know once the humans here get their hands on the black powder, they wouldn't invade and massacre the Qunaris, or any other nations they might encounter in the future?"

"Really? Come on…"

Kitsune: "You sympathize with them because they just so happen to look like you and speak a similar language. What do you really know about them?"

I…

Kitsune: "The second reason is that as long as only we can make explosives, we have an advantage over them."

"We?"

Kitsune: "In case we need to use the black powder to defend ourselves against them."

I laughed. "You think they might invade our world?"

Kitsune: "Things like that is what usually happens when two cultures meet."

So you mean we might be the ones doing the invading. I can see why. The sun.

She then turns. "Unless they have something of equal value to offer us, don't give our technology away to them." And walks away.

**To be continued**

* * *

I think of it like this: Dragon Age's religious views resemble medieval Europe while Dark Souls' religious views are more like ancient Greece's. Now imagine someone from ancient Greece time travel to the medieval era.


	25. Chapter 24 Sacrifice

**Ch 24 Sacrifice**

**Circle of Magi**

To bypass the blockade Loghain set up around Redcliffe, we decided to use the ferry at Lake Calenhad docks. We also passed on Dagna's request about joining the circle. First enchanter Irving was interested in the idea of having a dwarf study magic as to give a different perspective on the arcana, and agreed to send someone to Orzammar to pick up Dagna.

Mithra: "So these are the cages you shemlen keep your mages. Disgusting."

I think half of us would agree with that.

"We do not put mages in "cages"." Replied Wynne. "The Circle is not a prison. It's for the protection of magas and non mages alike."

Morrigan: "Is that what you tell yourself and your students? Tell a lie long enough and even the liar would believe it."

"Morrigan!" Aedan.

Morrigan rolled her eyes and walked away.

Wynne ignored Morrigan. "Not like the Dalish is that much better. And don't think I don't know about what happens when a Dalish clan has more than three mages."

So your admit the Circle treats the mages… unfairly.

Mithra: "Nothing happens. If a clan has more than three mages, we will send one to another clan that doesn't have enough mages."

"And if all of the clans have three mages?"

Mithra: "And nothing. The mage is free to go wherever."

Wynne: "You mean you kick them out, and let other people deal with the problem."

Mithra: "The mage is free."

Wynne: "They usually become mercenaries for underground crime syndicates."

Darrian abruptly stopped moving. Those elven mages we fought at Orzammar…

Mithra: "It's their choice."

I admire loyalty. Loyalty is a good quality, but this is just blind tribalism.

"Disgusting." Said Darrian in a low voice.

Sten: "I find myself wishing that your people hold proper, civilized attitudes towards magic."

Oh great, now Sten joined in on the conversation.

Wynne: "By treating them worse than dogs?"

"We respect and honor their sacrifice and selflessness."

Wynne: "You shackle them and sew their mouths shut! You torture them so you can admire them?"

Sten: "Because they are dangerous. Yet despite all the hardship, they still endure. We respect that more than anything."

He didn't deny it, so it's true.

"Enough!" Darrian said to them with an angry tone. "It's pointless." This is the first time he gave an order like that, usually it was Aedan who stops the conversation before it gets violent.

I still think I know too little of this world, but the whole Qunnari treatment of mages… sounded like… the Fire Keeper. Though I think most Fire Keepers were disabled from the start, there were some that were maimed. Back when I was still mortal, I was indifferent to the practice, but after meeting the Fire Keepers, meeting Anastacia, I could no longer pretend everything was fine… but even then, I still needed them to exist as Fire Keepers… the only thing I thought I could do for them was… link the Fire. I wonder if Anastacia got what she wanted.

First we crippled them, then we sanctified them. We are not so different from the Qunaris.

* * *

**Redcliffe Village- Village's Chantry**

When we arrived in Redcliffe Village, we found out that undeads had been coming out of the castle every night and attacking the village. And Alistair is King Cailan's half brother. Great.

Aedan: "Loghain's men are just standing outside doing nothing?"

Bann Teagan: "Loghain's men disappeared some time ago."

Bann Teagan, younger brother to Arl Eamon, filled us in on what happened recently. For a whole week now undead creatures had been coming out of the castle and attacking the village every night. We already knew Arl Eamon was ill, from the Redcliffe knight we met at Lothering that the Arlessa Isolde sent to find some miracle ash, but now he could be dead.

Bann Teagan: "If not for the three strangers who came to our aid three nights ago, I wouldn't be here talking to you right now."

"One of them is right here, healing the injured." Bann Teagan points to a man in a dark rope (or maybe it's just dirty) healing a man with blue light. I wasn't surprised, Kitsune already told me that they would be here.

Wynne: "I've never seen him before, an apostate?"

Bann Teagan: "I really don't give a damn at this point. As long as he helps us, I don't care what he is."

**Outside of the Chantry**

Mithra: "Finally out, it's so uncomfortable being in a shemlen temple. All that talk of "kindness" and "forgiveness" while persecuting others is sickening."

We've gotten used to it by now and just ignored her. It's not like I don't sympathize with them, but I don't see how antagonizing the humans would help the elves. I only hope Mithra's clan is the odd one out.

Morrigan: "How pointless, helping these villagers fight an impossible battle. One would think we had enough to contend with elsewhere."

"How the hell do you know it's an impossible battle?"

Leliana: "That's cold, Morrigon, even for you."

Aedan: "All we have to do is survive the night and storm the castle in the morning."

Sten: "There are no Darkspawns here and nothing to gain, it is a fool's errand."

Mithra: "Agreed. We, the Dalish pledged to fight The Blight, not defend some shemlen village."

Darrian: "What would you have us do, instead?"

Sten: "Leave."

Alistair: "Leave?"

Sten: "The plan was never to come and defend this village."

"Shortsighted much? And I thought Alistair already told us that we need help from the A…a…"

Alistair: "Arl Eamon."

"Arl Eamon. We need help from him."

Sten: "Such irony, a kabethari calling a Qunari shortsighted."

"I don't understand."

Sten: "You just proved my point again."

What? Am I that stupid? Are Sten's words too wish for my brain to comprehend?

Aedan: "You need to remember, I'm the leader here."

Sten: "You are a coward."

Aedan: "Excuse me?"

Sten: "Instead of fighting the Darkspawn, you waste my time fighting anything but. You fear the Archdemon."

"What's so wrong about fearing a Darkspawn controlling dragons?"

Sten: "Nothing, if yon are a kabethari. Qunari fear nothing."

"Maybe that's because all that brainwashing damaged your brain." Said Kitsune, in a voice that only I and the people near her can hear.

Aedan: "We need an army to fight the Darkspawns so I can get to the Archdemon!"

"How many men do you need? All the men, women, children and elderly in Thedas? Only then will you have the courage to fight the Archdemon?" Sten said mockingly.

"You are a murderer, a murderer that killed children, Sten! You of all people have no right to call other people coward! Remember it's only by my mercy that you are not dead! So shut up!" Aedan responded angrily.

And everyone went silent. I look around, the villagers stopped what they were doing and were looking at us. Can't say it's good for morale, talking about murders.

Aedan: "Alright then! We have work to do, a village to defend, undeads to kill!"

"Not the best first impression for the villagers here."

Aedan grinds his teeth. "We will split into two teams. Wynne, stay and help the injured. Leliana, Zevran and Kitsune, set up traps at the windmill, ask Ser Perth about where should you should set traps. Oghren, Alistair and…" He looks at me. "you can help with whatever menial tasks the mayor needs help with. Dog, Mithra, and Morrigan can help me with any other requests the Mayor has."

Darrian: "What about me and Sten."

Aedan: "Rest and recover your strength."

Darrian: "What? No, I'm fine, my injury healed a long time ago."

Sten: "As am I."

Aedan looks at Sren. "You don't want to help these people, but fine. You can help Oghren and Alistair." Aedan then turns to Darrian. "You help with the traps."

As I walk towards mayor Murdock, a familiar face, or should I say a familiar set of armor greets me.

"After the battle, meet us at the docks." Said the Knightess, and left with a hooded man.

* * *

**Evening **

Ser Perth: "The sun's almost gone, the undead will be here any time now."

Ser Perth, knight of Redcliffe and leader of the few knights remaining in the village.

We were split into two teams again. Me, Aedan, Alistair, Oghren, Leliana, Zevran, Mithra, Kitsune and Morrigan were stationed at the windmill. Wynne, Dog, Sten and Darrian were stationed in front of the Chantry. Sten and Darrian stayed at the Chantry because of their injuries, Wynne because the injured still need her help and Dog is there to guard her.

Ser Perth: "Here they come! Set the oil on fire!"

I turn to the path towards Redcliffe castle, and saw undeads, running out of the wall of fire we created using oil barrels and wagons.

"So this is the undead of this world. They looks like mad Hollow." Said Kitsune.

"From what I heard, instead of missing something, they are corpses possessed by demons - not the demons of our world. The demon of this-"

"Archers!" Commended Ser Perth.

I join the archers and let loose a few fire arrows at the undeads. All three of the Blades I saw at the village were here. The sorcerer has no problem using his magic in front of common people, firing soul arrows at the undeads.

"Lucky for them we have plenty of experience killing undeads, right?" Said the hooded man, talking to me.

"Please don't talk to me." I don't want to give Aedan any more reason to distrust me.

Ser Perth: "Aim for the head! Aim for the head!"

More and more undeads charge through the fire and our arrows, I count at least forty of them. Forty undeads against twenty of us, not too bad, I thought as I raise my spear and bury the cross guard into one of the undead's head.

"The monsters are attacking from the lake!" A villager running towards us shouted.

The lake? They can swim? Well, I guess they don't need to breathe, undead don't really need air.

"They're attacking the barricades! We need help!" Said the Villager.

Ser Perth immediately turn to us. "Go to the village, we'll hold them off."

"I'll stay." I said to Aedan.

Kitsune: "I'll stay as well."

Aedan: "No way, you two are coming with me. Alistair, Oghren and Mithra will stay."

Oh, I volunteered to stay behind without thinking about it, but I bet Aedan probably thinks I have some nefarious schemes or something. Well, Kitsune probably did have something in mind when she volunteered to stay.

**In front of the Chantry**

I knocked an undead over with the cross spear's cross guard, once the undead's head touched the ground, I crushed it with the spear's pommel.

BOOM!

A firebomb. I look at the direction of the explosion and saw Kitsune, with Sten walking towards her.

Sten: "Where did you get the Gaatlok?"

Kitsune: "What?"

Sten grabs her right arm. "I said where did you get those Gaatlok!"

"Let go." Said Kitsune with a cold voice.

"Hey! Now is not the time! Whatever your issue is do it after the battle!" Said Aedan, with his hand on Sten's forearm.

Sten: "This is bigger than me and all of you, kabethari!"

What happened next I can't even explain, Sten's huge body was in the air and he spun a full circle before landing on the ground butt first.

Crack!

"Don't try to get up, you landed on your armor on a hard floor, your hip may be broken." Said Kitsune, staring down at Sten.

Sten: "Maigc…"

Aedan: "What?! Wynne! Sten needs healing!" He then turns to Kitsune. "What did you do to… No, that's not important now, because of you we lost a fighter, you'd better make up for this!"

Kitsune responds by throwing another bomb and killing three more undeads.

Kitsune: "That was my last one."

Aedan: "Really!?"

"Doesn't matter, The undead's numbers have stopped increasing, there are only a few remaining." I said to Aedan as I decapitate another undead.

After we killed… or re-killed all of the undeads in the village, Aedan sent Leliana and Kitsune to the windmill to see if they need more help, and sent me and Zevran to check if there are anymore undeads hiding in the village.

Zevran: "So, sir knight, what's Astora like?"

What's it like… I only have Lordran and Ferelden to compare it to, and I don't think it's fair to compare it to the now fallen Lordran and a chaotic Ferelden during the Blight.

"It's a good place to live." I reply while holding a torch over the lake. No use, even if there are still undeads hiding in the water, it's hard to see anything.

Zevran: "Is it hot? Or cold?"

That I can answer.

"Compare to Ferelden, it's quite cold." You people have no idea how lucky you are, with such a strong sun.

Zevran: "What's the governing structure like, do you have a king?"

"It's ruled by lords, clerics and kings. The lords are made up of nobility, the clerics are mostly commoners, and we have a king."

Zevran: "So Astora has a king… interesting. Is your king a mage?"

What a strange question.

"Did the king practice magic? I don't know."

Zevran: "People of Astora believe in multiple gods, yes? Tell me about some of them."

"Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight is the most important one, even if you primarily worships other gods, you will still honor him."

Zevran: "Interesting, tell me, are your gods dragons?"

Hmm?

"No, the gods and lords fight the Everlasting Dragons for the right to claim the world." I look over to him and asks, "Aedan asked you to grill me for information?

Zevran: "Ah, that's…"

"No need to explain, I understand. Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

Zevran: "No, I'm good."

"I won't be offended, ask anything you like."

Besides, talking about my past can help me check what I can or can't remember.

Zevran: "I thank you, but we really need to concentrate on our work."

After we checked every corner of the village, I told Zevran I wanted to check the docks again and went alone. When I reached the dock, I found Kitsune and the hooded man.

Hooded man: "Go to the deserted general store over there, the lady is waiting for the both of you."

* * *

**Redcliffe Village's general store**

We followed the hooded man to the store, when we went in, the hooded man stayed outside.

Knightess: "Greetings, Baldwin of Astora, it has been a long time."

I bowed. "Lady of the Darkling."

The Knightess gestures to the sorcerer to her right. "This is my associate, Sorcerer."

Sorcerer? What kind of group is the Blade?

Knightess: "The one outside is Wanderer, and…" She gestures to Kitsune. "And you already know Thief."

Thief, huh? I look at Kitsune and she looks away.

"What do you want with me?"

Knightess: "Straight to the point I see."

"I committed no crimes against the gods, I even completed the gods' mission! Why are the Darkmoon Blades after me?!"

Knightess: "We need you as our backup."

"What?"

Knightess: "One day the Fire will fade again, and we might need you again."

I'm out of breath, I remove my helmet, sit down on a random chair and try to control my breathing.

"You can't ask that… I already… burned once… You can't…"

Knightess: "We are not saying you will be our first choice to link the Fire again. We are creating a system that will ensure that the Fire is strong forever, we just need you to be our backup plan."

"Stop using the word LINK! Be Honest! I am just fuel to you!"

Knightess: "You were only burned for three years, Lord Gwyn was burned for ten."

It felt like an eternity. No, to me, when I was burning, it was eternity.

"You are asking too much! I can't…"

Knightess: "You don't have a choice, you will link the Fire willingly, or as cinder. Such is your fate, Chosen Undead."

She's right, I can't escape the Blade, the undead hunters will hunt me wherever I flee, sooner or later I will be caught.

"I need to finish this mission first."

Knightess: "Thief already told me about this mission… I need to ask my master first."

Master?

Darkmoon Knightess looks up at the ceiling, and begins to mumble. I look towards Kitsune and she just shrugs.

Knightess: "Yes, master." She then turns her head at me. "You have three months."

"Thank you."

"Rejoice, Chosen Undead, your sacrifice will be remembered throughout the ages, your glory is now equal to Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight."

Then why is it the only thing I feel is despair?

**Kitsune POV**

Knightess: "I will send a message to the others telling them to return. You keep watching over him."

"Yes, my lady."

Sorcerer: "What about that human, my lady?"

Knightess: "What about him?"

She doesn't care about him at all. I turn towards the door.

"Even now, it's still hard to believe he defeated Dragon Slayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough."

Knightess: "He did not do it alone, two Warriors of Sunlight helped him. And even then, it took him five years to succeed."

"Five years… but even still… The Four Knights are second only to Gwyn, and Smough's power is said to be equal to the Four."

Knightess: "After the fiftieth attempt, he left. And for the next five years he harvested souls like a mad hollow. When he challenged sir Ornstein and sir Smough again, his strength was equal to that of a Silver knight."

"Equal to a god…"

Knightess: "But you must also remember, with the weakening of the sun, the gods don't even have half of their strengths left. No, his true strength is his determination… or perhaps, his insanity. In five years he collected more souls than a normal undead does in twenty. His tenacity is borderline madness."

Knightess then turn towards me. "He is physically weaker now, but do not underestimate him. If he tries to betray us, kill him, and return with his cinder."

"Yes, my lady."

**To be continued**

* * *

Ornstein and Smough was the hardest boss fight in Dark Souls for me. I spent days farming souls until I was over level 200 when I finally beat them, and even then I had to summon help. That was the first and last time I summoned a real player for help in Dark Souls, because after that every boss was a cakewalk. I guess I was just not good at fighting two opponents at once.

And if you haven't figured it out yet, this Chosen Undead never met Gwyndolin and still thinks Gwynevere in Anor Londo is real. Gwyndolin is like a rumor to him. He's a sheep. Unlike Dragon age, in Dark Souls you don't make story decisions through dialogue choices, you make them through your actions, and without a guide, it's almost impossible to figure it out. I mean, attack Gwynevere? Meet Kaathe before you talk to Frampt? And Dark Souls only has one save, and that's an auto save, meaning there are no redos.

From now on, one update every two weeks will be the norm.


	26. Ch 25 Castle Siege

**Ch 25 Castle Siege**

**Village's Chantry**

**Aedan POV**

Zevran: "He and Fox met with the three outsiders."

"What did they talk about?"

Zevran: "Couldn't say. The person at the door walked up to me and told me "to take a hike".

I turn to Leliana. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on her."

Leliana: "I only looked away for a moment, and she was gone."

It was then Baldwin entered the chantry.

Zevran: "Are you going to confront him?"

"Why? He'll just deny everything. Besides… I still need them to fight to Blight. I must beat the Blight. They didn't die in vain."

"Who didn't die in vain?" Zevran asked suddenly.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Zevran gave me a strange look. "Sorry, must have misheard something."

Wynne told me, like with Baldwin's magic, she also can't sense the Fade in those outsiders' magic.

"This is shady."

"In all honesty," Said Leliana, looking a Baldwin. "I'm more worried about Sir Baldwin getting into some kind of trouble. Looking at his body language, he seems… forlorn."

"Yes, I can see it too." Zevran looking at him and nods.

For a spy and an assassin, you two sure are oblivious to danger.

**Next day- Secret passage under the windmill**

**Baldwin POW**

We were supposed to sneak into the castle with Bann Teagan via a secret passage inside of the windmill, but he was taken away by the sudden appearance of Arlessa Isolde, Arl Eamon's wife. Isolde claimed an "evil" has taken over the castle, and Arl Eamon was poisoned. The mage that was responsible was caught, but the "evil" remained. Her son Connor seems to have gone mad and she needs Bann Teagan's help. So we ended up sneaking into the castle without Bann Teagan. Darrian, Oghren, Dog, Kitsune and Mithra waited by the main gate with the Redcliffe knights. We will enter the castle and open the gate from within and the knights will then charge in. Ser Perth joined us as a guide.

**Redcliffe Dungeons**

When we got out of the secret passage, we found ourselves inside a dungeon and found the mage Isolde said was responsible inside a cell.

Jowan: "It wasn't me! Yes, I poisoned the Arl, but I didn't summon a demon!"

It turns out Connor is a "mage"(sorry, I still associate the word with those who study magic, not those born with magic), and he was hired to teach Connor how to use his magic in secret. He is a maleficar, a blood mage.

"So it's all your fault!" Said Ser Perth as he draws his sword. Aedan immediately reached his arm out and blocked him form getting any closer to the cell.

"You? A blood mage? Truly? I would never have guessed." Said Morrigan as she snickers.

Yeah, compared to the head evil mage we killed at the tower, he seems… dull.

Alistair: "A blood mage! Well, that isn't good."

Wynne: "Ahhh, I thought you looked familiar. I had thought you… dead. Hunted down by the Templars."

Jowan: "I guess you might have been told that. I was in hiding when I was caught, but instead of killing me, Loghain made me an offer."

He claimed Loghain is the one who introduced him to Isolde and ordered him to poison Eamon. He also claimed Connor summoned a demon and was responsible for this mess. Now he wants us to release him, so he can help fix this.

Morrigan: "I say this boy could still be of use to us. But if not, then let him go. Why keep him prisoner here?"

Boy? He looks to be around the same age as you.

Alistair: "Hey, hey! Let's not forget he's a blood mage! You can't just… set a blood mage free!"

Morrigan: "Better to slay him? Better to punish him for his choices? Is this Alistair talking or the Templar?"

"To be fair, he did try to… no, he did poison someone."

Alistair: "I'd say it's common sense. We don't even know the whole story yet."

Wynne: "Jowan has good intentions, but… a blood mage? I… find it difficult to trust his words."

Alistair: "I don't know. He is a blood mage… but this is an unusual situation."

Sten: "I say kill the mage, He cannot be trusted."

Leliana: "He wishes to redeem himself… doesn't everyone deserve that chance?"

"Oh? Like anyone else we know?" Zevran said, looking at Sten.

Leliana: "Everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves in the Maker's eyes, this man no less than any."

So two yeas, three nays. And they turn to me.

"I say nay." Nothing against Jowan, but I have bad experience with letting people I don't know anything about out of cells.

"Why are we even debating this! This maleficar poisoned Lord Eamon! The only mercy he deserves is a quick death!" Said Ser Perth in anger.

"I'm letting you out, on the condition that you'll help us." Said Aedan.

No democracy in this group. Oh well, I knew this would happen. I think he has an unhealthy obsession with recruiting people. Maybe he should talk about it.

"What!? Are you out of your mind!?" Asked Ser Perth.

"We need as many able bodied men as possible. I'll take responsibility for this." Said Aedan. He then turns to Jowan. "You will help us fight whatever monsters are upstairs."

Jowan: "What? But I'm still injured! The Arlessa tortured me!"

Aedan reaches through the bars, grabbed Jowan by the collar and pulled Jowan until his face hit the iron bars. "You poisoned Arl Eamon, and for all I know you did summon the undead, help us fight and gain redemption points with the Maker or I'll kill you right now!"

Leliana: "The Maker doesn't give out redemption points…"

Aedan turns and stares at Leliana and she looks away.

"We've got two people with Templar's power here, put him between Aedan and Alistair. If he tries anything, just kill him."

Alistair: "But I thought you said nay?"

"As long as it's not my responsibility to watch him, I don't care either way."

Ser Perth: "I hope for the Maker's sake you know what you're doing, Warden."

Sten: "It is a mistake."

"You killed eight innocent people and we gave you a chance."

Sten: "That's different, I am not a Bas-Saarebas. And you were against me joining. Is it because he is human and I am not?"

"I was against you joining because you refused to tell us why you killed those people. Whether you're human or not is irrelevant. Are you sure you're not just projecting? You're against him joining because of who he is, while I was against you joining because of what you did."

Sten: "Interesting, what I call common sense you call prejudice."

"Enough! I've made my decision! Now choose, Blood Mage!" Said Aedan as he pulls out his dagger.

Jowan: "I'll… help you…"

**Courtyard**

As soon as we entered the courtyard, we encountered a large force of undeads and revenants.

"Shit!" Said Aedan as he turns to me and Jowan. "Open the gate!"

So in the end, he's my responsibility.

Jowan: "But my fingers still hurt…"

His finger nails were pulled out. Wynne healed his wounds, but I guess they still hurt. He's lucky they didn't just cut off his fingers, after what he did.

"But my fingers still hurt." Aedan mocked.

"Let's just go." I said to him as I lightly slap him on the back, but he still almost tumbled over. "This isn't a democracy, Aedan's word is law." I'll admit it's both a good thing and an annoying thing.

I pull out my new kite shield and turn to Jowan. "Take this."

Jowan: "What?! I don't know how to use a shield!"

"Just lift it over your head and use it to block arrows from above. You can use Barrier, right?"

Jowan shakes his head "No, but I can use Rock Armor and Arcane Shield."

"Then use it, and protect me from the arrows. Seeing you might not be able to open the gate with your hands."

I waited for Aedan, Sten, Alistair and Ser Perth to draw the undead archers' attention. When the archers start shooting at them, I give the signal to Jowan and we move out.

"Faster."

Jowan: "I can't, my rock armor is slowing me down."

I reach for the lever and grabbed it, and was shot right through the hand by an arrow. That really hurts.

"Cover me better." I said to Jowan as I reach for the lever with my left hand and pull it. Almost immediately the gate is lifted, and Darrian and the others came charging in with the Redcliffe knights.

I snap the arrow head off and pull out the arrow. I sometime wish the curse would also remove my sense of pain. I mean, what's the point? I can't die… No, it's more like I can't stay dead.

"Heal me." I said to Jowan.

Jowan: "I… I can't, healing magic is beyond my level."

I shook my head, took out my Estus flask and took a small sip. He is either a really good and nefarious actor, or… I look at him again… and watch him shrieks every time an arrow hits the shield.

Jowan: "W… what kind of potion is that?"

"You know what, I don't know." I know it has something to do with the Fire, but… hmm. Oh well, I'll leave the complicated stuff to the scholars.

**Main Hall **

Bann Teagan is jumping around, I think it's supposed to be amusing but it just looks wrong. A boy is clapping his hand - so a grown man jumping around like a buffoon is what passes for entertainment here? Arlessa Isolde just stands there looking sad and doing nothing.

"Yes uncle! Entertain me!" Said the boy with a high pitched voice. I presume he is Connor.

We left Ser Perth and the knights outside, good thing too, I don't think Bann Teagan would want them see him like this.

Connor: "So these are our visitor? The ones you told me about, Mother?"

"Y-yes, Conner." Said the Arlessa with a frightened voice and her head bowed.

Arlessa Isolde: "Grey Wardens… Please don't hurt my son! He's not responsible for what he dose! Connor didn't mean to do this, it was that mage! The one who poisoned Eamon, he started all this!"

Behind the party, Jowan tried really hard to make himself look small.

Arlessa Isolde: "He summoned this demon! Connor was just trying to help his father!"

We all turn and look at Jowan.

Jowan shakes his hands and his head. "It wasn't me!"

Morrigan: "And made a deal with the demon to do so? Foolish child."

Demon Connor: "It was a fair deal! Father is still alive! Just as I wanted. Now it's my turn to sit on the throne and send out armies to conquer Thedas! But you spoiled my sport by saving that stupid village, and now you'll repay me!"

And he ran away, and the soldiers drew their weapons, even Bann Teagan pulled out his sword.

Aedan: "Damn it! DO NOT KILL Bann Teagan! And do your best to spare the others." He then turns to Morrigan. "Morrigan, stop Bann Teagan!"

Morrigan nodded and trapped Teagan in a magic barrier.

"Are you mad? I am not risking my life to save some shem!" Said Mithra as she shot a soldier right between the eyes. For a moment, I could see a smile on her face.

I agree that it's a fantasy that we can knock them all out without hurting them. It may not be those soldiers' fault, but we can only try our best not to kill them.

I rushed towards the front most soldier, close the distance with one step, lift my spear up and slam it down at the soldier, he lifts his shield up to block the attack but the cross guard penetrated his wooden shield and hit him on the head. I use my spear to pull his shield off his hand, and swing the spear pommel at his head, knocking him out.

"Teagan!" Screamed Isolde.

I turn to the voice, and saw Teagan on the ground, with an arrow on his chest. I look around, all the soldiers are on the ground, dead or dying, that was fast, but we do out number them fourteen to ten.

"He broke out of the barrier and charged right at me, I was only defending myself." Said Mithra.

"Damn savage! You'll hang for this!" Shouts Isolde.

"I'd like to see you try! Shem!" Threatens Mithra as she draws her knife.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Said Alistair, he then turns to Wynne. "Wynne! heal him!"

Wynne shakes her head. "I can't, I've already used up too much power yesterday with the villagers and haven't recovered completely."

Alistair turns to Morrigan.

"Oh so now you like magic?" Sneers Morrigan.

Aedan: "Morrigan! Now is not the time! Heal him!"

Morrigan: "I too haven't completely recovered since last night's battle."

"Move." I said as I took out the only bottle of Divine Blessing I have.

Aedan: "What are you doing? What is that?"

"Our last hope." I don't want to waste my only bottle, and over other soldiers, but the reality is that Bann Teagan's life takes priority right now.

**To be continued**

* * *

I will be away from internet from a week starting maybe Monday, so I won't be able to reply to comments.


	27. Chapter 26

**Ch 26**

The Divine Blessing worked, and Bann Teagan was saved. After we patched up all the soldiers that could be saved, and Morrigan broke Bann Teagan's mind control, we begin discussing what to do with Connor.

Alistair: "I wouldn't normally suggest slaying a child, but… he's an abomination, I'm not sure if we have a choice."

Wynne: "I do not like the idea of hurting the boy, but…"

I… never thought I would hear Alistair and Wynne even entertain the idea of killing a child.

"People here fear demons that much?" Asked Kitsune.

"I think I may have underestimated the fear of demons and mages in this world."

I need to reevaluate the threat of demons and mages in this world, or reevaluate Alistair and Wynne.

Sten: "We are wasting time, just kill the Bas-Saarebas."

Leliana: "We can't kill a young boy, demon or no demon. Please don't say you're all considering that!"

Mithra: "The boy is an abomination, just kill him. Is that not what you shelmen have always done with abominations? Or are yon hesitant because he's the son of some high-born?"

So only one nay? Just like with the Joining, I don't think I have the right to judge what people do in their world. I look over to Kitsune, only to see a cold look on her face.

Kitsune: "I can give him a quick and painless death."

"I say nay." I may not have the right to judge others, but I still have the right to voice an opinion.

"I also say nay." Said Darrian.

"Nay! I can't believe the lot of you!" Said Oghren angrily.

Zevran: "Sorry, but yea. It's unfair, but life is unfair. At least the boy had a good life until now, he is already more fortunate than most."

"I don't care either way, just decide fast." Said Morrigan with an uncaring look.

It was then Jowan suggested using blood magic to enter Connor's dream to confront the demon.

"Confront?"

Jowan: "Kill the demon or convince it to leave."

"Kill a… how do you kill a demon? They are just souls right, they're not even alive to begin with."

Jowan: "I don't know? Maybe just burn it with fire?"

"I don't understand. Your soul enters someone's dream, and use fire in that person's dream to kill a demon that wasn't alive to begin with. And where is this dream anyway? Inside of that person? Are your sure about using fire inside of someone?"

Morrigan: "When we dream we enter the Fade. We already told you that."

"What, wait, something is still not connecting, I'm just not sure what."

Alistair: "Blood magic. How can more evil be of any help here? Two wrongs don't make a right."

From what I've heard, isn't that what the Joining is? Isn't that what Grey Wardens do? Use any **means** to fight the Blight?

Wynne: "Can we even trust this Jowan to do what he promises? Give him access to such power and who knows what he'll do. I am against this."

"I thought you were his instructor."

"I only knew him from when he was a Circle mage, not as a blood mage." Said Wynne with disdain.

"Typical. Got indoctrinated into hating your own kind. Ha." Sneers Morrigan.

"Morrigan… Remember what we'd agree?" Said Aedan as he touches her arm.

Wynne: "Yes, we mages are misunderstood, but it doesn't change the fact that magic, especially blood magic is dangerous."

I'm really not sure what to think. The fear seems justified, but at the same time seems overblown.

"Stop! Now!" Aedan commanded, and then turns to Jowan. "Are there any other options?"

Jowan: "Well… if we have a lot of Lyriums and mages…"

Aedan face palmed. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? The Circle is just on the other side of the lake! And they owe us!

Wynne: "Indeed, it should not be difficult to get what is needed, provided we have the time."

Why? I do not believe Wynne really want to kill a child, but her words really suggest otherwise.

Aedan: "Then we will make time! We need Connor alive! If he dies, there's no telling what a grieving Arl will do. Alright! We will go to the Circle and ask for help!"

Best case scenario he will do nothing, worst case he might turn on us. But no democracy again. But then again, the consensus was to kill Connor. Even Wynne, who should be the most knowledgeable mage here, practically said we should kill the boy. I guess Connor was lucky, if we weren't in the middle of a Blight, no one would have listened to Aedan, and Connor would be already dead.

Aedan: "Wynne and I will go, the rest of you, stay here." He then looks to Darrian. "You're in charge. If things go bad, do what is necessary. Remember, You are a Grey Warden."

Meaning, kill Connor.

Sten: "Humph. I don't understand why instead of taking the correct and direct path, you chose to waste our time."

Mithra: "Humans and their special treatment."

Aedan ignored them and walked out of the great hall with Wynne. I agree if Connor was a commoner, from their reaction, they would have just killed him instantly. But to me, as long as a child won't have to die, I am fine with it. We need to give these demon possessed children a chance to live. Or just don't let them get possessed in the first place.

**Evening**

I walk in front of Jowan's cell. Bann Teagan has returned Jowan to his cell, can't blame him, Jowan may not have summoned the undead, but he still poisoned Arl Eamon.

Jowan: "Why are you here?"

I put down the bread, pull off my right leather glove and check my hand, after seeing that there's no dry skin, I lift my helmet.

"To make sure you don't escape, and that you survive the night. And here's your food."

Jowan shivers as he takes the bread, he must know that there's a big possibility that the Arlessa would want him dead, and then blame this whole undead mess on him.

"So, tell me about blood magic."

Jowan: "What? Why?"

"Curious, and to pass the time."

Jowan: "I really don't know much about blood magic, I only dabbled in it. I've only ever used it twice. I mean you need to cut yourself every time you use it… and I don't like pain…"

When I first heard the word "maleficar", it sounded so evil. But I guess maleficars come in all shapes and sizes.

"Just tell me everything you know."

Jowan: "So… um… blood magic is… instead of the Fade, we draw power from blood, and use blood to fuel our spells."

"So… blood has magical power?"

Jowan: "I don't… really know, all I know is that I can use blood to do more powerful spells."

Alright, He's useless. Oh well, it's not like I'm that interested in blood magic.

"Having a good chat?"

I look up and find Morrigan walking towards me.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked.

Morrigan: "What? I can't just want to see my "friend"?"

"I really don't get that. Why the emphasis on the word "friend"?"

Morrigan rolls her eyes. "You're no fun. Fine, I'll get to the point. What was that potion you used on the Bann?"

I pull out the now empty bottle, open the lid and give it a smell.

"I don't really know." It just smells like water.

Morrigan: "Again with the "I don't know"! Don't you know anything?"

"You used something you don't know on the Bann?" Said Jowan, in shock.

"He was going to die anyway. Look, it was a potion from a friend. It's supposed to be some kind of holy water."

"Holy water." And Morrigan laughed, out loud.

I too am suspicious of its effectiveness, that's why I never used it. No offense to Reah, but in Astora, the healing holy water clerics sell are fake. The qualities of Astora's clerics are not on the level of Thorolund's.

"I really don't know what else to tell you. Just take the bottle. Maybe you can find out more than I do."

I handed the bottle over to Morrigan and she snatched it off my hand and left.

"Wait." I stopped her.

"What?" Replied Morrigan, a little annoyed.

"If your child gets possessed by a demon, what would you do?"

Morrigan's eyes slightly narrow and she gives me a strange look. "Who said I was going to have any children in the first place?" And then she turns and walks through the door.

**The****n**** two days later…**

Aedan and Wynne return with first enchanter Irving and a group of mages, to send someone to the Fade. Aedan couldn't choose Morrigan without exposing her magical nature, so he chose Jowan.

Jowan: "What? Me? Are you sure?"

Irving: "Release a blood mage into the Fade to meet a demon? What if he takes control of it."

What if you take control of it? I know less about you than I do Jowan.

Wynne: "I am also against this."

Aedan: "This is his chance to redeem himself."

Wynne: "There is no redemption from using blood magic to hurt people."

Aedan: "I'll let the Maker decide that."

What does "let the Maker decide" mean? So the Maker is like Velka?

Irving shakes his head. "You trust too much and too quickly, but I shall do as you ask."

Jowan: "I'll… do my best, I promise."

Aedan: "And if you fail I'll just send Wynne."

"Hmph, magic." Said Sten with disgust.

Yes, yes, Sten, it's magic.

**Evening, ****Arl Eamon's Room**

When Jowan returned (though to me he didn't really go anywhere) after saving Connor, Bann Teagan and Arlessa Isolde wanted to return him to his cell and let Arl Eamon decide his fate, and if Eamon doesn't recover, they want to kill him. Can't really blame them, he did poison Eamon. But…

"Yes, he poisoned Arl Eamon, but that's all he did."

Arlessa Isolde: "What are you saying!? Him poisoning my husband started this mess!"

"I agree, he is not innocent. But even though Connor meant well, it does not change the fact that he summoned the demon."

Arlessa Isolde turns to Aedan. "Grey Warden! Who is this? And why is he speaking in my presence?"

"I am not saying to let Jowan go without consequences or that we should punish Connor instead."

Aedan then turns to me. "Leave."

And I turn and leave the room.

**Great Hall**

Aside from Aedan, Darrian, Alistair and Wynne, everyone else is in the main hall. Dog comes to greet me and I give him a small pat.

"Is it done?" Asks Morrigan.

"No, I just got kicked out."

"Ugh, I can't wait to leave this place." Said Mithra.

"Speak for yourself! I love it here!" Said Oghren as he gulps down a bottle of wine.

"Why?" I ask Mithra.

Mithra just stares at me and looks away.

"It's late, we might end up spending the night here." Said Leliana.

"I think not! I too do not wish to be here with the Templars and Circle Mages." Reply Morrigan.

Zevran: "I for one am glad to not have to sleep on the cold ground tonight." He then turns to Kitsune. "Isn't that right my foreign friend?"

Kitsune says nothing, she just ignores him.

"So, what did you find out about that bottle?" I asked Morrigan.

Morrigan: "It's just a normal glass bottle with normal water. Whatever power it may have had, it's gone now. You should have shown it to me before you used it."

"In all honesty, I forgot about it a long time ago."

Morrigan: "You forgot about a magical healing potion?"

"What? I never really needed it."

Morrigan looks at me in disbelief.

Not long after that Aedan came down and told us what our next quest is and that we are staying here tonight. Morrigan and Mithra decided to leave. The rest of us returned to the rooms we slept in the night before. Meaning I'm on cell duty again.

**To be continued**

* * *

No title yet because this was formally the second half of chapter 25.


	28. Ch 27 Selfish Redemption

**Ch 27 Selfish Redemption**

We are now searching for leads of some miracle ash that could cure Arl Eamon. To widen the search, we split into two teams. Alistair, Leliana, Morrigan, Sten and me are with Darrian and we search Denerim for Brother Genitivi, the scholar Arlessa Isolde employed to find the urn of Andraste, while the rest are with Aedan searching the south. We agreed to meet back at Redcliffe one month later regardless of whether we have the urn or just information on its whereabouts.

On our way to Denerim, we encountered a group of assassins. After defeating them, one of the assassins who was still alive revealed that it was Marjolaine, Leliana's old master who sent them, and that she was in Denerim.

**Denerim**

Denerim, the capital of Ferelden. It took us seven days of near non stop walking to get here. I was actually expecting something more, being the capital, but it's at least better than Redcliffe.

"Everywhere I look I see chaos and wastefulness, people wasting their resources and time. Is it not depressing to live without purpose?" Said Sten, looking at the people on the streets.

Leliana: "We have a purpose, a purpose given to us by the Maker."

Morrigan: "Ptff…."

I don't get what's so funny, maybe because I still don't understand how this "maker" works.

Sten: "I see some of you are so blind that even the Qun can't help you. But be honored that at least the Qun will save your descendants."

Leliana: "Save? You mean conquer and brainwash."

Alistair: "Hey, come on guys, that's enough-"

Sten: "We educate. We bring order to chaos."

Wow… order to chaos….

Alistair: "You can't do that. We have a treaty, remember?"

Sten: "We only signed it because we know you people are foolish enough to believe it. That piece of paper means nothing, The Qun is all that matters."

"I don't think you should have said that out loud."

Alistair: "But the treaty! We had an agreement! I thought the Qunari believed in honor?"

Sten: "We do, the honor of enlightening all to the Qun."

Leliana: "By conquering them."

Sten: "If we must. It's for their own good."

So you don't need religion to be a fanatic, just indoctrination.

Sten: "And doesn't your religion also seek to convert all to your god?"

So now it's whataboutery. Not that he needs it, he has no guilt, yet he joined us because he wanted redemption… odd…

Leliana: "Not by force."

Sten: "That is not what the Dalish says."

Leliana: "It's not the Maker nor the Chantry's fault that some evil men used faith to do atrocious things."

Sten: "So you deny your religion has any responsibility?"

Leliana: "I didn't say that. Yes, we, as people, could have done better, but it's not the fault of our faith."

Sten: "You are too blind to see your own hypocrisy. You are too far gone."

Yes, but Leliana is making excuses because she does feel ashamed. But unlike Leliana, it is clear that Sten feels no remorse for what was done in the name of the Qun. It's a losing argument for her.

Morrigan: "And here I thought you were the strong and quiet type."

**Later… in a random cheap tavern **

We sat at the corner by the back door, drinking cheap alcohol. While I can't really taste the ale, I can still feel the sensation in my tongue and throat. It's a weird feeling. I look over to the others, and judging by their expressions, I am not missing much.

"They closed off the Alienage." Said Alistair, returning from reconnaissance.

Leliana: "Why?"

The Alienage, from what I've heard, is where the city elves live, and where Darrian's from.

Alistair: "The new ruling lord Arl Howe did a purge to quell an elven revolt."

Darrian stood up. "What?! What Revolt?!"

Alistair: "Someone killed the previous lord's son, so they think this is an uprising."

Darrian: "What? NO! I'm the one who killed Arl Urien Kendells's son!"

"Oh, right…" Said Alistair, scratching his head. "I remember Duncan said something about that."

Darrian: "I was arrested for that very reason and confessed, then Duncan used his Grey Warden privileges to enlist me. That should have been the end of that!"

"It seems somebody obviously disagrees."

Darrian immediately walked to the door, but I grabbed his arm. I can feel his arm trembling.

"Calm down."

"I need to go back… I need to see them… My father… my cousins, my friends…" Said Darrian.

Alistair: "It's too late, the purge is already over."

Leliana touched Darrian's hand. "And there are guards everywhere. We need to keep a low profile."

Darrian: "I still need to…"

"We will, after Arl Eamon is cured, and Loghain is dead." Said Alistair with anger in his voice.

"Let's do what we can first."

**Marjolaine's Hideout**

After a short rest we went to Leliana's former master's hideout, killed the two Qunars guards that attacked us, and met Leliana's former master Marjolaine.

"We killed your guards."

Marjolaine: ""Qunari mercenaries. Expendable. And this way, I don't have to pay them. Good for the both of us."

I can tell she has some armor underneath her dress.

Sten: "They are not Quna-"

"Not now." Darrian interrupted him.

Marjolaine: ""But I am not unarmed, or unguarded. I have more watching, ready to attack on my word, so perhaps we just talk now, yes?"

Leliana: "You framed me, and had me caught and tortured. What happened to make you hate me so? Why do you want me dead so badly?"

Marjolaine: "Dead? Nonsense. I know you, my Leliana. I know what you are capable of. Four, five men... you can dispatch easily. They were sent to give you cause to come to me. And see? Here you are."

Leliana: "What are you up to, Marjolaine? Why are you in Ferelden?"

Marjolaine: "In truth? You have knowledge that you can use against me. For my own safety, I cannot let you be. Did you think I did not know where you were? Did you think I would not watch my Leliana? "what is she up to?" I thought. "the quiet life, the peasant clothes, hair ragged and messy like a boy… this is not her. You were planning something, I told myself. So I watched… but no letter were sent. No messages. You barely spoke to anyone. Clever, Leliana, very clever. You almost had me fooled. But then you left the Chantry, so suddenly. What conclusion should I draw? You tell me."

Leliana: "You think I left because of you? You think I still have some plan for… For revenge? You are insane. Paranoid!"

Darrian: "The world doesn't revolve around you, you do know that right?"

Marjolaine: "Oh, is that what you think? If I were you, I would believe nothing she says, not a word. She will use you. You look at her and you see a simple girl, a friend, trusting and warm. It is an act."

Lelanan: "I am not you Marjolaine. I left because I didn't want to become you. You will not threaten me or my friends again, Marjolaine! I want you out of my life, forever! You've caused too much pain for too many, it ends here!"

Marjolaine: "And you think yon can kill me, like that? I made you, Leliana. I can destroy you just as easily!"

"I don't get where this confidence comes for? I thought you said you have information on us?"

Darrian: "Do your other mercenaries know that we've already killed over twenty of your men? Did you told them that we have two Grey Wardens and a mage here?"

The door on the right opens and we draw our weapons. A heavy armor Qunari came out, I also see two more behind him.

"No, she didn't." Said the heavy armor Qunari.

"Dispose of them." Commanded Marjolaine, waving her hand at us.

The Qunari did nothing.

"What are you waiting for!" Screamed Marjolaine.

The door on the left also opened, a Qunari with a staff came out.

"You can't win, and she knows it. She will use you as a distraction and make her escape." Warned Leliana to the mercenaries.

"You heard her, you're expendable. And if you die, she doesn't even have to pay you!"

Marjolaine: "I'll double your pay! Attack!"

Still no movement. And I lit my left hand on fire.

Marjolaine: "NO! I'll triple the gold! Five-times the gold! No! Ten- times!"

"Now you are just being embarrassing." Laughed Morrigan.

"Do you really think she will pay you anything now?"

"Shut up!" Said Marjolaine angrily.

The rest of the mercenaries walked out of the room and then walked towards us. We lift our weapons.

The heavy armored Qunari lifts his hand. "Peace. We just want to leave, and that door is seemingly the only way out."

We move out of the way slowly, with weapons ready, but not Sten.

"Humph! Tal-Vashath." Said Sten as the mercenaries walked pass him.

They ignored him.

"You said you are not like me, remember?" Said Marjolaine, changing her tone.

As Leliana lowers her daggers, I rush forward and bury my sword into Marjolaine's abdomen, and she drops to her knees.

Leliana: "Why?"

"You said it yourself, she's paranoid."

"May I see the face of my would be killer?" Said Marjolaine, with her hands on her abdomen, looking up at me.

I lift my visor.

Marjolaine: "Careful Leliana, in all my life I've never seen an assassin's face as cold this one."

Leliana: "In the end, you still tried to sew the seed of doubt in my friends."

"Your words wound me, madam." It really did.

And I silt her throat.

**On route to Haven**

When we found Brother Genitivi's home, we met a man claiming to be the assistant of Genitivi, however, few questions later, he begin to give conflicting information, then he just said "screw it!" and attacked us. It turns out not only was he an impostor and a mage, he was also stupid. After we killed him, easily, we searched the house and found Genitivi's notes about a place called Haven in the Frostback Mountains. When I asked where that is, Alistair points to it on the map… it's practically right beside Redcliffe…

"Why didn't you go with Aedan?" I asked Morrigan as we walked.

"He's running an errand for me, an errand which I prefer to not be around." Replied Morrigan without even turning her head at me.

"Why?"

Morrigan: "None of your business."

**Campsite**

Leliana: "You seem to use lord and gods interchangeably."

"No I don't."

Leliana: "So there's a difference?"

"Let's see… first the primordial Lords. There are only four of them. Nito, Izalith, Gwyn and the first Pygmy, who found the Lord souls within the First Flame. Only Gwyn and his people are called gods. Other then that we use the word "lord" similar to your people."

"So other lords do not call themselves gods?"

"Nito is first of the dead, he and his "people" we just call "the dead". Izalith and her daughters are called witches. And the Pygmy descendants are humans."

Leliana: "This Izalith, They're just called witches? So they're just mages then."

"Sure, just really, REALLY powerful immortal mages."

Leliana: "So, not gods?"

I'm getting a little tired of this.

**Village of Haven**

Suspicious Village guard: "You may trade for supplies at the shop if you wish. Then I suggest you and your companions leave."

After speaking to the clearly suspicious guard and entering the village, Sten stopped us.

Sten: "Why are we running away from the enemies?"

"This isn't the time to throw another fit."

Sten: "The Archdemon is our goal. And we are here to find the charred remnants of a dead woman."

Leliana: "She is the spiritual bride of the Maker!"

I still don't understand what that means.

Darrian: "We can't deal with the Blight while Loghain acts against us. And for that, we need Arl Eamon's help."

Sten walks up to his face and looks down at him. "His army was broken at Ostager. He is a solitary old man. Why do you fear him?"

Alistair: "He killed Duncan and ALL the Senior Wardens in Ferelden! I do not fear him, I want him dead!"

Sten: "Revenge will not end the Blight. We are wasting effort."

Darrian Stares up at him: "You are free to leave."

Sten: "I'm not leaving. I'm taking command."

What the shit?

"No one will follow you."

"They will follow a strong and capable leader, if they are wise. Defend yourself, Warden!" Said Sten as he draws his sword.

I really don't see where **this** confidence is coming from, I thought as I pull out my shield.

"There is a weird leap in your thought process."

Sten ignores me and lifts his sword and strikes down at Darrian! I immediately raise my shield and block the attack.

"Maker's breath!" Said Alistair, shocked.

Others, woken by the shock of Sten's attack, also raised their weapons. He's actually trying to kill Darrian! And I think he actually believes that we would just stand here, let him do it, and follow him afterwards!

"Wait!"

Sten: "What?"

"Let Darrian have some time to prepare first."

"Why? Just kill this crazy nut and move on." Said Morrigan.

"Fine." He then stabs his greatsword into the ground. "You have until the shadow of this sword reaches that stone." Said Sten as he points to a rock beside the sword.

**Later… **

Alistair: "You think Darrian can beat him?"

"No."

Leliana: "What? Then what do we do if Sten wins? If Sten kills him?"

"I will kill Sten before that happens."

"You'll just kill him?" Said Leliana, surprised.

Morrigan: "We should have just killed him when he attacked us."

"He just said "defend yourself" and attacked. If I didn't stop him, he would have just killed Darrian right then and there."

Alistair: "You never liked Sten did you?"

"Is that what it seems like? I want to say it's not personal, but you could be right." It's just something about Sten that I find… uneasy, because he apparently killed eight innocent people, and when we asked him about it, he refused to tell us why, so I had no choice but to just see him as an unhinged killer.

"Wait." I stop them before they could begin.

Sten: "What? Why are we wasting more time?"

"What do we get if Darrian wins?"

Sten: "You will lose a sensible leader."

"That's great. If Darrian wins, you will tell us the truth of why you murdered the family that saved you."

Sten: "And if I refuse?"

I draw my sword and point it at his face. "Then there will be no match! And if you still attack Darrian, I will defend him!"

Darrian and the others turn and look at me with surprise.

"I agree, if you attack Darrian, I too will protect him." Said Leliana.

Alistair: "Me too."

Sten looks all of us in the eyes. "Fine."

**Darrian POV**

It is not going well at all, Sten is just stronger, more skilled and more experienced than me. Sten's relentless attacks are putting me on the defensive. It's just a matter of time before Sten overwhelms me.

He is too strong for me to just parry with one dagger so I have to defend myself with both weapons, and he's attacking so fast that I don't have time to counter.

"You are pathetic." Said Sten as his lowers his body! This is it! I only have one chance!

_Baldwin: "I will tell you this, the chance__s__ of you beat__ing__ him __are __slim. I'm sorry if this sound__s__ like I__'m__ belittling you, but Sten is worth __at least __five time__s__ your salt._

"_Then what do you suggest I do__?!__"_

_Baldwin: "Sten is underestimating you, well… he look__s__ down on all of us. __But that__ arrogan__ce__ is his weakness."_

_Baldwin: _"_Watch him, when he lower__s__ his body and hold__s__his __sword in a thrusting formation __on__ his left side, he's going to ram you."_

"_Thanks, I'll watch for that and __evade__."_

_Baldwin: "NO, don't just __evade__, that is your chance, counter."_

"_Alright. How do I counter?"_

Awkward silent.

"_You don't know?"_

_Baldwin: "I haven't gotten that far… Sten stop__ped__ training with me before I could figure it out."_

_I roll my eyes._

"_It'__s not all bad, I have some ideas. He can't immediately turn when he's changing. Dodge __to__ his left, his sword__'s__ long grip should prevent him __from __attack__ing__ his left immediately, I have the same problem with my spear.__"_

As he charges towards me, I lower my body and dodge to his left, time seems to slow down, I can see him turn his head as I bury my dagger into the back of his knee.

**Baldwin POV**

As we've agreed, Sten begins to tell his story as Morrigan heals him. Sten told us how he and his brothers were sent to investigate the Blight, but was ambushed at Luke Calenhad.

Sten: "When I awoke, I was alone and without my sword. I ask the human who found me about my sword, but they said they found me with nothing, and I killed them, with my bare hands."

Alistair: "What? Why?"

Sten: "I panicked. Unthinking, I struck them down."

Leliana: "That's terrible!"

Sten: "I know. I cannot justify what I have done. My honor is forfeit."

Everyone(except for Morrigan) looks down in silent.

Leliana: "I don't know what to say…"

"So you lost your honor? What a damn shame."

I am an outsider, I do not understand the Qunari's culture, and I shouldn't judge something I don't understand, but this is too much.

Alistair: "What are you-"

Call me a hypocrite, but I just can't take it any more.

"I mean, your victims just lost their lives, right? The only surviving child only lost their family. But you, nooo, you lost your honor."

Sten: "You are a Bas Saarebas, what do you know of honor?"

I finally understand why Sten feels so wrong to me. He talks of redemption, but he makes it clear that everyone outside of the Qun are just "Bas". He never cares about the crimes he committed, he has no guilt, only shame. He only feels ashamed that he lost control of his emotions over the lost of his damn sword. The redemption was never for the "Bas" he killed or for the only surviving child of the family, my guess is that it's probably for his own shame of failing his great Qun.

"I guess that there are just some people you can never get along with." I am no priest, I don't have the will to socialize with someone who just sees me as a "Bas", a thing.

"Are we done now? Can we move along?" Said Morrigan, looking annoyed.

Darrian looks at Sten. "You will never waste time attacking or challenging me again, right?"

Sten: "Yes. You are now Basalit-an. A "Bas" worthy of respect."

I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.

**To be continued**

Did you know Sten became Arishaok, head of the Qunaris' army? I like Iron Bull more.


	29. Ch 28 Choices That Matter

**Ch 28 Choices That Matter**

**Haven's Chantry**

We walked in to the middle of a worship, and after the Revered Father (Leliana said there is no such thing, only woman can be ordain as priest. Why? Because it's tradition) said something about protecting their families and their way of life, he and his followers attacked us. After we killed them, we found brother Genitivi in the back room. According to him, the people here are crazy cultists. No shit.

Genitivi: "They call themselves the Disciples of Andraste, and they are very, very devoted. One could say fanatically so. They must be here to protect the Urn… but they speak of Andraste as though… as though she were still alive."

Even though he is injured and probably going to lose a foot, he still wants to come with us to the temple.

Genitivi: "Haven lies in the shadow of the mountain that hold the urn. There is an old temple there, built to protect it. The door is always locked, but I know how to open it."

**Ruined Temple**

After Morrigan healed him, Alistair, Sten and I take turns to carry him up the mountain so he can open the door to the ruined temple with the Revered Father's medallion. Afterwards, he wanted to stay at the entrance and study the temple. Frankly, I didn't like the idea of leaving him alone in the village of those mad zealots, that's why I agreed to carry him up the mountain, but I'm not sure how much better it is leaving him at the entrance of the temple, but he insisted. I just hope this is worth a foot to him and possibly his life.

At the end of the path, we met father Kolgrim, leader of the Disciples of Andraste. He claims that the prophetess Andraste has returned as a dragon, and they also seek that power. So there are people here who also want to become dragons.

Kolgrim: "Atop this mountain lie the remains of the mortal Andraste. The urn is watched by an immortal guardian. He is trapped in the past and refuse to accept the risen Andraste."

He is willing to overlook the killing of his followers, which we killed out of self defense, if we do one thing for him.

"An immortal? Is that common in this land?"

Morrigan: "No. My mother is said to be immortal, but her immortality is something else."

"What? That's the first I've heard of this."

Morrigan: "You've never heard the story? Tis' quite a well known tale."

An immortal witch…

"What kind of immortality does she-"

"Excuse me! We're talking here." Said Kolgrim, looking right at me, annoyed.

If this were Lordran, I would have killed him by now. But this is Thedas, so I have to do things their way.

"Ah, sorry."

Kolgrim: "So rude. Where was I? Ah yes, the Beloved needs to reclaim the Ashes, to make them Her own again. All it would need is a drop of her blood."

Darrian: "Wait… you are asking us to…"

Alistair: "But we need the ashes to heal someone!"

Kolgrim: "Then take some!"

"What is this talk of blood and Power? And he thinks Andraste is reborn? It is preposterous! Oh, I do not like this." Said Leliana, worried.

"Whatever magic that was held in the Ashes will be undone… And our great Lady will be freed from the shackles of Her past life!" Said Kolgrim out loud with his hand opened wide.

Did you really need to shout?

Sten: "And what? Encourage the worship of a large lizard? Consider your actions carefully."

Kolgrim: "The rewards for performing such a service would be great indeed! You will gain the right to the power of the dragon! The power of risen Andraste Herself!"

"Does this dragon's power turn you into a half dragon and half man thing?

Kolgrim: "What?! No! It will give you the power of the Reaver!"

"And that is?."

"Reaver is… a warrior who uses blood magic in battle," Leliana answered.

Morrigan: "No incantations needed too, it's more like Alistair's abilities."

Kolgrim: "All it takes is a vial of dragon's blood. Complete the task, and it's yours."

"And do they need to take blood forever? Like the Templar with lyrium?"

Kolgrim: "No! Andraste will bless you with power forever!"

Now that sounded too good to be true. Just drink some blood and gain power? From what I know, even Grey Wardans pay a huge price for their power.

Alistair: "Bad, bad idea. Remember the last time you had to drink blood? Only worse."

Sten: "Do it."

"What? Why? You were so against it a moment ago."

Sten: "We require dragon's blood for two."

"It's a deal." Said Kolgrim happily.

Alistair: "I'm just going to assume you have something witty and amazing up your sleeves."

**The Gauntlet**

**Darrian POV**

We stand before the immortal Guardian, a disciple of Andraste, and I mean not like the cultists in the Disciples of Andraste, I mean like he followed Andraste personally centuries ago. At least that what he claims anyway. The Guardian told us to reach the urn, we need to past a series of trials to test our faith. Good thing Leliana is with us.

Guardian: "Before you go, there is something I must ask. I see that the path that led you here was not easy. There is suffering in your past, your suffering, and the suffering of others."

Where is he going with this?

Guardian: "By the time you reach Shianni, she was broken, brutalized. You were too late. Tell me, pilgrim, did you fail Shianni?"

I can literally feel a cold sweat running down my head. I nervously looked around, and saw they were all staring at me… how dare he?! How can he just spill Shianni's secret like that! Shianni specifically told me not to tell anyone!

"Is this part of the Gauntlet?" I asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

Guardian: "No."

And I say nothing. And everyone else didn't asked.

Morrigan: "Is there any religion that does not thrive upon guilt like a glutton at his lunch? No? I thought not."

Guardian: "Alistair, knight and Warden… you wonder if things would have been different if you were with Duncan on the battlefield. You could have shielded him from the killing blow. You wonder, don't you? If you should have died, and not him?"

Guilt… all over Alistair's face.

Baldwin: "Alistair, you don't have to entertain this."

"I…" And Alistair looks down. "Yes. If Duncan had been saved, and not-"

Whack! Baldwin smacks the back of Alistair's head.

Alistair: "Ouch! What-"

Baldwin: "Here's some simple advices: You can't see the future, but you can learn from the past and as long as you are alive, you can find a way."

The Guardian moves on. "You came to this land as an observer, but you killed a family in blind rage. Have you failed your people, by allowing a Qunari to be seen in that light?"

Sten: "I have never denied that I failed."

"That's your failure? Being seen as a crazy, unhinged animal? Is that why you refused to tell us the truth? To protect the reputation of the Qunaris?" Said Baldwin, surprised.

And then… for the first time, I saw it, rage. I can even hear it, for a moment, his fist making a cracking sound. I'm almost afraid that Sten might attack Baldwin.

"You know nothing of me. Nothing of the Qun." Said Sten in a cold voice.

Baldwin: "The more I know the less I care to know."

Sten: "So you choose to stay ignorant."

And Baldwin ignored him.

After that little episode, the Guardian turned to Leliana.

The Guardian "And you… Why do you say the Maker speaks to you, when we all know that the Maker has left? He spoke only to Andraste. Do you believe yourself Her equal?"

"I never said that!" replied Leliana angrily.

The only reason I didn't just walk out was because I was trying to be respectful to Andraste's last disciple, who helped free the elves from the Tevinter Imperium, now I'm regretting ever wasting any of my finite time with this bastard.

Guardian: "And you, Morrigan, Flemeth's daughter… what-"

Morrigan: "Begone, spirit. I will not play your games."

Guardian: "I will respect your wishes."

Morrigan: "Respect? You? A pervert who gets off by peeping into other people's memories? Ha!"

Alistair, Baldwin and I snicker, while Leliana looks at us disapprovingly.

The Guardian ignored us and moved on to Baldwin. "And you, do you regret betraying your…" Then he suddenly pauses for moment, and starts again. "How do you know your grand quest is not just a delusion, a fantasy? Do you really believe you saved the world?"

What in the Maker is he talking about?

"So reading other people's private memories and then asking condescending questions is what passes for wise around here." Baldwin said to Morrigan.

"I think he's possessed by some kind of spirit. Perhaps a spirit of "wisdom" or "faith"." Morrigan said, mockingly.

Leliana: "Don't be rude. He lived for a long time, he is wise."

It is rude to ignore the Guardian and just start chatting among yourselves. But then again, I don't really like this "Guardian" either.

Baldwin: "Wisdom come from experience, yes, but even if he lived for hundreds of years, how much experience could he possibly have if he never leaves this temple? And faith has many meanings, what kind of faith are we talking about here?"

Morrigan: "Probably the worse one."

Baldwin: "What's the point of all these questions? He just asks them. He could at least say something witty at the end."

Morrigan: "Maybe "it" just enjoys watching us getting annoyed and distressed, so "it" can feel superior."

Guardian: "… Well? Do you?"

Baldwin sighs. "How do I know it's real and not just a dream? You can ask that question to anyone. That question may sound wise in you head, but it sounds stupid to me."

Guardian: "You did not answer me. Do you really believe that you are greater than Andraste? That you burned for the world?"

"If only all of that was just a dream. Then I wouldn't have to be some backup plan." Said Baldwin, looking away, at a torch on the wall.

After we left the room…

"Hi, what was that? What is this about burning?" I asked Sir Baldwin.

"Just a dream I had." Said Baldwin.

**First Trial Room**

Ghost of Hessarian: "She wields the broken sword, and separates true kings from tyrants. Of what do I speak?"

"It's mercy." I answered the ghost.

Hessarian: "Yes. I could not bear the sight of Andraste's suffering, and mercy bade me to end her life. I am the penitent sinner, who shows compassion as he hopes compassion will be shown to him."

In the first trial, we need to answer eight riddles. I think it's just trying test our riddle solving skills because the questions and answers have nothing to do with Andraste, the ghosts just forcefully tie it to her at the end.

Leliana: "So it's true… Hessarian really did see the light…"

And Morrigan laughed out loud.

"What?" asked Baldwin.

Morrigan: "You actually believe that thing is really the ghost of that Hessarian?"

"You don't?" I asked her.

Morrigan: "Everything here is fake. All these "ghosts" are just confused Fade spirits."

Leliana: "It's so sad that you don't have faith in anything."

Morrigan: "I do have faith, just not in your sanity or your "maker"."

"Alright, knock it off. We need to move on." Said Alistair.

Just after we left the room… "she" appeared before me.

Shianni?: "Hey."

I can't believe my eyes…

"It can't be…"

Morrigan: "Tis' just an illusion. Calm yourself."

"NO! Why? Is this fun to you?!" I screamed at the walls around me.

Shianni?: "Nice to see you too. When the Guardian asked, you wouldn't answer, why?"

Stop talking! Shianni didn't want anyone to know what happened to her!

"Shut up! You are not Shianni!" I yelled in her face.

Shianni?: "Some things can only be learned if you find them out for yourself. Still, you have come far."

"Are you even listing to me?"

"Seeing you now gives me hope… for all of us." Said the fake elf as it disappears.

For all of who?! Your are not an elf! You are not even real!

"You are getting too worked up over this. Twas' fake, just like all the other "ghosts."

"And how do you know that?" Said Leliana, angrily.

Morrigan turns to me. "Is your friend still alive?"

"Last time I check, yes…"

Leliana: "Last time?"

"Before I became a Gray Warden."

Leliana: "Then it's at least four months ago, a lot could change!"

I look Leliana in the eyes, and she looks away. Great, now I'm worried something could have happened to Shianni.

Leliana: "Don't worry, Darrian, I think the Maker just wants you to confront your past so you can heal."

I know I have an anger problem, but how is haunting me with a fake Shianni ghost healing me?

**Second Trial**

The moment we enter the room, shadowy figures rush in to attack us, I immediately pull out my sword and block the attack. My opponent also fights with a sword and dagger like me, and he matches me strike for strike, and when I take a closer look at him, I realize I was fighting myself!

What is this, some kind of "overcome yourself" trial? Good, I needed something to vent my anger on. I force my "shadow" off me and quickly glance at everyone else, they are also fighting their own copies.

The shadows possess our skills, weapons and even magic, the only way we can break this stalemate is for one of us to ignore our copy and help kill one of the other copies first. But like everyone else, we all know if we take our eyes off the copies for even a wink, our copies will strike us down, because that is exactly what we would do. Add to the fact that unlike us, these shadows might not even get tired, time is our enemy.

While I agonize over what to do, Baldwin suddenly appears beside me and thrusts his spear right into my copy.

"What-"

"You help Leliana, I'll help Morrigan!" Said Baldwin as he turns towards Morrigan.

After we killed all of our shadows…

"How did you kill your shadow?" I asked Baldwin.

"That thing started hitting the ground with its fist, I thought he was trying to use pyromancy, so I rushed forward to stop it, but no fire came out, so I just stabbed him while he was still bent over." Baldwin Answered.

Morrigan: "Those spirits can read our minds and copy our skills, plus they have the ability to alter reality, so tis' easy for them to use magic. But even so, they couldn't copy your magic, why?"

Baldwin: "Maybe they don't have the right catalyst."

Morrigan: "Like I said, spirits can alter reality. What catalyst could you possibly have that they can't recreate?"

Baldwin: "Who knows. I don't even really comprehend what your spirit is or what "altering reality" actually means."

**Third Trial**

This time it's a puzzle that involves creating a bridge with magic blocks. Sten refused to take part because it's magic. I don't get it, how do all these trials test our faith exactly?

Sten: "The Blight ravages the land, and here we are playing with switches and stepping stones."

**Last Trial**

Now they want us to take off our armors and put down our weapons and walk through a wall of fire.

Baldwin turns to Alistair. "Use your power on the fire."

Leliana: "What? This is a test, to test our faith…"

"What test? That stone tablet literally just says that we should go through the fire naked." Said Baldwin, as he lifts his hand to his upper left chest. Does he have an ugly scar or something?

Leliana: "And believe we wouldn't be burned. That is faith."

"No, not faith, obedience. We just need to do what the person who created this fire wants." Baldwin points to the wall of fire. "That fire is magical, the caster can make it do anything they want. If they wanted to, they can even make it smell like roses and heal wounds."

"Fire that smells like roses…" Said Alistair, in deep thought.

Baldwin then turns his back. "I'll wait outside."

Morrigan: "I never thought you to be the shy type."

**Baldwin POV**

While I am curious about this urn, there's no way I'm laying down my weapons or taking off my armor, or walk into a wall of fire. I thought as I touch my upper left chest, where my Darksign is.

"AHHHHH!"

I was walking back outside when I heard a scream! It was Leliana! I ignore the wall of fire and immediately rush into the room, and find Leliana lying on the flood, and Darrian standing near her with a sword soaked in blood.

"What happened?"

Darrian says nothing, instead he knells down and sprinkle something on Leliana's abdomen.

I look over at Alistair and Morrigan.

"Darrian… he poured the blood into the urn, and she went nuts… and attacked Darrian… and then…" Said Alistair, still in shock.

Morrigan: "I always knew she was deranged, I just didn't know how much."

I knelled down, removed my glove and put my finger to Leliana's nose as Darrian stands up.

"The Ashes!" Cried the Guardian as he rushed into the room.

Morrigan: "Don't bother, I already tried healing her. She's dead. He even sprinkled some of those ashes on her."

My Estus… will it work on a mortal? No, even if it did, Leliana is already dead.

"This most grievous of sins cannot go unpunished. Andraste must be avenged." Said the Guardian as he drew his weapon.

"Shut up. I'm trying to think." I search through my bag. "I know I have a Divine Blessing… Did I already use it?" That nobleman at Redcliffe! Pointless, even if I do have one, Gwynevere's potions can't bring back the dead.

"Die! May the Maker forgive your sin!" Screamed the Guardian as he charged at us.

"I said SHUT UP!" Enraged, I threw my spear at him, and it penetrated his armor all the way through his back and sent him flying towards the wall.

"Maker curse you…" Said the Guardian as he drops to his knees and falls to his side. Your maker is too late, I'm already cursed.

"You… you just killed the Guardian… the last of Andraste's disciples…" Said Alistair, horrified.

"You still believe that?" Chuckled Morrigan.

"He attacked us. Should I have just knocked him out?" I was not in a merciful mood.

Sten: "You've found your holy dirt, there is noting left for us here. Let us leave."

I emptied my bag on the ground, hoping to find something, but all I have are some mosses. I stand up and grab Darrian's collar and pull him towards me. "This isn't over, we'll talk about this after we leave the mountain."

**To be continued**

* * *

Let's be honest, we all poured blood into the urn, that's the only way to get the Reaver class. But unlike the game, there's no load option.

And let's be clear, I have nothing against Leliana. Not a single thing. Or Shale. They didn't die because I dislike them. Leliana was my primary lockpicker when my Warden wasn't a rogue. I'm only doing this for plot reasons.

Even so, I don't understand why the writers had Leliana attack the Warden like that. She was devoted, yes, but that scene just made her look like a crazy zealot.


	30. Ch 29 Lord of Cinder

**Ch 29 Lord of Cinder**

**Frostback Mountain Top**

After we had left the temple, the "holy man" Kolgrim, the man I hold partially responsible for Leliana's death, greeted us. Darrian remained quiet as he talked to us.

Kolgrim: "Already the weight of the past seems to have lifted off the mountain. You are Andraste's knight…"

Darrian looks away while I look Kolgrim straight in the eyes.

Sten moved in front of Kolgrim. "We did what you asked, now where is our payment?"

Kolgrim backs away from Sten a little. "Yes. It would be a grave sin to deny you your just reward. You will share in the power of the dra-"

Sten: "The blood. Now."

Kolgrim: "Of course… Behold! The blood of the dragon!"

He gestured to the person behind him, a mage by the looks of it, holding two silver cups. Silver cups again?

Alistair: "Uhhh, is this safe?"

Kolgrim: "Of course it is!"

I look as Sten takes a cup from the mage and drinks it in one gulp, Darrian follows suit. After they drank the blood, both of them collapsed onto the snow.

Alistair: "Shit!"

Kolgrim: "Do not worry! Happens to all of us."

Is it my fault? If I had share the power of pyromancy with Darrian, would Leliana still be alive?

After a while, both of them got back up.

Kolgrim: "How do you feel?"

Darrian rubs his throat.

Kolgrim: "That is the nature of dragon blood, it is flame given life. And with it, all the experiences of our ancestors."

I'm getting tired of his dramatic antics, tired of looking at his happy face. Even though it was out of self-defense, we still killed your people. Why are you so happy?!

"Are we done? Is the power giving ritual over?"

Kolgrim: "Yes, now even if you leave, you will take us with you. You will forever be one of us."

Sten: "No, I am forever of the Qun."

And I step forward and bury my spear right up Kolgrim's chin and out the back of his head.

"What…?" Said Alistair in shock.

"Do you really think I'm just going to let you murderers walk away?"

I'm furious right now, and since I can't take it out on Darrian, I'll kill these bastards instead. I pull the spear out of Kolgrim's head and immediately move on to the mage. He tries to stop me by blasting me with a gust of cold air, but I ignored it and spread fire all over my body and impaled him. I then kick the mage off of my spear.

BUZZZ!

I turn to see a paralyzed warrior with his axe lifted, Morrigan had fired a bolt of lightning at my opponent. I strike him with the butt of my spear while he was still paralyzed, knocking him over. Since he has heavy armor and a full face helmet, I just keep hitting him in the face with the spear's crossguard until finally he stops moving.

Morrigan: "Ferocious as always."

Alistair: "Why did you do that?! The whole point of negotiating with them is so that we don't risk our lives and waste time fighting them!"

"These people are deranged killers." I replied.

BUUUU!

I look over to the direction of the weird sound, and saw three man, one of them blowing a horn.

Alistair: "They are calling for reinforcements! What do we do now?!"

"We will kill them." Said Sten, drawing his sword.

The sound of wings flapping, and then a roar, echoing through the air. I look up, and saw a drake flying towards us.

"O Great Andraste! Avenge you people!" Cry the cultists with their hands raise in the air.

BOOM!

As the cultists were praying, the dragon lands on top of them with a thunderous bang, crushing them!

"Are you kidding me?!" Said Alistair, as he draws his weapon.

"Ataashi." Said Sten in awe.

"Interesting, it seems the dragon sees us as a threat." Said Morrigan, observing the dragon.

Alistair: "How can you be this calm!"

"How many of you have fought a dragon before?" I turn and ask them.

Sten: "I have killed dragons."

"That makes two then."

"You? Killed a dragon? Hmph!" Said Sten in disbelief.

No, I didn't just killed **A **dragon**.**

Alistair: "You expect us to fight that thing?"

"The Archdemon is a dragon too, this will be good practice. If you can't beat this dragon, how can you hope to defeat the Archdemon?"

* * *

My weapon is made of dragon's tooth, meaning it should be able to pierce the dragon's scale. Alistair bangs his shield to draw the dragon's attention while Sten and I go around it.

"Morrigan! Focus on healing us!" Said Darrian as he fires a few arrows at the dragon.

I move to its right and with all my might I bury my spear into the dragon's right back thigh. The dragon screams in pain as I pull the spear out and thrust it again. On the other side Sten lifts his greatsword and continuously hack down at the dragon's toe, it didn't decapitate the toe, but it still drew a little blood. The dragon tries to step on us, but both me and Sten evaded. The high dragon then turns its head towards Alistair and breathes fire at him, but the fire was blocked by Morrigan's magic.

"Shit!" Said Alistair as he raises his shield and slowly moves backward.

I need to take out its eyes, so while it's breathing fire at Alistair, I ran to the right of the dragon's head. But the dragon saw me coming and let out an Ear Piercing Roar, forcing me to stop and block my ears, or try to - my helmet got in the way. It then began to flap its wings, creating an air current and a snow storm that further immobilized me.

"NO! Do not let it take flight!" I said to Darrian and Morrigan as I thrust my spear into the ground and pull out Leliana's longbow. "Put some holes on its wings!"

"Why? Just let it go!" Said Alistair.

"It's not running away! Dragons are proud creatures." At least in my world. "It will fly up and rain fire on us!"

And just as I said, the dragon hover above us and breathes fire down on us. We immediately dodge to the side.

Alistair: "Shit! The Steam!"

The fire melted the snow and created steam, and not only that, the wind created by the dragon's flapping wings is sending steam and snow everywhere, making it hard to see anything.

"It will keep doing that unless we take out its wings, or it runs out of breath!"

Darrian and I shoot multiple arrows at the beast, but the dragon's skin is too hard, even on its wings. The wind created by the dragon flapping its wings makes it even harder for the arrows to land a blow. If only I had my Greatbow. I left it at Firelink Shrine as I can't exactly carry that thing around. But then again, I don't think I can even draw that bow as I am right now.

I look at my spear. No choice, I lift my spear and take on a throwing stance, and begin to run, then with all my might, throw the spear at the dragon's left wing. The spear penetrates the wing and the dragon falls from the sky and hits the ground with a huge impact, shaking the earth. I had to look around to see if that had caused an avalanche, it was then I felt pain all over my body, and I was lifted off the ground.

**Morrigan POV**

The high dragon lifts Baldwin off the ground in its jaws, flails him around like a toy, then throws him at least 10 feet into the air before he falls back down on the snow.

"Morrigan! Heal him!" Darrian shouts at me as he drops his bow and draws his swords.

I run up to him. Heal him? His helmet is deformed, his limbs are all bent and twisted, his body has huge holes all over… I'd be surprised if he isn't dead!

He's dead…

In all my life, every person I met have wanted either my power or my body, even my mother. Though in Flementh's case, she literally wanted my body. I admit the reason he conversed with me was because he wanted information, but twas' enjoyable…

Yes… I…did enjoy the time I spent with him, twas' like we were… friends…

Suddenly, his body was lit on fire. I was confused but then his body began to move. His head, arms and legs moved back to their original positions, the holes on his armor were seemingly burned away by mysterious flames; the tunic he wore turned from blue to red, and when he began to sit up… When he got up, I took a better look at him - his whole armor had changed, and his helmet looked like it had a face on it…

**Baldwin POV**

I am still here. I looked at my hands, there are what looks to be veins of fire running through my armor. I recognize this power, I was bathed in it before, The First Flame. I see, when The Flame burned away the souls in my body, it left behind embers. So this is what Gwyn has become, although to him, this must be a downgrade.

Morrigan: "What…"

I look over to Morrigan, I guess this is quite a shock, it is to me.

"Where's my spear?" I ask her.

She points to the dragon's left wing - so it's still stuck there. I look around and found a sword hilt in the snow. I walk over and pull the sword out and find there's a crushed body attached to it. This must be one of the cultists that got flatten by the dragon. I pull out the longsword, and the vein of fire moves to the sword. I give the sword a few swings - the fire better not make the sword brittle.

"Who? Wait… What happened to your armor?" Asked Alistair as I walk up beside him.

I run up to the dragon and slash at its thigh, and even though it only left a scratch, the cut burst into fire, and the dragon cries out in pain. Dragons are usually resistance to fire, but despite that, my attack seem to have really hurt it.

"Magic." Said Sten in disgust. From what I know, the dragon blood you just drank also gave you magical powers.

The dragon swings its tail at me and I duck under it while raising my sword to cut its tail as it swings above me. The dragon now turns towards me and opens its mouth - I immediately cast Flash Sweat and run towards it and thrust the sword into its mouth. The dragon bites down while my right arm is still inside of its mouth, crushing my arm, but just then my arm bursts into flames, forcing the dragon to open its mouth, allowing me to pull my broken arm out. That is when I saw both Alistair and Sten thrusting their swords into the dragon's neck! When the dragon opens its jaw and screams, I stand my ground and spray a spiral vortex of chaos fire into its mouth with my left hand.

Darrian is on top of the dragon's back, stabbing it with his dagger as he makes his way to its head. When he got to where my spear is, he pulls out my spear and jump to the back of the dragon's neck and bury my spear in its neck, and the dragon falls to the ground. Sten lifts his greatsword up in the air, his eyes seem to turn red, and with all his might, hack at the dragon's neck repeatedly. Blood was raining down everywhere, but instead of getting out of the way, Darrian and Sten bathe in it.

"What are they…" Asked Alistair.

"They crave more dragon's blood." Said Morrigan.

They gain power from dragon's blood, and now they instinctively yearn for more… it's almost like me with souls. But of course here I am trying very hard to reject absorbing that powerful dragon's soul. It's almost like holding my breath.

Killed a Dragon and only died once, a new personal record. I can't even remember how many times I died while fighting that four winged, large mouth dragon at the Depths.

"Your arm…" Said Morrigan pointing at my right arm.

Only when Morrigan had asked that I remembered about my broken arm. I check and find that my right arm has completely healed.

"It's fine."

I don't really understand, my best guess is that the First Flame healed me, but even my armor was fixed. It's less like healing and more like… time reversing itself… I didn't even feel it.

Alistair: "Did you change armor in the middle of the battle?"

I look down at myself, my armor has indeed changed. The leather glove on my right hand is now metal, the tunic is now red. Also the vein of fire seems to have disappeared. I close my eyes and focus on the powers inside of me, and I can't sense the embers within me, guess I used them all. I pull off my right glove and check my hand, it's human, and also no fire veins. I take off my helmet and found that the front of the helmet resembles a face, and the top looks like a crown…

"My old armor got crushed, I just found this one laying around."

Alistair: "You change armor fast…"

I can't believe you believed that. I walk over to that crazy Father's body and begin to examine the armor he was wearing.

Alistair: "What are you doing?"

"Claiming my spoils of war."

I also found what I assume to be that crazy man's helmet nearby, but the helmet doesn't have a face plate. Fortunately my eyebrows have grown back, so I wouldn't look that weird.

Alistair: "You're going to change armor again?"

This "First Flame Armor" I'm wearing now is the best armor I've ever worn, it fits me so well that it's unnatural, I don't even know if I'd be able to take it off. Unfortunately, it stands out too much and makes me look like some undead inferno knight… thing.

* * *

**Morrigan POV**

We stood here, in the cold, waiting for the knight to finish striping the dead Father's body. There is a silent consensus to not talk about what happened to Leliana, and sir knight pretends he didn't just pull off a resurrection miracle! If he thinks for a moment that I would just let this go, he's dreaming.

I walk up to him as he was pulling the legging off the dead man, rather violently I might add. Well, I'm sure the good **dead** Father wouldn't mind.

"What exactly happened? And don't even think about giving me that "I don't know" crap."

Baldwin: "You saw that, hmm."

"You're not human are you? Are you an abomination? Wait, you did say your magic can mutate people. Is that what you are?"

Baldwin: "No, I am not a demon."

"Stop lying to me. And take off your helmet when I'm talking to you!"

He pulls off his right glove and checks his hand, and then takes off his helmet.

"Why do you always do that?"

Baldwin: "Do what?"

"You always remove your glove first, check your hand and then remove your helmet."

Baldwin: "It's just a habit."

"Forget it. That not important right now. You… even if you were still alive, no magic can heal that fast."

No, what happened was neither healing or transformation magic, he was dead! There were at least five large holes on his body!

Baldwin: "You wouldn't believe it even if I told you."

"Try me."

Baldwin: "Fine. The truth is that I came from another world. I am a gods slayer who saved… no, prolonged the world by sacrificing myself to The First Flame. The power you saw was the power of The First Flame, the life giving fire, the fire that brings disparity."

"So… you are a minstrel." Or delusional. Really, really delusional, maybe more than those cultists. "A fire that brings disparity? That makes no sense. Please, enough with your creation myth."

Baldwin: "And there you have it, I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"Of course not. You've been lying to me from day one, why should I believe anything you say?"

Baldwin: "Then why even ask? And in my defense, I didn't lie, I only withheld information."

"In other words, you were not honest about who you are, you lied. Or does lying also have a different meaning in your "world"?

Baldwin: "You of all people, accuse me of… Did you really think we didn't know you and your mother were scheming something? Forget it, I'm not in the mood right now." And he takes the armor he had just stripped and enter the temple.

In truth, I believe about half of his story, I just haven't decided which half. But what about the girl… what's her name again? She seems to share his… tales. And the Silver Knight… I don't know if his power was really on the level of what is considered a god, but that thing was no Qunari. Alistair told me he lifted Sten's body with just one hand. I for one am not someone who would just believe everything Alistair says, but if he was telling the truth, then that Silver Knight is at least many times stronger than Sten. And his magic, a lightning spell that can destroy a stone golem in one strike, and a shock wave as powerful as a hurricane, and all without the Fade, not to mention that hex… I had never felt so weak and so vulnerable in my entire life.

At best, I will assume he is somehow from a different continent, or maybe a really closed off country beyond our maps. But even then, until I see proof, I will not believe it.

* * *

**To be continued**

This fight was inspired by Monster Hunter.


	31. Ch 30 Regrets

**Ch 30 Regrets**

**Haven Village's Chantry, late evening**

We met up with brother Genitivi and then carried him down the mountain. When we returned to the village, all the villagers had already left. We decided to spend the night at the village's chantry. Darrian stayed quiet throughout the whole journey. We placed Genitivi in one of the rooms and I had Morrigan cast a sleeping spell on him, now that he is asleep, it's time.

"Alright, sit down, tell me about what happened." I said to them while sitting on one of the long benches.

"What? What's there to talk about? The girl attacked the elf and the elf killed her." Responds Morrigan.

Alistair: "At least let us eat something first. I'm starving. We can talk while we eat."

"I said sit the fuck down and tell my what happened with Leliana."

Darrian said nothing and sat down.

"Alright, I guess we are having the talk now." Said Alistair as he also sits down while Morrigan just crosses her arms.

I look over to Sten, who was walking away.

"Sit down."

Sten: "I do not take orders from you, Bas Saarebas."

"I'm in a bad mood, don't test me."

Sten ignored me and walked away. I stand up and slam the pommel of my spear down, shattering the stone floor.

"Hey now…" Said Alistair as he stood up.

Sten turns around and draws his greastsword and Alistair immediately walks between us.

"Alright! Just calm down." Said Alistair while holding out his hands, trying to stop the fighting.

"You think you can defeat me? You mistake a dragon for a snake, you ignorant fool. " Said Sten as he enters a combat stance.

To you, we are always ignorant.

"I know you don't have your helmet on and I have better reach." I said as I point my spear at him.

"HEY! Seriously! Both of you, stop!" Said Alistair, pulling out his shield.

"Arrogant Bas, you forfeit your life by challenging me." Sten threatened.

Drank some dragon's blood and now you think yourself one? We will see who is arrogant.

"We will see how much dragon you really are."

As a red aura emanates from Sten's body, I sense a foreign feeling invading my mind, fear…

"What is this…?" Said Alistair as he also felt this… attack.

"'tis the power of the Reaver." Said Morrigan with her staff raised.

"You think a mental attack will work on me?"

I don't stay dead, so I would say I have less than half the fear normal mortals have. Because of that, I can fight in ways that no mortals can, like thrusting my sword into the open mouth of a dragon.

"A fake fear… is that all you have?! This is what Leliana died for!"

Instead of having courage, it's more accurate to say that I lack fear.

"Leliana attacked me." Said Darrian, standing up from the bench. "Do you really think I would try to kill her?"

"And why did she attack you?" I asked without taking my eyes off Sten.

Darrian sits back down. "I knew she was devoted, but I never thought she would try to kill me over the ash."

"That's it? Because of the ash?"

I look at Alistair who is still standing between me and Sten. "You are Andrastian, correct? How important is the Urn is to you? Would you kill a loved one for it?"

Alistair: "I… no, I am Andrastian, but I would never kill a loved one for the Urn. I don't think Andraste or the Maker would want me to either."

I sighed, lowering my weapon and walk out of the chantry.

**Haven Village**

I sit in front of the chantry, trying to understand, trying to think of something so important that I would kill a lover for, and got nothing. It was then I heard noises, it seems the villagers have come out of whatever hole they were hiding in before, and are marching up the road leading to the chantry, carrying hoes, sickles, forks and fucking torches.

"You killed Father Kolgrim and Andraste!" Yells one of the old woman.

I took a quick look at the crowd, almost all of them were woman, children and the elderly.

"Go home. Or back to whatever hole you crawled out of." I said to them.

"You have committed the third Sin!" Yells one of the old men.

Damn your stupid sins. I stand up and draw a line on the ground with my spear. But instead of backing down, they pointed their farming tools at me.

"I'm really not in the mood. Cross the line at your own peril." I said as I pointed my weapon at them.

I then heard a door opening from behind.

"Wow!" Said Alistair when he saw the mob.

"Great, more Andrastians." Said Morrigan.

Alistair: "They are not Andrastians!"

"Really? Then why are they chanting "Makerrr" and "Andrasteee"?" Retorts Morrigan.

"True Andrastians don't behave like that! They are just brainwashed zealots!" Argued Alistair.

Morrigan: "The rage in their eyes, they behave just like Leliana."

"No they're Not!" Said Alistair, defending his religion, or tried to.

Morrigan: "You're right, on one hand we had a girl that tried to kill Darrian over, presumably, the remains of some long dead old woman. On the other hand, these fools wants us dead because we actually did kill their precious dragon prophet and probably some of their family members."

Alistair: "Leliana was always… a little too pious."

Morrigan: "Hmm? Is she a little pious or too pious?"

"Enough."

Both of them turn their attention towards me as I slam my fist onto the ground, and a whirling pillar of fire shoots out of the ground in front of the mods.

"Don't hurt them…" Alistair pleaded.

"This is your last warn-" I said to the mob.

Bang!

I look down, someone just threw a stone the size of my fist at my head, fortunately I almost never take off my helmet.

Alistair: "Calm down… I don't think they really want to harm us, they just want to vent…"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

More rocks. Alistair blocks the rocks with his shield but unlike me, he doesn't have his helmet on. Morrigan already disappeared into the house.

"Hey! Stop!" Yells Alistair.

And they did, trembling in fear. I suddenly have a feeling of dread, and I turn and see Darrian, emanating a red aura just like Sten before.

"Po, po… The power of great Andraste!" Said one of the elderly men, pointing at Darrian with a trembling hand.

"Leave." Said Darrian.

With just one word, the villagers turned and fled.

"Thanks, if you didn't show up, we might have had to really harm those villagers. I can't believe they brought children with them too!" Said Alistair, thanking Darrian.

"Alistair, I need to talk to Baldwin alone, please." Said Darrian.

Alistair nodded and returned inside, and I sat back down.

Darrian: "It was an accident."

So it's excuses time?

Darrian: "She screamed and charged at me, I'd never seen her like this. Like she had lost her mind. You really think I could have beaten her with my skill?"

I looked up at him.

Darrian: "She attacked me like a mad Darkspawn. I did my best to block her attacks, and when I saw an opening, I took it. It was more reflex than anything…"

It's like he lost all his strength and falls on his butt.

"Was it my fault? If I had shared my knowledge of magic with you… would Leliana still be alive?" I asked.

Darrian: "Maybe, but in the end, it was I who gave in to the temptation of power, and it was I who killed Leliana. Not everyone can be a knight like you Sir Baldwin."

"I am no knight."

"What?" asked Darrian, a little surprised.

"I was never a real knight. I am a Cleric Knight, a knight in name only."

Darrian: "I don't understand?"

"The Way of White has its own military force, the "Cleric Knight". I guess you could say it's equivalent to the Templar Order. And because of the combat training by my grandfather and father, I rose through the ranks faster than the commoners."

I regained some of my memories sometime ago, but it was part of the memories I particularly didn't want to remember.

"The main difference is, instead of mages, The Way of White, took it upon themselves to fight against the "infected". There was a "plague" happening in all over the world, and it was our job to gather the… infected and send them to the asylum. Just so you know, the asylum is a one way trip, no one returns from the asylum."

But then again, how could I know which memory I don't want if I don't even remember them?

"The Astora armor I had before wasn't mine, I just found it in a forest. I'm just a glorified hired muscle."

* * *

_There__ are__ only two ways to __obtain __power in Astora. The Knight__s__ and the The Way of White._

_Only noble__s__ can become knights, and only knights can become government officials._

_I chose the clergy._

_Even though I wasn't very religious, I pretended to be. Turns out there__ were__ many like me in the clergy._

_Over half of the people__ who__ join__ed__ the clergy are commoners, the rest are either bastard__s__ or third or fourth sons of nobles._

_Almost all __of them were __the same as me, __despising__ the aristocrats and us__ing__ the Way of White to gain power._

_We were look__ed__ down upon by Astora Knights, because we were knighted by the cleric and not the King. In fact__,__ we were even look__ed__ down by Thorolund's clerics because most of us couldn't read, __and so couldn't __recite the scriptures and use any miracles._

_Astora's cleric knights were neither cleric__s__ or knight__s__. Just hired muscle__s__. _

_The more the undead curse worsen__ed__, the more out of hand __the __situation __was__, the more power we ha__d__. At its peak, we __were even given __the authority to arrest higher nobles and even royalties._

_And that is exactly what the Cleric Knight__s__ did, it was payback for all the buil__t__ up resentment that we'd suffer._

_All it __took wa__s one rumor and we __would __bust down the door__s__ of even the most influen__tial__of __nobles. _

_Sometime they__even just __made __up rumors._

_Everyone was in on it, from the Cleric Knight__s__ to the cleric who __was supervising__ us._

_I myself would ha__ve__participated in it too__ if not for my __**captain**__, my __**friend**__. A common born who is more chivalrous than __most __real knights. Most of __the __members in my squad left and join__ed__ other squads. I only stay__ed__ because __**he**__ was my __friend__, even though I also desire__d__ the power __the __other Cleric Knight__s__ had._

_And you though__t__ the Templars w__ere__ corrupted._

_But __**he**__ was different._

_**He**__ was my friend since the day I join__ed__ the clergy._

_**He**__ actually took his job of __fighting the __undead curse seriously._

_**He**__ was righteous and virtuous, but __naive__. And __**he**__ and __a __few others challenge__d__… the "establishment"__. He__ says __**he**__ will bring their crimes to Thorolund, the high seat of The Way of White._

_That was the last straw for me. __N__ot joining in the raid was one thing, challenging the leadership is another. Not willing to die for __**his**__ noble ideal, I left, and become a captain of a squad myself. And my __first __job was…_

! #$%^&*()_+!

What? I can't… recall…? Something…? No, I need to move on, remember what I can. There's no telling how long I can keep reviewing my past.

_The establishment decided to get rid of __**him**__ first. __T__hey were going to make up allegation__s__ about how __**he**__ and __**his**__ families were cursed__, a__nd send them to the asylum._

_I heard later that the arrests failed. The people __sent to arrest him were __killed and __**he**__ and __**his**__ families escaped._

_They were in a panic. They gather__ed__ as many men as they __could __and seal__ed__ off all road__s__ that __would __lead to Thorolund, and hunted them, me include. Even though I wasn't part of them, they had my cleric superior order me to hunt __**him**__ down._

I wasn't part of them?

_Was it luck? Or fate? I was the one who found __**him**__ and __**his**__ families. To add to the iron__y__, __**his**__ wife rea__l__l__y__ was cursed._

_The punishment for hiding an undead is death. Our role__s__ ha__d__ reverse__d__, I was doing my duty while __**he**__ was the criminal. Wrong become__s__ right, right become__s__ wrong, what a m__e__ss._

_**He**__ beg__ged__ me to let them go, I refused, and we __fought__. __**He**__ killed three of my men, and in the end, we killed each other._

"_Curse you… Damn you!"_

_I reviv__ed__at__ the church's bonfire, and my "colleagues" arrested me. I don't really remember the whole __thing__, I only know that I end__ed__ up in the asylum. I w__o__nder if he really did place a curse on me?_

_What a crappy __past__. I don't even know what __I __should learn from that. _

_Should I__ have__ disobey__ed__ orders and let my __**friend**__ go? What about me? There__ were__ no guarantee__s__ my own men wouldn't betray me to my superior__s__. _

_Should I __have __killed my subordinates and let __**him**__ leave? My subordinates have families too. _

_S__hould I __have __escaped with __**him**__? What about my own family? _

_Should I ha__ve__not __le__ave__**him**__ and join __**his**__ crusade__ instead__? Then I would be hunted down with __**him**__. _

_Should I have just convince__d__**him**__ to stay quiet? That… actually might ha__ve__ work__ed__, but is that really __what I should have done__? __Turn a blind eye to __corruption__? _

_Hundred __of __thousands of possibilities, shit like th__at__ was all I__ thought __about when I was__ trapped__ in that cell at the asylum__. O__n and on, until my mind beg__an__ to go hollow. Maybe I was already a mad Hollow from the start._

* * *

"I am no knight. I'm just an enforcer of the Way of White."

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Darrian.

"I have no idea. Maybe I just don't want you to think that I am some kind of knight."

Do I still regret killing my friend?

"Only when I remember **him**."

Darrian: "What?"

I can't even remember his face, just **his** curse. And I'll probably forget about him tomorrow.

"Nothing."

Now that I think about it, I perhaps adopted some of his personality. If I just needed a purpose, I could have chosen… pottery or something. Instead, I keep choosing the most dangerous and seemingly most righteous course of action.

Darrian: "I didn't want to kill her…"

I turn towards Darrian.

Darrian: "Taking the dragon blood was a mistake! If the Maker would allow me to make that decision again, I would throw that blood vial back at that crazy Father!"

"It's only at the end of the journey that you know whether it was a mistake."

I the last person in the world to have the right to criticize anyone.

As I opened the door to the chantry I saw Morrigan, presumably listening in. I grabbed her arm and pull her away from the door.

But what was that before? It doesn't feel like I forgotten something. It's more like… something is stopping me from accessing certain information…

**To be continued**


	32. Ch 31 Shepherd and Sheep

**Ch 31 ****Shepherd and Sheep**

**Redcliffe Castle**

The first thing I did when I returned to Redcliffe was to separate from the group and go to the village's smithy and have the blacksmith add a faceplate to my helmet. After that, I met up with everyone else at Redcliffe. By the time I got there, Darrian had already handed over the ash.

**Later…**

Wynne: "Did you think you would be able to hide what you did from the rest of us?"

Wynne confronts us about what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, right after she, Aedan and Alistair return from Arl Eamon's room.

"It seems someone ratted us out." Said Morrigan looking at Alistair as he looks around nervous.

"We… I never had any desire to hide Leliana's death. If no one had told you, I would have."

"You care so little about others that you would destroy the one thing that would give them hope." Said Wynne angrily at Darrian.

Morrigan: "Calm down, grandma." Said Morrigan in an uncaring tone.

Wynne turns to Morrigan. "I tolerated your behavior before, but now this has gone too far! Leliana is dead! And the Urn destroyed!"

"That woman attacked the Warden over a pot of holy dirt." Said Sten, seemingly annoyed by Wynne.

"I thought you had some honor, Sten, I was wrong." Said Wynne looking at Sten coldly.

She then turns to Aedan. "Get rid of them, Aedan! These people are evil!"

Well, it was nice to have companions to fight alongside with while it lasted. I guess I have to fight the Archdemon by myself now.

Aedan: "No."

"What?" Said Wynne, shocked.

Aedan: "I need them to fight the Blight."

Wynne: "They have tainted the Urn and killed Leliana, and you are going to let them stay?"

"I've been wondering, are the ashes really ruined?"

"You Poured Blood On It!" Yelled Wynne.

"So? It might still have the power to heal, and if the blood really removed the healing power, maybe we can just, take out the part that has blood on-"

"It's not about the power! Those are the ashes of the Maker's bride! And you defiled them!" said Wynne, screaming in my face.

Aedan: "I understand, but what's done is done, and I still need them to fight the Darkspawns. We will decide what to do with them after the Blight."

Wynne looks Aedan straight in the eyes. "It's either them or me."

Aedan looks away. "Don't do this…"

Wynne: "Choose!"

Aedan: "Darrian is one of the few Wardens we have left… and…" He looks over to Morrigan.

Wynne shakes her head, disappointed. "You are not the person I thought… I hoped you were. I was sadly mistaken and I regret ever fighting for your cause. I hope that the Darkspawns take you." She then looks at all of us. "I hope they take you all, you people are no better than them."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. My mind is still processing what she just said as I watch her storm out of the castle.

"I can't believed she just said that…" Said Alistair, clearly disturbed.

Morrigan: "I can."

Mithra: "Typical shemlen behavior, we elves never abandon our own."

Alistair suddenly grabs Darrian by the collar and pushes him toward the wall! When Darrian's body hits the wall, Aedan pushes Darrian's body up.

"I just lost a rare spirit healer because of you!" Said Aedan coldly, then drops him down.

Aedan: "Now I have to write a letter to the Circle and tell them to ignore Wynne."

He then suddenly kicks a chair and screams. "What is wrong with people?! There's a DAMN BLIGHT! Darkspawns are running around unchecked! Why would she do this? She was with us when we saw the Archdemon in the Deep Roads, she knows there 's a Blight! Why would she just leave like that?! Am I the only person with any sense left in this world?"

"What did you not kill her? She is a deserter." Asked Sten.

"So are you." Replied Aedan, picking up the chair he just kicked. Yeah, you really shouldn't kick other people's furniture.

"I am not. I have recovered my sword. I can now return." Said Sten, lifting his greastsword.

You mean Aedan recovered your sword. Aedan's been running around Ferelden doing all sorts of random quests.

Sten: "And after the Archdemon is dead, I would have completed my mission and restored my honor."

Good for you.

* * *

**Next day…**

I had my doubts about the so-called miracle ash, but to my surprise it actually worked. We used it on Arl Eamon, and he was already out of bed the next day. I wonder if the Divine Blessing would have done the same?

Arl Eamon: "I am in your debt. Will you permit me to offer you a reward for your service?"

"Other than join forces against Loghain? No." Replied Aedan.

Arl Eamon: "I will spread word of Loghain's treachery, both here and against the king. But it will be but a claim made without proof."

"Without proof? We are the proof! And there have to be more survivors from Ostagar." Said Aedan angrily.

Arl Eamon: "Loghain has named you traitors and he will just call any survivors deserters and criminals. No, we need someone with a stronger claim to the throne than Loghain's daughter, the queen."

Bann Teagan turns toward Famon. "Are you referring to Alistair, Brother? Are you certain?"

Arl Eamon: "I would not propose such a thing if we had an alternative. Teagan and I have a claim through marriage, but our claims will be no better than Loghain's. Alistair's claim is by blood."

"Congratulations, all hail King Alistair!" Sneered Morrigan.

Alistair: "And what about me? Does anyone care what I want?

Eamon: "You have a responsibility, Alistair. Without you, Loghain wins. I would have to support him for the sake of Ferelden. Is that what you want?"

Alistair: "I… but I… no, my lord."

Eamon: "I will call far a Landsmeet, a gathering of all of Ferelden's nobility in the city of Denerim. There, Ferelden can decide who shall rule, one way or another."

Aedan: "But before we proceed, there is the matter of the mage."

"Have him brought here, Teagan. I wish to see him." Commended Eamon to the guards.

Not long after, the guards came back with Jowan, bound and gagged.

Eamon: "Jowan. You tried to assassinate me and set into motion a series of events that nearly destroyed everything I cherish. What have you to say in your own defense?"

The guards remove his gag.

Jowan: "Nothing, my lord… other than to say I am sorry. I expect no mercy for what I have done."

"I'd like Jowan to join the Grey Warden." Aedan says suddenly.

Eamon: "Oh? That is… unexpected. But that I cannot do. He is a maleficar and I cannot unleash him on a land already wrecked by war and chaos."

"Are you sure it's not because you personally need him dead?" Said Morrigan with a smile.

"MORRIGAN!" Shouted Aedan.

And Morrigan turns and left.

Aedan: "I apologize for my companion. She is Chasind and do not understand our ways."

"I understand, I will forgive her. But I cannot for the maleficar. He must pay for his crimes."

Aedan: "Then I evoke the Right of Conscription!"

Teagan: "Why would you go so far far a blood mage?"

Aedan: "I just lost a mage, I need someone to replace her."

Eamon: "I am sorry, but only a Warden Commander can use the right."

Aedan: "Me, Alistair and Darrian are the only Wardens left, and I am their leader, I'm practically the highest ranking Warden in Ferelden!"

Eamon: "Nevertheless, you are not a Warden Commander."

Stubborn. Usually people all do whatever Aedan wants by now. You must really, really want or need him dead.

? "Then you have no problem if I evoke the Right of Conscription, right, old friend?"

I turn to the voice behind me… So he lived.

* * *

**Redcliffe Castle courtyard**

I load an arrow into the longbow and fire at a strawman's head, but the arrow flies over the target's left shoulder.

"The wind must be strong today." I said to Dog at my side.

Dog: "Woof!"

"There is no wind today."

I turn and saw Kitsune.

"Is the meeting over?" I asked.

Kitsune: "No, I just left."

"Why?"

Kitsune: "The same reason you left, I'm not interested in what they have to say."

"I didn't left because I was disinterested in the meeting, I left because I could tell I was not welcome."

I load another arrow, and take aim.

"What happened to your armor?"

"The First Flame somehow altered it, I have no idea how, but I had to get rid of it. It stood out too much."

I left them in a chest in the temple. I even melted the lock. So now if someone wants my armor, they would have to work for it.

Kitsune: "That man, he was our first guide."

I turn my head towards her.

Kitsune: "Lady of the Darkling saved him, and he's been serving as the guide for the other party."

I take aim again.

"So, still trying to convince Alistair to become king?"

Kitsune: "That has already passed. That man is now trying to convince others to join the Grey Wardens."

WHAT?! I release the arrow out of surprise and turn toward Kitsune.

"Duncan is trying to make everyone a Grey Warden?"

Kitsune: "So?"

* * *

**Redcliffe Castle Basement**

I push the door open and rush into the Basement, and waiting there is Alistair and Darrian.

Alistair: "Is there something wrong?"

Behind the door to the dungeon is where the meeting is being held. I walk up to the door, but Alistair moves in front of me.

"Did Duncan tell you to stop me here?"

Alistair: "Not just you."

"Oh, so Duncan is the master of Redcliffe Castle now?"

Alistair: "We're just borrowing the dungeon."

I look Alistair in the eyes. "Tell them the truth."

Alistair looks away. "We did…"

"Not "death is a kinder fate", or "the Joining is dangerous" or "there is no turning back" garbage!"

Engaging in combat is dangerous, but drinking Darkspawn blood is just a dice roll.

Alistair: "Please, just leave."

"Half of them could die."

Alistair: "You said before that you didn't know anything, and that the Joining and Grey Wardens might be the only things that can stop the Blight. Why stop us now?"

"I am not stopping anyone, I just want the people inside that room to know that the Joining might kill them!"

Alistair: "If they don't want to join, they can refuse."

"Maybe before you tell them that they might all die from drinking poison."

"That's not true…" Said Alistair, looking away.

"It's clear as day why Jory died."

Alistair: "Jory drew his sword…"

"Because Duncan approached him with a cup of poison even when he said no."

Alistair: "Darkspawn blood is not poison…"

"You purposely withheld information to con people into joining, then you force them into a situation that makes them choose between potential poison or the sword! After Jory knew about the risk of dying from drinking Darkspawn blood, he refused to join, but you people just said "there is no turning back", or "you had been warned that the Joining is dangerous" garbage. No! He… we weren't warned! All of us just thought we were enlisting to fight the Darkspawns!"

Convincing people to sacrifice themselves with glory, redemption and half truths. You people are no different than the Gods of Lordran.

Alistair holds out his hands. "You are causing a commotion…"

"Enough, Alistair! You are not stupid! You are about to become king! Stop dancing around the truth! Jory was dead the moment he learned the truth about the Joining and refused to join! There is a reason why no one knows about the Joining! Just tell them the truth!"

NO MORE! I refuse to let anyone die out of ignorance!

"And what then?! How many Grey Wardens would we have if everyone knew about the Joining?! Our numbers are too few as it is!" Said Alistair, raising his voice for the first time.

"You finally admitted it."

Alistair: "Do you really think Duncan wanted to kill Jory? If you only knew how much the Grey Wardens sacrificed, how much Duncan sacrificed for Thedas."

"The Grey Wardens' sacrifices might be honorable, but there's nothing honorable about sacrificing the unknowing and unwilling."

Alistair: "During the Blight, we all need to make sacrifices, some sooner than most."

"Risking your life to fight for your realm is different from being tricked into drinking poison blood."

Alistair: "Without the Grey Wardens, Thedas would've been destroyed four time over!"

"Even so, I only ask you to tell them the truth and let them decide for themselves."

Alistair: "Will you be there the next time? And the next? You only care because you happen to know them!"

"You are exactly right." I said without pause. That is exactly the kind of person I am. In the end, all I care about are the people around me. "What about you? Do you really want to see your friends force into choosing death or a potential deadly situation?"

Alistair: "Either way, live or die, they will join the ranks of the greatest heroes in Thedas."

"You sound like Sten, except he never lied. So blinded by the Grey Warden's glory, you're willing to kill your friends over it."

Alistair: "What do you know?! You didn't even have the guts to go through the Joining! You are a coward!"

I have no rebuttal, and I wasted enough time. I tried to walk pass him but he grabbed my arm.

Teagan: "What's going on here!"

We turn toward the right and saw Bann Teagan walking in with two of his knights.

"What would happen if I told him about the Darkspawn blood?" I ask Alistair.

"Don't…" Pleaded Alistair, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I asked what is going on here?!" Commanded Teagan.

I used this chance to pull my hand away from Alistair.

Alistair: "A Misunderstanding!"

"A misunderstanding?" Said Teagan, raising an eyebrow.

"We just had a little too much to drink, that's all." Said Alistair, doing a drinking motion with his hand.

Teagan looks around while Darrian approaches me and whispers. "Leave, I'll talk to you outside."

Teagan: "Fine than. My brother agreed to let you use the dungeon and even called away the guards, but do not forget, this is still Redcliffe Castle, not Warden's Keep."

Teagan and his men turned around and left. Before I follow his lead, I turn to Alistair one last time. "If one of them refuse the Joining again, will you do the deed or will you leave it to Duncan again?"

* * *

**Redcliffe Castle Main Floor**

Once I was outside, Darrian followed me out.

Darrian: "I already told Zevran about the joining, and asked him to tell Oghren."

"Only Oghren and Zevran? What about-"

Darrian: "Sten and Mithra would never join the Order, Jowan had no choice to begin with, and Morrigan and Fox left before the meeting was over."

"Thank you."

Darrian: "And besides, Duncan only have one or two blood vials right now."

Two blood vials… mine and Jory's?

As if on cue, the door to the basement opened, and Sten, Mithra and Zevran came out.

"Where's Oghren?"

Zevran: "He agreed to join the Grey Warden."

"Did you tell him about the Joining?" Asked Darrian

Zevran: "I did, He joined knowing the truth."

I let out a sigh. It was his choice.

"I might have joined as well if you hadn't told me the truth." Said Zevran to Darrian.

Mithra: "What truth?" She then turns to me. "And what were you screaming about out there?"

Darrian: "Nothing for you to worry about."

Alistair may not believe it, but I do understand, even though I've only known this world for a few months, I understand, I understand it more than Loghain it seems - Grey Wardens are needed. Right here, right now, only the Grey Wardens can save Ferelden. But I just couldn't stand by and let people I consider my friends die.

* * *

**Redcliffe Castle courtyard- After diner**

I pull out five throwing knifes I bought from Bodahn not long ago, walk ten paces from the training dummy straw man, and quickly turn and throw all five knifes in rapid succession. Only one hit. When Dog stood up, I have to remind it again we are not playing catch.

"Growl…" But instead, Dog Growls and bears its fangs at something behind me.

I turn and see Duncan.

"Easy boy." Said Duncan as he reaches for his head.

Dog: "WOOF! WOOF!"

Duncan immediately pulls his hand back. "I need to talk to Aedan about maybe have him go through the Joining."

I walk over to the dummy and pull out the knifes. "How about no."

Duncan: "It has been a long time, Baldwin."

I kept a close eye on him. He already tried to kill me twice.

Duncan: "I don't know what you did, but it will achieve nothing."

The people who didn't die will disagree.

"I didn't tell anyone about the joining." I said to him as I throw a knife at the dummy while keeping an eye on him.

Duncan: "I've been traveling with your friends."

"Acquaintances, I only knew the Knightess."

Duncan: "I know who you are."

That's not good. Seems like one of the Blades had a big mouth.

"And?"

Duncan: "I don't know how you know about Alistair, but-"

He's the one who told me.

Duncan: "Your scheme ends here."

Scheme?

Duncan: "Alistair has the chance to be the first Grey Warden King, and restore our influence in Ferelden."

"Did you know Alistair was a prince?"

Duncan ignored me. "For the greater good and for the sake of the people who trust you, I will not expose your true nature, but from now on..."

Oh, so you are just going to ignore me.

"Stay away from Alistair, servant of Lusacan." Said Duncan as he pushes open the door and walks back into the castle.

"Servant of what?"

* * *

**To be continued**


	33. Chapter 32 Targeted

**Chapter 32 Targeted**

I learn that Flementh is dead… slayed. Zevran told me everything, how it was Morrigan who requested Adean to kill her, and how Flementh turned into a dragon… I hear Flementh gains immortality by taking over the bodies of her daughters, I didn't even know that was possible. But now comes the problem that is concerning to me, I'm almost sure it was Flementh who summoned me to this world, but if she is dead, then I shouldn't be here anymore, I should have been sent back to my world. So what is going on? Who really summoned me to this world?

**Redcliffe Village Smithy**

"This isn't a faceplate." I said to Owen the blacksmith, looking at my helmet. "This is more like… a mouth plate."

I thought I made it clear I wanted a full faceplate, but this only covers my mouth, jaw and half of my nose, but not my eyes.

"This is the best I can do at such short notice." Said Owen.

"Fine." I said as I handed him a couple of silver coins.

**En route to Denerim **

It was decided that we should keep the fact that Duncan's still alive a secret. Since Loghain thinks he's dead, Duncan thought it would be a good idea to let Loghain keep thinking that way so he can continue recruiting allies covertly.

"Do you serve someone named Lusa… Lusacan?" That's right, Lusacan, that sounds about right.

Kitsune: "I've never heard of that name in my life."

"Are you sure this Lusacan isn't one of your captains or something?"

"…No, we get our orders directly form the Gods through the oracle, Lady of the Darkling." Said Kitsune, looking at me puzzled.

God of the Darkmoon Blades… that's Velka.

"And how much do you trust the Lady of the Darkling? She could be lying, or crazy."

Kitsune: "I don't care."

"What?"

Kitsune: "All I need is a purpose. I never cared for the Blades or the Gods."

Of course, in the end, we undeads only care about ourselves.

**Campsite- midnight**

_Dark sky, but it isn't night. A dark dragon roar__s__…_

"_WOOF! WOOF!"_

_Or barked?_

I woke up to Dog and Fen barking. I immediately grab my spear.

"What is it, Fen?" Asked Mithra.

"Darkspawns!" Screamed Alistair.

And charging out of the dark woods, a horde of Darkspawns. We are surrounded.

I spray fire at the Darkspawn running toward me, and when the beast goes into a panic from the burning, I ran my spear through the beast, and kick it off immediately.

"Darrian, Mithra! Protect Bodahn and Sandal! Alistair, Alistair! Defend Jowan and Morigan! I'll take care of the emissary."

He stops and turns to me. "Stay with the mages!"

He then turns to Dog. "Follow, but don't bite." Said Aedan as he points at the Darkspawns.

"Woof!." Answered Dog.

I ran to the center of the campsite, and Darkspawns came at me from every direction. I pick up a random sword on the ground and throw it at a Darkspawn in front of me, then throw a fireball at another, and ran toward Alistair and the mages.

"Good, you're here! Because we've got more incoming!" Said Alistair, pointing behind me.

A horde of Darkspawns are charging straight at us, and some darkspawn archers at the back are shooting arrows at us. Morrigan and Jowan created a barrier to block the arrows, but it looks like the barrier will not hold once the horde reach us. I kneel down and strike the ground, and ten whirling vortexes of chaos fire incinerated the Darkspawns horde.

"Morrigan! She's hurt!" Screamed Alistair.

I look back, and saw Morrigan on the ground, with an arrow in her left shoulder, just above her heart. She snaps the tail of the arrow off and Jowen immediately begins to heal her. Aedan forced Jowen to learn healing magic when he was made Warden, as it turn out, the Tranquility is a great motivator.

"Ogre!"

The ground is shaking, and I look toward where Alistair is facing, and saw an ogre, charging right at us. I look behind me, and Morrigan is still on the ground and Jowen is still healing her.

"You stay here." I said to Alistair. "I'll try to lure it away." And I ran toward the beast.

The ogre sees me and picks up a body off the ground and swings it at me, I immediately jump back, and summon fire into my left hand, and throw it at the beast's head. It blocks instinctively with its left hand, but the fire melts right through its hand.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Screams the ogre as it drops the body. I seize the chance and charge, but in the corner of my eye, I see a large shadow emerge out of the woods. I immediately stop and jump back, another ogre!

The other ogre pulls a tree out of the ground with both hands and throws it at me, I lower my head and rush toward the beast, ducking the tree, and stab the ogre in the belly and cut open its stomach.

"OWWW!" The ogre screams in pain and jumps at me, I jump back and it falls on the ground on its belly. I immediately thrust my spear into its skull, but then, a huge hand grabs me and picks me up, I turn my head and look, it's the first ogre. I try to summon my chaos fire, but couldn't.

"So I already used it all…"

The ogre tightens its grip, and I can literally feel my ribcage breaking, needless to say, it hurts a lot. So this it how it ends…

"AH Ahhhhh!"

Right at that moment, I see a shadow climbing up the ogre's back, pulling her sword, and stabs the ogre at the side of its neck. The beast screams in pain and drops me. When I hit the ground, I immediately roll back before the ogre falls to the ground.

"Why did you save me?" I asked Kitsune, as I take out my Estus flask and take a sip. "Is it not faster if I just died?"

"I like this world. I want to stay here a little while longer." She answered.

"More incoming!" Shouted Alistair.

I turn to the direction and saw…

"No, Those are humans!" I said to Alistair.

"Redcliffe soldiers! Thank the Maker!" Said Alistair.

Arl Eamon and his soldiers were camping around one mile away from us, they must have heard the fighting. With their help, we were able to repel the rest of the Darkspawns.

"Morrigan!" Said Aedan when he saw Morrigan. He then turns to me and pull back his right fist in a punching stance…

"Hey!" Said Alistair as he immediately walks in between us. "It's not his fault. Besides, I was responsible for guarding her too.

Darrian: "And we've got a bigger problem. You saw it too didn't you? The Archdemon. The Darkspawns, they were targeting us."

So they've seen that dream too. That night at Ostagar, I absorbed a lot of Darkspawn souls (even though they told me Darkspawn have no soul), did their souls or whatever turned me into something similar to a Gray Warden? Even though I never sensed any Darkspawn?

Aedan grinds his teeth and gives me another push, and then turn toward the others. "Gather your stuff! We're leaving! Alistair, help me carry Morrigan to Bodahn's wagon."

**Denerim- Arl Eamon's Estate**

We travel to Arl Eamon's estate in Deberim for the Landsmeet, but before we can even put our stuff down, our supposed archenemy Loghain came for a visit, with only two guards.

"Loghain. This is… an honor, that the regent would find time to greet me personally." Said Eamon. He's not honored.

Loghain: "How could I not welcome a man so important as to summon every lord in Ferelden away from his estates while a Blight claws at our land?"

"Oh, so you do know there's a Blight going on?" Mocked Aedan, while staring daggers at Loghain and his men.

Loghain turns to Aedan. "Ah, Bryce Cousland's pup. I thought we might meet again. You have my sympathies on what-"

"Screw you!" Yelled Alistair as he steps forward but was stopped by Aedan.

"Don't interrupt, churl. Your betters are talking." Said the female knight behind Loghain, wagging her fist at Alistair.

Loghain: "Enough, Cauthrien, this is not the time nor place."

"I heard that you are a great tactician, yet you wasted thousands of soldiers, the Grey Wardens and the king's lives, for no reason. Why? Because the king favors the Wardens over you? Was it a tactical error, or did you want the king and all of those soldiers dead from the beginning?"

"What do you know of war, Boy?! Cailan was a fool! Even if I joined the battle it would have only increased the bodies! I saved my soldiers!" Said Loghain as he turns his gaze at me.

Boy? I'm… how old am I when I became undead again? And how long has it been since then?

He then turns back to Eamon. "I had hoped to talk you down from this rushed course, Eamon. Our people are frightened, our king is dead and our land is under siege. We must be united now! You divide our nation and weaken our efforts against the Blight with your selfish ambitions to the throne."

Aedan walks in front of Loghain. "You, of all people, talk of divide?! That blood mage at the Circle, that dwarf prince, that other dwarf noble, and that lady made of wood. What is wrong with you people? Oh look, we've got a blight, let's choose now of all times to take the crown. Are you out of your mind? Greatest tactician my foot."

Loghain: "It is you who is dividing Ferlden with your selfish ambition."

Why is he pretending in front of us? Both us and his men know what he did and who he is.

Aedan: "You had Howe murdered my family a month before the battle of Ostagar even begun! You wanted to kill the King from the start! You wanted the throne from the beginning! You're the one who divided Ferelden!"

That too. It seems more and more like he just wanted to be king.

Loghain: "I was not talking to you, boy."

"And you also sent Jowan to Redcliffe months before the battle of Ostagar."

Loghain: "Jowan? I have no idea who you're talking about."

I actually believe him. I should have just said "that blood mage". I heard he come from humble beginnings, but now he talk like any other self-important politician.

Eamon: "I cannot forgive what you've done, Loghain. Perhaps the Maker can, but not I." Arl Eamon gestures to Alistair behind him. "Our people deserve a king of the Theirin bloodline. Alistair will be the one to lead us to victory in this Blight."

"Ha. So as long as he has the right blood-" Said Morrigan with a smirk.

Aedan snapped at Morrigan. "Morrigan, shut up!"

That was the first time Aedan raised his voice with Morrigan. Loghain must have really put him in a bad mood.

Loghain walks right up to Eamon's face. "The emperor of Orlais also thought I could not bring him down. Expect no more mercy than I showed him. There is nothing I would not do for my homeland."

"Except protecting its people."

Loghain ignores me and left.

"Never in a hundred year would I thought Loghain would do something like this." Said Eamon, looking at Loghain as he leaves.

"He was a hero, yes?"

Eamon: "He and King Maric freed us from the Orlesian Empire."

Aedan: "And now he killed Maric's son and is trying to steal the throne. I wouldn't be surprised he married his daughter to Cailan for that very reason. But what do you expect? He a peasant! A greedy commoner who's forgotten his place and deluded himself into thinking he can be king!"

Alistair: "Wow, I can't believe you just said that."

Aedan: "The only reason you have a batter claim to the throne and can defeat Loghain is because of you bloodline! You of all people should understand the power of blood."

Blood has so much power here, symbolically and in actuality. Drink some Drakspawn's blood and you can become a Warden; drink some dragon's blood and you can became a Reaver. Even normal human blood can be used for magic.

Eamon: "We have nothing against commoners. Commoners are an important pillar to our great nation, but I'll be damned if I let anyone but a Theirin sit on the throne."

Morrigan: "That is sooo interesting… can we move on?"

**To be continue****d****…**


	34. Chapter 33 Rescue the Queen

**Chapter 33 Maker Save the Queen**

Just after Loghain left, an elven woman came into Arl Eamon's Estate asking for help, claiming to be the queen's handmaid. It seems Rendon Howe has imprisoned the queen in his estate. So now me, Darrian, Zevran, Kitsune and the newly recruited Jowan have disguised ourselves as Howe's soldiers and are following the handmaid Erlina into Rendon Howe's estate to rescue the queen.

**Outside Arl Rendon Howe's Estate**

When we got to Howe's estate, there's a crowd gathering at the main door.

"Why are all these people here?" Asked Darrian.

Jowan: "A strike?"

"The estate is in poor repair. The new arl has not been very prompt in paying his workmen." Answered Elina. "We're entering through the servants' door, follow me."

**In front of the servants' entrance**

Erlina: "I will distract the guards, once they are gone, move quickly."

The whole thing is just so odd. Rendan Howe, an Arl, from what I can understand, is equal to a count in Astora, imprisons the queen of Ferelden, who is also the daughter of his master Loghain. And this Erlina, she somehow managed to sneak out five sets of uniforms and heavy armors… I'd be surprised if this wasn't a trap.

"Do any of you think this is suspicious?"

"Why of course this is suspicious, Sir Baldwin. That handmaid was able to smuggle out five sets of heavy armors but not a queen?" Said Zevran.

"Save the queen first, then we'll worry about whatever else later." Replied Darrian.

When the two guards leave their posts and then walk out of sight, we immediately rush in through the door.

**Inside Rendon Howe's Estate**

Once we were all inside, we stayed by the door and waited for Erlina to return.

"How old do I look to you?" I asked Kitsune, and she turns to look at me once and then turns her head away again.

Jowan: "Ha, hah."

"Are you alright?" I asked Jowan.

Jowan: "I'm.. out of breath… I never wore… armor… before."

We didn't even bring our usual weapons. To complete the disguise, all of us either have a combination of sword and shield, or dual swords and crossbow. Good thing I'm proficient with a sword and shield.

"Control your breathing, that will help. And how old do I look to you?"

Jowan: "Huh?"

Just then, the door opened and the maid returned, way faster than I expected.

Erlina: "Ah! It took me forever to be rid of those two!"

Really? But you came in right after we did.

Darrian: "Alright, where's the queen?"

Darrian leads the rescue party because he's been here before. It seems this is the place Duncan told me about, where Darrian killed a noble's son and ten guards. I actually didn't want to be in the same team as Darrian anymore, but Aedan disagreed, saying something about a party needing balance and harmony.

"She is in a guest room off the main hall. Andraste guides us." Said Erlina the maid.

**In front of the guest room**

"The Grey Warden is here, my lady." Said Erlina, talking to a glowing door.

"Thank the Maker! I would greet you properly, but I'm afraid we've had… a setback." Said the glowing door. I know the door isn't talking, it's the person behind the door.

"Queen Anora I presume?" Said Zevran, Bowing to the door.

Darrian: "What sort of setback?"

"My "host" was not content with leaving me under heavy guard. He's sealed the door with magic."

Darrian turns to me, Jowan and Kitsune. "Can you do anything about this?"

Kitsune: "I can only open physical locks."

Jowan: "This magic is too advanced for me."

"Of course it is." Said Zevran with a smile.

I take a closer look at the door and touch the barrier.

"I could destroy the whole door… no, the entire foundation, and everything around it."

Darrian: "What? And have the whole castle know we are here? I'm talking about just quietly removing the magic."

Jowan: "The only way I know how to remove a magical barrier is to kill the caster."

Darrian: "Three mages, and no one knows how to dispell a barrier."

"What three mages?" Asked Kitsune.

Darrian: "What?"

Kitsune: "What?

Oh right, Kitsune is a shinobi. She practices something called ninjitsu, a combination of techniques, tactics, tools and chemicals to trick people into thinking they have supernatural power. She didn't tell me this, I just happen to have that information inside of me, either because I adsorbed a shinobi's soul or someone who is familiar with shinobi at one point in time.

Zevran: "If only Alistair were here, or Morrigan."

Darrian turns to Erlina. "You didn't know about this?"

Erlina: "It wasn't here when I left."

Anora: "Find the mage, he'll likely be at Howe's side."

Zevran: "So either way, we still might need to fight the whole castle."

Jowan: "What do we do?"

Darrian: "We'll find the mage."

Erlina: "Teyrn Howe will probably be in his rooms. They're at the end of the hall, on the left."

**Dungeon**

Room at end of the hall she said. That room leads to the basement, and like in any old fashioned castle, the dungeon.

"What? Who goes-" Said a random guard.

Kitsune immediately dashes forward and with a quick draw of her sword, cut the guard's throat open.

"Hello? You out there! Let me out!" Said a voice inside the cell by the dead guard.

We walk in front of the cell and saw a middle aged man.

"Who are you?" Asked Darrian.

"I'm Riordan, senior Warden of Jaden." Said the man.

"Is he telling the truth?" I turn and asked Darrian and Jowen.

"How should I know?" Said Jowen.

"You can sense Darkspawns because of their tainted blood, right? And the Darkspawns can sense you for the same reason." That's how they found and ambushed us a few days ago. "By that logic shouldn't one Gray Warden be able to sense another?"

Darrian: "Can we? Duncan and Alistair never told me anything about this."

"You are… Yes, I can sense it… the taint." Said the imprisoned man.

"I wasn't asking you." I then turn back to Darrian and Jowen. "Try and sense the taint, like you do with Darkspawns."

Imprisoned Warden Riordan: "The taints in us are weak compared to the Darkspawns, you need years of training to be able to sense other Gray Wardens."

"Then you will stay in the cell until we can prove your claim."

Imprisoned Warden Riordan?: "I have no reason to lie to you."

Since when do people needed a reason to lie?

Zevran: "You seem to be a little overly cautious."

"I don't think so. He is in a cell for a reason."

Last time I let someone out of his cell, that person killed a defenseless crippled Fire Keeper. And when Aedan let someone out, that person tried to kill Darrian and become leader.

Imprisoned Warden Riordan: "I'm in a cell because Rendon Howe is an evil and shortsighted man."

"Nothing against you, but just because you're in a really evil person's dungeon, doesn't mean that you are trustworthy."

The Warden tries to reach for the dead guard, but I immediately pull the body away.

I then turn to Darrian and Jowen. "Well?"

Darrian: "I think I can sense something…" He walks closer and grabs the man's hand. "Yes, he has the taint."

"Well?" The imprisoned Warden said to me.

"See what?"

Riordan: "I think you owe me an apology."

"About…. What?"

Riordan: "That I was trying to deceive you."

"I did not say you were a liar, it's not personal. I just needed proof before I can believe you."

I then kick the guard's body over to him. He quickly takes the key from the guard and opens the cell, then strips the guard of his armor and weapon. As he's pulling on the guard's armor, Jowen heals him, and he told us he was sent to Denerim to find out what happened in Fereldan. When he arrived, he was offered a drink, and somehow got captured.

Darrian: "Do you want to stay with us, or leave? Arl Eamon's Estate is safe, you can stay there."

Riordan: "I'm coming with you, I want to pay Howe back for his "kind" hospitality."

**Torture Chamber**

Kitsune and Zevran slowly sneak into the room, while me and Darrian ready our crossbows. They sneaked behind two torturers and killed them, the third torturer saw what happened and was about to scream but was shot right through the cheek by Darrian. Kitsune immediately move on to the men and used her hand to cover his mouth, killed him and gently lower him to the floor.

"Haven't you had enough? I already told you! I don't know anything!" Said the man bound to a rack.

After we killed all the torturers, we found another naked man, restrained to a rack.

"We are not Howe's men." Said Darrian.

Man on a rack: "You can't fool me, you're just trying to trick me!"

"If anyone's tricking anyone here, it's you. You are supposed to have been tortured, but I don't see a wound on you."

Kitsune: "There are many ways to torture a person without leaving any wounds."

Tortured man: "She's right! I was denied sleep for days!"

"Why waste time keeping someone awake for days when they can uses a faster method?"

"Howe's probably thought he was more valuable alive and intact." Said Zevran. He then turns to the tortured man. "Tell me, who are you?'

Tortured man: "You're really not Howe's men?"

Zevran: "You are free to believe anything you want."

"I am Oswyn, son of Bann Sighard, of the Dragon's Peak Bannorn." Answered the man.

Zevran: "Ah! A noble. Of course. They always get special treatment."

Oswyn: "I Was Denied Sleep For Days!"

Zevran: "You should be happy you still have all your fingers and teeth."

Darrian: "So why are you here?"

Oswyn: "One soldier returning from Ostager was my wet nurse's son. We have been friends since birth. He told me his unit was ordered to turn their backs on the king at Ostager… Before the Darkspawn overwhelmed him. The next day, he disappeared. When I went to search for him… I accepted a drink from a stranger and ended up here."

"The same thing happened to you right?" I asked Rendon but he ignores me.

"Let him go." Said Darrian.

After Zevran cut him loose, he strips the armor from one of the soldiers.

"Do you want to come with us or escape on your own. Just so you know, there are still soldiers upstairs. But you might be able to sneak pass them with the armor you're wearing."

"Where are you going?"

"To kill Howe." Said Darrian.

"Then I am coming with you." Said Oswyn with a smile as he picks up his axe.

**To be continue****d**


	35. Chapter 34 Games and Schemes

Warning: Torture scene ahead

**Chapter 34 Games and Schemes**

**Rendon Howe's room **

I kick open the door, and take a quick glance: Six soldiers, one mage, that one is our target.

"Howe…" Said Darrian, staring at the old man in black leather armor in the middle, with his eyes glowing red.

"Well, well. The Grey Warden. I must say I'm surprised Eamon would condone you invading my castle and murdering my men." Said the man I presume to be our second target, Howe. Yes, I remember him, he was with Loghain when he came to greet us.

Howe: "Is he losing faith in-"

"Shut the fuck up and die." Said Darrian as he launch an arrow at Howe, Howe manages to dodge the arrow, Darrian immediately drops his bow and charges at him.

"You deal with the mage." I said to Jowen as I run pass him.

Jowen: "What? But I don't even have my staff!"

"Then stall him!"

I face a soldier with a sword and shield - he immediately raises his shield when he sees me approaching, I respond by thrusting my sword right into his foot and penetrating his leather boot. As he screams from the pain, I strike his face with my shield, and then cut his throat. I look around, Darrian is dealing with Howe. Zevran is fighting a soldier and is wining. The nobleman we rescued, Oswyn, and the Gray Warden Riordan are having some trouble, but that's to be expected giving their condition. Kitsune threw one of her star shaped throwing knives at the enemy archer - when the archer was stunned from the attack, she moves in with incredible speed and cut the archer's bow in half. I look to Jowen, just in time to see him flying through the air and landing on his butt in front of me.

"My hip… I think it's broken…" Said Jowen… lying on the ground.

"I'll take it from here." I replied.

I walk up to the mage. "Look around, it's over. Give up. Don't make me kill you. You only get one shot at life." Unlike me.

Rejoice. I would never talk to any opponents in Lordran, regardless if they had a thinking mind or not.

"Die!" Responds the mage, and then shoots fire at me - a pity. I shake my head.

Just because I use pyromancy doesn't mean fire doesn't hurt me, but ever since my "fiery" resurrection, my fire resistance has increased, to the point that the flame that the mage threw at me simply feels like a hot breeze. Walking up to the mage, I put my hand on his barrier, summoning my own fire, and blast through his magic wall with a burst of flames, sending the mage flying to the wall. The mage, sitting on the floor, begins to shake his hand and head, but I run him through with my sword before he could say anything. I already gave you a chance, and in this world, you don't take chances with a mage… shit… is that how a Templar thinks?

After I made sure the mage is dead, I look around again - the battle is over, and only Howe is still alive, on the ground with an injured leg.

"Maker spit on you… I deserved… More… Aaaugggh!" Screamed Howe as Darrian pokes out Howe's right eye with his longsword.

"I'll give you what you deserve. I'm going to send you to the Maker in pieces." Said Darrian in both a cold and happy voice.

"What are you doing? We don't have the time…" Said Riordan.

Darrian responded by picking up Howe's axe and chopping down on his right leg. Luckily(?) for Howe, his boots protected his leg from being completely chopped off, it only went in half the way.

"ARGHHH!, STOP!" Screams Howe as he's grabbing his almost decapitated leg.

"Hey, is his eyes glowing?" Asked Oswyn of Dragon's Peak.

I look over to Darrian's eyes. Yes, indeed, his eyes are glowing in a red light.

"Did you stop when the elves in the Alienage begged you?" Said Darrian as he pulls the axe out of Howe's leg and then step on Howe's right hand and crush some of his fingers.

Howe: "OWWWW!"

"Did you smell that?" Asked Oswyn.

"I think the good Arl just shitted himself." Said Zevran with a smile.

Darrian turns to Jowen. "Jowen, heal him, stop the bleeding."

"What? I don't understand?" Said Jowen, confused.

Darrian: "We need information. He is more useful to us alive."

Jowen nods and casts a healing spell on Howe. When the bleeding stopped, Darrian pulls off Howe's left boots.

"No… please… no more…" Begged Howe.

Darrian ignored him and lifts his axe, Howe turns around on his bully and begins to crawl away using his elbows, but Darrian just steps on his left leg and hacks down at his left foot again and again with the back of the axe.

"Rrraaahhh! Please! I'm sorry! Stop!"

"Should you not ask questions first? The pain usually comes after the person refuses to cooperate." Asked Zevran, nonchalantly.

Darrian ignored Zevran and continue to hack down at Howe's left foot until it finally separated from his body. He could had done it with one swing, but Darrian purposely drew out the process.

"Enough! We don't have time for this." Said Riordan.

Darrian just turns to Jowen and gestures with his hand to heal Howe again.

"Please… It was Loghain, he's the one who ordered me to purge the Alienage-" Pleaded Howe.

"And you obeyed like a good little soldier." Said Darrian as he shoves his boot right into Howe's mouth, knocking off all of his front teeth, and breaking his jaw.

"Gah….!" Howe can't even scream properly anymore, just rolling around on the ground.

Darrian: "Don't worry, your master will get what's coming to him. Him and all the SHEM!"

Jowen, Riordan and Oswyn all turn their head towards Darrian when they heard that.

"For now, I'm going to knock the rest of your teeth out, even if I have to cut open your mouth." Said Darrian as his eyes glows brighter.

"I thought this was an interrogation."

Darrian ignores me, grabs Hown's jaw and cuts open his mouth, and then walks over to a mace on the wall.

The people here (aside for Jowen, who is puking in the corner) are surprisingly fine with this pointless torture, only objecting because of the time. I walk up to Howe, hold my hand out, and set him on fire.

"HOOO!"

Howe lets out a horrifying scream with his broken jaw, while rolling on the ground. Moments later, he stops moving. But I keep burning him until he turns into a pile of ash.

"What are you doing?" Asked Darrian, coming back, holding a mace and an iron hook, staring at me with his red glowing eyes.

"We really don't have time. Howe still has at least fifty soldiers in this castle." I am surprisingly fine with this pointless torture too. Maybe because I already knew Howe was a piece a shit.

Darrian: "So?"

"You really want to fight fifty soldiers? And I didn't give Howe a quick and painless death."

He just stakes at me for a while and then turns around and leaves. I knew there was a fury inside of him, and from what I heard from Morrigan, the dragon blood is only making it worse.

"Why wastes energy on magic? Why not just decapitate him?" Asked Kitsune.

"I didn't want to leave behind any signs of torture."

Would Aedan had handled this differently? I heard from Alistair that Howe was the one who attacked and killed his parents. I thought as I step on and crush Howe's charred remains.

**Back of the room**

"Alfstanna… Is that you. Little sister? No… I don't know you… Do I? Are you real?" Said a man in the cell.

We search the room, and found two more cells in the back. In one of them is a Templar, a Templar suffering from lyrium withdrawal. How do we know he's a Templar? Because he was one of the Templars sent to hunt down Jowen, and Jowen kept hiding behind us, and trying to be as small as possible.

"So Loghain saved you from him?" I asked Jowen. He says nothing while trying to hide his eyes by pulling down his soldier's helmet.

"I… I'm Irminric, knight-lieutenant of the Denerim chantry. You… aren't one of Tyern's men?" Asked the Templar.

"Nobles don't have authority over Templars. If the grand cleric finds out…" Said Riordan.

"Wait… So if a Templar commits a crime, who'll judges him?" I asked them.

"The Chantry of course." Said Riordan, in a matter-of-fact way.

"Do you not see the problem with this?" It's the same in Astora. Even if a cleric commits a crime, they would just let the church deal with them.

"We are letting you out. We're taking you back to the Chantry." Said Darrian as he opens the cell door.

Irminric: "No… Give this ring… to my sister, Alfstanna. Tell her…"

Darrian: "Tell her yourself. You're coming with us."

Darrian grabs the Templar and pulls him out of the cell.

Darrian: "There are some uniforms in the next room. Put them on."

"Are you sure we should take him with us? He is clearly not well." Asked Zevran.

Darrian: "I am not leaving him here."

What a change. Just a few moments ago he seemed to want all humans dead. It's almost like there are two Darrians.

"It's like before with Howe never happened." I thought out loud.

"What?" Asked Jowen.

"Nothing." I replied.

**In front of the guest room**

After wiping the blood off our disguises, we return to Erlina. When she opens the door, a tall, dignified woman, in full armor, identical to ours, comes out.

"Another set of disguises? How did you steal so many?" I asks Anora's handmaid Erlina.

The elf just smiles.

"So this is what my rescuer looks like." Said the woman.

"And this is the Gray Warden, your highness." Said Erlina, gesturing to Darrian.

"The queen? Truly?" asked Oswyn, surprised.

"So that's what you are here for." Said Riordan.

"Queen Anora, you are more beautiful than the rumors describe." Said Zevran as he takes a bow.

"Why, thank you. But we really must be leaving." Said queen Anora, giving a small nod to Zevran.

"Yes, of course, your highness." Said Darrian.

**Main Hall**

"Warden! In the name of the regent, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Rendon Howe and his men-at-arms."

The moment we enter the main hall, We were surrounded by soldiers, and leading them, the female knight we met at Arl Eamon's Estate with Loghain. I looked around, they had blocked every path of escape.

"Fascinating, it's almost like they were waiting for us. Waiting for us to kill Howe and then arrest us." Said Zevran, rubbing his chin.

"Surrender, and you may be shown mercy." Said the female knight.

Darrian: "We're here to free the queen, who was held captive-."

"Ser Cauthrien! Praise the Maker you're here… This brigand tried to kidnap me!" Said Anora to the female knight.

"WHAT!?" Said Jowen, surprised.

"Shem bitch…" Said Darrian angrily, turning to Anora.

So this was a trap all along. Color me surprised…

"Unbelievable… Bring them down! Loghain wants the Warden dead or alive." Said Cauthrien.

"Stand down."

I turn to the voice. Kitsune had twisted Anora's right arm behind her back, and has a sword to her throat.

"Stop." Commanded Cauthrien with her arms out, stopping her men from moving forward.

"Let me go." Said Anora with the dignity of a queen, despite the hostage situation.

"Throw your weapons on the ground in front of me, and lay down on the ground. And the mage, hands up. If I even see a tiny movement from you, the queen dies."

"Let the queen go." Said Cauthrien as she moves closer.

Kitsune: "Take another step and you will bathe in her blood."

"You wouldn't dare. If anything happens to me, you're all dead." Said Anora calmly with a smirk.

Blood, dripping along the side of Kitsune's sword and onto the flood. Everyone in the room turns to Kitsune with wide eyes, stunned.

Cauthrien: "Y-you…"

"You really cut…" Said Oswyn.

"It's just a scratch." Answered Kitsune.

A scratch that drew enough blood to drip down on the floor.

"You don't understand." Whispers Anora as she slowly raises her right hand.

"Don't even think about it." Said Kitsune to Anora with a cold voice while looking straight into Anora's eye. "I can tell, you had training. But whatever you training you may had, a small cut from my sword and you are dead."

Anora drops her hand. "You are ruining everything! You don't even understand what is going on! I'm trying to help you."

Cauthrien: "Let go of the queen, we only want the Warden."

"What? So in Ferelden, accomplices to murder can go free?" I asked.

"I don't think so. This is a setup from the beginning." Zevran looks towards the soldiers. "If I have to guess, Loghain wanted Howe dead, for whatever reason, and used us to kill him, so he could arrest the Wardens. Two birds with one stone." He said out loud.

"So we are just pawns in some game you and your father are playing." Said Darrian, looking at Anora.

"That's not true!" Denies Anora.

"Stop right there long ears." Said Kitsune suddenly.

I look over to Erlina and saw that she had drew her knife. I don't think elves like being called that.

I look around and sigh. "Let's just call it a draw." I said to the Queen. "You tried to trap and frame us, and Kitsune scratched your neck a little. Let's call it even."

Cauthrien: "Scoundrel! First you killed Howe, and now you take the queen hostage-"

"Did you even check if Howe is really dead or not?"

The look on Cauthiren's face when she heard that was priceless.

"Howe probably also figured out you people wanted him dead, and has already escaped by now."

"You have no idea what's going on here." Said Anara.

"Then please, "queen", enlighten us." Said Darrian.

Anora went silent.

"If you move now, you might still be able to catch him."

Kitsune: "I will let her go after my companions leave. I will stay."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Kitsune: "One way or another, I'll escape."

The Darksign.

"let's go."

"Are we really going to just leave her?" Asked Jowen.

"She volunteered."

"Well?" Asked Kitsune, to Cauthrien.

Cauthiren grinned her teeth so loud that I can hear it. "Fine, leave."

**Outside Arl Rendon Howe's Estate**

After we had left the estate, the first thing I noticed was that the protesters were gone.

"So were the protesters fake too?"

"No, but someone probably organized them to come." Said Zevran.

"Isn't that too much speculation?" Said Jowen.

Zevran: "Unless someone provides me with evidence that proves otherwise, I'm going to assume that the queen is working with her father."

"Why did you say Howe was alive? They'll know immediately after they see his remains." Asked Jowen.

"No. I crushed his remains. They can guess, but will never be completely sure. Howe will forever be a phantom to them."

"That's quite diabolical." Said Zevran. "Now they will always worry about Howe's retribution."

"Thanks. I just thought of it on the spot."

**To be continue****d**

Too much conspiracy theory?


	36. Chapter 35 Pride of a Queen

**Chapter 35 Pride of a Queen**

**Arl Eamon's Estate**

Aedan: "You did WHAT?!"

We returned to Arl Eamon's estate, but instead of a queen, we got a Grey Warden, a nobleman's son, and a Templar with lyrium withdrawal. Arl Eamon had his guards escort Oswyn back to his father and Irminric back to the Chantry, Aedan even sent Oghren and Sten just to be safe. Warden Riordan will stay in the estate for the time being.

"What? You wanted to kill Howe yourself?" Said Darrian, with an unconcerned tone.

Aedan: "That too… but no! That is not important! You took the queen hostage!"

Darrian: "We didn't do anything, Fox did."

Aedan: "Kitsune is under your command, and you're under my command, who is under Arl Eamon's protection! Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"What choice did we have? Besides, the queen betrayed us."

Aedan: "You don't get it! This is a game!"

"Game?"

Aedan: "This whole who should side with who, who should take the throne, and who can get the most out of this."

Again? I thought we already did that with the dwarfs.

"If this is a game, then what's Anora end goal?"

"Survival, maybe even more power. I doubt it's for her father or for the safety of the realm." Said Arl Eamon.

"You have such a low opinion of her."

Arl Eamon: "She is, in a way, the stereotype of a self-serving politician imagined by the common people."

"Typical of selfish shemlem. As long as you benefit, the rest of the world can die." Said Mithra in disgust.

Darrian lets out a "tsk" sound.

Aedan: "I agree that humans should be more united, but do not forget, Zathrian could have broken the werewolf curse anytime he wanted, but didn't because he wanted to live forever."

"Zathrian didn't break the curse because of what you shemlem did to his family!" Said Mithra, a little angrily.

Aedan: "So you admit Zathrian let his people suffer for his own sake, or are you saying you would gladly turn into a werewolf for his vengeance?"

Mithra: "Did you forget it was you shemlem who killed his son and raped his daughter?!"

Not "you shemlem", it's "some shemlem".

Aedan: "From what I know, the "shemlem" who were responsible have been dead for centuries."

Mithra: "So? Their descendants are still here, and they attacked us, so they deserve to suffer the curse."

"And the Dalish elves, did they deserve the werewolf's curse?" Darrian finally spoke, without even looking at Mithra.

"Of course you would be on your shemlem master's side." Mocked Mithra.

Darrian's eyes begin to glow red, and it feels like the room temperature just dropped, and everyone instinctively reaches for their weapons.

? "What did I miss?"

I turn toward the door, Kitsune has returned. Darrian closes his eyes, walks pass Kitsune and left the room. I know he never liked her, but this is the first time he argued with a companion, well… not really argued, he just asked a question.

"Just some elven drama." Replied Morrigan.

"I misspoke, I apologize. But for your own sake, stop provoking people." Warned Aedan to Mithra.

I'll admit, that looked really bad, it almost looked like Aedan and Darrian was ganging up on the elven ranger.

"You should tell that to your elf." Said Mithra, who also leaves the room.

Aedan curses under his mouth something about "ally" and turns to Kitsune. "What happened to the queen?"

"I left her, unharmed. Aside for a small cut on her neck." Said Kitsune.

"You people… Are like selfish, dimwitted children. Creating a mess wherever you go, and then I have to clean up after you." Said Aedan as he sits down, looking down, with one hand on his forehand. "Why couldn't you just played along with Anora's games and let her feel clever and in control? What do we do now? We just lost the support of the most important person in Ferelden."

You 're starting to remind me of that crestfallen chainmail guy.

"They wanted Darrian dead." Said Zevran.

Aedan: "You don't know that! They might just throw him in a cell, maybe rough him up a bit. We are Grey Warden, we can handle it."

"Easy for you to say."

Aedan immediately stands up. "I would do ANY THING to fight the Blight!"

I believe you, no need to get so defensive.

"There may still be hope." Said Arl Eamon.

Aedan: "What?"

Arl Eamon: "Anora is a realist. She may not like us, but she still needs us, at least as insurance."

Aedan: "Which means she will only turn on her father if the scale tips in our favor."

"Why do we even need her when our chances of wining is greater?" Said Alistair.

"Every little advantage helps Alistair." Said Arl Eamon to Alistair.

"Is it really that simple? I know you don't think highly of Anora's character, but in this "game" her father losing means death, or do you let traitors and king slayers go free in this country?"

Arl Eamon: "Then we can only hope she is as self-serving as I think she is, or we are in trouble."

Ah… So we are betting on her less desirable qualities. "So what now?"

Aedan: "Now we wait. And pray."

**Next Day****.**** Morning**

Anora and her handmaid Erlina paid Arl Eamon a visit first thing in the morning and Aedan goes out of his way to please her. Seeing him like this does make me feel bad for him a little, just a tiny bit.

"That elf woman… where is she?" Asked Anora.

"What elf woman, your majesty?" Said Aedan with a smile.

"That elf woman with the strange accent, who had a sword on my neck." Said Anora, touching the small cut wound on the left side of her neck.

Aedan: "Who? Oh, you mean that mercenary my subordinate hired just for that mission and whom I never met or approve of?"

Anora: "Yes… her. Where is she from?"

Aedan: "I have no idea. I apologize for my subordinate for hiring her. She is a barbarian who have no understanding of how we civilized people behave."

Anora: "Where is she now?"

Aedan: "I got rid of her as soon as I heard what she did. Without pay."

Anora: "Bring her to me. I wish to speak to her."

Aedan looks around. "I don't know where she is now. She may not even be in the city."

"I said, bring her to me." Anora repeated.

**Some time later… **

"So, what's your name?" Asked Anora.

"Kitsune." Kitsune answered.

Anora: "Interesting name. Elven? Qunari?"

Kitsune: "Maybe. What are those names like?"

Anora: "Where are you from?"

She looks over to Aedan. "Tovintor."

Aedan facepalmed.

Anora raises an eyebrow. "Tovintor? Don't you mean Tevinter?"

Aedan immediately jumps in. "That's how they say it in the region where she was raised."

Clever…

Anora: "Whatever. I heard you are quite the swordswoman."

Kitsune: "All lies."

Anora: "You know, I'm quite the swordswoman myself."

Kitsune: "I can tell."

Anora: "I was trained by my father since I was a child. And by the best battlemasters gold could buy."

Kitsune: "Good for you."

"Cough" coughed Aedan.

"Your majesty." Kitsune said in a soft voice.

Anora: "Let's do a little sparring."

**Later… Training area**

"You know what to do right?" I asked Kitsune as I handed her a wooden sword.

Kitsune: "Let her parry me, leave myself open, then let her beat me."

"And make it look real."

"Let's begin." Said Anora, in full golden armor, reaching for a wooden greatsword her elven handmaid is holding.

The two of them stand face to face. With Anora holding her greatsword with two hands while it's resting on her shoulder. Kitsune is also holding her sword with two hands, in a high stance with her wooden sword raised over her head. Both of them are trying to stare each other down, then suddenly Kitsune rushes towards Anora and strikes, Anora parries the strike with her sword, and what happen next, shocked us all – Kitsune's sword flies off her hand… and she falls on her butt…

"Ahhhhh…" Screamed Kitsune sitting on the ground with her hand holding out.

Wow, that didn't look fake at all…

"What are you doing?" Asked Anora, with a slightly irritated voice.

"That parry was so magnificent that I've fallen on my butt." Said Kitsune with a flat tone.

"You think you're being funny? You think I'm some spoiled noble that doesn't know anything? I trained in the art of combat for over fifteen years! By the time I was sixteen, not even my father's most elite soldiers could beat me!" Said Anora, so angry that her sword is trembling as she points it at Kitsune.

Kitsune: "I can see that, the parry you did was so-"

Anora: "Pick up your damn sword! Fight seriously this time!"

"Wait!" I said as I rush to them.

"What?" Said Anora, irritated.

I kneel down and check Kitsune's right ankle.

"She sprained her ankle."

"Out of the way, let me see." Said Anora with a dubious look on her face.

I moved away as she kneels down and checks. Indeed, Kitsune's right ankle is red.

**L****a****ter… Noon, Dinning hall**

Lunch looks great. Meat, fish, vegetable soup and bread. Unfortunately for me they all taste like dirt. It seems it's the same with Kitsune, judging by the fact she only had bread and water. Oghren on the other hand only has meat on his plate and wine in his mug.

"I thought shinobis were mostly spies, aren't spies supposed to be good at acting?" I asked Kitsune, sitting in front of me on the long dinning table.

"Shinobi?" Asked Zevran, sitting to my left.

"Shinobis are mostly spies, I just happen to be part of the combat division, specializing in sabotage and guerrilla warfare." Kitsune explained.

"Interesting." Said Zevran.

"If I didn't use my fire to make your ankle look red, our alliance with Anora would have been over."

Kitsune: "I did what Aedan told me. To let her parry me and leave myself open afterwards."

"When was the last time you parry someone and they fall on their butt?"

She just looks at me and says nothing.

"I still can't believe you took the queen hostage." Said Jowen.

"She's not my queen." Replied Kitsune.

"But she is still this country's queen, beloved by the people! If the rumors are true." Said Zevran. "Seeing her, I can see why."

Kitsune: "There's nothing she can do that can scare me."

Morrigan: "Bold, aren't you?"

I'll bet. You seem to have no fear of hollowing. I do not know of how you see death in your native land, but Astorians would rather die as human than go hollow.

Zevran: "I don't think you thought this through."

No, there is no real way of punishing an undead in this world. Seath the scaleless can trap undeads in his tower, but here, I haven't seen anything like that, for now.

Zevran: "So, what did the dear queen said about this whole "Howe's thing"?"

"She didn't, and Aedan didn't ask anything, just kept apologizing for what happened."

Jowen: "Maybe there was no scheme. Maybe the whole thing was just a coincidence?"

Zevran: "No. Those soldiers were waiting for us. I doubt they even checked if Howe was even dead before they ambushed us. If we had let Howe live, I have no doubt they would have killed him themselves, and then blame us for it."

Morrigan: "Howe was probably too stupid, or too vile, even for Loghain."

Zevran: "The whole thing was too easy to begin with. Do you know how heavy six sets of armor are? You expect me to believe a female elf smuggled six sets of armor without anyone noticing? If that is true, then Howe's quartermaster would be the most incompetent person in the world."

Morrigan: "Maybe Loghain even bought off some of the people there."

Zevran: "The way I see it, either Anora really didn't know about her father's plans, and was used to lure us to killed Howe, or she was in on it."

So, She is either ignorant or evil.

Morrigan: "Or she knew about it, and then used it to her advantage to undermine her father's ambitions."

So still evil. That lady knight was specifically after Darrian, or the Grey Wardens. I saw all the torture devices in Howe's dungeon, am I to believe Ferelden's official dungeon is better?

"What did Anora think would happen to Darrian if he was captured? Or does Anora just thought Darrian could just break out of prison before he was tortured or killed?"

Zevran: "If that is true, no offense to Darrian, but Anora is way overestimating his abilities."

Jowen: "But he is a Reaver. His power has the same effect as entropy magic."

Oghren:"Reavers are not that rare, there are plenty of people in Orzammar who know how to kill them. I know how to kill them. We berserker sare immune to their dumb mind trick."

"Resistant, not immune." Said Morrigan.

"Whatever." Said Oghren as he takes another huge drink of wine.

Zevran continues. "I think it went like this, Loghian wanted Howe dead for whatever reason, and he saw the opportunity to get rid of the Wardens as well. Anora played along because she needed the chance to form an alliance with us, so she can maybe stay as queen in case her father lost. There is no real need to hide any of this because as Aedan said, it's all a game, an open secret. Aedan and Arl Eamon needed her and will overlook this betrayal, just to have her on our side."

Oghren: "Noblemen and their stupid games. Humph. What a waste of time!"

Jowen: "But I thought Erl Eamon wanted Alistair to be king."

Zevran: "Yes. Unfortunately for her, all her scheming will be for nought. This Eamon, from what I've seen, is a very conservative person. He will never allow a non Theirin as ruler of Ferelden."

So fortunately for us, his stubbornness worked in our favor in this case.

Zevran: "Though I must say I do not mind a beautiful scheming woman."

"Maybe she will get Alistair to marry her." Marrigan laughed.

Oghren: "Marrying Alistair? Isn't he her brother in-law? Isn't that kind of-"

Just then the dinning hall door flies open. Darrian walks in, grabs a large bread, and immediately rushes out.

"Not going to use the table?" Asked Zevran.

Darrian ignores him and walks out. A moment after he left, Aedan rushes in.

"Have you seen Darrian?" Asked Aedan.

Zevran: "He was here a moment ago."

"What happened?"

Aedan: "It's the Alienage. Something has happened."

**To be continue****d**


	37. Chapter 36 Unrest in the Alienage

**Chapter 36 Unrest in the Alienage**

**Alienage**

**Darrian POV**

Guard: "Hey! Knife ears! You can't go in the-"

The shem guard didn't even finish his sentence before I cut open his throat. The second guard immediately puts his hand on his sword but I cut him down before the sword was even drawn. A plague? And quarantine? I need to see my family now!

The first thing I saw when I entered the Alienage was a crowd of people gathering at the north side of the square in front of a house, with humans in front of it.

Female elf: "Oh, you're "helping" us, are you, shem? Like Valendrian and my uncle Cyrion, you helped them, didn't you? Helped them never to be seen again!"

Shianni! She's alive! I knew that thing I saw in the temple was a fake created by that "guardian" to take a stab at my guilt just so he can feel wise, but for a moment I thought I was really looking at her spirit. And ever since then even though Morrigan assured me that was just an illusion, I still had an uneasy feeling that something really bad did happen to Shianni.

"What's going on?" I walk up to her and asked, and Shianni turns to me with surprise.

Shianni: "Maker's breath! They said all the Grey Wardens died with the king. Everyone thought…"

"I am sorry, Shianni. But right now I need to know, what's happening here?"

Shianni: "They took them!"

"Who took who?"

Shianni: "The Tevinters! They took your father, Valendrian and others!"

I look over to the humans in front of the house. Tevinters? Here? And carrying staffs. Mages.

"What? Why?"

Shianni: "The Tevinters claim that they have the plague, but they were as healthy as war hounds. And now they're quarantined and we're not allowed to see them!"

"They're educated men, Shianni; they'd know if he had the plague." Said an elf.

Human? Caring for elves? Are you drunk?

"I'll take care of this." I said to Shianni as I walk up to the Tevinters.

"Hey!" I call out to the Tevinters.

One of the Tevinter "Healers" turn and look at me with wide eyes and said in a fake concerned tone of voice. "Hessrian's mercy! How long have you been ill, young man? You should have come here days ago!"

"What are you talking about?"

Tevinter Healer?: "You may not feel it, but anyone can tell from looking at you and see that you have been infected by the Blight."

"I'm a Grey Warden, I'm immune."

The Tevinters begin to look at each other.

Tevinter Healer?: "A Grey Warden? There's a hefty reward for your head."

Before he even reach for his staff, I bury my sword up his chin.

**Baldwin POV**

Five dead,

"They are Tevinters alright. Two of them are even mages." Said Zevran.

"So these are the infamous Tevinters. They look like normal humans. From what I hear about them, I was expecting them to be bigger or have horns or something."

Zevran: "That's the Qunari, Sir Baldwin."

Aedan: "They are anything but normal. Tevinters are heretics and apostates. I may not agree with the treatment of mages here, but letting them run the country is going too far."

"Why is that?"

"Yes, why is that?" Morrigan also repeated.

Aedan turns to her. "Let's not talk about it here,

Alistair: "Who killed them?"

"Why not just ask the residents here? You!" Said Aedan to a random red haired female elf.

"What do you want shem?" Said the Female elf with an annoyed tone.

Aedan narrows his eyes at her. "That's "m'lord" to you, elf."

I took a step closer to take a better look at her. "Wait. I've seen you before…"

The female elf took a step back and cross her arms. "Are you sure? Because we "knife-ears" all look the same to you shem."

Alistair: "No, I've seen her before too… But where?"

Morrigan: "The temple, I remember now."

Ah yes, the illusion.

Female elf: "What temple? I've never been to any temple. Go sober up in your castle shem."

Aedan: "You think annoying me makes you appear strong? You are lucky the one you are rude to is me. You have no idea how powerful and how cruel humans can be."

The female elf narrows her eyes at him. "I know more than you think, Shem. And I do not fear you."

If you know, then act like it. It's about being smart, not fear.

Alistair: "What did Darrian call her again?"

"Darrian?" Asked the female elf.

After a brief explanation…

"So Darrian killed them?"

Shianni: "What? You think a knife-ears can't be good fighters?"

Aedan: "Stop auguring with us about everything! We already have Mithra! And Sten."

Mithra: "Glad to see not all flat-ears are spineless."

You are not helping. I do admire bravery, but courage without wisdom and power is useless.

"You need to stop. If we offended you I apologize. But you need to stop antagonizing humans."

Shianni: "I don't take orders from-"

"I am not trying to order you, I'm trying to… forget it. Darrian is inside, yes?"

**Tevinter Hospice**

**Darrian POV**

Elves… in cages… these people… these Tevinters are…

"Your father was taken away last night. I don't know where, please! The key…" Said one of the elves.

After I threw them the key, I return to the main hall and look for survivors. Unfortunately I was too thorough in killing them. Then I heard someone on the other side of the back door. When I open the door, I found a full armor elf.

"Where did you come from?" Asks the surprised elf.

"You… Who are you?"

Elf: "Look, just leave, I won't tell anyone, come on, don't make it hard for the both of us. I'm just trying to make a living here."

...

When I regain consciousness, I was holding one of my swords, the armored elf is siting on the ground with his back against the wall, my other sword is bury almost all the way through his left thigh.

"Please… spare me… I'll do anything…" Pleaded the elf.

"Who are you people?"

**Back alley**

**Baldwin POV**

The body in the back alley of the "hospice" is… the best I can describe it is destroyed.

Zevran: "He's an elf. Fortunately he's not Darrian."

The Elf's ears were sliced off and the face has a boot shaped hole in it. I almost couldn't tell if he was an elf or a human.

"So did Darrian also do this?"

Zevran: "Maybe…"

"What are you saying?! Darrian would never-" Said Shianni.

"Leave!" Commanded Aedan.

Shianni: "You can't order me around!" Headstrong, good quality to have, just not now.

"Cough… cough…" Coughed the elf with his head down, sitting on the ground, with his back against the wall. Darrian kicks his head so hard that there's even a crack on the wall. And he's still breathing.

Morrigan: "He fights more and more like a berserker everyday."

"Hey! We berserkers don't do this!" Said Oghren, angrily.

Some of the fingers were cut off, hands crushed and knees shattered.

"He could have at least finished the job." Zevran takes a sigh as he slits the elf's throat.

"What…" Said Shianni with her hand covering her mouth. "Why did you do that? Why didn't you help him?"

Zevran: "I did help him. I've given him more mercy than he ever deserved."

Alistair: "Did he really need to crush his face? Both his knees are already smashed."

Morrigan: "The thought of an elf slaver enslaving other elves… I can see why he's angry."

He must felt betrayed.

There were elves in cages in the hospice. After Darrian let them out, some of the elves stayed behind to look for their belonging(and maybe more), and they told us everything. Add to the fact that Tevinter still practices slavery, we could guess what was going on.

Morrigan: "The dragon blood is affecting his mind. I even heard Reaver can gain strength from other people's pain."

"What a weird ability. And cruel. If it's true, then Reavers might go out of their way to inflict suffering on others."

I'm no healer, but even I could tell there's already something wrong with Darrian. And now his violent rage can make him stronger.

"Dragon blood?" asked Shianni.

"Why is she still here? Zevran! Get her out of here." Said Aedan with his hand on his head.

Zevran nods and grabs Shianni's right forearm. "This way miss."

"What?! This is my home! I can go wherever I want!" Despite her resistance, Shianni was dragged away.

Aedan: "Now that she's gone, are you sure about the blood? He has done this before."

I thought you told me not to speak of that incident with that dwarven crime boss.

Morrigan: "And the blood made it worse."

"Should we be worried about Sten?"

Sten: "Unlike the elf, I have a strong mind."

"Except when you lost it and slaughtered children."

Alistair: "Hey, come on, stop bringing that up."

"I am not asking to take a jab at him. I'm bringing it up because like Darrian, he was already unstable before he drank the dragon blood." Another reason is that I can't let them forget how dangerous he is. I don't want people redeeming him just because they thought he's just some kind of silent honorable warrior who like to speaks using metaphors.

Sten: "I've already spoken on that matter, I will speak no more of it."

"Enough! We are moving on." Said Aedan, pointing to the trail of blood.

**Tevinter Warehouse **

**Darrian POV**

Female elf slaver: "What is the meaning of this? We were told that there would be no interference from the authorities!"

I found the warehouse that the Tevinters were keeping the people, and when I open the door, I saw Another Elf! WHY?! Does it not hurt your conscience seeing your fellow elves suffer? My head… I feel a little faint.

"Where are the elves you kidnapped?" I asked while putting my hand on my forehead, and do a quick scan. Twelve of them. Ten of them have bows and crossbows. And four of them are ELVES!

"You will regret this. We have been given dispensation to do our business here." Said the female elf, not even answering my question.

Loghian! He'll suffer ten times more than Howe ever will! And this elf… She's more angry at me than the humans who want to enslave us!

"You are an elf, how can you be a part of this?" I said as I looking straight into her eyes. It took almost all of my will not to attack her immediately.

Female elf slaver: "So this makes us kin? Don't be a fool. I am Tevinter first and-"

"I'm going to destroy you."

**Baldwin POV**

When we open the door to the warehouse, Darrian is taking cover behind a pillar and outnumbered ten to one. There's already one body on the flood and he uses another as a meat shield, but he also has an arrow on his shoulder. Archers were shooting at him in front of the room and on the far right side of the room.

"More nuisance?" Said the female elf as she grabs a person beside her. "Tell Caladrius we need reinforcement!"

Too many archers and not enough cover for all of us.

"Take cover outside!" Orders Aedan.

We can't get in, there's only one entrance and archers will fire at us if they see so much as a hair. Darrian is also running out of time too, the fighters are closing in on him with archers covering them.

"You!" Aedam said to me. "The walls are made of wood. Go behind the building. The six archers on the right side of the room behind the tables, the wall behind them, create another entrance there!"

I nodded and move behind the building. Zevran, Sten, Oghren and Dog came with me. The moment I reach my destination, I immediately open a hole in the wall with a fire storm, and an archer, who is unlucky enough to be in front of my fire storm, got burned in the back, falls to the ground and starts rolling around. Zevran, Sten, Oghren and Dog immediate rush into the room and start cutting down the remaining archers. The archers in front of the room saw us and turn their arrows towards us, but Morrigan finishes her spell and cast a wide range lightning spell in the whole room! Although the lightning spell wasn't too powerful, it did stun them for a moment, and that moment was all we needed. Aedan and the others rush into the room as Alistair removes the lightning spell and begin slashing. The three remaining archers at my side shoots at us, but suddenly, one of the archer turns and shoots the person on his side. I turn and saw Jowen with his wrist cut.

"What are you doin- A blood mage!" Screamed the female elf archer as she turns her arrow at the mind controlled archer and shoot him right in the head.

"Now, there's only one." Said Darrian having recovered from Morrigan's lightning spell, rushes towards the female elf.

"Wait! I surrender!" Said the elf when she saw Darrian coming at her.

But he didn't stop. Darrian swing his long sword and cut her bow in half and then swing his second long sword and cut off some of the fingers on her right hand.

"AHHH!" The elf screams in pain, holding her right hand as she falls down.

I look around, surprisingly, a lot of them are still alive. Well, at least breathing.

"Enough, you won, just make it quick." Said the female elf, sitting on the ground.

Why do villains always think they deserve some honorable death or mercy?

"Make it quick?" Darrian repeated. "Hah, HAhahaha!" Darrian laughs psychotically as he lifts his feet and steps on one of the human archers' leg and breaks it.

"AHHH!" Screamed the human archer.

Darrian: "No. You will pay for what you've done. After the Archdemon is dead, you will help me free all the elves in Tevvinter."

Aedan: "What? The Grey Warden's duty doesn't end with the Archdemon death!"

Darrian ignored him and casually pokes another human archer in the eye with his sword, the archer immediately pulls back and screams.

"You're insane! AHHH!" Said the elf slaver, but Darrian stepped on her leg and broke it too.

"The only thing I need from you is information. I don't need you limbs, or eyes. So be mindful of you next word, traitor." Said Darrian with his foot still on her broken leg.

The elf turns her gaze at the rest of us. If she's thinking one of us will came to her rescue, she's dreaming. I may still be ignorant in the way of Thedas, but I do not have any sympathy for slave traders anywhere, in any era.

"Hey! We don't have time for your little psychotic torture spree. We need to catch whoever is behind this first." Said Aedan.

"Fine." Answered Darrian as he kicks another archer in the face, I can even hear bones breaking, and the archer rolls on the ground with his hands covering his face.

"Find something to tie them up. Jowen and Oghren, stay and watch them." Ordered Aedan.

As we looked for rope, I heard Alistair and Darrian talking.

Alistair: "Why did you cut off her fingers? You already disarmed her."

"If I didn't cripple her, Aedan might recruit that damn slave trader." Darrian replied with a cold voice.

**To be continued**


	38. Chapter 37 Wrath

**Chapter 37 Wrath**

**Cellar **

Elves, at least a dozen of them, chained together, locked in cages. I look over to Darrian, his eyes glow brighter and brighter.

"I am Caladrius. And you, I assume, must be the Grey Warden I've heard so much about." Said the bald, bearded man.

"Remember, I need the ring leader alive." Warned Aedan.

"Are you certain you wish to commit such rash actions, Grey Warden? Look around you." Said Caladrius as he spreads his arms. I look around without turning my head, twenty enemies.

Morrigan: "Careful, he's a Tevinter's mage, so that means he's probably a blood mage."

"Surly we can reach some kind of… compromise?" Suggested Caladrius.

Darrian: "I am going to enjoy killing… No, you will beg for death before the day is over."

Aedan gives him a look as if to say, did you even hear a word I just said.

Caladrius sighs. "Pity. It looks as if we shall have to settle this the hard way, then. My apologi- AHHH!"

I shot an arrow right at him and it hit his shoulder while his was still talking.

"Again?" Said Aedan.

"Damn Barbarians! Kill them!" Screamed Caladrius, holding his wounded shoulder with one hand and pointing his staff at us. Morrigan immediately lifts her staff and Caladrius exploded, sending him flying back. A spell Morrigan called Mana Clash, an anti-mage spell, good for dealing with mages as it drains mages of mana and also injure them in the process, but it also uses a lot of mana, but then again, mages here can just drink a potion and recover mana easily.

"Enough! Enough! Stop!" Pleaded Caladrius, kneeling on the ground. "I surrender."

The rest of the slavers stop and look at each other. We haven't really even started fighting yet.

"Tell your men to drop their weapons." Said Aedan.

"Drop them! We surrender." Commanded Caladrius.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked one of the goons.

Caladrius: "I know what I'm doing! And I'm in charge!"

And the slavers do as they're told and drop their weapons, and we immediately round them up. That was fast.

Caladrius: "It… seems your reputation is an accurate one."

"Now... What should I do with you?" Taunts Aedan.

"Wait! Hear me out, kind sir!" begged Caladrius.

"Fine, be quick about it." Said Aedan.

Caladrius: "Were I to… use the life force of the remaining slaves here-"

"Slaves!" Darrian screams and tackles him down, and begins to pound Caladrius in the face again and again.

"Hey! I told you I need him alive! I need him as a witness!" Ordered Aedan.

Darrian didn't stop, instead he grabs Caladrius's head with both his hands, and pushes both his thumbs into Caladrius' eye sockets!

Some of the slavers try to go for their weapons during the confusion, but I block their path with a fire storm.

"AHHH!" Screamed Caladrius in pain.

"Stop!" Ordered Aedan again as he and Alistair grab Darrian and pull him off Caladrius.

Darrian: "What?! You only need him to speak, to testify, right? He doesn't need his eyes for that."

Aedan: "You think he's willing to help us now? You blinded him!"

"He will, if he wants the pain to stop." Said Darrian with a mad smile on his face.

"Hey! Let's bind the slavers and free the captives first." I said to both of them.

After we unchained the elves and use the chains to chain up the slavers, some of the elves tried to attack the slavers, but Aedan stopped them.

Aedan: "Ferelden is a land of law! Those slave traders will get their just punishments in the court of law."

"Please, you think we are stupid? You'll probably just let them go back to Tevinter!" Said one of the elves.

"I don't give a damn about what you think. Leave!" Ordered Aedan, with his hand on his greatsword.

So it's true. You really intend to strike a deal with them, to testify against Loghian.

After all the elves were set free, and Darrian said goodbye to his father, we threw all the slave traders in cages and Aedan sends Zevran and Mithra to inform Arl Eamon.

Darrian: "It was pointless to begin with! You didn't really think that the human care about the elves in the first place, right? The human lords never cared about us. At best they will feel embarrassed because it will make Ferelden look weak to have to let foreigners do whatever they want in their own capital! They care more about Ferelden's honor than about us!"

"Not everyone is like that, Eamon is kind to elves…" Said Alistair.

"Eamon is a good lord to the humans, and a good master to the elves." Said Darrian cynically.

Darrian: "This has been going on for weeks now! The queen must knew about it and did nothing! Only now when she can use the elves as pawns against Loghian that she told us about this!"

Alistair: "Maybe the queen didn't know, or maybe she wanted to help but couldn't."

Darrian: "Then she is either ignorant or incompetent! Maybe both!"

"Or indifferent. In some ways, that's even worse." Said Morrigan.

This place is literally in her backyard. It isn't like Redcliffe where it's weeks away. A game again. A game with us and the elves as pawns. I'm getting sick of their "game"

Aedan: "Morrigan, not now."

"And why not? Your queen isn't here." Replied Morrigan.

"Alright, what do we do now? Like Aedan said, those…" I point to the slavers. "Slave traders probably won't help us anymore."

Morrigan: "Then they are useless, yes? I say we hand them over to the elves."

"No. They are angry, they are angry, but they are still too soft hearted to "properly" punish them." Darrian shakes his head.

Alistair: "So what do you intend to do?"

Darrian: "Leave me alone with them for just one night."

"NO! We'll do anything!" Pleaded the slavers.

Aedan: "The most important witness here is that blood mage, the rest of them are just goons… their words mean nothing."

"I'll testify against Loghian, please… mercy…" Said the now one eyed mage, lucky for him, Aeadan and Alistair saved him just in time to prevent him from going fully blind. Lucky slave trader.

Aedan: "As if I'll trust you."

Caladrius: "I give you my word, I swear in the name of the Maker…"

Aedan: "Oh shut up. Your Chantry is fake, you're not really an Andrastian, I sooner trust a Qunari than you."

"Fake Chantry?"

Sten: "A fake order calling another order fake. Like a pot calling-."

"Shut up." Aedan said with an annoyed tone. "Just hand them over to the guards."

"I can make you stronger!" Said Caladrius.

Aedan suddenly stops and turns around. "I'm listening."

Darrian: "You're not serious!"

Aedan: "I'm just going to hear what he has to say."

"Like I was going to say before that crazy elf attacked me, I can use the blood of the people here to augment your strength!" Said Caladrius, pointing to the rest of the slavers.

"What?! Damn you Caladrius!" Said one of the slavers.

Caladrius: "Allow me to leave this place alive and I would be more than happy to do this little service for you."

"No!" some of the slavers jump at the blood mage in the cage, but Aedan immediately thrusts his greatsword through the bars in between them and stops the slavers.

Morrgain: "Hmm, an interesting offer, if a tad messy."

"The Blood magic here can augment people's strengths? Just like that?" I asked Morrigan.

Morrigan: "What? Surely you've seen it already. The Joining, the Reaver?"

I guess I shouldn't be that surprised. I do the same thing with souls.

Darrian: "You're really going to listen to this shit?"

Sten: "Magic again."

Alistair: "Yeah, and he is talking about bloody BLOOD magic!"

Again, isn't the Joining also blood magic?

"I don't care about your fucking blood magic!" Darrian screams at Alistair. "It's about him being an ELF trafficking fucking SLAVE TRADER!"

"Oh, that too. But blood magic is still bad, we all agree on that right?" Said Alistair, looking around.

"All magic are bad. When will you kabethari ever learn?" Said Sten.

Caladrius: "So… is my offer of interest to you? Yes?"

"Do it. And you will live." Said Aedan.

Darrian: "You can't do this! He's a fucking slaver!"

"Stand down or be put down!" Ordered Aedan, and Alistair and Sten grab Caladrius and take him out of the cell. The rest of the slavers try to stop them, but was blocked by Aedan with his sword.

Aedan: "Unreasonable. Did he forget we are Grey Wardens? And we must do anything to win against the Blight?"

What happened next was eye opening, Caladrius began to cast, his former goons cried for mercy, Alistair complained, the Tevinter blood mage pulled the blood of his former goons right out of their bodies as they screamed in pain. And then the blood surrounded Aedan and entered him.

Caladrius: "It is done."

I look into the cell. Most of the slavers are either dead or unconscious, only a few are conscious.

"I rather they all just died." I said in a low voice.

Aedan: "Good, as promised, I will protect you from that elf, and you will testify at the Landsmeet."

"I was thinking you'd let me go free." Said Caladrius.

Are you stupid or crazy? You've just been caught kidnapping citizens of this country.

"In your dreams Tevinter! Testify against Loghain, or maybe I should just hand you over to that crazy elf?" Said Aedan, and the Tevinter shivers.

"How do you even know he will be truthful during the Landsmeet?"

Aedan: "He will, he will have no choice. Or should I say, no free will."

"What?" Caladrius looks at Aedan in surprise.

"He can't lie if he is made Tranquil. The Templer and the Chantry still owes us." Said Aedan with a sinister smile.

"NO! That wasn't what we agreed on!" Said Caladrius with a panic look on his face.

Aedan laughed. "And what did we agree on?"

Caladrius immediately raises his hands, but Darrian already drew his sword, and in one fell swoop, slices right through Caladrius' hands, and then, eight fingers fell to the floor.

Caladrius lifts what's left of his trembling hands to his face in disbelieve, and screams. "AHHHHH-" And got kicked in the chin by Darrian and fell to the ground.

Darrian: "Shut the fuck up. Slaver."

And then he keeps stomping on the mage while laughing hysterically.

"What… Shit! Morrigan! Heal him! Don't let him bleed out!" Said Aedan as he and Alistair pulls Darrian away from Caladrius.

"Do I have to?" Asked Morrigan with an unconcerned tone.

Aedan: "Yes!"

Morrigan sighed and did what was told, and cast a healing spell on Caladrius' hands.

"Why is this happening to me… I did… didn't deserve this… oh Andraste… Maker… Mama…" Wept Caladrius, curling up like a ball on the ground while Morrigan tries to heal him.

Oh, so the slaver thinks he doesn't deserved this. I look to the other slavers that are still alive and conscious, they act like they're the victims too.

Aedam then turns to Darrian. "Why did you do that?! Alistair and I could have stopped him with our power!"

"Why bother? He's going to do anything you tell him to do after you make him Tranquil anyway." Said Darrian.

"You are crazy! Unhinged! If you weren't a Warden, I would have already put you out of MY misery! Leave! Wait outside for the guards!" He then turns to me. "Go with him. Don't let him cause any more trouble!"

**Outside of the warehouse…**

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Asked Darrian suddenly.

"I think you are dangerous." To us.

Darrian: "Nothing bad ever happened to me."

Huh?

Darrian: "Despite being poor, I've had a fortunate life."

Darrian: "Bad things only happened to the people around me. I wasn't a better swordsman than my mother, yet she was the one killed by humans. I wasn't any smarter or level headed than Shianni, yet…"

He pauses for a moment.

Darrian: "I wasn't as resolved as Daveth or any braver than Jory, yet I survived. I either have the Maker's favor, or the devil's luck."

"Nothing bad ever happened to me." Said Darrian again, with his head down.

I don't know what you're getting at. What do you expect me to say? Let go of your anger and hatred? Or go kill more slavers?

"I am not you. I can try to empathize all I want, but there's no way I can understand your anger."

As someone who doesn't stay dead, it's no longer possible for me to really empathize with mortals anymore. I can barely understand my past mortal self.

"All I have to say is… Don't forget the reason for your anger."

Darrian turns his head towards me. That was the last time we even talked.

**To be continued**


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 - The Line Between Justice and Vengeance**

**Royal Palace, The Landsmeet**

"South Reach stands with the Grey Wardens."

"Waking sea stands with the Grey Wardens!"

Alfstanna, the sister of the Templar we saved, sided with us. She turned out to be someone really important.

"Dragon's Peak supports the Wardens!"

The father of Oswyn, the noble we saved, also sided with us.

"The Western Hills throw their lot in with the Wardens. Maker help us."

"I stand by Loghain! We've no hope of victory otherwise."

One stands with Loghain. Is he stupid or does he really like Loghain that much?

"I stand with the Wardens! The Blight is coming; we need the Grey Wardens!"

"Traitor! Which of you stood against the Orlesian emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives?" Said Loghain angrily, pointing at the people who turned on him.

"Don't you understand? The good you did in the past doesn't erase the evil you committed later."

Aedan: "You have lost. Loghain."

"None of you deserve a say in what happens here! None of you have spilled blood for this land the way I have! How dare you judge me!" Screamed Loghain to everyone in the room.

"Stop embarrassing yourself. Self-sacrifice is commendable, but sacrificing others is not, let alone your own king and the soldiers who trusted you."

And Loghain turns to me with fury in his eyes.

Aedan then walks in front of him. "Let us end this, once and for all."

Loghain: "Yes. Let the Landsmeet declare the terms of the duel."

What? Duel?

"It shall be fought according to tradition: a test of arms in single combat until one party yields. And we who assemble will abide by the outcome." Said Alfstanna, representative of Waking sea.

"Wait, what is happening? What will happen if Loghain wins?"

"Then we will follow Loghian." Said Alistair with disdain in his voice.

"Then what was the point of all this?"

Alistair: "Who cares! I volunteer to kill that son of a bitch."

There is really no need to call someone's mother who you don't even know a bitch.

"No, as the future king, I cannot risk it." Said Eamon, putting his hand on Alistair's shoulder.

"I will fight him! I have a score to settle with him." Volunteered Darrian.

Aedan: "No. I have decided, I will fight him myself."

Darrian: "He conspired with the Tevinter slavers to abduct my people and forced my family into slavery!"

"This isn't about you petty vengeance, it's about what's best for Ferelden. And I don't care what Reaver power you have, your skill is average at best. Besides, I'm the leader here, it will make me look weak if I send someone else to fight for me. Now move out of the way." Said Aedan as he pushes Darrian aside.

Loghain had already stood ready with his sword and shield. When Aedan puts on his helmet, he smirks.

"Afraid to fight me without a helmet, pup?" Said Loghain with a smug look on his face while tipping his own helmetless head.

In anger, Aedan grabs his helmet and throws it on the ground. I pick it right up.

"Don't." I said and hand the helmet back to him. "He is getting you riled up on purpose. It's not worth it."

"NO!" Said Aedan, knocking the helmet from my hand.

Aedan: "I'll fight him on his term and still win! That will show him, and all the misguided low born who think they can become kings!"

The crowd moved back, forming a circle around Aedan and Loghain. As soon as Alfstanna drops her hand, Aedan walks towards Loghain and hammers his greatsword down, Loghain blocks the attack and parries, and then immediately thrusts his sword at Aedan's face. Aedan takes a step back and tips his head, avoiding the thrust. This back and forth continued for a while and things started to feel like it was dragging on for too long, then it hit me - Aedan is trying to tire Loghain out. In terms of skill and experience, Loghain clearly has the advantage, but it doesn't change the fact that he is old.

"And here I thought he's lost his cool. Seems like he had it all planned out."

Loghain begins to take bigger and bigger breaths, and a smile appears on Aedan's face. But… something feels wrong.

"They call Loghain the greatest tactician of Ferelden, right?" I asked Alistair.

"An exaggeration. I'm even willing to bet he's the first one to call himself that." Replied Alistair.

"A common thread I notice in all kabethari." Said Sten, joining in.

Loghain had become visibly tired, lowering his shield, and Aedan saw this as his chance and rushed in, but then, Loghain's eyes opened and charged at Aedan instead, ramming Aedan with his shield, unbalancing Aedan. Loghain was faking his tiredness. At least some of it.

Just then, a shockwave of light, similar to Force, emerges from Aedan and stuns Loghain! Aedan uses this as a chance and does a full swing and knocks Loghain's sword off his hand, and Darrian immediately moves in and steps on the sword.

"I… he just learned that a week ago, and already he can use it in battle…" Said Alistair, shocked.

"Yield!" Said Aedan with his sword pointing at Loghain's face.

Loghain: "I underestimated you, Warden. I thought you were like Cailan, a child wanting to play at war."

"Maybe you also underestimated King Cailan." I said to him.

Loghain looks at me. "Yes, maybe I was wrong. There's a strength in you Wardens that I have not seen anywhere since Maric died. I yield."

And he drops his shield. And queen Anora immediately moves to her father's side.

No one is born strong, and one one can stay strong forever. If he were only ten years younger, maybe even five, he could have hold on to his sword, and this duel may have turned out differently.

Aedan: "I accept your surrender."

"I didn't just hear you say that. You're going to let him live? After everything he's done?! Kill him already!" Said Alistair in anger.

"The teyrn is a warrior and general of renown. Let him be of use. Let him go through the Joining." Said Riordan the senior Warden as he walks towards us.

Aedan: "You're going to let him join us?"

"There are seven of us in all of Ferelden. And there are… compelling reasons to have as many Wardens on hand as possible to deal with the Archemon."

"The Joining itself is often fatal, is it not? If he survives, you gain a general. If not, you have your revenge. Doesn't that satisfy you?" Added Anora.

How much do you know?

"Absolutely not! Riordan, this man abandoned our brothers and sisters and then blamed us for the deed! He hunted us down like animals. He tortured you! How can we simply forget that? Joining the Wardens is an honor, not a punishment! Name him a warden and you cheapen us all! I will **not **stand next to him as a brother. I won't!" Protested Alistair.

"Are you serious? You would go back on your vow?" Asked Aedan in disbelief.

"If you let that monster join, then we will be no better than the monsters we fight." Said Alistair in rage, pointing at Loghain.

Darrian: "I've never seen it as an honor to join the Grey Wardens."

Alistair: "Well it is. Just because you don't think so doesn't change the fact that the Grey Wardens are the greatest heroes that have ever existed!"

"And you thought Leliana was a fanatic." Said Morrigan, standing behind me.

Anora: "He is being childish. How many generals do you think Ferelden has? We can't lose any of them to Alistair's tantrums if we want to survive the Blight."

Alistair: "Oh, but we could afford to lose a king? And the entire army abandoned at Ostagar? Whose tantrums cost us all that, I wonder?"

Alistair pointed to Loghain again. "If that "thing" can join the ranks of the Grey Warden in Thedas, then the Grey Wardens I know is no more! I will level this shell of an order and I want nothing more to do with any of you! Let the Darkspawns win!"

Darrian: "You would run from the Darkspawns?"

"The question is why do you want him to join?" he turns to Darrian. "He sold your people into slavery." And then to Aedan. "And he killed your parents."

Aedan: "I never said I wanted him to join!"

Darrian: "Neither did I!"

Alistair: "Yet you didn't object immediately. Shows how much you ca-"

"Careful with you next word, Alistair." Said Darrian, with his eyes glowing red, and even Alistair knew he went too far and looks away, and two of Arl Eamon's guards moved in to protect Alistair.

Aedan: "You would rather watch the Darkspawns destroy Thedas than let Loghain go through with the joining, which he may not even survive?"

"Yes!" Said Alistair, not even hesitating.

Aedan: "That has gone a little too far, Alistair! That is almost exactly what Wynne said when she left."

Alistair: "Maybe she had the right idea. What's the point of fighting monsters if we become monsters ourselves."

"I thought the whole point was to let the Grey Wardens become monsters so others don't have to, you know, turn into monsters." Or ghouls. Warden are needed, I just don't like it when they have to conceal the truth to trick people to join.

Alistair turns to me. "So you support this too? He almost killed you at Ostagar. He sent assassins after us! One of them is right there!" Pointing to Zevran.

"Stop this." I said with a cold voice. "It's not either with you or against you."

Even though I almost died multiple times because of Loghain, I'll admit, as an immortal, I do not share the hate Aedan, Darrian and Alistair have for Loghain, but I'm willing to bet that no one here, Aedan included, wants Loghain to live. Alistair is not being unreasonable to demand justice, but to threaten to leave and forsake the people of Thedas for it is ridiculous. What makes it more ridiculous is that Aedan hasn't said anything about letting Loghain live yet. But then again, this is Aedan, and he has already made it clear that he will do anything to stop the Blight.

Alistair: "I didn't want to be king. I still don't. But… if that's what it takes to see Loghain get justice, then I'll do it. I'll take the crown."

Anora: "Listen to this! Can you see how disastrous a king he'd be, putting his selfish desires above the need of his country? You can't seriously support him."

"And you are not putting your desires above everyone else?"

And she ignore me. Of course.

"It's him or me. Now CHOOSE!" Said Alistair, giving a final ultimatum to Aedan.

"We need him, Alistair." Said Duncan. He finally came out of hiding.

Alistair: "Duncan?"

Here comes the other person who almost killed me at Ostagar.

"So you survived as well." Said Loghain, looking at Duncan.

Duncan: "Alistair, do you really intend to go back on your vow?"

"No." Said Alistair, lowering his head, ashamed.

We've been saying the same thing over and over, but apparently the problem isn't the reasoning, but the person doing it.

"Good." Duncan then turns to us. "Loghain will go through the Joining. His life is in the Maker's hands now."

Anora let out a visible sigh of relief, but then, Loghain fell over, and hit the ground.

"Father!" Screamed Anora.

Darrian had gotten a mace from somewhere, and walked behind Loghain while our focus was on Duncan, and hit Loghain in the back of the head, and now he stands over Loghain, and lifts his mace up again, smashing Loghain's face.

"Maker's breath!" Said Alistair in shock.

"Stop him!" Commended Duncan.

When Alistair and Aedan finally pulled Darrian away from Loghain, Loghain's face was already in ruin, his eyes bloody, nose crushed and jaw broken.

Anora rushed over to Loghain and lifted his head. "Father!" She then points to Darrian. "Arrest him! KILL HIM!"

When Loghain's men move towards Darrian, Aedan draws his sword and pointed it at them. Everyone else follows suit.

"You forget yourself, **form****er** queen. Your father lost the duel and was judged guilty in the eyes of all the people here in the Landsmeet. No one in this room will stand with you anymore." Said Aedan. He then grabs Alistair's hand and raised it. "Alistair Theirin, son of Maric Theirin is the new… no, the rightful king of Ferelden!"

And the room erupted into a thundering cheer.

"This isn't what we agreed on." Said Anora, looking at Aedan.

"Call off your father's men, then we will talk about what we agreed on." Said Aedan with a smirk. He must have been waiting for this day for a long time.

**Arl Eamon's Estate- Evening**

Loghain's still lives, but is now disfigured and a vegetable. His eyes are blinded and his body is paralyzed from the neck down. He's even going to have trouble eating and breathing, killing him is only a form of mercy now. There was no punishment for Darrian, maybe because of the Grey Warden's authority during the Blight, or because no one wants to be seen defending Loghain. Duncan is having a talk with Darrian and Alistair behind closed door while we wait.

Kitsune: "That elf friend of yours is becoming more and more nuts by the day."

While Alistair was raging at the Landmeet, Darrian was holding himself back. But I guess when Duncan decided to let Loghain live, he couldn't stop himself anymore.

"We're not friends. Not anymore."

Kitsune: "Did something happen?"

Really?

"Hard to stay friend with someone when he killed your other friend."

Kitsune: "Ah, that singing spy woman. Hardly knew her."

"She was one of the few people that had the patience to listen and answer my every question." Though sometimes she can get annoyed with the conversation. Even so, she was a true friend.

Mithra: "I can't believe that woman was willing to marry a man that just moments ago wanted her father dead."

Over at the corner, Mithra and Zevran are talking.

Zevran: "That is the only way she can survive and keep her power. I can tell, Eamon wanted her and her father dead. If she didn't marry Alistair, both of them would have already been executed or assassinated."

Mithra: "Shemlan and their self-servicing nature."

Zevran: "There's nothing wrong with selfishness, it's when that selfishness affect others that we have a problem. And besides, no offense to a good friend, Alistair is a great guy, but I trust Anora more to run a country."

Mithra: "Of course a Flat-ear would defend a shem."

Just then the door opened and Alistair came storming in.

"You made me king. After all this is over with, they're actually going to put me on the throne. I'm still… I'm going to be king." Said Alistair to Aedan.

"The best thing you can do for the Grey Wardens and for Ferelden is to become king." Said Aedan.

Alistair keeps whining to Aedan about how he doesn't want to be king, even though he agreed to it before just so he can have Loghain executed.

Zevran: "And now the Grey Wardens have a king on Ferelden's throne."

Why did you have to said the quiet part out loud?

**To be continued**


	40. Chapter 39 Beginning of the End

**Chapter 39 Beginning of the End **

**Redcliffe Castle****\- Evening**

We travel to Redcliffe to prepare for battle, but as soon as we got there, we were greeted by a small Darkspawn army, which we defeated easily. Immediately afterwards, however, Arl Eamon and Riordan told us that the main Darkspawn forces, led by the Archdemon itself, is headed for Denerim, so we need to travel back to Denerim first thing in the morning.

"We walked all the way to Redcliffe, and now we have to walk all the way back again!" Complains Oghren.

"That's life, my friend" Said Zevran.

There are not very many of us at the dinner table. Aedan, Darrian, Alistair, Oghren and Jowan are having a talk with Duncan and Riordan about… something, Sten and Mithra left as soon as they had finished their meals, and Morrigan is also not here.

**Redcliffe Castle Training Ground- after dinner**

"After the Archdemon is dead, your mission would be complete, right? And that witch, I take it it was she who summoned you?" asked Kitsune suddenly while I was doing maintenance on my equipment.

"I'm not sure. To both of those questions."

I'm still not sure who summoned me or what my mission is. My best guess is that it was Morrigan's mother… who I've already forgotten the name. But according to Zevran, Aedan already killed her while we were looking for that jar of miracle ash.

Kitsune: "What? You don't know who summoned you? Then how do you know your mission?"

"I guessed. The Archdemon is the only thing everyone wants dead right now."

Kitsune looks at me with a strange face. "I don't even know where to begin…"

"Now I have a question. When you kill Darkspawns, do you absorb their souls?"

Kitsune: "Yes."

"Don't do that in front of people again, you will give away our… unnatural nature. Anyway, did you have dreams about a dark dragon?"

Kitsune: "Yes."

"At first I thought that the Darkspawn taint was only about being contaminated by the blood. I hid inside one of the bigger Darkspawns once, so I thought maybe I got tainted, but my curse stopped the infection somehow. Now I think the reason I'm having these dreams is because of the Darkspawn souls I absorbed."

Kitsune: "What's your point?"

"What if when we return, we bring the taint back?"

Our world already has enough problems, I'd rather not add more.

Kitsune: "That? Oh you don't have to worry about that, we already have a solution for the taint. The Flame, it will cleanse you of any sickness."

"What?!"

How can I forget about that? Except for curses, the Flame removes all poisons and heals all. And here I am, worrying about nothing.

"Wait… that means…"

Kitsune: "No, the Flame does not work on mortals, it will kill them along with the taint, so don't even try to think about it. And how do you intend to bring the infected to the Flame? Or the Flame to the infected?"

"Do you know what the Bonfires are burning?"

Kitsune: "An undead Hollow's corpse?"

"Yes… you can clearly see that the Flame is burning a body. I don't know the specifics, but I assume we also need one dozen… coiled fire iron-"

Kitsune: "Stop. This world's problem is not our problem.."

"But if we can help-"

Kitsune looks me straight in the eyes. "Like I said before, you only sympathize with them because they just happen to look like you and speak a similar language. Never forget, they are not the same as us."

I was speechless.

Kitsune: "And besides, we don't have any Fire to share. We don't have enough as it is."

I shake my head in frustration.

"Anything else?" Asked Kitsune.

I look at look her and then look up, thinking…

"The Fire Keeper of the Firelink Shrine, do you know her?" I asked while looking at the dusk moon.

"I have seen her before, yes." Answered Kitsune.

"Is… is she still there?"

Kitsune: "I'm not sure. It's not like I check on her cell every time I passed by Firelink Shrine. Why?"

"It's nothing."

Tomorrow we journey to Denerim, and possibly, the final battle, and my final days in this world, I thought as I saw Aedan walking towards me.

**Aedan POV**

Only A Grey Warden can kill the Archdemon. Duncan told us everything, about the true role of a Grey Warden, and now I understand why Duncan wanted Loghain to join us. Even so it was a mistake I think. As if I would let Loghain, a traitorous king slayer have the glory of killing the Archdemon. No… it has to be Duncan, Riordan, me, or… Darrian. I was actually relieved when Darrian attacked Loghain.

"Leave us." I ordered Kitsune.

I'm running out of time. The next battle might be my last, which is why I'm talking to the fake knight now.

"Are you from Tevinter? Answer truthfully." I asked after the foreign mage rogue left.

"No. And stop, no matter how many times you ask me that question you will get the same answer."

Fine, have it your way. I already knew the answer anyway, and Duncan already confirmed my suspicions.

"Talk to me about your family. Who are they and what do they do?"

Baldwin: "What? Why ask something like that?"

"Why not? Got something to hide?"

Everyone else told me everything. And the more you talk, the more the lie will unravel.

Baldwin: "Alright… My family's… I guess you could say lower nobility. My father worked as a tax collector, like my grandfather before him, and my great grandfather before him."

"Tax collectors." It was unintentional, but I said it with a disgusted tone. Tax collectors, the most loathed people in the world.

Baldwin: "What? Aren't your family also tax collectors? I thought your family are the lord of… high fever…"

"It's Highever! And my family is one of only two Teyrnirs! Second only to the king! And my father isn't a tax collector, he employs tax collectors!"

Baldwin: "Fine. Whatever."

Highever!

"And you? Were you also a tax collector before you became a wanted criminal?"

Baldwin: "What? I'm not a wanted criminal."

"So what? So you are like Zevran or Sten then? A deserter?"

Baldwin: "No… I did everything that was asked of me. Like a sheep."

"So what? You claim you're-"

"Stop." Said Baldwin, holding out his hand. "Just tell me want you really want."

Good. I was getting tired of this meaningless small talk.

"Your magic. You once told Wynne everyone can use magic in Tevinter. Is that right? And answer truthfully."

Baldwin gives me an odd look. "… whatever. Sure."

"Wynne said your magic is something that you are born with. Were you born with the ability to use magic?"

Baldwin: "No. The full truth is no. But I didn't lie to her, I said my magic required a "gift"."

"And by gift, You mean-"

Baldwin: "Reaver, Templar, Gray warden, something akin to that."

"So you lied to Wynne."

Baldwin sighed. "Do you really want to waste more time on that?"

"No. What I want is-"

Baldwin: "My magic." He finishes for me again. "I can't. Surely you heard from Wynne already, my magic had turned people into demons… abominations."

"So? We Wardens are already fated to turn into ghouls. What's one more danger? Unlike you, we are not cowards."

Baldwin: "I can't. You are right, I lack the courage to take responsibility for what possible catastrophe my pyromancy could bring. Please don't ask me anymore."

"Coward! If you're afraid to take responsibility, then I will!"

Baldwin: "You… it's not possible to take that responsibility from me. You might be able to take the punishment that was meant for me, but never my responsibility."

Stubborn!

"What about Qunari explosive powder! You can at least teach us that right?"

Baldwin: "Qunari explosive… you mean the black powder… I can't. I don't know how to make them."

"What?! What about that woman? That Kitsune?"

Baldwin: "I… don't know. I never needed bombs. I have pyromancy."

"Then get her to tell you how!"

?: "Unnecessary."

I immediately draw my dagger, and look around. And then, Kitsune appears out of the shadow. Magic.

Kitsune: "I will not give you the formula. No matter what the circumstances. Your world is none of my concern."

"Selfish. Do yon know how many lives that explosive could save?"

"You mean how many they could kill." Said Kitsune in a cold voice.

"The Qunari and Tevinter are threatening our ways of lives and trying to enslave us, but of course you wouldn't care, all you Tevinters ever care about are yourselves, while we Fereldens would sacrifice everything to defend our home!"

Silence. So, it has come to this.

"Don't force my hand. Kitsune."

She pulls out a small white ball, and let it drop; I watch as the ball hits the ground, and smoke suddenly engulfs us.

"Cough, cough."

Craven! Bitch! Where is she?!

The smokescreen also attracted the others' attention, and they came running.

"What happened?" Asked Darrian.

"It's Kitsune! She's escaped! Find her!"

"Escaped? I didn't even know she was a captive in the first place." Said Morrigan in an unconcern tone.

"Just find her!" I commended

"Alright, but the sun has gone down, it's not going to be easy to track her at night… no, it might not be possible. I saw how good she is at stealth." Said Zevran.

"GO!" I ordered, and then I remember something…

"Sten! You stay! Go back to your room."

"Why?" Asked Sten.

Because you might kill her, to keep your Qunari explosive a secret.

"Because I command it."

Sten gives me an unhappy look but I ignored it and turn to Oghren. "Watch him. The rest of you, catch her, I need her Alive!"

And everyone scatters. When I was also about to leave, the fake knight calls out to me.

"Wait." Said the fake knight.

"What?"

Baldwin: "We didn't really talk. All you did was grill me for information and demanded things from me. A talk should go both ways."

"Are you blind? Your… warden just escaped, deserted! We need to find her now!"

Baldwin: "You wouldn't find her. And you know that."

"Fine," I made a face and sit back down. "What do you want to know? My upbringing? My hobbies? My dreams?"

"No?" He stopped for a moment, to think I guess. "What do you think about the treatment of mages and elves here?"

"What? What about them?"

Baldwin: "Do you think how they are treated is just?"

Again with these people!

"You people… Are you blind?! We have more important things to deal with right now! Like, I don't know, THE BLIGHT!"

Baldwin: "I'm not talking about something like freeing the mages right now, or what you want to do with or for them, I'm asking you what you think of their treatment."

"I think if the mages and elves don't like how they are treated, they can deal with it themselves. Instead of wanting someone else to do something for them."

When humans first came to Thedas, nobody helped us, yet through hard work, we built kingdoms and empires. When I became a Grey Wardan, no one had helped me either, but through hard work, I did the impossible, I united the different peoples and races to fight the Blight. But these elves and mages on the other hand, instead of doing something to change their situations, all they do is play victim, and complain and whine, waiting for a savior to save them. Give me a break!

Baldwin: "But, do you agree with the Templars and the human lords?"

"No. But! Like I said, it's their problem. Not mine."

Baldwin: "I disagree. As a noble, you have power. If you do nothing, then you are not just a bystander, but also an abettor. Especially with the elves."

I grind my teeth. "And how should I help? Give them gold? Build them a castle? buy them some human slaves?"

Baldwin: "… There is no need for such condescension. You are smarter than this."

"Besides, I am no longer a noble, I had left it all behind. I am now a Grey Warden. And we treat everyone equally."

Sacrifice, the greatest of virtue, something you will never understand.

Baldwin: "… Yes. Wardens treat everyone equally. So why can't all of you, the rest of Thedas do the same."

"Go ask the "rest of Thedas"."

He falls silent. Can't respond to that?

"And what about you. You did nothing for the elves and the mages too. You have no right to judge anyone."

Check and mate.

Baldwin: "I lack the power to do anything for them, and now, I lack time as well. But… yon are right, I did nothing for them and can do nothing for them now."

Your insincere acknowledgment makes me sick. Stop pretending to be the bigger man. Didn't even apologize.

"If you really care about the elves and the mages, then stay, and kill your pursuers."

They're just Tevinters anyway. No one in Ferelden, or even the rest of Thedas care about a few dead Tevinters.

Baldwin: "It's not that easy. The Blade wouldn't stop. They will never stop."

Your pursuers wouldn't stop? Such self-importance. And you call me condescending, hypocrite. I think I'm going to puke from your hypocrisy.

"You sure think highly of yourself."

**En route to Denerim- A week later…**

**Baldwin POV**

"Today we reach Denerim. Now move out!" Commended Aedan.

And the soldiers cheered.

I can't believe they let Grey Wardens take command of their army. The Grey Wardens have more power then I first thought, at least during the Blight. I was about to move out with them when I saw Morrigan gestures me to come with her, so I follow her into the forest.

"Is there something you need?" I asked.

"There's a bag there, just stand beside it for a moment." Replied Morrigan as she puts down some three lyrium crystals around the bag in a triangle formation using a clamp uses by blacksmiths.

"What are you doing?" I have a bad feeling about this, but I still did what she asked and stood by the bag.

"I am not going to harm you if that is what you are worrying about." Said Morrigan as she drew lines on the ground with her staff.

"Look, the army is leaving without us, and the Darkspawn is already in Denerim. Whatever it is, it can wait until after the battle."

I am lying. After this battle, I will leave this world of bountiful sunlight. Even in its darkest hour, the world of Thedas feels like a miracle to me.

Morrigan: "Tis' done."

"What's done?"

Light shot up from the ground and surrounded me. I cover my eyes, and after a while, the light dies down, and I found myself inside a barrier.

"Huh?" I touch the barrier, it's kind of flexible. The barrier isn't that big, only large enough for me to sit down.

Morrigan: "Do not worry, this barrier will not harm you. It will only last for two days at the most."

"What?!"

Morrigan: "The bag there is filled with food and water, so you won't die."

"What is this?" I asked her as I hammer the barrier with my fist, but the magic wall seems to just absorb the impact.

"I can't let you interfere with my plan. So you will stay here for a while." Said Morrigan, looking away from me.

"Plan? Interfere? What are you talking about?"

Morrigan: "I saw you, during the battle at Ostagar. White lights, souls, drawn to a dead ogre."

"Ah, you saw that. But I still don't get it… why-"

"Goodbye sir knight. We will never meet again." Said Morrigan as she walks away.

"Wait! You… you can't do this to me… I can't… I can't stay here, doing nothing, I'll go hollow… the Archdemon… it's my mission, my **purpose**!"

But she didn't wait, she didn't even look back.

"Morrigan!"

**To be continued**


	41. Chapter 40 Final Confrontation

**Chapter 40 Final Confrontation**

I believe that an immortal, a true immortal, who needs neither food nor water to live, doesn't have the right to judge a mortal who has to fight for his survival every single day. I try my best to act on that belief, but I don't always succeed, for I was mortal once, and I'm still a flawed human being now.

I didn't say much to Aedan because it would be condescending on the level of me to telling a starving man that stealing is wrong when I don't even need water to survive.

I didn't say much even though I knew the real reason for the poor treatment of elves and mages. It's power. Humans are afraid of elves stealing power from them and mages… let's just face it, non-mages are afraid of mages ruling over them, like these Tevvinters Aedan keeps talking about.

To me, an outsider who've only been in Ferelden for around six months, the fear of mages seems somewhat justified, yet also overblown. However, there are no justifications for the discrimination against the elves.

I'm not a scholar, but even I know things are no that simple. I am a fighter, I only know how to kill. I lack the knowledge to help on a grand scale. If only there is someone, a leader, with the ability, and the will to help the mages and the elves, I will break my promise to the Blade, and stay and help them.

**Forest Before Denerim**

With the limited space I have, I keep hitting the barrier, until I can't hear the army anymore. So, it has been that long.

"Why didn't anyone look for me?"

I no longer have any choice, I have to use pyromancy… but just then, something fell from the tree in front me, it was Kitsune.

"Great timing! No… you were watching the entire time. Whatever, just get me out of this barrier. The barrier might disappear if you remove those lyrium crystals, you know, those blue crystals. But be careful, I heard lyriums are dangerous."

"And why should I do that?" Said Kitsune, with an unconcerned tone.

"What? So I can go to Denerim and kill the Archdemon and complete my mission and go back to Lordran."

"As long as this Archdemon is dead, it doesn't matter who kills it. Or are you so egoistic that you think that you're the only one who can change the tide of battle."

"What? No! We need every able body to fight this Blight. There's no telling how strong this Archdemon is."

Kitsune: "You are not even sure killing this Archdemon is your real mission."

"That is not important."

Kitsune: "Huh?"

"Even if the reason for my summoning is something else, the Blight is still more important right now. And I gave you my word that I will return with you after the Archdemon is dead. I may not have had a lot of choices in regards to my fate, but I chose to fight this fight."

Kitsune looks at me for a while, and walks over to one of the crystals and kicks it over.

"I don't care if you complete you mission or not, as long as you return to Lordran." After she said that, she disappeared into the woods.

"Wait! You could have at least knocked down one more crystal!"

When I finally broke free from the barrier, it was already noon. I had to kick the barrier over and over again, which isn't easy given of how small the barrier was, I didn't even have room to maneuver.

**Denerim**

This is worse than I thought. When I first arrived at Lordran, it was already in ruins, and before I became undead, Astora was… well, at the beginning of a slow death, but here… it's horrible. Fire, destroyed buildings, the smell of blood, guts and burned bodies.

?: "Sir Baldwin?"

I turn to the voice and saw Zevran and Dog.

Zevran: "What are you doing here? Aedan said you deserted."

Dog: "Woof!"

"Is Aedan here?" I asked him while petting Dog on the head.

Zevran: "What? No. Aedan ordered me, Sten and Dog to guard the gate. Well… that Duncan ordered Aedan to order us-"

"Right. Where are they? Where's the Archdemon?"

"They plan to lure the Archdemon to Fort Drakon. Over there." Said Zevran, poniting to a tower to the west.

Zevran: "Apparently they prepared the Ballistas on top of the tower and-"

"Thank you." I said to Zevran and leaves.

Zevran: "Wait!"

"Yes?" I stopped, and turned my head.

Zevran: "There are apparently two Darkspawn generals here. Aedan's going to kill one on his way to the fort, and Oghren and Mithra are out there searching for the second one. If you see them, help them."

"Alright."

Now, I need to decide, should I focus on the Archdemon or the Darkspawn generals? Grey Wardens can sense Darkspawns, if I can have dreams about the Archdemon, then that means I should the taint as well. By that logic, I should be able to sense Darkspawns too. So, I close my eyes, not exactly a smart thing to do in the middle of a battle, but… There… it's hard to describe, I can tell, there are a lot of Darkspawns, to the east, the Alienage?

**The Alienage**

When I got to the Alienge, I saw the Dalishs fighting an army of Darkspawns, and they are losing. Oghren is fighting a full brass armored Darkspawn in the front line. I focus on that Darkspawn, and I could make out some… noise? No, they're signals - its issuing orders.

I summon fire into my left hand as I run towards the general. When I got near Oghren, he turns and looks at me and I gesture him to move out of the way, he moves aside and I slam my left fist into the ground, and sixteen fire storms shoot out from the ground, incinerating every Darkspawns in the area, the general included.

No… not enough… more… I need MORE! I pour all the power I had into my fire, more pillars of fire shoots from the ground, and this time I willed the fire vortex to move forward, pushing the Darkspawn back. When the fire finally died out, half of the Darkspawns had died, and the rest scattered. Seeing that there's no more danger, I sit down.

"Baldwin? I though you deserted? Anyway, I owe you one. Drink is on me after the Archdemon is dead!" Said Oghren.

"I'll… hold you to that. I need to rest a while, please, go on without me."

Oghren nodded and left.

My body feels like lead, and my brain hurts. That fire storm spell took a lot out of me. I look around, some of the Dalish are helping the Alienage elves, the new Keeper, Lanaya is even healing the wounded Alienage elves. I guess not all Dalish elves look at Alienage elves with disdain.

After a while, I force my body to stand up. I look to the distance, and saw the tower Zevran was talking about, and begin to walk towards it.

**Denerim Market District**

I did my best to avoid the Darkspawns, and only fight if I have to. When I reached the market district, I decided to take a rest.

?: "So you are here, servant of Lusacan."

I look to the voice… Again with this. What do you want now? I seriously don't have time for this.

"Servant of what? I've seriously never heard of this lu… thing in my life."

"Alistair has a bright future ahead of him, and I cannot allow you to ruin it." Said Duncan as he walks towards me.

"Do you ever listen to people?"

Duncan: "Our true enemy is the Archdemon, I don't want to fight you."

"Good, we are in agreement. Now we can go our-"

Duncan: "So please, kill yourself."

"What?" I must have misheard.

Duncan: "For the sake of the world. Sacrifice yourself."

"What is with you people and "sacrifice"?"

Duncan: "We all must make sacrifices for the greater good - me, the Grey Wardens, even normal civilians. You are no exception."

I don't have time for this. I begin to move backwards away from him - there's no way I'm turning my back against him.

Duncan: "Are you running away again?"

No point in wasting time, talking to someone who will not listen.

Duncan: "Why can't you understand? Instead of fighting each other, we should be fighting the Archdemon. And yet here you are, putting your ambition ahead of the world."

"Whoever you think I am, you're mistaken. I serve no one."

Duncan pulls his swords out, I immediately reach behind my back and pull out my shield and point my spear at him, and he immediately stops.

Duncan: "So you point your weapon at me and wish to kill me, then you leave me no choice. I have to defend myself."

I grind my teeth.

"Oh no, you don't get to blame me when you drew first."

"Forgive me, Baldwin. It'll bring me no pleasure to do what I'm about to do next." Said Duncan with his sympathetic voices.

I shake my head. Pointless. "Fine, let us end this, once and for all."

And he charges towards me - I thrust my spear at him but he parries it with his dagger and swings his sword at my neck, which I block with my shield. He then swings his sword at my feet, I jump back while thrusting my spear at him, he lets go of his dagger and grabs my spear, and we kick each other at the same time, forcing him to release my spear. Unfortunately as I was forced back by the kick, I tripped over something and fell backwards - Duncan immediately picks up a loaded crossbow off the ground and fires a shot right into my right knee! That really hurt! If I was a mortal adventurer, that would have ended my adventuring days! He then runs up to me and kick me in the face, sending my helmet flying. I immediately roll back and throw a throwing knife at him, it didn't hit him, but it did prevent Duncan from keeping up his attacks.

Duncan: "Enough, stop embarrassing yourself any further, have some dignity and do the right thing. Kill yourself."

I pull the bolt right out of my knee and use my spear as a cane to stand up.

"Sorry, I'm more sturdy than I look."

"Disappointing. Your are letting you anger and greed get the best of you." Said Duncan as he loads another bolt into the crossbow.

Anger and greed… I sighed, but then I remember something Oghren said about berserker. About taunting your enemies and how a berserker can take that taunt and turn it against his opponents. I myself have never used such tactics because most of the enemies I fought no longer have a thinking mind, but here…

"How did Cailan die?"

"What are you insinuating?' Asked Duncan with a flat tone, but I could tell from his expression, I got to him.

"Cailan idolized the Grey Wardens, but was that not enough for you?"

Duncan: "Poison. Every word coming out of your mouth is poison, have you no shame? I was right about you. For Alistair's sake, you must die."

"Yes, Alistair. Not only is he a loyal Grey Warden, he also sees you as a father figure. Better than Cailan, yes?" I said while staring at his crossbow.

Duncan: "Such evil. Your magic will not work on me. I will protect Alistair from you."

"Did you kill Cailan?"

He points the crossbow at me, I focus all my strength on my left leg and run toward him while not taking my eyes off his crossbow. The shot was fired but I block the bolt with my shield. Duncan throws away the crossbow and confronts me with his sword, but I parry his sword with my shield and thrust my spear at him, he dodged the spear but the cross guard hit him in the left cheek and shove off some of his skin.

"Argh!" Shouted Duncan in pain with his hand on his face, looking at me with rage. In anger, he rushed me, I thrust my spear again but he deflects my attack and kick me in my injured knee, the pain stuns me for a moment and he tackles me down. He then holds his sword with both hands and pulls his arms back.

"I am sorry." Said Duncan, with a sympathetic voice, but with an angry and happy expression on his face.

And he thrusts his sword at my face, I drop my weapon and grab both his hands, I then inhale, focus my fire into my lungs, and blow acid right into his face!

"AH!" screamed Duncan as he drops his sword and I kick him off me.

"MY EYES! IT BURNS!" Screamed Duncan in agony with his hands on his face.

Acid Surge and Poison Mist, two spells I never use, because Hollows don't get stunned with pain by both spells and even a small gust a wind could turn these spells against me. I've even forgotten that I have them. Until now.

I look over, and saw a horde of Darkspawns coming our way. Damn, I don't even have time to pick up my helmet. I reach for my Estus flask for a drink of what remains of it.

Duncan: "Demon! Fiend!"

It didn't even completely heal my knee. It will have to do. I pick up my spear and use it as a cane and run for my life.

Duncan: "I can't see! It burns!"

I keep walking and walking until I saw a large dark dragon, the Archdemon, flying towards the northwest, so I followed it.

"And here you are, how did you break out of my magic? No, it doesn't matter. Are you here to get revenge? I advice you to leave Sir knight, before you force my hand." Said Morrigan, suddenly appearing before me.

"I am not here to fight, I just want to know why you sealed me in that barrier."

"You expect me to believe that?" Said Morrigan, pointing her staff at me.

"Look at me." Gesturing at my right knee. "I am in no condition to fight anyone."

Morrigan looks down at my knee and lowers her staff.

Morrigan: "Fine. I don't have the time, but I will still satisfy your curiosity, if you promise not to interfere with my plans."

"That will depends, on your plans."

Morrigan: "Then we are done."

"Are you sure? I may not in the best condition, but I'm sure I am still able to cause trouble for you."

Morrigan stares at my face for a moment. "You are a nuisance. You're lucky I don't have the time. Fine then. Do you know why Grey Wardens are needed to fight the Archdemon?"

"Because they can sense Darkspawns and are immune to the taint?"

Morrigan: "No. Tis' because The Archdemon can only be killed by a Grey Warden."

"Why?"

Morrigan: "If a regular person kills the Archdemon, the Archdemon's soul will be transferred to the nearest Darkspawn and then it is reborn, making the Archdemon immortal."

Soul? Transfer? Immortal? But I do that all the time, before I came to Ferelden.

Morrigan: "Because the Grey Wardens also have the taint, so if a Grey Warden slain the Archdemon, it will travel to the Warden instead. And when that happens, both Archdemon and Warden die."

"What? Why?"

Morrigan: "Because two opposing souls can't inhabit one body. At least that is what we were told."

Two opposing souls can't inhabit one body? Is that how souls work? I never thought about it before… no, I mustn't forget, we may speak a similar language, but not every word has the same meaning. The soul Morrigan is talking about could be completely different from the soul that I know.

"But why? Why isn't it the same with other Darkspawns, if two opposing souls really can't inhabit one body then the Archdemon would also die when it enters the body of a Darkspawn."

"Darkspawns don't have souls. At least nothing we can consider a soul." She then points at me. "But you, you are different, I don't know why, but you can absorb any souls without consequences."

"Isn't that a good thing? That way no Wardens would have to die."

"Yes, good for you. You get to possess the soul of an old god." Said Morrigan, in a mocking tone.

"What? You think I'm doing this because I want the Archdemon's soul?"

Morrigan: "And why not, tis' what I would do."

"I am not you." In fact, I've been holding myself back when it comes to souls. "What's going on here?"

"Inside my womb resides the child of a Grey Warden. When the Archdemon dies, its soul will seek out the child instead." Said Morrigan as she touches her stomach.

What? This… this is madness…

I narrow my eyes at her. "And what do you intend to do with the child?"

Morrigan: "I will raise them, as any mother would."

"And why do you want a child with the soul of a god?"

Morrigan: "Because some things are worth preserving in this world.

"And what will the soul of a dragon god do to that… unborn child?"

Morrigan: "Nothing. It will be just be like any normal child."

"A normal child? You don't really expect me to believe that do you?"

Morrigan: "No. But now that story time's over, what do you intend to do now, Sir knight?"

"One last question, what if the child becomes a threat to the world, will you take responsibility?"

Morrigan smiled. "My, are you telling me to kill my child? You sounded a little too much like a Grey Warden, or a Templar there Sir Knight."

"I'm not just talking about killing the child, I'm also talking about protecting them, caring for them, standing with them when on one else would. And yes, if need be, kill them. Will you do that?"

Morrigan: "… If I say yes, will you trust me?"

"I no longer have the capability to do anything to you." I point to my knee. "And after today, we will never see each other again, so your word is all I have. So I ask again, will you take responsibility?"

Morrigan looks me in the eyes. "…Yes."

I nodded to her and sit down on the ground. "Goodbye Morrigan. It was… not boring traveling with you, with all of you."

Morrigan: "What will you do now?"

I look up at the tower where the Archdemon flew to and rest my head against a wall. "I will rest. I'm actually in a lot of pain."

"Goodbye sir knight. I must say, I can't stand people, but you are one of the few people I can tolerate." And with that she turns her back.

"Wait." I throw my spear towards her, and she catches it.

"Made from dragon teeth. May be useful in killing that dragon god."

Morrigan nodded and left.

"You can come out now."

From on top of the rooftop, Kitsune jumps down, and landed without a sound.

"How did you know I was there." Asked Kitsune.

"It's obvious. Not where you were hiding, but that you were following me."

Kitsune: "You're going to leave it like this? You're not even going to join the final battle?"

"I can't even if I wanted to. This is fine."

Kitsune: "There's no guarantee that this "Archdemon" is your mission, you could run you know. Run until your summoner dies."

"Are you feeling sorry for me?"

Kitsune: "Don't be stupid."

"I am not given up if that is what you're thinking. We are undying, we have all the time in the world to think of a solution, but for now, I just need a little rest."

After a while, off in the distance, I see an explosion of light on top of the tower where the Archdemon had landed, and then I hear people cheering. Kitsuna then drew her sword, and a flash.

**To be continue****d****… in the last chapter**


	42. Epilogue

**Spoiler Warning! Inquisition DLC Trespasser Spoiler Warning!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Anor Londo- Chamber of the Bonfire**

**Kitsune POV**

When I could see again, the scenery has changed from a burning city to a small room, and in front of me, a bonfire. I have returned. Standing beside the bonfire, in full brass armor, is the Darkmoon Knightess. When I see her, I immediately take a kneel.

"My lady."

"You have returned. And where is the Chosen Undead?" Asked the Knightess.

I lift up an upside down helmet, inside the helmet, contains a pile of ash.

Knightess: "We suspected that this would happen, so… this confirms it, even the undead Lord of Cinder turns to ash when killed. Did he resist?"

"No. But after his presumed target was destroyed, he showed no sign of returning, so… I did what I had to do."

"Good." Said the Knightess as she takes the helmet from me.

Knightess: "It is an unprecedented circumstance, after all, he is the first undead to become the Lord of Cinder. But worry not, I can still sense him in the ash. He is still here. You have done well."

"Thank you, my lady."

"O Lord of Cinder, we welcome you back to Lordran. We have prepared a magnificent coffin and tomb for you. Rest now." Said the Knightess to the ash.

"Are we doing the right thing?"

"Huh?" The Knightess turns her head toward me.

WHY!? Why did I even ask that?

"No, I'm sorry. It's not my place to question the Gods."

Knightess: "No. It's alright. True faith comes from overcoming doubts. Walk with me."

I did what I was told, and follow her outside. There she points to a group of a dozen people in identical dark hooded robes.

"See that group of people?" Asked the Knightess.

"Yes?" They do not look like Blades. "Wait… are they… mortals?"

"A century ago, our glorious master got weary of waiting for the Chosen Undead, and decided that instead of waiting for one, they should just create a prefect breed of people that could be the heir of Fire."

"But…" I look to the men again. "They're mortals… Can mere mortal link the Fire?"

Knightess: "Of course they can. An undead is more durable and can naturally adsorb souls, yes, but as long as that person, be they gods, giants or even human, as long as they are strong enough, they can be a vessel of souls, they can link the fire."

The Knightess pauses for a moment. "And besides, if need be, we can always turn them into undeads."

What?

"Is that possible? I thought the curse of the undead appears randomly?"

"It did. But that doesn't mean they can't be created either." The Knightess then lifts the helmet. "In fact, the Chosen Undead was part of the group that turned the dead into undead."

"What? How?"

Knightess: "The Way of White already found a way to turn the newly dead into undead centuries ago. I have no interest in the process, so I don't know the details. But I do know that when the Chosen Undead was still mortal, he would guide Fire Keepers to the battlefields and turn the newly dead into undead. In fact, the Fire Keeper that he was in charge of, was the Fire Keeper of Firelink Shrine."

"He did ask me about her before, so that's why…"

Knightess: "No, that can't be. There is a memory seal on all the guides of Fire Keepers. A divine hex, if you will."

So that no one would find out that the Way of White is creating undeads.

"But why make more undeads? Isn't the scourge of the undeads bad enough?"

Knightess: "To ensure the Chosen Undead appears faster I presume. Our master didn't consent to this of course. It was the Way of White and that "All Father" Lloyd's own decision."

But the master will happily reap the rewards.

"So these men," I look over to the humans in dark robes again. "will be the next to link the fire?"

The Knightess shakes her head. "No, the vessel is not yet prefect. But do not worry, we still have a couple hundred years before the next linking."

Breeding humans to become Lords of Cinder? This takes shepherding the humans to a literal level. What are humans in the eyes of the Gods? What are we? I didn't say anything, but I can feel my stomach turning…

**Six Months After the Blight…**

**City of Amaranthine**

**Aedan POV**

"You're going to abandon… Vigil's Keep?" Asked Leonie Caron, the Orlesian Grey Warden, my second in command. Not by choice, the First Warden of Weisshaupt forced me to work with her.

Even though the Blight has ended, the Darkspawns attacking Amaranthine are strangely organized and strategic in nature. According to the talking Darkspawn messenger in front of me, this Darkspawn "Mother" Attacking Amaranthine was meant to lure me, Warden Commander and the hero of Ferelden away so that they could attack my keep when it's most vulnerable - not even the Archdemon did something like that.

"I invested a lot of gold and effort to upgrade my keep. It'll be fine. Amaranthine on the other hand needs our swords!"

Without me, the hero of Ferelden and Amaranthine stand no chance. My keep however, is guarded by elite soldiers, recruited and overseen by the hero of Ferelden.

Leonie: "Then I'll go back! I refuse to abandon my Comrades!"

"Oh. So you think you going back could make a difference? Fine then, go!"

And she turned and left, and Nathaniel, son of the traitor Howe goes with her. Good, I never liked those two anyway. Nathaniel, once a Howe always a Howe. And that Orlesian, you think I didn't know, that you were sent to spy on me?

"No… No!" Said the Darkspawn messenger. "If you stay, the Mother will get what she wants!"

"You." I said to the Darkspawn. "Fight with us and I will show you mercy."

And everyone looks at me like I've just grown a second head.

The talking Darkspawn looks around him… it for a moment, and then agrees. "I will go. I will do as the Grey Warden bids!"

Obedient, good. Why can't everybody else be more like that, instead of arguing with me about everything!

"I heard about it from Oghren, you really do have an obsession with recruiting weird people." Said Sigrun the legionnaire scout, looking at the so-called Spirit of Justice, the undead.

"I'm not recruiting… it. I just need it to help defend the city!"

"Amaranthine, then." Sighed Garevel, captain of Vigil's Keep's guards, clearly unhappy. "The Darkspawns are never this organized on their own. Something must be leading them. If we eliminate the leaders of these Darkspawns, we can go about finding survivors."

"Good luck to you, hero of Ferelden," Said Aidan, constable of Amaranthine, in gratitude. "and Maker watch over us all."

**Two years later…**

**Tevinter- City of Ventus- Harbor Warehouse**

**Darrian POV**

I kick down the door, and rush in. I was about to attack the first person in front of me, only to realize that they were made of stone. In fact, other than a few dozen humanoid statues here, the whole warehouse is empty!

"Bring her to me!" I commended the elf beside me.

"Yes sir." Reply the elven warrior.

After a while, two elves dragged the skinny former slave trader Devera in front of me. I had starved her to the point where she wouldn't die but also didn't have the energy to escape.

"It's empty."

Devera: "It has been a whole year! You've been using my outdated information to hunt down slavers all over Tevinter! Of course they would change locations!"

"She has a point. Perhaps we shouldn't have killed all the slave traders from our last raid." Said Zevran beside me.

"Then she has outlived her usefulness to us." I said as I look straight into the former slaver's eyes, and she begins to back away. It's not only her, my comrades also take a step back.

"Keep your power in check my friend." Said Zevran, with his hand on my shoulder.

I look away and close my eyes and take a couple of deep breaths.

"I'm surprised. We've been raiding Anitva, Tevinter and even the Qunaris slavers for over a year now, you would think that they'd at least try to set up a trap or something." Wondered Zevran.

?: "They did."

I immediately draw my swords and turn to the voice. There, in the corner of the warehouse, stood a bald elf, wearing an overly elegant armor, with a fur coat on his right shoulder. Where did he come from? My men had all the entrances sealed.

"I was the one who disposed of them." Said the bald elf, gesturing to the stone statues around the warehouse.

"Could it be? I knew those statues looked too lifelike." Said Zevran.

So he's a mage then, and he is walking closer to me, good, I'll let you enter my striking range.

Bald elf: "Your first attack was a Tevinter slave trader's shipment, though it was a success, you lost half of your followers. After that you primarily targeted the Antiva slave traders instead."

You did some research, so what?

Bald elf: "You raided one to two slave traders per mouth. You are in quite the rush, why?"

He begins to walk towards us, with his hands behind him.

Bald elf: "Is it because you are running out of time?"

I narrow my eyes at him.

Bald elf: "Around thirty years, the lifespan of a Gray Warden. Isn't that right, hero of Ferelden?"

"You've got the wrong person. It was not I who slayed the Archdemon."

Bald elf: "Because you didn't want to die?"

How!?

"But you didn't withhold your blade because of cowardice. You had a mission, one that is more important than claiming the title of a dead hero."

But Aedan didn't die. I don't know why, but somehow, he cheated death, and refused to tell us how. The other Wardens are not happy about that, but can't do anything to him, because he is now the greatest hero in Ferelden, and arguably more powerful than even Alistair, the king. But… how does this elf know so much about the Grey Warden?

Bald elf: "And besides, isn't every human, mage, elf, and dwarf who fought in that battle a hero of Ferelden?"

No. Let's be honest, only the one who slew the Archdemon get to have that title. It doesn't matter that it was I who fell that dragon from the sky with the Ballista, or that Alistair shielded Aedan from the Archdemon's fire, or Morrgain and Jowan disrupted the beast with their magic, the rest of us are just side characters to Aedan's saga.

Bald elf: "In every raid, your had followers die. You should have created a network first - information is power. You hastiness is getting your followers killed."

Zevran and the others begin to surround him. The archers have also taken aim. But even so, he shows no sign of fear. Confident one, isn't he?

Bald elf: "And what is your end goal? After you free every elf in Thedas, what then?"

Zevran gives me the signal that he is ready to strike at anytime.

Bald elf: "The humans will just re-enslave them."

He stopped. Seven paces. I could kill him before he can cast a spell.

"Are you one of them? A traitor? So are you telling me to do nothing?" I said as I point my sword at him.

Bald elf: "Traitor? Isn't that what you call the elves who helped the slave traders? I saw what you did to them. You are ruthless with non-elves, but to the elven slave traders, you are beyond cruel."

And yet, half the elves I freed joined me.

Bald elf: "The humans you just kill, but the elves? You don't even leave them with the abilities to end their own suffering."

"I am losing my patience."

Bald elf: "No, I'm not a traitor, nor am I here to tell you to stop what you're doing. I'm just telling you that you could be more effective in your approach to eradicating slavery and freeing the elves."

"Who are you then?"

Bald elf: "In the distant past, I was known as, The Dread Wolf."

**Age of Sunlight **

**The End**

* * *

The theory that the undeads were created by the Way of White and the Gods is not mine. I don't entirely believe it either, but I did think it was interesting, that is the reason I included it in my story.

And that's it. That's the end of my Dark Souls-Dragon Age Origins crossover fanfiction. I've got nothing else to say really, just goodbye, for now. Maybe, depends.

Thanks for reading


End file.
